Drops of Jupiter
by ashly815
Summary: America's Sweetheart Haley James has everything that she could ever want, but the only thing is she doesn't want it. She has everything in the world but she is lonely, that's about to change when she starts working with the Scott Twins. AU
1. America's Sweetheart

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Here is a new story I hope that you guys like it because it is really fun to write. This story is totally AU and the characters will be kind of different from the show. This chapter has some bad language so just thought that I would warn you. You will get to know the character's in the first few chapters.**

* * *

"Lucas are you sure about this?" Karen asked her son. She flipped threw the paper's that he handed her and looked at every word.

"Mom yes, I totally am. You have to back me up on this, I know that Nathan already has that model lined up to be the new face of the company but I want her," Lucas said staring at the girl's picture.

"Nathan won't be happy about this," Karen said looking at her oldest son.

"Mrs. Scott your meeting starts in ten minutes," Jane said smiling at the two.

"I'll be right out Jane," Karen said standing up from her large desk.

"It's okay we can discuss this later," Lucas said standing up with her.

"Actually I think that you are right on the money with this, she's a beautiful girl and I don't know what it is about her but I like her a lot, I think that she's perfect," Karen said smiling at him.

"Mom I'm telling you she is," Lucas said.

"So you've talked to her about it?" Karen said grabbing her briefcase.

"I actually haven't," Lucas said hoping that it wouldn't be a problem.

"Lucas Eugene Scott you haven't talk to her," Karen said. "How do you know that she will be a good image for the company?"

"I can feel it mom, she's the one for us," Lucas said walking her out of her office. "Now I'm having dinner with her tonight and I promise that I will do what ever it takes to get her to sign with us."

"What are you going to do about your brother, he's worked very hard on the campaign, you know how he get's when he doesn't get his way," Karen said knowing how her youngest son could be.

"I'll deal with Nathan, you go knock um dead in that meeting and make them sign over to us," Lucas said.

"Lucas hunny you know I have this under control," Karen said making her way to her conference room.

"Good luck mom," Lucas said watching her walk off.

"You know I've never needed it," Karen said sternly. She had been doing this her whole life. It was her company and she was amazing at her job.

Lucas laughed as he took off to his brother's office down the hall from his.

"Hey Maggie is he in there," Lucas asked Nathan's assistant.

"Yes Mr. Scott," Maggie said smiling at him.

"His bitch isn't in there is she because I don't want to see her," Lucas said with a big smile.

"No sir she's out shopping she stopped by earlier for the credit cards," Maggie said.

"That sound's like her," Lucas said fixing his tie.

"Yes sir it does," Maggie said.

"Now when are you going to take my advice and come and work as my assistant?" Lucas asked.

"What about Lisa?" Maggie said. "She is your assistant right?"

"Yeah but I'm just saying my brother is a dick," Lucas chuckled out.

Maggie just smiled at him, he always told her this when he stopped by.

"You can just go in Mr. Scott," Maggie said. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his card.

"Just in case you change your mind," Lucas said handing her the card. He walked past her smiling as he walked right into this brother's office.

"I don't care what you have to do just get the damn numbers into me by the end of the day you got it," Nathan yelled into the phone. He slammed the phone down looking at his brother laughing in the chair across from his desk. "What the hell is so fucking funny?"

"You," Lucas said laughing harder. "If you wouldn't be such a dick, then maybe people wouldn't mind doing things for you."

"It's his fucking job, and I'm not a dick, I have a dick, and if I recall correctly it's bigger than your's," Nathan said smirking.

"Keep telling yourself that but every time your whore is fucking you she wishes it was me," Lucas said smirking back.

"If you call her a whore one more time Luke, I swear to God….."

"You'll what curse me out, please," Lucas said smiling. "Now I didn't come here to fight, I came here to tell you that there's been a change of plans with the new campaign."

"No, I had everything prefect, we are not changing a thing about it," Nathan said signing a document on his desk.

"Yes we are, now I found someone else to be the face of the company," Lucas said smiling at the thought of how sexy she was.

"We already have a fucking face for the company, she's just about to sign the contract," Nathan yelled standing up.

"Sorry Nate, but I sent her home," Lucas said not paying attention to him. "The girl that I picked fucking blows your's out of the water, I don't know why I didn't think about it before but I'm telling you she will do wonder's for our products."

"There is no way that I will agree to this," Nathan yelled.

"Mom already has so get on board," Lucas said laughing. "You should have stayed in London so you could call all the shots cause over here it's the three of us and it's two to one baby brother."

"I worked so fucking hard and you just want to fuck it up," Nathan yelled.

"No I want to make the company more money Nathan, I'm not doing this just because it will piss you off, that's only a plus," Lucas said smirking.

"Well who the hell is it that St. Lucas wants for my project?" Nathan said sitting back in his chair. It was one thing to go up against his brother, but it was a whole other thing when it came to his mother, he didn't stand a chance and he knew it.

"It's our project dick, and she's America's Sweetheart Haley James," Lucas said.

"Haley who?" Nathan said not knowing who the fuck Lucas was talking about.

"I can't believe you don't know who Haley James is," Lucas said laughing. "What the fuck did you do in London, don't you turn on a television every once in a while, are listen to the fucking radio."

"I work Lucas, I don't have time for shit like that," Nathan yelled.

"Well not only is she a Grammy award winning singer, but she is also an Oscar winning actress," Lucas said. "You are such a fucking loser."

"Fuck off," Nathan shot back. "She's just probably some girl you fucked. This bitch is going to destroy my campaign I just know it. She's probably on drugs and sleeps with everyone just like you bro."

"Man I wished I hit that," Lucas said just thinking about it. "Please don't talk about her that way, you don't know her."

"You haven't even met her yet Luke," Nathan yelled.

"Whatever Nathan," Lucas said standing up. "She's it so get used to it; because I will be signing her soon and we'll all have to work together, so get over yourself."

"Whatever just get the fuck out of my office," Nathan yelled as he threw a piece of balled up paper in the trash can.

"How did it go Mr. Scott?" Maggie asked as Lucas as he closed Nathan's office door.

"Just dandy," Lucas said.

"Have a good day Mr. Scott," Maggie said as he walked away.

* * *

"Please I told you Rico, I don't like my hair like this," Haley said looking in the mirror. "Now I have a dinner meeting in a few hours pretty please work your magic." Haley said pointing to her hair.

"That is what you pay me for Miss James," Rico said taking down her hair.

"Rico I told you to call me Haley, you've been working for me for years," Haley said smiling at him. "Now if Brooke asks tell her that my hair wouldn't go the other way."

"She won't believe me," Rico said with a pout. "You know how she is."

"That I do," Haley said as he fixed her hair. She finished getting ready and called her driver to the front of her building and he drove her to the restaurant that she had her meeting in. She walked into the restaurant and all eyes were on her as usual. The waiter brought her to her private table where a young blond haired man was waiting for her.

"Miss James nice to finally meet you," Lucas said holding out his hand for to take which she did.

"Please call me Haley," Haley said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you to Mr. Scott." They both sat down across from each other as the waiter poured the wine.

"Its just Lucas," Lucas said looking at her.

"What can I get you?" the waiter said looking at them.

"I'll have the usual John," Haley said smiling at him.

"Me too," Lucas said handing John the menu's. "So you eat here a lot?"

"Yeah you could say that, it's my best friend's favorite place so," Haley said with a smile. "So you also must eat hear a lot?"

"It's my little sister Kristen's favorite," Lucas said taking a sip.

"I'm so happy that you actually had time for a meeting, for a while there I didn't think that you would give me the time of day." Lucas said.

"Don't be silly, I'm just very busy, I'm working on a lot of things right now, but I liked what we talked about on the phone," Haley said smiling at him. "The campaign sounds great."

"I'm telling you won't regret this," Lucas said with a smile.

"Hold up there cowboy, I haven't agreed to anything yet," Haley said giggling.

"Well you have to because I won't take no for an answer, and when you make us millions I want to rub it in my brother's face," Lucas said with a smile.

"That's not very nice Luke," Haley said getting comfortable in his presence.

"Well he's not very nice, you should have heard the things he said about you," Lucas said.

"What did he say?" Haley said wanting to know. She was used to all the things that people said about her, she learned to deal with it.

"Something about a whore, on drugs," Lucas said laughing with her. "He really doesn't want you to be the face of the company but me and my mom think that you are perfect."

"Thanks Luke," Haley said with a smile trying not to show how hurt she was by his brother's comments, but if there was one thing that Haley James was good for it was holding everything in. "But like I was saying I am doing a lot of things now, I'm almost done filming my latest movie, when I'm not on the set I'm in the studio recording my next album, and I have a music video I have to shoot with a friend I did a duet with so like I said I'm really busy. I barely have time to sleep."

"I know but once you see how much money I'm willing to offer you you'll change your mind," Lucas said with a smile.

"I have more than enough money to go around Luke," Haley said.

"I know that you do, but my mother's company deserves the best, and Haley James you are the best," Lucas said with a smile.

"I'll tell you what lets finish dinner and you can tell me all about what your plans are, and then I'll look over the contract with my manager and lawyer's and then give you an answer in a couple of weeks," Haley said with a smile.

"Sounds great, I will do anything to sign you, and I mean it," Lucas said. The waiter came back with their food and then left them alone again.

"You ordered Mac and cheese," Lucas said laughing as he cut into his steak.

"It's my favorite," Haley said taking a bit. Lucas just looked at her, if he didn't think it before then he would think it now, she was perfect for his company.

"You're so down to earth," Lucas said watching her.

"Surprised?" Haley asked.

"Yeah I mean your like America's Sweetheart," Lucas said amazed by her.

"Please I'm like the biggest geek in the world," Haley said laughing.

"I seriously find that hard to believe," Lucas said watching her every move.

"My nickname in high school was tutor girl," Haley said giggling. "I love to read. Now what tell me how many rock stars read Steinbeck, Hemmingway, and Shakespeare for fun?"

"Wow I'm impressed Haley James," Lucas said laughing. "Now I don't know about the rock stars but I'm a big literature fan also." Lucas said pointing to himself.

"Well Luke, I think that this is the beginning for a beautiful friendship," Haley said smiling at him. The talked the rest of the dinner about what they liked and disliked and Lucas liked her more every time she opened her mouth and surprised him. There was a silence towards the end of the meal and something funny happened to Lucas, it was the first time that he actually really liked a girl as a friend, a really great friend, and he didn't want to sleep with her, he just really wanted to be in her life, to know her.

"Well this was really nice Luke," Haley said as they finished the meal. "Thanks for a great time, you really helped me relax."

"No problem Hales," Lucas said like he had known her for years. She just smiled at him as he said her name like that. "I'm sorry Haley," Lucas said because he thought that she didn't like the other name.

"No it's okay my really good friends call me that," Haley said smiling. "I'll be making an appearance at the Oasis this Friday night, it's this private bar for the like the rich and famous whatever, and my manager will be there her name is Brooke Davis, and I really want you to meet her, you guys will get along just great I know it, and I might sing a song are two with a friend, and my manger also happens to be my bestfriend, so will you please come?" Lucas couldn't help but laugh at her rambling.

"I go there all the time, of course I'll be there," Lucas said as they hugged goodbye.

"Now I have the paper's and I promise to look over them, I think that I should leave alone first, don't want to get the media talking about me dating playboy Lucas Scott," Haley said laughing when she saw Lucas's face. "Come on you knew that I was warned about you right?"

"Now my feelings are truly hurt," Lucas said holding his hand over his heart.

"Well you have been nothing but a gentlemen all evening," Haley said smiling.

"That I am," Lucas lied.

"Well I guess I'll see you this Friday then Luke," Haley said leaving him standing there. She made her driver take her back to her penthouse.

* * *

"Hey Bobby," Haley said to her door man.

"Mrs. Davis is waiting for you," Bobby said opening her door. Haley walked up stairs and walked straight to her large closet looking for Brooke.

"Tigger, I know you're here so come out," Haley yelled as she laid on her bed exhausted. A smiling Brooke walked out of the closet.

"So how was it? Did you sleep with him?" Brooke said jumping on the bed next to her.

"He was nice I really liked him," Haley said looking at her. Brooke just smiled. "Get your mind out of the gutter whore, I mean liked as a friend."

"A friend?" Brooke said laughing. "So much for playboy's ego."

"He's meeting us Friday at Oasis," Haley said smiling. "I really want him to meet you, he is so hot."

"I know that," Brooke said slapping her.

"No Brooke, he's like way hotter in person," Haley said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Who cares did you have to film any hot scene's with super boy?" Brooke asked really wanting to know.

"No Tom wasn't on set today," Haley said and Brooke pouted. "But we have our steam love scene coming up in a couple weeks."

"Hell yeah that's what I'm talking about, I am so coming to the set with you on that day," Brooke said jumping up and down.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Tom Welling is married," Haley said slapping her.

"That doesn't mean we can't look, he is like the hottest guy ever," Brooke squealed out. It was her fault that Haley was doing the movie in the first place, she didn't even let Haley read the script before she took the offer, all they said was Tom Welling was the male lead and she accepted it for her.

"Let's call Peyton," Haley said grabbing her phone.

"I like the way you think tutor girl," Brooke said getting closer as the phone rang on speaker phone.

"_Hey sluts," Peyton said into the phone._

"That hurts P. Sawyer" they both said at the same time.

"How's married life?" Haley asked.

"_Great I can't get enough of him," Peyton said laughing._

"And were the sluts?" Brooke said.

"_Why is bitch being a Brooke?" Peyton said as Haley laughed._

"She's upset that Tom is married," Haley said as Brooke made a pout.

"_Brookie there are more fish in the sea," Peyton said._

"But I want the hot fish," Brooke whined. "And tutor girl gets to make out with him all day for fun, I've got it I'll become an actress and get a role in one of his movies." All three girls started laughing as they continued there conversation like they always did.

AN: Tell me if you like it. I so wished that I owned Tom Welling but sadly I don't, I just thought that he would be a hot costar for Haley. Please review.


	2. The Oasis

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

Nathan Scott walked into a packed bar with his girlfriend holding his hand like she owned him. He always hated going to this place but she always dragged him there saying that it was a hot spot. He didn't need to deal with this shit. He had a lot of things at the office to deal with and here she was dragging him to a fucking bar for some dumb ass music.

This week was one of the worst weeks of his life. He worked at Scott Towers; they sold everything from make-up, clothes, and fragrances. His mother had built the company with their father before him and his twin brother was born. Lucas his twin also worked at their family business.

Nathan Royal Scott was born minutes after his older brother Lucas Eugene Scott. Their mother was in labor of seventeen long hours and she reminded them often. Karen Scott was a brilliant beautiful woman with a big heart. She was a great mother to her children and a successful business woman. Dan Scott was a hard ass to say the least. Sure he loved his wife and their sons but work was always more important to him. He worked every day of the week making his company more money each and every year, but it came at a price. He missed out on his son's childhoods. When Nathan and Lucas were twelve Dan died of a heart attack leaving Karen the soul owner of Scott Towers and the CEO.

It was hard for her doing both at the same time but she was amazing and everyone knew it. By the time that Lucas and Nathan were thirteen Karen Scott was engaged to none other than Keith Scott, Dan's older brother. The media went crazy with that. When the boys were fifteen Karen gave birth to Kirsten Scott. They were all a happy family. Keith would stay home and take care of the kids while Karen worked reasonable hours at the office. On the weekend's he would work in his shop repair a few cars here and there. He never really got into the whole family business thing like his wife and his brother.

Once Nathan and Lucas graduated high school at the top of their class, they both attended Yale. After they graduated from Yale they both went straight into the family business. They worked hard for the positions that they held today, knowing that their mother would not just give it to them. She taught them to work for what they wanted.

After about a year Nathan got the offer from his mother to lead one of their branches in London. He took it in a heart beat. He loved living in New York City but he needed a change. Lucas stayed working along side his mother learning everything that he could from her. He was one of the most eligible bachelor's in New York and the girls went crazy for him. He could have any girl that he wanted, and he did most of them. He was a major player. Of course don't say that in front of his mother because she would not believe a word of it. But that was Lucas for you, use girls to get what he needed and then bail the next morning before she woke up. Nathan was like that in college but he grew up fast. He met Rachel at a party and they sort of fell in love as time went on. They had what Nathan called a physical relationship, the sex was amazing.

Now Lucas and Nathan were twenty-six years old with Kristen almost eleven. Lucas lived a few blocks away in his bachelor pad penthouse from his mom's much larger penthouse. Nathan didn't want to be to close so he and Rachel found a penthouse across the city that wasn't to far from the office.

Nathan had just come up with a perfect new line for their new fragrance which he called always and forever. He had everything set up and it was sure to rack in millions for the multi-million dollar company. He had the perfect model to be the perfect face for their new fragrance but his brother suddenly get's some singer/actress to be the face of their new products. She was probably some stuck up drug head that couldn't sing or act for a shit Nathan thought. He hated her; she missed up his whole campaign. The model that he had was fucking sexy as hell. He wanted to kill his brother for changing everything that he had worked hard the last few months on. But of course his mother and brother went against him and decided with America's fucking sweetheart. America's sweetheart my ass, I never even heard of the bitch Nathan thought.

He hated being back home. He had spent the last three years living in London running one of the many branches of Scott Towers over there, and he loved it. He worked his ass off and made the company millions in his stay over there. All he did was work; his girlfriend even went with him. She would always go out and party while he would work long nights. She never complained because he gave her everything that she could ever want. She was fine as hell Nathan thought thinking about her. He got a call one day while he was in a meeting from his mother saying that she wanted him back home. After about a month of her constantly nagging and Rachel wanting to get back to the city he finally decided to move back.

Now he wanted nothing more to go back into the office and work out a way to get his model back into his campaign but he knew that he would never win against his mother and his brother. He would just have to pray America's whore would not like the deal that his brother pitched her and then they could go with his girl. It had only been a week since Lucas had told him that they were going with America's fucking sweetheart and Nathan could care less about her. He fucking hated her and didn't even both to see what she even looked like. As soon as he got the chance he was going to kick his brother's ass for making his life a living hell.

"Let's dance baby," Rachel said looking at the dance floor as some scrawny ass guy sang on stage. Nathan sure as hell didn't feel like dancing.

"You go ahead and I'll just be at the bar getting drunk," Nathan said kissing her and walking to take a seat at the bar. He didn't care if she danced with other guys. The only thing that mattered to him was that she was wife him at the end of the night and that never changed. He wondered if he snuck out if she would be mad. Of course the fucking paparazzi would have a field day if he left the club without her.

* * *

"Hey Joe, can I get a water please," the girl said to the bartender. Nathan turned his head when he heard her voice and what he saw and was thinking scared him to death. She was the most beautiful women he had ever seen, and he had seen a lot. His mouth became dry and he wanted to say something but the words would not come out. Never in his life had he called a girl beautiful. She had long honey blond hair and these big brown eyes. She wore purple dress and had the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen. Thank god she didn't notice him staring and thank the havens that Rachel was all over some guy on the dance floor.

"Come in right up beautiful," the bartender said smiling as he walked away.

"So are you having a good time tonight gorgeous?" Haley said looking at his attractive blue eyes. Nathan could not believe that she was talking to him.

"I….W…..yes," Nathan finally got out looking at her as she began to smile because he was stuttering.

"You like the music," Haley said making conversation.

"Nope, this guy looks like a bean pole," Nathan said looking at the guy on stage. The bartender walked up and gave a Haley her water. "What's your name?" Nathan asked really wanting to know.

"I'll tell you what by the end of the night if you still don't like any of the music then I'll tell you," Haley said looking at him.

"Well get ready because there is no way in hell that I'm going to like any thing that they play here unless they have 50 cent playing later," Nathan said smiling. "So you got your self a deal little lady." Haley just nodded her head.

"Now where is my beautiful partner in crime ladies and gentlemen?" Chris said into the crowd. "Come on beautiful and grace us with your presence and that beautiful voice."

"Looks like someone's late," Haley said looking at the stage.

"Probably some ugly whore, who's on drugs and can't sing worth a shit," Nathan said suddenly hating people who sing all because of his brother.

"Yeah you're probably right," Haley said walking away leaving a very sad Nathan watching her walk threw the crowd's of people.

"Come on beautiful I miss you," Chris said as the crowd went in "awe" at him talking about her that way. "There she is." Chris said as Haley walked on stage. Nathan could not believe his eyes. There the girl was on stage.

"Well you got me up here what do you want?" Haley said looking at Chris as the crowd started laughing. For a guy that Nathan hated just from looking at he was automatically jealous that he got to stand next to her.

"You know what I want," Chris said wiggling his eyebrows as the crowd laughed. "But in all seriousness let's give these lovely folks what they want."

"You got it baby," Haley said standing closer as she began to sing.

_Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown_

Nathan could not believe that he made an ass out of himself. She had the most beautiful voice that he had ever heard and now she wouldn't tell him her name. He didn't like the guy's hands all over her as she sang to him. He got angry watching her as she sang to him and not the audience.

_Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?_

The girls in the crowd started screaming as Chris sang alone. Nathan just rolled his eyes, fucking punk.

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
_

Something about hearing them sing to each other made Nathan sick to his stomach, he never felt this way in his life. He saw Rachel all over some guy and it did nothing for him. But seeing this mysterious woman that he just met singing with a guy that was obviously her boyfriend made him literally sick to his stomach.

_Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby_

He couldn't believe how stupid he looked saying how the music sucked. She probably never wants to talk to me again. There was something about her that he couldn't explain but he was drawn to her, he couldn't look away even if he tried.

Follow you  
Follow you

When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue

"Now that was fun," Chris said kissing Haley. "Thanks for giving little old me a minute to sing with you, ya big star," Chris said hugging her. She waved to the crowd and walked off stage into her dressing room.

"I can't believe that he made you actually sing here," Brooke said handing her something to drink. "Doesn't he know that you are way better than all of this?"

"Tigger chill please," Haley said sitting down. "I'm no better that anyone else."

"But you are," Brooke whined. "You are America's freaking sweetheart for fucking sakes."

"Is Luke here yet," Haley asked her bestfriend.

"No, his assistant did say that he would be here," Brooke said looking through her black berry. "Now what the hell is it with that kiss?"

"I don't know," Haley said. "He totally caught me off guard."

"Did you like it," Brooke said smiling.

"Brooke," Haley said hitting her. "Chris and I are just friends. If there wasn't any fans out there and he did that I would have totally kick his ass."

"Thank god because you could do better," Brooke said sitting next to her. "I don't even know why we are here in the first place; you are so beyond this bar scene."

"Chris is my friend and he wanted me to come and play," Haley said.

"You are too fucking nice, why you don't tell people no sometimes," Brooke said wishing her friend wouldn't always do what people wanted her to do.

"I'm tired," Haley said resting her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"We can go if you're ready, I'll call Zach to bring the car around back," Brooke said looking at her.

"No Tigger, I need a break," Haley said looking at her. "We haven't stopped once since I was seventeen. I'm almost done filming my last film, the album is doing beyond great, we don't have another tour scheduled, which by the way thank god."

"But the world needs Haley James," Brooke whined.

"I just want to be normal for a change," Haley said with a pleading look.

"Hales you will never be normal, everyone is always going to want a piece of you," Brooke said truthfully. "Take this Lucas Scott who wants you to be the face of his company, he wants you Hales. Face it kiddo you're it."

"I just I fill like I'm missing something," Haley said sadly.

"Like what," Brooke said. "Haley you have everything in the world what could you possibly be missing."

Haley thought about it for a minute, she did have anything and everything that she could dream of. But she wasn't happy, not at all, everyone wanted a piece of her and yet she felt like the loneliest person in the world. Sure she had her friends but they didn't know what she truly felt, she never really wanted this life style. Sure she loved it, she loves acting and singing but she longed for something more.

"You're right," Haley said shaking her head. "Let's go enjoy ourselves."

They walked out back into the bar and Haley couldn't help but smile at her body guard.

"Having fun tonight Shane?" Haley said smiling at the huge man that protected her.

"As long as you are safe then I'm happy Miss James," Shane said staying close to her.

"What about me?" Brooke whined. Haley and Shane began to laugh.

"Miss Davis you know I'm here for the both of you," Shane said smiling.

"Well you can back off nothing is going to happen in here," Brooke said making him stay his distance away as the girls went to get some shots. Thirty minutes later they were both on the dance floor having fun.

"Well, well, well," Lucas said smiling, "if it isn't the two most beautiful ladies in the city."

"Luke you're late," Haley said smiling at him.

"Trouble at the office," Lucas said smiling.

"It's okay buddy," Haley said smiling.

"Please tell me you're not here to talk business," Brooke said looking at the handsome man that she only met over the phone. Haley was right he was sexier in person.

"You must be Brooke Davis, Haley's bestfriend," Lucas said with a smile. She was the finest women he had ever seen.

"I see you did your homework," Brooke said giving him a good look.

"I told you Brooke, I want what I want," Lucas said looking at the two of them. "And I want Haley."

Both girls looked at him like he was out of his mind. He realized what he said and that it came out the wrong way.

"For my company," Lucas said correcting himself.

"What I'm not good enough for you?" Haley said looking at him like she was going to kill him.

"What….No…..I ….your a very sexy attractive women and believe me you are defiantly good enough," Lucas said looking her up and down. He had seen her on magazine covers and her movies, but nothing compared to her up close and personal.

"Relax Lucas I was only joking," Haley said as her and Brooke burst out laughing.

"So was I," Lucas said laughing along. Haley smiled as she gave him a big huge. She didn't know what it was about the guy but she felt like she knew him. Like maybe in another life time they were close or something.

Nathan sat at the bar about ready to go find Rachel when he saw her again. She was dancing with a brunette girl who was fine as hell but nothing compared to her. He noticed his brother walking threw the crowd of people and his blood started to boil as he saw him stop in front of her. No way was he letting his brother sleep with this girl. His heart started beating a mile a minute when he saw all three of them laughing and the girl hug his brother. Lucas is fucking dead he thought.

"Like what you see?" Chris said sitting next to Nathan.

"Don't worry man I wasn't looking at your girl," Nathan said wanting to kick this guy's ass.

"I wish she was my girl," Chris said taking a drink of his beer.

"But you guys kissed on stage," Nathan said confused. There is no way that she is some kind of whore Nathan thought.

"We did, but she will kill me later for that, we are just friends," Chris said with sorrow.

"Is she with anyone?" Nathan said praying the answer was no. Chris looked at him and smiled.

"Don't even waste your time man, she's unattainable," Chris said laughing as he watched her dance.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Nathan said.

"It means that she doesn't give her heart out, she will never give herself completely to a guy, she doesn't trust easy, she's had a really hard life," Chris said getting annoyed. "You don't stand a chance." Chris said laughing. Nathan stood up and started walking.

He slowly made his way over and Lucas smiled when he saw him.

"Ladies I would like you to meet my twin brother who is also works for the company Nathan Scott," Lucas said motioning to his brother.

Haley could not believe that the guy from the bar was Lucas's twin. Nathan could not wait until he heard her name.

"Nate this is Brooke Davis and America's sweetheart Haley James," Lucas said smiling at her.

Nathan could not believe that this was Haley James. He hated her and now he was confused as hell.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Scott," Haley said looking at him. "Is this the brother that didn't want me as the face of your company?" Haley said a little hurt. He didn't know her. Lucas had told her about his stupid brother who didn't even know her and was talking all kind of shit on her.

"Yep the one and only," Lucas said smiling. Nathan didn't know what to say, he could see the hurt in her eyes and it killed him, but no he wasn't going to show it and give Lucas the satisfaction.

"It's nice to finally meet you Miss James," Nathan said holding his hand out to shake hers. She didn't want to be rude so she took it. They both instantly felt the shock that went threw their bodies and Haley quickly pulled away.

"Come on Tigger lets go do a line of coke in the back," Haley said smiling grabbing her hand as they walked off.

"She was just joking of course," Lucas told his brother. "Now I'm sure that your ball and chain his here some where, so I'll leave you to your pathetic little life and go party with the new face of the company." Lucas said walking away.

"Don't you dare sleep with her," Nathan said grabbing his arm hard.

"You said it your self she is a whore," Lucas lied. He knew that Haley wasn't like that. It's one of the reasons that him and his mom picked her. Besides he didn't want Haley that way, he had a little thing for Mrs. Davis.

"And that she probably is but if you want her to sign the fucking contract and be the new face of the company then you can't have a relationship with her, so keep your fucking dick in your pants," Nathan said angrily. "Who are you kidding you probably already fucked her." It made him sick to think that his brother had the pleasure of being with her.

"You know me," Lucas said pushing his brother off of him. "Go back to your dull ass life and pretend to be happy locked away with your whore."

"Lucas I told you already get used to Rachel because she will be my wife soon," Nathan said eyeing his brother. "And I will not have you talking about my wife like that, I love her, and as my brother I think that you should respect that." He was really only trying to convince himself. Lucas hated Rachel because he knew that she used his brother for money and Nathan deserved better than that.

"Just call it like I see I'm," Lucas said pointing to Rachel who was still dancing with the same guy. Lucas couldn't help but laugh at his brother. Yeah he loved him but he was so stupid.

"Why don't you go meet your two whores?" Nathan said glaring at him. He didn't mean to call her a whore, but Lucas always made him angry.

"They both look better than yours," Lucas said walking away.

"Hello ladies," Lucas said walking in the private section of the club.

"Your brother is a dick," Haley said taking another shot. When she first met him she thought that he was a nice good person but after finding out that he was Lucas's suck up older brother she quickly changed her mind. She fucking hated him, he was sexy as hell, but she hated him.

"Tell me about it," Lucas said holding up his hands. "But in all fairness I did warn you on at dinner."

"That you did," Haley said smiling at him as Brooke stood up.

"Let's take this little party back to Haley's penthouse," Brooke said helping Haley up.

"Sounds great to me," Lucas said following them out and to the front of the club.

* * *

Nathan saw his brother and Haley leaving the bar together and this only pissed him off more. He quickly found Rachel and brought her to a private room which was empty, paid the guy watching it to keep it that way.

"Nathan what's wrong?" Rachel said worried. He never acted this way. He grabbed her and started kissing her hard. Within no time he had her up against the wall slamming her into it. He fucked her hard and she enjoyed every minute of it. She loved it when he got this way.

"I love you," Nathan said kissing her face as she slid off him and started to get dressed.

"I love you too," Rachel said kissing him as they left the club hand-in-hand making their way home.


	3. The Not Boyfriend

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

_The little girl sat in the corner of her room, with her head in her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs as she cried out in fear. The other side of her room was in flames, and for a six year old she didn't know what to do. She was frightened to move, as the waves of fire burned everything in its way. She wanted to close her eyes and wake up from this bad dream but as much as she did, it wouldn't stop. She called out for her father but nothing happened. The flames were getting closer and the heat from the fire was making her very hot. She screamed when her room door was kicked open and her dad walked inside with a horrified face._

"_Its okay daddy's here," Jimmy said as he moved to his daughter. He had just gotten home from a late night at the office. When he drove up her saw his house in flames, he rushed into the house to find his two kids and his wife before it was too late. "Now let me take you outside." He reached for her in a hurry but she flinched as he moved closer._

"_I'm scared daddy," Haley cried out as she leaned farther into the wall._

"_I'm not going to let any thing happen to you princess," Jimmy said reaching down and picking her up. He didn't have time for this. He needed to make sure that she was safe, so that he could go find his wife and their son._

_He rushed out of her room running from the way he came in. The flames were moving fast around their two story home and it took everything that he had to keep moving. He was grateful that her room was on the first floor. Lydia didn't want her to have to climb the stairs to much at such a young age, in fear that she would fall and hurt herself. He reached the front door as he held her in his arms as she cried out in fear. Their neighbors stood from the street looking on in terror as the James residence was in flames. Jimmy saw Haley's bestfriend and rushed her over to her._

"_Baby stay here with Brooke and daddy will be right back," Jimmy said kissing her forehead._

"_No! Daddy please don't leave me I'm scared," Haley cried. Brooke held onto her friend's hand._

"_Listen princess daddy has to go save mommy, and Mike," Jimmy said looking at her trying not to cry. Truth was he didn't even know if they were alive. Their rooms were on the second floor and it look like it was in flames, but he had to try, that was his family in there. "I promise that I'll be right back, I love you."_

"_I love you too daddy," Haley said as she watched her father run back in their home that was in flames. She turned to Brooke who gave her a hug._

"_It's okay Hales, he'll save them," Brooke said holding her tight. It felt like eternity as the two girls stood there with a crowd of people watching the house burn to the ground. Everyone moved out of the way as the heard the fire truck approach the house. Haley's eyes never left the front door as she waited for her family to emerge from the burning home but nothing seemed to come out of it but smoke. Brooke's dad rushed to the firefighter letting him know that the family was still inside. _

_The world stopped moving and Haley just stood in place as she watched everything around her. She saw the firefighters rush inside the house to find her family. She saw the water hit the flames as the other firefighter's tried to stop the flames. Slowly the blaze started to die down and one of the firemen slowly walked out of the front door walking to Brooke's dad who was standing next to the two little girls. She got this really bad feeling in the pit of the stomach, and all she wanted to do was run away._

_The firemen approached them and took off his large helmet. He looked at the man with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry."_

"_No! No! No!" Haley yelled as she fell to her knees in tears._

"Baby are you okay," the man asked as he heard her talking in her sleep. Haley's eyes flew open and she was sweating from head to toe, it was like she could feel the heat from the flames. Tears formed in her eyes and she was thankful that she was not facing him at the moment. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was four thirty.

"Just a bad dream," Haley whispered as she turned and snuggled closer to his body needing to feel is comfort.

"What to talk about it?" He asked as he rubbed his fingers along her bare back.

"It's not important," Haley said closing her eyes and wanting to forget.

"What do you have to do today?" He asked.

"I have to be on at the studio in a few hours for a quick scene, then I have a meeting with the guy I was telling you about Lucas, and then I have to meet Chris to record a new song, and then I'm free for the night," Haley said wishing that she could stay in bed all day. But she knew that she couldn't, Brooke and everyone else would kill her.

"How about I take you to dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Felix," Haley said looking up at him, "you know that we can't be seen together."

Ouch, that hurt he thought, but he knew that she was right. She was America's sweetheart, while he on the other hand was Hollywood's bad boy. The media would go crazy if they knew about the two of them, not that they were a couple are anything. As much as he wanted that he knew that she didn't.

They met a few years ago when they both stared in the movie _The Time of My Life_ which they were the star's in. They met, hit it off and there was this instant connect between the two of them. Rumors swirled around the media that they were an item, but they were just friends. After they finished shooting the movie, they were at the wrap up party and had a little too much to drink, one thing led to another and that's how they happened. They didn't see each other a lot, he lived in LA and she lived in New York, but they always made time for the other when they were visiting. He always wanted more from her and she knew this but she never would give into him. She cared about him she really did; she just wasn't ready to give herself completely to anybody yet.

"Your right, so how about I make us some dinner here and we can stay in," Felix said kissing the top of her head.

"Sounds perfect," Haley said kissing his chest. She was so happy when he showed up at her door step the night before. It had been three long months since she had seen him, and she missed him. He was the only guy that she was sort of, kinda seeing. So three mouths without sex was driving her crazy but she could control herself, she wasn't a whore are anything. She had more than enough things to occupy her time with. She smiled to her self thinking that he really was Hollywood's bad boy, because the things they did surely lived up to his reputation. He was sexy as hell, and even better he was a sexy Latino. He was one of the cockiest men she had ever met, and it so turned her on.

"Let me go run you a bath, so you can get relaxed for your busy day," Felix said before he brushed his lips up against her's in a soft kiss. Haley just nodded her head as he got up and walked into her larger bath room and turned on the water. He walked out a few minutes later with a smirk on his face as he saw her naked body laid out on her bed. "Damn girl you're sexy!" Haley stood up and walked over to him and threw her lips onto his as his hands moved down and he grabbed her ass hard.

"How about you join me?" Haley said kissing his neck which she knew that he loved. She felt him tense up when her cell phone started ringing, but she didn't care about that, she had more important things on her mind. "Shall we?" Haley said walking into the bathroom with him hot on her trail.

_At the Studio_

"Okay guys all we have is a few more days of shooting and then we will be done, now let's get this scene done with and call it a day," the director yelled to his actors and production crew.

Haley and Tom got into position and waited for the director.

"Action," the director yelled and the actors started acting.

"Please Darla, marry me," Randy asked as he got on one knee. She got down next to him and looked into his eyes as her hands moved to his face. "I need you to be my wife."

"Randy I don't think that marriage will solve our problem," Darla said as tears fell from her eyes. "Our families will never accept us as husband and wife, I know that you think that this is the only way but it's not, I need my family Randy."

"And I need you, now I'm willing to give everything up for us to be together, nothing else matters, now tell me that you don't love me," Randy said as tears started to fall from his eyes. She shook her head as more tears fell.

"I love you, you know that," Darla said looking into his green eyes, that's when she saw it, and in that moment she knew. "Yes lets get married, nothing else matters." He looked at her amazed.

"Yes," he said to himself trying to let the information sink in. He pulled her to him forcefully as his lips found her's and they began to kiss passionately.

"Cut," the director yelled and both of the actors pulled away. "That was great you guys, see you all tomorrow." With that he walked away with his assistant following his every move. Tom stood up from the floor and helped her up as well.

"So you happy it's almost over?" Tom said as they walked back to where the dressing rooms were. Haley looked at him and smiled.

"God yes," Haley said laughing. "I need a break, but I'm going to miss working with you." Haley said with a pout. He put his arms around her shoulder as they both started laughing.

"I have a feeling that we will work together again Miss James," Tom said leading her to her dressing room door. "Now I left that autographed picture for your friend Brooke in your dressing room." Haley couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks this means a lot to her," Haley said walking up the steps. "See you tomorrow super boy."

"See ya later Hales," Tom said walking away to his dressing room. Haley quickly grabbed her cell phone as she hit her speed dial one. She waited as the phone rung.

"_Tutor star," Brooke said into the phone._

"Tigger I have the picture of Tom with no shirt on and you never guess what he wrote on it?" Haley squealed into the phone.

"_Haley Marie James tell me before I die of a heart attack," Brooke yelled in excitement._

"To my sexy number one fan Brooke Davis, love super boy," Haley said giggling that he used the nick name that Brooke and Haley called him.

"_Shut up," Brooke yelled into the phone. "He did not say I was sexy."_

"He so did Tigger," Haley said looking at the hot picture.

"_We so have to party tonight," Brooke said in her happy voice._

"Sorry Tigger but I have plans with the boy toy," Haley said waiting for Brooke's reaction.

"_Felix's is in town?" Brooke asked._

"Yeah he got in last night," Haley said smiling at the memory.

"_How was the hot star sex?" Brooke asked._

"Amazing as usual, I tell you Brookie he gets better every time," Haley said laughing. "Anyway he's making me dinner tonight, so maybe we can party this weekend."

"_Awe how sweet, your not boyfriend is making you dinner," Brooke said sarcastically into the phone._

"I'm hanging up now," Haley said into the phone.

"_Wait what about lunch?" Brooke asked._

"I have that meeting with Luke in an hour," Haley said.

"_Cool bring his sexy ass too," Brooke said. "Come Hales I miss you."_

"I saw you last night, and you just want to see Lucas." Haley said with a smile.

"_Did I mention that I love you? You know me so well?" Brooke squealed into the phone._

"I love you too, now I'll see you at lunch," Haley said before hanging up.

_Scott Towers_

"Yes I have a meeting with Lucas Scott, I'm Haley James."

"Yes Miss James right that way to the elevator's it's on the 50th floor," the receptionist said.

"Thank you," Haley said walking in the way to the elevators. She finally made it and hit the up button silently waiting for it to open. It finally did and she walked in thankful that no one else was waiting. She fit the button for the floor that she wanted and watched the doors close. She held onto the side bar as it took off, she would never get used to that feeling. She picked up her cell phone and read a text message that Peyton had sent her.

_Jake just got transferred to the New York firm so we are moving there Hales, this is so great, I miss you and Brooke so much, it will be just like high school again. Love ya Peyton _

Haley smiled as she read this. She had been wanted Peyton to move to New York with them, but her and Jake got married and his job was back home in Tree Hill were they all grew up. Now granted she and Jake just got married six months ago but they were high school sweethearts. Jake was a big time lawyer in Tree Hill, while Peyton was the owner of a night club called Tric, and a record store. Haley felt the elevator stop on the twelfth floor. The doors opened and she was shocked who she saw standing there. It was none other than Lucas older brother Nathan Scott, a very sexy Nathan Scott in a suit.

"Just great," Haley said under her breath, but it didn't go unnoticed by Nathan.

Nathan could not believe that she was in his elevator; the things that he wanted to do to her would definitely change her squeaky clean image. For the past week she was all he thought about day and night. Rachel went back to London to meet some friends so Nathan went out a bought every movie that Haley was in. He watched them all, his eyes clued to her on the screen. She was so damn beautiful he couldn't look away. He walked in a he noticed that her eyes avoided his and it hurt. Of course she hated him; he was a prick to her.

He pressed the button of the floor he wanted which just so happened to be the one already red. He stood next to her wondering what she was thinking at that very moment. They sat in silence as they moved higher and higher to there destination. Nathan couldn't take it anymore.

"Look I'm sorry for saying all those things about you, I was being an ass," Nathan said looking at her. Haley just looked at him for a moment then nodded her head and then turned her head straight.

"Okay," Haley said.

"So we're cool?" Nathan said. Who says that we're cool, you are such a loser Scott.

"No we're not," Haley said looking at him again.

"You believe me, right?" Nathan said. He needed her to believe him.

"Yeah, I believe you're sorry," Haley said when she looked in his blue eyes she saw it, he was sorry and she knew it.

"Well then what's the problem?" Nathan said confused. If she believed him then really what was the problem.

"Look, this whole working for you thing or whatever it is," Haley said thinking about what she wanted to say. "Look I'm working for your company and I know that you don't want me to be, but I am so just get use to it Mr. Scott."

"I have," Nathan said getting angry that she wouldn't believe him. As if he didn't feel bad enough she wouldn't even say his first name.

They both stood there in an uncomfortable silence for the rest of the ride. The tension in there could drive anyone crazy. Finally the doors opened and Haley suddenly felt free.

"Thank God," Haley said stepping out of the elevator and away from Nathan. She saw Lucas talking to a lady in the hall way. She smiled as she started walking to him. He saw her approaching and quickly ended his conversation and started towards her. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Nathan looked at the interaction between the two, and he never wanted to switch places with his brother so bad in his life. What the hell is this girl doing to me he thought.

"Hey Hales, is everything okay?" Lucas asked as he looked at her.

"Just great, now let's get this meeting started because Brookie wants us to meet her for lunch," Haley said smiling as they walked towards the boardroom. They had become good friends in the last two weeks and Haley wanted nothing more than Brooke and Lucas together, they were prefect for each other she thought.

"Cool, let's get the meeting on the road," Lucas said holding her hand and leading the way. Nathan followed watching her every move. They entered the room and sat at the large table and Nathan soon followed.

"Does he have to be here?" Haley asked turning to Lucas with a pout.

"Sorry Hales," Lucas said. "My mom wanted him here. She'll be in here any minute; she's just getting back from Seattle." Lucas said smiling at her. After a few minutes of smiling Karen walked into the room with a big smile.

"Mom your back," Nathan said standing up and giving her a big bear hug.

"I've missed you Nate," Karen said smiling as looked at him up and down. Haley just looked on with a smile, this was a new side to Nathan Scott that she didn't think existed, and he was actually caring. Karen walked over to Lucas and gave him a hug too.

"Mom I'd like you to meet Haley James," Lucas said as his mother walked passed him and threw her arms around Haley in a hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Scott," Haley said with a smile.

"It's my pleasure Miss James," Karen said taking a seat at the head of the table. "Let's get this started shall we." Everyone took a seat.

"So mom, she's looked over the contract and has signed it," Lucas said to his mother. Nathan just watched Haley from across the table.

"So basically Miss James all you have to do is a few photo shoots, wear our clothes in public, and that's pretty much it," Nathan said with a smile.

"Luke has already told me what I'll be doing Mr. Scott," Haley said looking at him then Lucas. Karen could feel the tension at the table and she wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"And you're okay with the amount that we offered you right?" Lucas asked making sure.

"Yes I am," Haley said. Of course she was it was fifteen million dollars.

"I'll get the check ready for you Miss James," Nathan said standing up.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Scott," Haley said with a smile. "You can just make the check out to Save the Children charity organization."

"You want me to make your fifteen million dollar check to charity?" Nathan asked confused. That was a whole lot of money just to give away.

"Damn it Nate, just do what she asks," Lucas said standing up.

"Boys sit your ass down," Karen yelled from across the table. They both did as they were told. "Now Miss James are you sure that you want to donate all the money to charity."

"Yes Mrs. Scott," Haley said with a smile. Haley signed a few more papers and then she and Lucas were ready to go. They both stood up to leave the room. "It was really nice meeting you Mrs. Scott."

"You to Haley," Karen said hugging her bye. "Where are you two off too?"

"Lunch with her BFF," Lucas said laughing. Karen noticed her other son sitting at the table looking over the signed documents. "Lucas why don't you ask your brother to join you?" Lucas looked at his mother with a frown for even suggesting it in the fist place.

"Mr. Scott would you like to join us for lunch," Haley asked knowing that it would make Karen very happy. Nathan looked up and saw his brother giving him a death glare. He stood up from the table and grabbed the documents.

"As much as I would love too, I promised Kristen that I would take her to lunch today," Nathan said starting to walk away. "But thanks for the offer Miss James."

Haley and Lucas left the office and they were on their way to meet Brooke.

"Thank God, I thought that he was going to say yes," Lucas said laughing. Haley slapped him on the arm.

"Hey be nice he's your brother," Haley said not laughing. "There's nothing more important than family, trust me Luke." She turned her face so that he couldn't see her. Truth was she would give anything to have her family back.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Meet The Scotts

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**_

Lucas Scott walked down the street to his brother's penthouse. He didn't know why but Haley's words yesterday kept running threw his head. _He's your brother Lucas, Nothing is more important than family. _Her words were spoken truthfully and he could tell that she had a sadness behind them. Even though she thought he didn't notice he saw her crying on the way to lunch. He wondered why she was so upset, but didn't get a chance to ask as she quickly changed the subject. But he saw it in her eyes, she looked so sad. He hadn't really seen it before, but she just looked so lonely. He wanted to reach out to her, to tell her that he was there, but he didn't say anything.

His thoughts turned to Nathan. He loved his brother he did; he just couldn't remember why they weren't as close as they used to be. When they were younger they did everything together. It was the two of them against the world. They had each other's backs no matter what happened. After their father died Nathan changed, instead of living in the moment like they had done their whole life, Nathan started living for his future. Before he had no interest in the family business, but after Dan died it's like Nathan saw his future. It was with the company; he studied hard in college, and partied less and less as time passed on. He met Rachel and fell in love, and turned into a completely different person.

It was like Rachel replaced him in being Nathan's bestfriend, and that's why he kind of hated her for it. There were a million reasons's that he hated her, god she was a gold digging bitch, and she knew it. She had it written all over her face. She knew that Nathan was her meal ticket to a wealthy life style. She might have had his whole family fooled but not him. He would never give into her, she was no good to his brother, and he was going to help Nathan see that.

He hadn't really thought of it much, trying to reconnect with his brother, but after yesterday with Haley he knew that he had to. She was right family was important, and he didn't want to waste anymore years arguing with his brother. He wanted to be friends with him again; he wanted it to be like old times. He was determined to make things right with his brother, and Lucas Scott always got what he wanted. It was one thing that he was happy he got from his father. As much hate as he had for the man, he was good at getting what he wanted and thanks to him, and he was the same way.

Lucas had a way about him. He could convince a person to do anything he wanted them to, that's why he hooked up with so many girls. To him there wasn't anyone worth his time. That is until he met Brooke Davis. She was something else he thought to himself. She was playing hard to get and he loved it. He knew when she did cave which she would that it would be such a better victory. He was tired of girls just giving into him as soon as they met. He could use a challenge; it was getting way to easy. At lunch yesterday she had flirted with him, and he enjoyed it. He invited Haley and Brooke over to his mother's house to dinner with them tonight. It would be the first time that he actually brought a girl home to meet his parents. His thoughts stopped as he walked up to his brother's door and he rang the door bell waiting for his brother to open the door. A few minutes later Nathan opened the door and gave Lucas a confused look. Lucas never really stopped by his place for anything so why was he here now.

"Luke is everything okay," Nathan asked.

"Yeah Nate, just dropping by to see you," Lucas said with a smirk. "Mind if I come in?" Nathan nodded his head and led his brother in to his apartment. It was nice and clean and you could tell that a woman lived here. He was about to make a crack at Rachel but stopped himself knowing that it would piss his brother off.

"So what are you doing here Lucas?" Nathan said taking a seat.

"What a brother can't visit his only brother?" Lucas said smiling.

"Cut the crap Luke," Nathan said. "What is it?"

"I don't know I thought that maybe we could hang out like old times," Lucas said. "Truth is a friend gave me some really good advice and here I am."

"Okay Luke, what do you want to do?" Nathan said looking at him.

"I didn't think that it would be that easy," Lucas said laughing.

"Lucas you're my brother, and I love you. Yeah you can be a dick sometimes but it's part of your package," Nathan said laughing.

"I love you too," Lucas said. "Now enough with this girl talk, let's play some play station three."

"Follow me," Nathan said getting up. He walked to the kitchen grabbed a couple of beers and a bag of chips and headed to his game room. Lucas walked in and was definitely in heaven.

"Nate, you have so been holding out on me man," Lucas said looking around. "Look at this place, is that really an autograph by the Michael Jordan," Lucas said pointing to a basketball framed on the wall with his signature on it.

"Yeah, I uh met him at a game a few years ago, and he signed it," Nathan said smiling. The whole room was filled with basketball jerseys autographed by the players that wore them, there were trophies from when they played in school, and he had everything.

"This is so cool," Lucas said still looking around. "I mean I've got stuff and home but nothing like this."

"What can I say," Nathan said shrugging his shoulders. "In another lifetime I think that I could have played pro ball." It had been his childhood dream, but his father quickly knocked it out of him.

Lucas wondered around the large room looking at everything. Nathan took a seat and turned on the game waiting for his brother to come and start the game. Ten minutes later they were in the second quarter and Nathan was kicking Lucas's ass.

"He shoots and he scores," Nathan shouted as his guy made the three pointer.

"You play all the time, it's so not fair," Lucas said as his man missed the shot. He turned his head and noticed a stack of movies on the entertainment center. He paused the game and walked over to the stack and saw that all off the movies were Haley's films.

"What's wrong?" Nathan said standing up and realizing what his brother had found. He cursed under his breath, because he forgot to put them away. Rachel would be home any day now and he didn't want her to see them.

"Why do you have all of Haley's movies?" Lucas said looking at his brother for some answers.

"I just uh…..wanted to see what all the fuss was about this girl," Nathan said looking at the ground.

"Well….."

"You were right to choose her, she's amazing, I hate chick flicks, but I could watch her all day," Nathan said not really knowing why he said it. "What I meant was…..she's hott as hell."

"You should really get to know her Nate. She's one of the most amazing people I've ever met," Lucas said with a smile.

"I can see that, I mean who just gives away fifteen million dollars to charity?" Nathan said again. He was shocked when she had said it to them in their meeting. It only made him want her more.

"Haley James apparently," Lucas said chuckling. "It turns out that she gives a lot of her money to different organizations every year."

"Talk about a good person right," Nathan said smiling. "I don't think that I've met anyone else like her."

"Me neither," Lucas said as they took a seat. "I also wanted to invite you to moms tonight, were having this dinner thing and I invited Haley and Brooke to join." Nathan just looked at him for a moment before he could say anything Lucas spoke again. "You can even bring Rachel, I'm sure mom and Kristen will love to here from her."

"Man whoever this friend was that made you act like this I need to meet," Nathan said laughing. He hadn't seen Lucas like this in a long time.

"Actually it was Haley," Lucas said smiling.

"Really," Nathan said. She had actually encouraged Lucas to talk to him and be nice.

"Yep, now back to the game," Lucas said as they started to play. "There's no way that I'm letting you win this one."

"We will see about that bro," Nathan said laughing.

…………………………………..

"Brooke just knock," Haley said as they waited outside of Karen Scott's penthouse.

"Tutor girl," Brooke whined. "He invited you and said I could come along." Brooke started pouting.

"No that pouting isn't going to work with me," Haley said smiling. "He so asked me because he didn't think that you would come on your own." They were so caught up in there conversation that they didn't seem to notice the door open.

"I thought I heard voices," Keith said smiling. "You must by Haley James, and Brooke Davis." He said shaking there hands. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"And you must be Keith Scott," Haley said with a smile. "Lucas has told us a lot about you." Keith nodded and motioned for the girls to come in.

"Come on in," Keith said smiling. "The boys aren't here yet."

"Boys?" Haley asked. She didn't want Nathan to be there.

"Yeah Nate, and Luke," Keith said with a smile. Haley didn't say anything as they made it to the living room where Karen was sitting.

"Ladies you made it," Karen said standing up and hugging them both. "I was so happy when Lucas said that he invited you."

"So were we," Brooke said smiling.

"Brooke Davis my son has not stopped talking about you," Karen said with a smile. "Now Lucas tells me you are a fashion designer as well as Haley's manager?"

"Yes Mrs. Scott, but I am mostly just Haley bestfriend," Brooke said throwing her hand over Haley's shoulder.

"I would like to get together with you during the week some time to talk about a possible new line," Karen said with a smile. "But I'll leave that for the meeting if you're interested."

"Of course she is," Haley said smiling.

"Oh my God," Kristen screamed as she walk into the room. "Mom what is Haley James doing standing in our living room?"

"Sweetie she's here for dinner with us and your brothers," Karen said smiling.

"Someone could have told me," Kristen said walking up in front of the girls.

"And what miss that reaction," Keith said as him and Karen laughed.

"Mom," Kristen said.

"Sorry, ladies I would like you to meet Kristen Lilly Scott," Karen said with a smile.

"This is Haley James and her bestfriend Brooke Davis," Karen said.

"I'm a huge fan," Kristen said trying to get over the fact that Haley James was in her house.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Haley said giving her a hug. "Your brother has told us a lot about you."

"Wait which one, because if it was Lucas they are all lies," Kristen said with a giggle. "Nathan is way more honest."

"Is that so," Brooke said with a smile.

"Can you please sign your CD for me?" Kristen asked.

"Sure thing," Haley said.

"Just follow me to my room," Kristen said taking her hand. She led her to her room and dropped her hand looking for her CD. Haley noticed all the pictures of Kristen and her brothers.

"Please tell me you're not into Lucas," Kristen said laughing.

"What god no," Haley said with a smile. "We are just friends."

"Thank god, you would go better with Nathan anyway," Kristen said still trying to find the CD. Haley couldn't help but blush a little at her comment. "Found it." Haley jumped as the girl yelled as she found it.

"What do you want me to write?" Haley asked. She always asked this because she really didn't know why people wanted her autograph.

"Anything," Kristen said with a smile. Haley wrote something on the CD and handed it to Kristen. "To my biggest fan Kristen Scott." Kristen read Haley's words.

"Although I think it's safe to say that we can officially be friends now," Haley said with a smile.

"Are you serous," Kristen asked.

"Of course, like I said Luke has told me a lot about you, I would love for us to be friends," Haley said.

"So would I," Kristen said.

…………………………

"Mom, Keith," Lucas called out as they entered the house.

"In here," Keith shouted. Lucas and Nathan walked into the room. Lucas smiled at Brooke and gave her a hug as Nathan hugged their parents.

"Where's Haley?" Lucas asked. They all started laughing.

"With her biggest fan," Karen said giving Lucas a hug.

"You should have seen the way she yelled at us," Keith said laughing.

"I can imagine," Lucas said chuckling. "She's been obsessed with Haley James since she was younger." Nathan just looked on, he didn't know that. Living in London, he had missed a lot of time with her, and he hated himself for that. He held a pink rose behind his back waiting for his sister.

"Hey Nathan," Brooke said giving him a wave.

"How you doing Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"Good, Haley's almost done with her filming her new movie, so she can finally take a break which means that we can take a break," Brooke said laughing. Haley and Kristen made it back to the living room and Kristen ran to hug her brothers. She hugged Lucas first and then went to Nathan.

"Nate, if you didn't bring it, I'm going to break out the puppy dog eyes," Kristen said with a pout.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Nathan said playing dumb trying to keep his eyes off of Haley.

"Natey please," Kristen said with a pout.

"Alright you know I can't resist you," he said handing her the rose and an envelope.

"I knew you would get them," Kristen said giving him a big hug.

"Hey I told you I would, didn't I," Nathan said smiling.

"What do you have there?" Keith said looking at the envelope.

"Courtside season tickets to the Knicks," Kristen squealed out. "This is so great, Nate, I can't wait until the first game."

"Yeah it will be a blast," Nathan said with a smile. "Don't worry Luke I got you and Keith one too."

"I knew that we were brothers for a reason," Lucas said with a smile.

"You two playing nice," Kristen said with a smile. "That's new."

"Yeah we try," Lucas said shrugging.

"Dinner's almost ready," the maid came into the room and told Karen.

"Where's the rest room?" Haley asked Lucas. He told her where it was and spent her to find it as everyone else went into the dinning room. Once in the bathroom Haley pulled out her cell phone and checked her text messages.

_Felix: I miss you!_

_Haley: I miss you too!_

_Felix: I'll be here waiting._

_Haley: I won't be that much longer. I promise._

_Felix: Okay see ya then babe._

_Haley: Bye_

Haley closed her cell phone and checked herself in the mirror. She walked out of the bathroom and made her way down the hall and into the dinning room to join the rest. They all talked about little things, just having a good time enjoying each other's company. Haley could feel Nathan's eyes on her, but she wouldn't bring herself to look at him.

"So then tutor girl here, trips and we lost the Sparkle classic," Brooke finished her story as everyone started laughing.

"In my defense I'm a klutz," Haley said with a smile.

"Tutor girl?" Karen asked.

"Yeah in school Haley was like the smartest person there and she would always tutor people and help them bring there grades up," Brooke said.

"Wow smartest person in school huh? Your parents must be proud?" Keith said with a smile. Haley's smiled faded at the mention of her parents. Brooke noticed her discomfort and quickly came to the rescue.

"They are very proud of her," Brooke said with a smile as she took Haley's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah will you're a very bright talented women Haley," Karen said with a smile.

"Thank you Karen," Haley said holding back tears.

"Well let me tell you about the time……"

………………………….

It was hours later and they were all in the entertainment room playing a game and having a good time.

"Haley may I speak to you in private?" Karen asked.

"Sure," Haley said standing up and following Karen out of the room. They walked back into the living room and Karen sat down and motioned for Haley to do the same.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" Karen asked.

"Nothing Karen I'm fine," Haley said with a smile.

"Haley I know that we just met, but I feel close to you," Karen said with a smile. "I want you to be able to tell me anything, now I can tell something is wrong so can you please just talk to me."

Haley James never talked about her problems unless it was to her three best friends. She never let people see this weak side to her, she never trusted anyone. But sitting there listening to Karen, her words comforted her. She knew that Karen was being honest and sincere. Before Haley couldn't stop herself the words rolled out of her mouth.

"It's just that you guys are like a real family," Haley said as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Yeah we are," Karen said with a smile.

"You just remind me of her so much," Haley said in a low voice.

"Of who Haley?" Karen asked. This girl was breaking down in front of her and it was breaking her heart.

"My mom," Haley said crying more. She then told her what happened to them and made her promise not to tell anyone. Karen held her as she cried and a few tears fell from her eyes as she listened to Haley's childhood tragedy. Neither noticed Nathan walk into the room as Haley was crying in his mother's arms.

"Is everything okay?" Nathan said. He didn't like seeing anyone cry, but seeing Haley's red puffy eyes broke his heart and he wished that he could make the pain go away. Haley jumped as she heard his voice and quickly wiped her eyes dry.

"Yeah just a little girl talk," Karen said with a smile. "Nathan, why don't we give Haley a minute here, and go back to the game?"

Nathan nodded at his mother as she gave Haley another hug and got up and left the room. Nathan stood there looking at Haley, she looked so broken. Haley hated herself for breaking down and being weak.

"Haley is everything okay?" Nathan asked concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah Mr. Scott, just miss the drug fix," Haley said sarcastically. She built a wall around her and there was no way in hell that he was ever getting past it.

"Haley please I said I was sorry about that," Nathan said moving closer towards her. "I don't think that about you. You have to believe me." He kneeled down and looked at her but she refused to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Haley said softly. "I didn't mean that." He took a breath before moving his hand to touch her's. It was currently on her knees and he slowly put it over hers covering it completely. Both of them felt the spark of the sudden contact, and Nathan's eyes flew shut knowing that any minute he wouldn't be touching her, but knowing that he wanted to.

"Haley are you okay?" Nathan said huskily. He couldn't control himself being this close to her; he wanted her more than anything. It scared him how much he wanted her, because truth was he didn't even know her. Haley pulled her hand out of his grasp and stood up.

"Mr. Scott I told you I'm fine," Haley said walking out of the room leaving Nathan standing all alone.

"Please call me Nathan," Nathan said to himself, wishing she was still in the room.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW.


	5. Because Of You

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

_**AN: So here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. I used a Kelly Clarkson song for Haley's new single; it fits well with her storyline. **_

…………………__

"Wake up tutor star," Brooke said jumping into Haley's bed. Haley pushed Brooke which caused her to fly out of the bed.

"Oh my God Brookie I'm so sorry," Haley said jumping off the bed to help her friend up.

"Remind me to stop waking you up so early," Brooke said standing up and rubbing her arm.

"I keep on telling you," Haley said with a giggle. "What are you here so early for?"

"I want to come with you to your photo shoot," Brooke said with a smile. "Lucas will be there right."

"I feel so used Tigger," Haley said with a pout.

"You should," Brooke said smirking. Haley hit Brooke on her arm where she had been rubbing from the fall. "Damn Hales, are you trying to bruise my perfect body?"

"I'm sorry Tigger," Haley said with a soft smile. "There's something that I have to tell you."

"What is it Hales?" Brooke said as they sat on the bed.

"She um…she's been calling my phone for the last few months," Haley said. Brooke just looked at her friend. She didn't even have to say who it was because by the fear in Haley's eyes she already knew.

"Did you answer?" Brooke asked as she took Haley's hand in hers.

"No," Haley said. "She um left messages though."

"What did she say?" Brooke asked.

"That she was sorry for everything that happened. She said that it was a really messed up time in her life and she just wants us to forget about it," Haley said as a tear fell from her eye.

"She can't be serious," Brooke said growing angry. Haley just shrugged her shoulders.

"She said that she got help, and that she's a different person now. She wants us to be a family again," Haley said.

"Don't worry Hales, I promise that I won't let her any where near you again," Brooke said hugging Haley.

"I know Tigger, your always protecting me," Haley said with a soft laugh. "Now let me get ready for the photo shoot."

"You got it babe," Brooke said watching her friend walk out of the room. She picked up her cell phone.

"Hey Joey it's me Brooke Davis."

"_Oh hey Brooke how's it going?"_

"Good! Look I need a favor Joey, I need you to work your magic and find someone for me."

"_Anything for you, who are you looking for sweetheart?"_

"Nikki West, but that's her married name, so she might be back to Nikki James now."

"_Okay I'll look into it."_

"Can you just keep this between you and me, and give me a call as soon as you find anything out."

"_You got it Brooke."_

"Thanks Joey." Brooke hung up her phone and took a deep breath.

…………………

"Now your makeup is perfect," Brooke said putting the last touch on. "I'm going to go talk to Carol while you put the dress on."

"Okay Brooke," Haley said smiling watching her walk out of her dressing room. It was her first photo shoot for the Scott campaign. She was nervous and she didn't know why, this wasn't her first time. She walked to the back of the dressing room and slipped on the red silk dress that they wanted her to wear for the first batch of pictures. She tried to zip it up from behind but she couldn't and she was thankful when she heard the door close. Brooke would be able to do it for her. Without even turning around she spoke.

"Tigger can you zip me up," Haley asked not moving. She heard her walking towards her, but thought that it was weird that she didn't say anything. She felt her walk right behind her and take in a deep breath, before moving her hand to touch her shoulder softly. Once her fingers touched Haley skin she knew that it wasn't a her, that it was a him and his name was Nathan Scott. Now how did she just know this without looking, because she felt the same shock of warmth run threw her body every time he touched her and it scared her.

"Mr. Scott what are you doing here?" Haley said with a shaky voice.

Nathan saw Brooke walk out of Haley's dressing room and he took off walking towards her. He opened the door and saw her standing in the distance with her back towards him. He stood there waiting for her to turn around until he heard her asking for help, he didn't feel the need to tell her that he wasn't Brooke. He walked up behind her and he had to remind himself to breath. He closed his eyes as he took in the smell of her hair. He gently put his fingers on her back and slid them up until he was holding her shoulder.

"I uh…wanted to see you," Nathan answered honestly.

"Why?" Haley asked. It had been a whole week since she had dinner at his mother's house and she hadn't seen him since.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Nathan said as he slid the zipper up.

"It's easy think about something else," Haley said a little too harshly.

"You think that I want to be thinking about you," Nathan said moving closer to her so that his chest was touching her back. "Do you think that I want to be feeling this way?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Haley asked not moving.

"Every time I close my eyes I see you. I can't stop thinking about what it would feel like to kiss you, are to taste you. I can't get you out of my head, so please tell me what the hell to do," Nathan said almost pleading.

She stood there taking in his words, and trying her hardest not to turn around and kiss him.

"Mr. Scott…"

"Haley please call me Nathan," Nathan said.

"Whatever, I don't know what the hell you want from me but it's never going to happen. I hate you. You don't want me _NATHAN_, what you're feeling is lust. We are never going to be together. I will never kiss you," Haley said turning around to face him. "You make me sick, every time you walk into a room I get sick just from the sight of you," Haley said wanting him to leave.

"Butterflies," Nathan said taking a step back.

"What?" Haley answered.

"What you're feeling when you see me," Nathan said looking at the ground. "I get them too, when you walk in the room."

"It doesn't mean anything," Haley said.

"Keep telling yourself that but you can't hide forever," Nathan said turning and walking out of the room. Haley stood there as her heart pounded in her chest, with his words ringing in her head.

"Miss James they are ready for you," a blond headed girl said poking her head into the room.

"I'll be right there," Haley said.

……………………

"Hello Scott men, glad you could make it," Brooke said as they walked up to her. "Have a seat."

"I practically had to drag his ass here," Lucas said kissing her cheek before sitting down. "Where's Haley?"

"She's about to perform her new single and I can't wait because I haven't heard it yet," Brooke said with a smile. She looked up and saw Nathan drinking a lot. "Is everything okay Nathan?"

"Just great," Nathan said with a fake smile.

"So what made Haley want to perform here at the Oasis?" Lucas asked.

"Chris helped her write the song, and this is his place so," Brooke said shrugging her shoulders.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Haley James," Chris said to the crowd. Haley walked onto the stage and took a seat in front of the piano that was facing the crowd. She smiled when she saw Brooke sitting close to the stage and then Lucas and Nathan sitting there. Chris stood to the side with his guitar waiting for her to start.

"Hey guys," Haley said into the microphone. "So here's my new single, you're the first to hear it so I hope that you like it."

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  


Brooke looked on at her best friend and knew who she wrote this song for. Listening to her sing words that she knew was true, brought tears to her eyes. She wished more than anything that she could erase all the pain and memories from Haley's past. Lucas and Nathan had both of their eyes glued to stage watching her. Nathan noticed at the corner of his eyes that Brooke had started crying.

_  
I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with  
_

Nathan felt his heart stop beating as he listened to the words that she sang. He heard it in her voice the pain and sadness. He wanted to know her; he wanted to know what happened to her. But most of all he wanted to make all the pain that he saw in her eyes go away.

_  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing  


"Brooke are you okay?" Lucas asked as he finally saw her crying. She didn't answer as her eyes stayed glued on Haley as she finished her song.

_  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

Because of you  
Because of you

The song ended and the crowd went crazy. Without a word Brooke got up and went towards the side of the stage. Haley walked off and Brooke took her in her arms as they both cried. Lucas and Nathan walked up and stood there watching the two confused.

"Is everything okay?" Lucas asked concerned. Brooke looked up and smiled. She moved her hands to Haley's face and wiped the tears that fell and gave her a smile.

"Yeah were good," Brooke said. Haley smiled back.

"I'm just going to go get something in my dressing room, I'll be right out to join you guys," Haley said before walking away. Nathan watched her walk away; he noticed Lucas and Brooke walk to the dance floor. He couldn't help himself he followed Haley. He knocked softly on the door and waited for her to answer. She slowly opened the door and he could tell that she had started crying again.

"I just wanted to make sure that you are okay," Nathan asked with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm great," Haley said with a fake smile.

"Stop lying," Nathan said.

"What do you want to hear Nathan, that I'm not great," Haley yelled.

"If that's the truth then yes," Nathan said.

"What the hell do you care?" Haley said.

"I care," Nathan said walking closer. He walked up to her and put his arms around her pulling her body into his, holding her tight. Her body was tense as he held her. "I care Haley." He felt her body relax into his as she started crying again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Haley said in between sobs.

"Hey its okay, its okay," Nathan said rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

_**AN: Hey guys, so here's a little info. Haley's parents died when she was six and guess who she had to live with her aunt Nikki West. Well in later chapter's they will have flashbacks to her time with them, and why she is the way she is. Thanks for the reviews. That song was Kelly Clarkson's "Because of You."**_


	6. She's Not You

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY MAKE MY DAY. JUST A LITTLE WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE RATED R FOR LAUGUAGE!**

**Quote of the Day**:

**House****: I know you like (Stacy), but there's a code-–bros before hos, man!**

**Dr. Cameron****: I took an oath to do no harm.  
****House****: Well, it's not like you signed it or anything.**

Haley stood there barefoot in the sand laughing at some joke that Chris had just made about the director of their music video. They had been out there for hours trying to get all the shots that he wanted but it was like almost eight and Haley was tired out of her mind. She had just finished filming the last scene of her movie the day before and she was so happy that all she had now was music stuff. The record label wanted a music video for When the Stars Go Blue so here she was. It was so cold and yet they had her in a skirt running around with Chris chasing her. They even had the nerve to ask her to jump in the water. Brooke quickly put that idea out of their heads. It was freezing out there.

She was so excited because Jake and Peyton would be moving to New York soon and she couldn't wait to see them again. It had been a couple of months since she had seen their faces and she missed them so much. Besides Brooke, Jake, and Peyton were her family. They grew up together and she was so happy that she had them in her life. These people actually liked her for her, not because she was America's sweetheart Haley James. They saw the real her, not some perfect little star with her halo.

She hated that people thought she was perfect. She hated the attention. As much as she loved her work in acting and music she would give it up in a heart beat to be normal.

"I don't care if this is going to mess with your schedule my client is done for the day so do this last shot and hurry the hell up!" Brooke shouted to the director. They were currently on a beach shooting the music video for Haley and Chris duet.

"Whatever just stay out of the way," the director said walking into the direction of Haley and Chris by the water. "Damn spoiled rich stars!" He said to himself as he got away from Brooke. Brooke stood there shaking her head, they had been here all day and she could tell that Haley was exhausted.

"Hey you," Lucas said walking up from behind her.

"Lucas Scott what are you doing here?" Brooke asked as she smiled at him.

"Me and Nathan were wondering if you guys wanted to have dinner with us?" Lucas asked with a smirk as he looked her up and down. Brooke turned and looked in Haley's direction not sure if she would be up for this.

"I'll see if tutor girl's in," Brooke said walking away from him and towards Haley.

"So," Nathan said walking up. "Do they want to or not?"

"She's going ask Hales," Lucas said watching her walk away in the distance.

"It's fucking freezing to be shooting a music video," Nathan said looking around at all the stuff around them. He spotted Haley laughing as she was on Chris's back. "She doesn't laugh enough." Lucas smiled as he watched her and then turned his attention back to his brother. He saw the look in Nathan's eyes as he watched her.

"Are you like into her?" Lucas asked before he started laughing. Nathan's head flew in his brother's direction.

"What? No?" Nathan got out so fast that Lucas started laughing even more.

"Oh my god you have a thing for Hales," Lucas said holding his side as he bust into fist of laugher.

"Why is this so funny?"

"It's just never gonna happen," Lucas managed to get out. "So ha….."

"Yeah I know she hates me," Nathan said angrily. He turned his attention back to watching her. It had been a whole week since he held her in her dressing room as she cried. One whole week since the last time that he got to touch, talk to her, just be around her, and he missed her like crazy.

* * *

"So what's up Tigger?" Haley said walking away from Chris when Brooke had come by.

"Um Lucas and Nathan want to have dinner with us tonight," Brooke said with a smile saying that she really wanted to.

"Tigger," Haley whined.

"Please just take one for the team," Brooke said with a pout. "I know that you don't like Nathan but I really want to spend some time with Lucas." Brooke couldn't be more wrong about this whole situation Haley thought. She really liked Nathan.

"Give me one good reason why I should do this," Haley said folding her arms around her chest.

"Because I'm your bestfriend and you love me," Brooke said with a smile knowing that she could get Haley to do anything.

"Okay," Haley said dropping her hands. "But you can't use that excuse for like next three months."

"Deal," Brooke said hugging her. "No go shoot this last scene the Scott men are waiting for us."

"You are unbelievable," Haley said laughing as Brooke walked away.

"Tell me something I don't know," Brooke shouted to her as she got further away. Brooke loved getting her way and she knew that Haley always caved into her ideas. She liked Lucas and really wanted to know him. She knew that she was the only girl in Manhattan that hadn't given it up to him right after meeting him, and she also knew that it was probably killing him. Her smile grew as she walked up to the two men.

* * *

"She's in," Brooke said with a smile.

"Well where should we go?" Lucas asked looking at the two.

"Actually she can't really be seen with you so maybe we should go back to her place and order take out," Brooke said with a little laugh.

"I really don't think that's a good idea," Nathan said nervously.

"Come on bro," Lucas said punching him in the arm.

"Fine."

"Great," Brooke said with a smile. "She'll be done in a minute."

"I can't believe that I'm gonna be in Haley James home," Nathan said sarcastically as they drove up to her penthouse.

"Fuck you," Haley said as she got out of the car.

"I would love too," Nathan said with a smile as he watched her.

"Way to get into her pants bro," Lucas said teasingly to Nathan as they got of the car.

"Stop telling secrets you two," Brooke said watching them as they walked into the building.

"We weren't," Lucas said catching up with her and taking her hand in his.

"You two need to fuck already," Nathan said before passing them up.

"Your brother is such a dick," Brooke said shaking her head.

"Wait up," Nathan said catching up to Haley at the elevator.

"I hate you," Haley said rolling her eyes as she hit the button for her floor.

"So you keep saying," Nathan said standing next to her as Lucas and Brooke got into the elevator.

"Finally," Brooke said as the doors opened to Haley's penthouse. Everyone stopped where they were standing when they saw what was in the room.

"Why Haley you've changed the place," Lucas said looking around the room.

"They are so beautiful," Brooke said bouncing around the room smelling the flowers in the room. It wasn't just a little bit of flowers; no there were flowers all over the room, all over the floor.

"These weren't here when I left," Haley said looking around at the beautiful flowers. Nathan just watched her every move. She actually had a smile on her face.

"Do you think that this is from like a stalker?" Lucas said looking around.

"I found a card," Brooke said jumping up and opening it. "A flower for every second of the day that I think about kissing you!" Haley knew exactly who sent the flowers as Brooke read this.

"Sounds like a stalker to me," Lucas said turning to Brooke.

"Let me see that," Haley said grabbing the envelope from Brooke.

"Well I think that it's sweet and romantic," Nathan said looking around and making eye contact with Haley before she turned her attention to the card.

"What are you a girl?" Brooke said looking at him questionably.

"So who do you think it's from?" Lucas said taking a seat on her sofa.

"Felix," Brooke said looking around.

"Brooke," Haley said wanting to kill her for saying that.

"Felix?" Lucas asked raising his eyebrows.

"Nobody," Haley said placing the card down. "I'm going to get drinks." Haley said before walking out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. Brooke took a seat next to Lucas and they started talking as Nathan followed Haley. He looked around her house and he knew that it was her's, everything just seem to fit her. The artwork was amazing, the furniture was elegant. He stopped when he found her getting wine glass's out of a cabinet.

"So who's Felix?" Nathan said walking closer to her. He couldn't lie he was jealous as hell when Brooke brought him up.

"Are stalking me?" Haley said turning around to find Nathan inches away from her.

"So what if I was?" Nathan said walking closer making her back up against the counter as he moved both of his hands on the counter boxing her in.

"I hate you!"

"I don't think that you do Haley," Nathan said moving his mouth closer to hers. "I hear what you're saying but the way you look at me is a different story. Your mouth is saying one thing while your eyes are saying the exact opposite. Did you like the flowers that I sent you?"

"Nathan, please don't do this," Haley said watching his lips as they moved closer to hers. Her stomach was in knots and her heart was beating rapidly. She was hot and totally turned on by him as she knew that his words were true.

"Stop fighting it Hales," Nathan said as he got closer to her lips. Haley's knees became suddenly weak when he called her by her nickname.

"Nathan it's really none of my business but what about your girlfriend?" Haley said looking up at him.

"She's not you," Nathan said moving his lips closer to hers. Just before he could touch her lips with his she moved her head back away from him.

"I can't," Haley said taking a breath trying to bring down her heart rate. "We can't." She ducked under his arm and grabbed the bottle of wine and glass's and headed to the living room to meet Lucas and Brooke.

"I'm going to need to two cold showers tonight,"Nathan said looking down at his harden member as she walked out of the kitchen.

**an: please review!**


	7. Bestfriends Forever

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Bevin****: Hi, I'm Rachel and I have red hair.**

The moving truck finally pulled up to the building as Haley and Brooke stood there waiting. The day had finally come. Jake and Peyton would be living in New York and they both couldn't be happier. It was like a dream come true having them here. Growing up in a small town the four of them had been so close. They were all family.

The passenger door opened as Peyton jumped out of the large truck.

"Miss me," Peyton said with a huge smile, her curls bouncing around. Both girls laughed as they all huddled together for a group hug. Back in high school they were all inseparable. They did everything together. Nothing could break their bond. When they were nine Brooke took her dad's pocket knife and they all cut their hands, and became blood sisters. On that day Brooke declared that they would be best friends for life and they all planned on keeping that promise.

"P. Sawyer we missed you so much," Haley said as they all held each other tight. There were only a number of people that Haley could count on and they were all standing here now.

"So good to have you here bestfriend," Brooke said trying not to cry.

"Don't I get any love," Jake said finally walking around the truck facing the girls.

"Jakey," Haley shouted as she jumped in his arms. He twirled her around, as she laughed.

"Haley James, I live and breathe," Jake said laughing. Aside from his wife Brooke and Haley were the coolest girls ever. Most people made fun of him in high school, hanging around with only girls but he didn't mind. He loved all three of them to death and he was even luckier that he married the love of his life.

"Easy Jaglieski, that's an A list star you're twirling," Brooke said with a firm hand on her hip. Placing Haley down, he took Brooke in a big bear hug.

"You ladies have to forgive him," Peyton said laughing. "We've been in that truck for the last day."

"God I've missed you guys," Haley said with a huge smile. They all stood there for a few more minutes as they talked.

"Sorry to cut this reunion tour short but we gotta start unpacking," Jake said pointing to the truck. Peyton had a lot of stuff. Mostly records and her artwork but they didn't have all day to unload.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go inside and these guys will bring everything in," Brooke said waving over the three huge guys that were a few feet away. Jake shook his head as he handed the three guys his keys. He watched as Brooke linked arms with Peyton and he did the same with Haley as they made their way to their apartment.

--

Hours later they were all sitting in the living room unpacking. They all had smiles on their faces as they caught up. They all hadn't seen each other since Jake and Peyton's wedding. It was good for them all to be together again.

"This place is huge," Jake said lifting a heavy box and walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah Brooke thanks for helping us find this place. It's really great."

"Uh-huh."

All the girls started laughing as Jake made his way back into the living room.

"So ladies, how's your love life?" Jake asked. Both girls looked at each other with a smile. Brooke wiggled her eyebrows at Haley before she began talking.

"It's just so amazing. I mean I didn't think that I could love someone this much."

"And let's not forget the hot steamy sex," Haley said as Brooke threw an arm around her shoulder.

"I could never forget the sex," Brooke said as they both looked up at an amused Peyton and Jake.

"Uh…okay rephrasing," Jake said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes as Brooke placed a soft kiss on Haley's cheek. "What I meant was how each of your separate love lives are?"

"Way better sparky," Peyton said blowing him a kiss from across the room.

"Sparky?" Both Haley and Brooke said in unison.

Peyton's face turned a bright shade of red, as Jake threw a pillow towards the girls.

"Is that what you call Jakey here in bed?" Brooke asked. She loved making Peyton nervous.

"Among other things," Jake said with a smug grin.

"Jake," Peyton yelled.

"Well sparky, I need a refill," Haley said with a giggle as she held up her wine glass.

"So back to you guys," Peyton said not really wanting to talk about her and Jake's sex life at the moment.

"Well Tigger here is dating Lucas Scott."

"Hey we are not dating," Brooke said in protest. Sure she loved hanging out with Lucas and he was hot as hell but they weren't dating. Well at least not yet.

"Lucas Scott, huh?" Peyton said with a grin. Sure she knew that name from anywhere. He was always on the cover of magazines. He was a womanizing pig if you asked her. But knowing Brooke, which she did pretty well, she would already be falling for the playboy.

"What about you, Hales? Still won't give Felix a chance?"

"Oh tutor girl has got it bad for Lucas's brother," Brooke said receiving a death glare from Haley.

"I do not," Haley said shaking her head in protest.

"If that's your story," Jake said taking a seat next to his wife. They continued to talk as Peyton brought out the old photo albums from the past. So many memories of the four of them were in those very albums.

"We should celebrate you guys moving here," Brooke said before taking a sip of her wine.

"Sounds like fun," Peyton said looking over at Jake who nodded his head.

"There's this club called the Oasis that we go to sometimes. It could be really fun."

"So when are we gonna do this, cause I'm kind of tired," Jake said with a yawn.

"Tomorrow night is good," Peyton said just throwing it out there.

"I mean I'll have to check my schedule but I think that I could pencil you guys in," Haley joked as they all started laughing.

"It's a date then," Jake said resting his head on Peyton's shoulder.

"You bet sparky," Haley said with a giggle. He sighed in frustration, at the thought that they were never going to forget it.

"Sorry babe," Peyton said kissing his forehead. "But I'll promise to make it up to you later."

"We should go before the hot married sex takes place," Brooke said looking over at Haley.

"You could watch if you want," Jake joked.

"Ah just how I wanted to spend my night, watching my two best friends having sex," Haley said sarcastically. Just the mental image of the two of them was making her stomach a little queasy.

"Yeah Jakey, totally gross," Brooke said making a face.

"Oh but watching you practically rape Bobby senior year is okay?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"Oh my god I forgot about that," Haley said laughing.

"He so wanted me," Brooke said with a smirk at the memory.

"Is that what you say about the rest of the student body?" Peyton asked with a grin.

"That was low P. Sawyer," Haley said as they were all in fist of laughter.

"I miss this," Brooke said drinking the rest of her wine.

"Yeah it's good to be together again," Jake said looking at them.

"Sparky said it all," Haley said ducking as he tossed another pillow at her. Here we go again Jake thought…..

"Please…."

"Ah a little preview of him in bed," Peyton said giggling as Jake's face got red.

"Sparky I never pictured you as someone that liked to beg for it," Brooke said with a smirk.

"Laugh it up."

"Sparky are you blushing," Haley said making her way over to him.

"No, no," Jake rushed out.

"I think that you are," Haley said looking at his face intently as the other two girls were on the floor laughing.

"Okay leave my husband alone," Peyton said pushing Haley away playfully.

"You're just lucky that I have to use the bathroom," Haley said pointing straight to Jake before walking pass him and Peyton.

All the laughter in the room died down as they all went back to sitting on the ground.

"How's she doing?" Peyton asked looking in the direction that Haley just left in.

"Everyday's different ya know," Brooke said looking down. "Some days are better than most."

"Does she talk about it…I mean them," Jake asked.

"Not like she used too."

"I'm happy that you've been there for her," Peyton said grabbing Brooke's hand. "You're a great friend B. Davis."

"Thanks," Brooke said smiling. "But there's something that I have to tell you guys." They both looked at her questionably.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"It's Nikki, she um…tried calling her," Brooke said as both of their faces dropped.

"What for?"

"Something about wanting to be a family again."

"She can't be serious," Jake said getting angrier by the second. "Not after everything."

"She put Haley threw enough…and what now she thinks that enough time has passed for Haley just to forget about what she did to her," Peyton said rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry she's not getting anywhere near her again," Brooke said making sure that Haley wasn't on her way back yet. "I've hired someone to track her down and when I find her I'll make her stay away."

"Yeah well that Bitch better never hope I get my hands on her," Peyton said as all her anger rushed to the surface.

"P. Sawyer I'm taking care of it," Brooke tried to assure her friend.

"Taking care of what?" Haley asked as she walked back into the room. They all looked at her not knowing what to say. Peyton stood up and rushed over to Haley, before throwing her arms around her and hugging her tight.

"I love you," Peyton said holding her tight.

"I love you too, P. Sawyer," Haley said making a face at Jake and Brooke, like what the hell is going on.

"We should go tutor girl," Brooke said standing up and grabbing her purse. "Let's give the married couple some privacy. I'm sure Sparky hear wants his wife alone," Brooke said giving Jake a hug.

"You guys really don't have to go," Peyton said letting go of Haley.

"It's late," Haley said as she gave Jake a huge. Brooke and Peyton did the same.

"Call us in the morning," Brooke shouted as they got to the door.

"You bet," Jake said as they all waved goodbye.

--

Nathan looked up from the stack of papers that he had on his coffee table. So much paper work so little time he thought. It had been a whole two weeks since he seen Haley. She was driving him absolutely nuts. He couldn't concentrate on anything, hence all the paper work. He watched as Rachel sat there talking on the phone to one of her friends.

Things between them had been good since she had gotten back from London. In fact things were always good between them. She looked over and noticed Nathan checking her out. Holding her hand over the phone so the person couldn't hear she spoke.

"You checking me out?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"Maybe."

She smiled at him before placing the phone back on her ear. The girl could talk on the phone for hours, maybe even days. He didn't know how she did it, always on the phone with one of her snobby friends talking about the latest gossip, always worrying about other people's business. In fact she pretty much did this everyday.

Looking down at the contact he held in his hand, he closed his eyes shut. He was tired. It was almost one in the morning.

"I love you." He heard Rachel say as she glanced at him. It wasn't the first time that she had said it and he knew that it wouldn't be the last. But still that didn't stop him from asking his next question.

"Why?"

Over the years of them being together he never questioned her love before. He didn't know why he was even asking now. Sure he heard what his brother would say about Rachel just wanting him for his money, but he knew she wasn't like that.

"Huh?" She placed down the phone as she examined his face.

"Why do you love me?" Nathan asked again as he threw down the paper in his hands. It was a simple question, so why couldn't she answer it.

"Because I do," Rachel said before continuing her conversation on the phone.

Even though she answered his question, he wasn't satisfied with the answer. It's not like he wanted a big declaration of her love or anything. Just a reason.

"I'm going to bed," Nathan said before walking out of the room. She didn't even stop her phone conversation long enough to tell him goodnight. Walking straight to their room he grabbed his night clothes before walking towards their bathroom. Jumping in the shower he let the hot water burn his skin. Finally he stepped out of the shower drying himself off before throwing on a pair of boxer's and his old Yale shirt. Making his way back into the bedroom he hit the light off before getting into bed.

He laid in the darkness for a long time before pulling out his cell phone and dialing her number. The phone rang a few times before he heard her voice on the other end.

"Hello."

"It's me," Nathan said into the phone.

"Nathan it's one in the morning," Haley whined into the phone.

"Were you asleep?" Nathan asked.

"No," Haley said softly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I just…I guess I just needed to hear your voice," Nathan said in a low voice. He definitely didn't want Rachel to hear him talking to Haley.

"Nathan…."

"I miss you Haley," Nathan said holding the phone tighter. He shut his eyes and just for a second he could picture her in bed wanting him just as much as he wanted her.

When she didn't respond, he couldn't take it anymore. She was always so guarded.

"It's just you and me Hales…do you miss me?" Nathan asked in a shaky voice. There was a long pause before he heard her voice again.

"Yeah Nathan, I miss you," Haley said defeated. She could practically see him smirking on the other end of the phone. "Wipe that smirk off your face Scott."

"I wasn't…."

"Oh yes you were," Haley said with a smile.

"Maybe you're right," Nathan said with a chuckle. Finally her guard was coming down just a little.

"Goodnight Nathan," Haley said into the phone.

"Goodnight Hales," Nathan said softly as he heard the other line hang up. Smiling he closed his phone placing it on the nightstand before resting his head on his pillow. Within minutes he was in a peaceful slumber.

_He stood up at the altar with a big smile on his face. Looking down in the first row of seats he saw his mother smiling at him. Keith sat next to her holding her hand. They looked so good together. Nathan looked at them in admiration. He always dreamed of finding a love like theirs. Something epic that would stand the hands of time. _

_Turning his head to the side he saw his brother right behind him. His best man. His bestfriend. Lucas nodded his head with a smile as they both looked down the aisle. Kristen slowly walked towards them in a light pink dress as she dropped rose petals down. Looking at her two big brothers she started laughing before she passed her parents. Keith gave his baby girl a wink as she stood on the girl's side. She was followed by two more brides' maids._

_Here comes the bride started to play as everyone watched the doors open and she came walking down the aisle. Her eyes never left his as her father led her to him. Her red hair was flowing down her white dress. Her eyes were shinning and he felt his heart beat increase. She finally made it to him as her father gave her to him. He shook his hand and promised to take care of her. He always had._

_She looked up at him and smiled as their hands intertwined. They both faced each other smiling. The Minster started to speak but Nathan didn't hear a thing._

"_I Rachel take thee Nathan…."_

_His grip on her hands only tightened as he listened to her vows. The Minster turned to him and told him to repeat after him. He nodded his head as he listened to the Minster's words before talking._

"_I Nathan take thee Haley…." _

He shot up in bed full of sweat. His heavy breathing filling the room, as he ran his hands threw his thick hair. He felt someone turning in the bed and he glanced down at Rachel's sleeping figure. Laying his head back down, he looked up at the ceiling. Haley James not only was in his head while he was up, she was also now in his dreams. Clouding his judgment and confusing his mind. Things he thought he knew he now started to question. He couldn't explain what she was doing to him…he couldn't understand it for a second. He didn't know what the hell was happening to him.

AN: Please review. Looks like Nathan watched an episode of Friends before falling asleep….lol. Sorry it's been so long for this story. I will update my other two stories tomorrow, which I am officially declaring One Tree Hill day… boo-yah!


	8. You Can’t Always Get What You Want

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Haley****: Hi, nice to meet you.  
****Felix****: Girl, you are totally fine!  
****Haley****: Dude, I'm totally married.  
****Felix****: Really?  
****Haley****: Yeah.  
****Felix****: Who's the father?  
****Nathan****: Too close, aren't you?  
****Felix****: Guess it's you.**

_**You Can't Always Get What You Want**_

"Mr. Scott there's a call for you on line 3," Maggie said looking inside the room. Nathan looked up from the table glancing at the men looking at him. Turning his attention to Maggie, his face turned to confusion. She knew not to disturb him when he was in a meeting. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Well can you take a message?" Nathan asked through gritted teeth.

Maggie tried not to seem nervous but it didn't work. "It's Kris-ten, Mr. Scott."

Nathan nodded his head as Maggie slipped out of the room. "Sorry guys. Let's just finish this tomorrow and John, I'm going to need those numbers on my desk by the end of the day. Ray I want a full report of how the Always and Forever campaign is coming along, and also the figures and numbers for the Steadman account." All the men said their goodbyes before rushing out of Nathan's office. Walking straight to his desk Nathan took a seat before picking up his phone and hitting the button for line 3.

"Why aren't you in school?" Nathan asked into the phone. It took a second before his baby sister's voice filled the phone.

"What took you so long?" Kristen whined.

"Sorry I was in an important meeting," Nathan said glancing at the picture of her on his desk.

"Well lucky for you…I still love you! Now dad is at the shop and moms in an important meeting so will you please bring me lunch?" Kristen asked.

"Of course but why aren't you in school?" Nathan asked again.

"I wasn't feeling well," Kristen rushed out.

"Well how about I pick you up some chicken noodle soup?" Nathan asked. He knew that she loved it every time she was sick. It was her favorite.

"I was thinking along the lines of like 2 pizzas," Kristen said in a hurry.

"Hey I thought you were sick?" Nathan questioned.

"I was this morning but not anymore."

"Then how about I bring you to school," Nathan said with a smirk.

"I knew I should have called Lucas," Kristen said with a sad voice. Nathan started laughing as he heard Kristen talking to someone else saying that she knew he wouldn't leave work.

"Who are you talking too?" Nathan asked.

"My bestfriend, now are you going to be the best brother in the world and do what I ask?"

"Alright just the pizza," Nathan asked.

"No bring drinks and candy….lots of candy," Kristen said in a giddy voice. "Love you!"

Before Nathan could say anything she hung up the phone. Hanging up the phone, he glanced at all the paperwork. He really didn't need to be leaving the office but what choice did he have? He couldn't have Kristen thinking that Lucas was a better brother. No. Lucas had taken over in that department while he was in London. But now he was home and Kristen knew who to call. Standing up and fixing his tie, he grabbed his suitcase and headed for the door. Once he left his office, he stood in front of Maggie's desk.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Scott…but she said it was important…"

"Maggie relax. Just breathe. Now hold all my calls until I get back," Nathan said before walking past her desk and straight into an elevator. Hitting the button for the first floor he stood there waiting for the long ass ride he knew was about to come. What felt like a lifetime later the elevator doors opened and he rushed out. Jumping into his Ferrari F430 he was gone from Scott Towers. Driving three blocks down he found a pizza hut. Ordering what Kristen asked he made sure to get enough for him. While waiting for his order he ran to the store next door and grabbed all the candy he could find. He got the drinks and made it to the cashier. Placing all the items on the counter the guy looked at him with a blank face.

"You're getting all of this?" The young punk asked.

"No I just brought it up here for _fun_," Nathan said making a face. "Just ring it up, huh!"

"Alright," the guy said as he started scanning the candy. Nathan knew it was a lot but it's what Kristen wanted. Twenty minutes later he got back into his car with four pizzas and enough candy for a whole school of kids. Making his way to his mother's he heard his cell phone ringing. Glancing at the name that ran across the screen he hit the ignore button. He couldn't deal with Rachel right now. Parking his car in the driveway he grabbed all the things that he needed and made his way to the door. Once inside he placed all the bags and boxes in the kitchen as he made his way to the living room. Music was blaring from that direction. He heard laughter. Three set's of laughter to be exact. Why the hell weren't these kids in school? Walking into the living room he stopped dead in his tracks. There on the ground in the middle of the living room was Kristen, Brooke, and Haley playing twister.

He kept his eyes on Haley.

"Right hand blue," Brooke said. Haley laughed in her uncomfortable position as she reached over Kristen with her right hand as they both fell. All three girls were on the floor laughing.

"I'm such a klutz," Haley said trying to get up.

"He's here," Kristen yelled as she jumped up. Brooke and Haley looked towards the running girl as she jumped in her brother's arms. "What took you so long?" By now she was on the ground and punching him in the arm.

"The store ran out of candy so I had to hit up a candy factory," Nathan said laughing as her face turned to a serious one. "Relax I'm here. Besides you called me out of my meeting for food when you have these two capable adults here?" Now Nathan was pointing at Brooke and Haley who were on the floor listening to their conversation.

"They are company," Kristen said slapping him on the arm. "And besides I wanted you to bring it!"

Pushing him out of the way in a hurry, he watched as Brooke and Haley stood up.

"I told her to call Lucas." Haley's words actually hurt him.

"Totally her idea to call you," Brooke said holding up her hands. With out another word Nathan left the room and went straight to the kitchen. Getting the plates out, he set them on the counter and poured himself a drink.

"They didn't want me to call you but I thought you might want to see Haley," Kristen said wiggling her eyebrows. Nathan smiled at his baby sister.

Brooke and Haley finally made it to the kitchen and fixed their plates. Nathan wanted to laugh when they only grabbed one slice of pizza.

Everyone took a seat at the table.

"So little Miss School skipper, does mom know they are here?" Nathan asked. Karen never let him and Lucas skip school.

"Duh," Kristen said annoyed.

"Are you sure that he's your favorite brother?" Brooke asked Kristen with a smile.

Kristen looked at her brother with a big grin. "Somehow I don't know anymore!"

"Nice going Scott," Haley said glaring at him.

"Hey I brought what you wanted didn't I?" Nathan said defending himself. The girls laughed as he continued to watch Haley.

"Let's go watch the movie," Kristen said before running out of the kitchen. Brooke soon followed her. Haley got up from the table and walked behind Nathan, dropping her mouth down to his ear.

"We're going out with some friends tonight so I'm sure I'll see ya later." With that she was gone out of the room. He couldn't move and he couldn't think. She was just flirting with him. She Haley James the girl that hated him was flirting with him. This day just got so much better he thought.

* * *

"…so I hear someone knocking…"

"Jake please don't," Peyton tried to get him to stop telling them the story. Her face was already red. Seriously she couldn't be more embarrassed.

"Please continue," Brooke whined.

Peyton sent a death glare in his direction. She didn't want their two best friends to hear this.

"Sorry baby," Jake said moving closer to Haley. "So I…stop what I was doing, to _her_." Peyton noticed that he winked at her before talking again. "Put my jeans back on and go to the door, right? So this guy is like 6'3 and just huge."

"Oh what did he want?" Brooke loved this story so for.

"Jake," Peyton warned.

"He asked me who I was beating," Jake said laughing as Peyton put her head down.

"Oh my god," Haley said laughing her ass off.

"Well what did you say?" Brooke just had to know.

"I told him I was giving it to my wife," Jake said smirking. "That shut him up."

"Now I hate you," Peyton declared.

"The neighbors no better," Jake said laughing with Brooke and Haley.

"Guys this is not funny. Now every time we have sex I'm going to think of this," Peyton said mortified.

"It's a little funny," Haley said as her laughter died down. She knew that if it was the other way around, she would have been more embarrassed.

"What's funny?" Lucas asked approaching the table. Brooke smiled. She hadn't seen him all day.

"Oh nothing," Peyton rushed out. She could handle Brooke and Haley knowing but not some stranger.

"Broody what are you doing here?" Brooke asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Stalking you until you let me take you out on a date," Lucas said looking at her.

"Is that what you did to all the other girls in New York?" Peyton questioned. Lucas glanced at the blonde curly head girl on the other side of the table.

"You must be Peyton," Lucas said sticking out his hand for her to shake. "I've heard a lot about you, including that you don't like me."

"You heard right," Peyton said shaking his hand.

"P. Sawyer," Haley said smacking her arm. This was so not like Peyton. Sure she had a bitchy side but she was never this rude.

"Sorry about the wife," Jake said pointing to Peyton. "She gets very protective of our best friends." Jake shook hands with Lucas. "I'm Jake."

"Lucas Scott."

"Come on Broody, let's leave these loser to it," Brooke said jumping up from her seat as he followed.

"So why is Bitch being a Peyton?" Haley asked.

Peyton stuck her tongue out at Haley. "Because he just wants to fuck her and be on his way."

"I think he really likes her," Haley said watching them dance. She hadn't seen a guy try so hard to get Brooke's attention. It was actually really cute.

"Yeah baby he seems like a cool guy," Jake added.

"Please you're just saying that because they told you he likes basketball," Peyton said eyeing her husband.

"That's just a plus," Jake said laughing along with Haley. That's when she saw him. He was sitting at the bar looking sexy as hell. She didn't know what was happening to her. One minute she hated him and the next she wanted to jump him. She was tired of fighting him. She was so close to giving in. They could have sex. It wouldn't be a big deal. It's probably all he wanted from her anyway. Right now all she could think about was how good it would feel to finally have him inside of her.

"So that's Nathan," Peyton said looking to what Haley was looking at.

"Huh?" Haley broke her eyes away from him and looked at the smiling idiots at her table.

"Nathan. The guy you were drooling over," Jake chuckled out. "You're so obvious Hales."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Haley rushed out.

"It's okay if you like him," Peyton said putting her hand on Haley's shoulder as the girl looked at her.

"I don't," Haley lied.

"Just like I don't love Jake," Peyton joked.

"Oh she loves me. Don't make me bring that guy down here. He'll tell ya just how much she loves me," Jake said laughing as his wife's face got red again.

"Would you shut up with that already," Peyton said kicking his leg under the table.

"Only if you kiss me," Jake said puckering up his lips. Haley watched as they kissed. As far back as she could remember she always wanted what they had. They had that true love forever kind of thing. Even though they had tough times they always made it through. It's what every girl hopes for and so many never get to have. It was something that she would probably never have.

"Would you like to dance?"

She was broke out of her day dream by Nathan. He was standing there with his hand out for her to take.

"I guess," Haley said softly not wanting to stop the married couple from their sweet moment. They made it to the dance floor and even though it was dark they could see everyone dancing fast. But Nathan didn't care. The only thing he wanted to do in that moment was slow dance with Haley.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated_

Nathan noticed that Brooke and Lucas were slow dancing as well. Pulling Haley closer he felt her relax in his arms. Turning his head he noticed the people Haley was just sitting with were now slow dancing also.

Haley tried to think of anything but how good it felt in his arms. She didn't want to feel this way. Not with him. They would never work. They were too different. Still that didn't help the feeling that she had now in his arms. She was safe.

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's time to grow, hey, hey Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

He felt calmness take over inside of him. He couldn't hold this in any longer. He needed to get this out. Even though he knew what her reaction would be he just had to say it.

"So here's the thing Hales," Nathan said looking down into her brown eyes, those eyes that he could get lost in. Looking into them now, it only made him want to know everything about her.

"What is the thing?" Haley asked nervously. The way he was looking at her made her uncomfortable.

"I think- I think I'm _falling_ in love with you."

There it was, he said it and by the look on her face she was in complete shock. They had stopped dancing but her eyes never left his.

"How did…when-

"Haley is that you?"

Haley turned to be faced with Felix. Looking back at Nathan she couldn't help but notice the hurt in his eyes.

"Baby I've been trying to call you like crazy. Damn girl you are so hard to get in touch with and might I add your ass looks fine tonight," Felix said looking her up and down.

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me_

"Felix," Nathan said softly to himself as he looked down. He was such an idiot. Of course she had someone. Brooke even mentioned his name when they were at her penthouse.

"Nathan let's go now," Rachel said gripping his hand and pulling him towards the door. He looked back once and his eyes locked with those brown ones. The hurt evident in both their eyes.

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way_

Please Review! Song was by Train "Drop's of Jupiter"


	9. I Want It All

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

AN: Naley lovers let's unite and go kill Carrie! Who's with me? Anyone?

Haley's eyes shot open and she was having trouble breathing. She felt an arm around her holding her tight. Turning to face the other person, she came face to face with none other than Brooke Davis.

"Morning," Brooke said with a huge grin. She had been up for the last hour trying to calm Haley's sleeping figure from whatever bad dream she was having.

Haley smiled slightly as she glared at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Brooke could only nod her head. Of course Haley didn't plan on having nightmares but they always seemed to happen.

"You want to talk about it?" Brooke asked. She knew something was wrong. Haley had left the club in such a hurry last night.

"Nothing really…it's just that Nathan kind of told me something and then Felix and Rachel showed up," Haley said with a pout.

"Oh, like what? I knew something was wrong," Brooke asked.

"That he was I don't know…falling in love with me," Haley mumbled.

"He what?" Brooke yelled.

"Please Brooke it was complete crap. He didn't mean it. Guys will say anything to get what they want and he's just a little fascinated with me at the moment. It'll pass. I'm sure of it and then he won't care anymore," Haley said smiling at Brooke.

Brooke watched as her bestfriend in the whole wide world talked. When they were younger they would talk about finding their prince and living happily ever after but then Haley grew up. She wasn't the same girl that used to come over to Brooke's every weekend and play dress up. That girl had died along time ago and Brooke always wondered if that girl would come back –the carefree Haley who believed in romance and true love. Brooke wasn't sure she would ever see that side to her friend and it made her a little sad. When that girl went away so did the light in Haley's eyes.

Once Haley went to live with her aunt she changed. At first Brooke's mom would still go pick her up every weekend so they could still have their bestfriend time, but as time went on Haley would only go once a month, then not at all. The phone calls that were once a daily routine seemed to disappear. Brooke was used to getting maybe one phone call a month with Haley saying that she was fine and she missed her. She often felt bad for Jake and Peyton because they didn't even have that. All this happened in the first four years that Haley lived with Nikki.

Brooke's 10th birthday had been the worst. She had all the presents in the world and it still didn't stop her from having a bad day. Her bestfriend didn't call. She cried herself to sleep that night. Haley had always made a big deal about Brooke's birthday but it seemed that this year she forgot. A few hours later Brooke heard her room phone ringing. Jumping up from her sleep she answered and that's when it all changed. Everything changed. That phone call shock Brooke to her very core. It was one that she would never forget. That moment would always be with her.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the phone slipped out of her hand and it fell on the floor. Running down the hall to her parent's room seemed to take longer than it should have. It took even longer to convince her parent's that something was wrong with Haley. That's when her mother promised that they would drive down to Charleston and check on her. Her mother wanted to wait until the next day but Brooke knew that they had to go now. Something was wrong.

"Where's your head at Tigger?" Haley asked as Brooke was in some kind of dream world.

Brooke had never questioned Haley about that night before. But it was something that she always wanted to know about. Maybe it would help Haley if she talked about it. "Can you tell me about that night?" Looking at Haley she noticed all the color drain from her face.

Haley tried to play dumb. "What night?"

"Hales you know which one," Brooke said softly.

"Brooke," Haley started shaking her head.

"I want to know. Tell me what he did to you," Brooke said again with more conviction. Haley felt the tears falling down her face like a waterfall as she remembered that night. It wasn't something that she could just forget even though she wished she could. No those memories would live in her mind forever. They would haunt her until the end of time. Nothing could erase the heartache and the memories of a single day that she lived with them.

_Flashback_

_Sitting in her bed with a small calendar in her hands she glanced at the date. Today was Brooke's birthday._

"_Happy birthday Tigger," Haley said to herself holding Mr. Waffles tight._

_Looking at the clock she knew that she needed to call in the next thirty minutes or Brooke would never forgive her. She was her bestfriend and she couldn't let Brooke down. Standing up from her bed she slowly walked down the hall and into the bathroom. The sound of the TV could be heard in every room._

_Looking in the mirror she couldn't believe that it was her reflection she was looking at. The black eye she had was so swollen she could hardly see out of it. Lifting the small shirt she had on her body she took the time to look at all the bruises that covered her. It was like she was looking at a map of island –there were so many of them. It hurt to move but it was something that she had gotten used to. Her body was so skinny. Food just didn't taste the same._

_At first things were cool when she moved in. She was just a little kid. She would cry herself to sleep every night. She missed Tree Hill like crazy but most of all she missed her family. She didn't understand any of it. But yet it all happened. One day Damien came home drunk. He started beating Nikki first. Haley would always sneak out of her room to make sure her aunt was okay. One night Damien found her wiping some blood off of Nikki's face. That's when he started hitting her. As time went on he started to do it all the time. Every night he got home drunk. He told her if she told anyone, he would kill her. By the look in his eyes, she knew he meant it. When it was during the school year he made sure not to hit her face. But that didn't stop him from hitting the rest of her body. But now it was summertime and he hit her everywhere –punching and kicking her seemed to please him._

_Brushing the tear that had just fallen from her face she went straight to the living room. Her aunt was passed out on the sofa, probably from taking to many drugs Haley thought. Softly picking up the phone Haley dialed Brooke's number praying that she was still awake. Her eyes never left Nikki's body as she waited for Brooke to pick up. He wouldn't be home until god knows what time in the night and Haley didn't want to be out of her room. It had taken her all day to build the courage to come and use the phone. She couldn't back down now. For the first time in months she had a smile on her face as she heard Brooke's voice. She had to whisper into the phone. She didn't want to wake Nikki. She wasn't very nice to her._

"_Happy birthday…I'm so sorry…I miss you so much…yeah I'm fine. I promise. Sorry I couldn't be there…I made you something. I love you too."_

_Her heart stopped beating as she heard his truck pull up. She knew she needed to get out of the room as fast as possible._

"_Brooke I gotta go," Haley whispered before dropping the phone and running back to her room. The phone fell to the ground. She jumped in her bed and pulled her parents picture close to her chest. Her heart was pounding as she heard the front door open and then slam shut._

"_What the fuck is this!" Damien's voice echoed throughout the house. "Nikki I swear if you took the last of my shit I'm going to kill you."_

_Haley flinched as she heard things shattering from the living room. He was drunk and this scared Haley even more. She heard footsteps coming down the hall as more tears started to fall from her face. Her door slowly opened and he turned the lights on._

"_I thought I told you not to close this fucking door you little bitch! This is my house. Now what did I tell you about not following my rules?" Damien asked from the door. Her whole body tensed up._

"_I'm –I'm so sorry," Haley choked out._

"_You're sorry. You remember what happened the last time you didn't listen," Damien slurred out. Making his way towards her, Haley closed her eyes wishing more than anything that she could disappear. That's when she felt him sitting next to her on the bed. Opening her eyes she noticed him smiling at her. God she hated him. "You still hold that stupid picture like there coming back." His evil laughter filled the room and it made her sick. That's when he ripped it out of her hands. She wanted to stop him but she knew there was nothing that she could do. It was the last picture that she had of her parents and her brother. "They left you. If they loved you they wouldn't be gone." His voice was so evil. In that moment she wanted to kill him._

"_They love me," Haley said glaring at him._

"_Shut up," Damien shouted slapping her in her face. She didn't feel pain though. She stopped feeling things a long time ago. She watched as he threw the picture across the room and it shattered against the wall. "Just get it through that thick head of yours. They don't love you. No one does and no one ever will."_

"_No," Haley said trying to get up to get the picture but he held her down._

"_You move when I say you move," Damien shouted holding her down more forcefully. "You belong to me now and you can thank your parents for that." He was laughing again. He had his hand around her small neck slowly squeezing harder and harder._

"_I hate you…I hate you!" Her voice was trembling as she still tired to get out of his grasp. That's when everything went dark._

_One Week Later_

_Her eyes slowly opened. It was hard to breath. Her body was in so much pain. Looking around the room she realized she didn't know where she was. Panic started to kick in. That is until she noticed Brooke walking up to the bed. Brooke reached for her hand and it was only a normal reaction for Haley to flinch._

"_It's just me Hales," Brooke said softly. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you, okay?"_

_Haley wanted to say something, anything but words wouldn't come out. She just simply nodded her head as Brooke took her hand._

"_My mom says that you get to come and live with us now," Brooke said smiling even though tears were falling. "I'll be there to protect you. They can't hurt you anymore."_

_Haley felt the tears fall from her eyes. "You promise."_

"_I promise Hales. It's you and me now. I'm your family," Brooke said smiling. "Now I got this for you." Handing over Mr. Waffles and the picture that she found on Haley's room floor she noticed Haley smiling._

"_Mr. Waffles," Haley said softly. "Thanks for saving me Tigger."_

"_That's what best friends are for," Brooke said watching Haley look at the picture of her family._

_End of Flashback _

"Oh Hales," Brooke said hugging her so tight. They never brought up her time with them. "I'm so sorry. I should have known."

"Tigger it's not your fault," Haley said through tears. "You saved me."

"Still Haley," Brooke said. "If you wouldn't have called me that night…then I never would have…"

"But I did," Haley said looking at her. "How did you know?"

"You sounded so scared and after you said you had to go the phone must have not hung up because I heard his voice and I knew that I had to get you out of there," Brooke said hugging her again.

"I'm so glad you did," Haley said crying. "We would have killed me."

"Once we had arrived to see if you were okay, he answered the door. He told my mom to fuck off. Victoria was beyond pissed. That's when she told him that we were coming back with the cops. An hour later we came back with help. As you know he was gone. As the cops were calling an ambulance for Nikki, I took off running to find you. I found you a few minutes later."

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Haley said resting her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"He was wrong," Brooke said softly.

"About what?" Haley asked.

"I love you," Brooke said smiling at her.

"I love you, too," Haley said smiling. "Now enough of that, let's talk about something else."

"Nathan?" Brooke asked wiping Haley's tears.

"I have to talk to him, huh?" Haley said pouting.

"Yep," Brooke said laughing. Unlike Haley, Brooke really thought that Nathan cared about her bestfriend.

* * *

Haley marched up to the elevator at Scott Towers. She was beyond pissed. Everything had been going great until Nathan had to open his big stupid mouth. It also didn't help matters that Felix decided to show up in town. Last night was just great! _Yeah right_! First Nathan with his all I think I'm falling in love with you crap and then Felix wanting to go back to her place for some action. Talk about a mood killer. How the hell was she supposed to sleep with Felix after Nathan's confession?

Then there was Nathan's girlfriend Rachel. Who the hell did she think she was pulling Nathan away like that, like she owned him? Oh that's right Haley thought she's his girlfriend. They have been together for years. But still she didn't need to treat him like that. Haley wanted nothing more than to slap this bitch back to wherever the hell she came from.

After her talk with Brooke this morning she knew she had to talk to him and get this mess cleared up. A part of her always thought Damien was right, no one would ever love her and it scared her to death. She could still hear his evil voice inside her head –telling her that no one would ever care.

The only thing she knew for sure is that she needed to talk to Nathan. Finally she made it to his floor and she started towards his office. Lucas had been showing her around one day and mentioned it.

"May I help you?" Maggie asked as she noticed the woman approaching. No, but not any woman, it was Haley James. The Haley James. "Miss."

Not even bothering to stop, she walked right pass Nathan's assistant. He ruined her night and now she was about to ruin his day.

"Miss you can't go in there," Maggie said standing up as Haley pushed open the door and walked right inside slamming it shut.

Nathan looked up from his desk as he heard his door slam shut and there she was. He had such a bad night and now here she was looking all fired up. After his stupid little confession and Rachel pulling him away to go home he realized something –he was an idiot. He should have never told Haley about his feelings. He was such a girl. He just had to open his mouth and make a fool out of himself. Rachel wasn't talking to him. He didn't know what the hell her problem was but she made sure that he slept on the couch. Yeah, she slept in his big ass bed while he got the couch. His life was sucking so much right now. It also didn't help to have someone you love who doesn't love you back storm into your office looking all sexy in a strapless black dress. A short strapless black dress that was very tight. _Get it together Scott!_

"What the hell are you doing here, Haley?"

"Shut the hell up. You had no right to tell me what you did," Haley yelled putting her hands on her waist.

He could not believe that she came all the way here to tell him that. "Why the hell not?" By now he stood up from his desk and walked towards her.

"I don't know maybe because you didn't mean it and I don't know maybe because you have a girlfriend. Or did you forget about Rachel? You know the one that pulled you away like you're her fucking dog," Haley shouted.

"Well since we are on the subject of other people let's talk about Felix, shall we?" Nathan yelled back.

"What about him?"

"Are you fucking him?"

This made Haley laugh. "Not that it's any of your fucking business but yes I am. I can fuck whoever the hell I want!" If she wanted to piss him off she surely was doing a good job.

"GET THE FUCK OUT," Nathan shouted pointing to the door.

"No!" Standing strong to her words she didn't move an inch. "That's what this is about isn't it?" Guys were so damn territorial when it was about their women. But the thing was she wasn't his girl.

"What's what about?" She was so damn confusing.

"I knew that's what you wanted. You really had me going," she continued talking as she walked passed him and jumped up on his desk, sitting at the edge of it. "You can have it."

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked eyeing her position on his desk. He felt all his blood pull south.

"Don't play dumb Nathan. I see the way you look at me. This isn't about _love_. The only thing you've ever wanted from me is sex, right? Well here I am. Come and get it Nathan. Fuck me right here." By now she was pushing up her dress for him.

"Haley stop," Nathan said softly trying not to watch her.

"Tell me you haven't thought about fucking me right here on this very desk," Haley asked seductively. "Just come get it over with so we can stop this little game. I can forget about you and you can finally have what you've wanted since we met."

"Haley please…"

"I know you want it," Haley said touching herself and watching him. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want it either." He couldn't take it anymore. Rushing across the room he reached her. Moving his hands up her thighs he removed her hand and replaced it with his. Closing his eyes at the feel of her he felt himself instantly harden. He wanted her and there was no hiding that fact. His eyes shot open as he heard a soft moan escape her lips. It was like music to his ears. That's when her hand went straight to the bulge in his pants and started rubbing it.

Suddenly his mind went into overdrive. Was she enjoying this because someone was touching her or because he was touching her? Removing his hand he put his head down. Knowing Haley she didn't want this. She didn't want him.

"I can't…"

"I knew you were all talk," Haley said shoving him in his chest and standing up. Pulling her dress back down, she started walking towards the door. "Now I hate you, you egotistical jerk."

"Me," Nathan said grabbing her arm and turning her forcefully towards him. "I'm not the one thinking that the sun rises and set's on my ass."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He was making her blood boil she was so mad. He certainly knew how to push her buttons.

"Please Haley. You're so fucking hot and cold. One minute you hate me and the next you're all flirty," Nathan shouted as they were inches apart. "You think everything is about _you_!"

"How about this, I go back to hating you and you forget I exist? Does that sound good?" Haley shouted back.

"Sounds great. You're the one who started this thing in the first place. You talked to me first."

"What are you five? And to think that night I thought you were an okay guy," Haley said laughing. "That is until I found out who you really are."

"Yeah well you seemed okay too, before I found out what a bitch you are," Nathan yelled.

This made her stop laughing. "You're the dick!"

"Funny just minutes ago you wanted my dick," Nathan said smirking.

"Don't flatter yourself, last night I wanted and had Felix's dick," Haley said smirking back knowing she was hitting a nerve. She watched as his face got angrier. "What's the matter? Does it bother you that he gets to fuck me?"

"I hate you!" Nathan shouted pushing her into the wall. Of all the things that she could have said to him, why the hell did it have to be that? Just the thought of that stupid Felix touching her made him want to kill him. He tried to remain calm but that wasn't working out to well. He suddenly realized just how close he was to her. They were just inches apart. He could smell the scent of berries coming off her body and it was intoxicating. Looking down he noticed the cocky smirk on her face which made her even sexier. She was enjoying this. Her small hand was holding his tie.

"Yeah well I hate you too!" Before he realized what was happening she had pulled his head down and crashed her lips onto this. It was the single most mind blowing moment of his life. Her lips were so soft. He felt her shove her tongue in his mouth devouring him. All the thoughts of their argument were out of his mind within seconds. The only thing he could focus on was how much he wanted her.

Grabbing her ass he lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her up against the wall. Their kissing became more passionate with everyone as he pressed himself more into her letting her feel his erection. When air became an issue he removed his mouth from hers and attacked her neck. Sucking and teasing her felt so good. Once he sucked on the spot right under her ear and she held onto him tighter he knew that was her spot.

"I've wanted this for so long," Nathan said huskily against her skin.

He was driving her crazy and she was tired of fighting him. She wanted him. "Me too. And now we can have it," Haley whispered in his ear as he continued to drive her crazy. No one had ever made her feel this good. She felt his lips leave her neck as he picked his head up and looked down at her.

"No, no, no. I don't mean just that. I want this," Nathan said softly as he put his hand over her heart. "You know? I want to be here. I want to have everything with you. I want it all. I want us, Hales."

He watched her trying to catch her breath. She looked scared as she back away from him.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked confused.

"This isn't supposed to be that," Haley said searching for the right words. This was supposed to just be about sex not love. She was sure what they had going was just sexual tension. Why did he have to ruin it? She was terrified. She should have never come here. She couldn't give him what he wanted.

"Haley, I meant what I said last night, okay. I love you," Nathan said hoping that this time it would end differently.

"Why couldn't you just leave it alone?" Looking at him one last time she turned and headed out the door.

He was left standing there alone. It was the second time that he put his feelings on the line for her and she didn't say anything back. She just looked scared. Why would someone look scared when you tell them something so amazing like that? He couldn't figure out why she reacted that way. He was broke out of his thoughts by Maggie who slightly opened his room door.

"Is everything okay Mr. Scott?" Maggie asked taking in the sight of him. This tie was loose and his shirt was slightly crumpled and hanging out of his pants.

"Yeah-yeah I'm fine," Nathan said as he walked back over to his desk.

"If it helps any Mr. Scott she was crying when she ran out of here," Maggie said softly before closing his door.

This only confused him more. But he didn't have time to think about his problems. He decided that he needed to end things with Rachel. Maybe after he did this Haley would realize just how serious he was about them. But everything would have to be put on hold. Kristen had landed the lead role in her school play and Karen was cooking for the family tonight. He had to be there. Kristen was so excited on the phone this morning. According to her, she wanted to be just like Haley James. Nathan couldn't help but laugh at that. His baby sister wanted to be just like the girl he was in love with.

Please review! Oh the dinner is next and everyone will be there. I mean everyone…oh the drama.


	10. Suddenly Everything Has Changed

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Hey all! So that slut is just taking over Haley's life. Die Carrie, die! Now on to Lucas. WTF! Brooke stated the truth. That boy is constantly going into a relationship when his heart is yet again with Peyton. Will he ever learn? You think him breaking Brooke's heart would have taught him but now I guess its Lindsey's turn. Poor girl. I really like her. These Scott men are driving me crazy. Well except for Jamie. **

**So this chapter is the dinner. I really wanted to establish that Kristen and Haley have gotten close since they met. Haley is like her idol. So they have spent time together. I love their friendship in this story.**

**Suddenly Everything Has Changed**

Haley took a deep breath as they stood in front of the Scott residence. Looking to her left she noticed Brooke with a huge smile on her face. That girl was falling fast and hard for Lucas. Turning to her right she noticed Felix looking back at her. Haley couldn't believe that Karen had invited him too, that is after Felix had answered Haley's cell phone this afternoon. This was such a bad idea. Felix and Nathan in the same room equal's trouble. But tonight wasn't about them, it was about Kristen.

Haley smiled as Kristen opened the door with a huge grin. "You're finally here." The little girl took Haley's hand and dragged her inside.

"Their here! Their here!" Kristen's voice echoed throughout the house.

Soon Lucas walked in the room. "Hello ladies," Lucas made his way towards Brooke. He gave her a hug and whispered in her ear. "You look so sexy in that dress."

"I knew you would like," Brooke said smiling.

"Hey no secrets," Kristen shouted from across the room. She and Haley were sitting on the sofa with Felix sitting next to Haley.

"He is _so_ cute," Kristen said looking at Felix. Haley couldn't help but laugh.

"You must be Kristen," Felix said shaking her hand. "Haley told me all about you." They both watched in amusement at the girls blushing face.

"Are you two like dating?" Kristen asked. Haley's eyes got wide.

"No! Just friends," Haley rushed out. She had enough problems to deal with. She didn't need Felix thinking that they were finally going out. It was hard enough being here with him. This was Nathan's family's house. He wasn't there yet but she was sure he would be pissed once he found out she brought him here. It wasn't her fault really. After her driver had brought her home from his office Felix was waiting for her. When she went to the bathroom he answered her phone. Karen's the one that insisted he come. Haley begged and pleaded with him to just go out and she would meet him later but he wouldn't back down.

Haley listened to Kristen ask Felix a million questions about all the movies he had been in. But her focus kept on going to Brooke and Lucas. Brooke actually seemed happy. They seemed like they had been dating for years. They just seemed so comfortable around each other.

Karen and Keith walked into the room. "Hello everyone!"

"So you must be Felix," Keith said shaking the guy's hand. "My daughter and wife seem to like your movies."

"Thanks," Felix said laughing.

"I'm Karen and this is my husband Keith," Karen said stepping in before Keith could embarrass them more.

"It's very nice to meet you," Felix said sitting closer to Haley. She could tell the Felix was uncomfortable around them but she warned him not to come along. Suddenly she felt Kristen's hand pull her up as they both took off upstairs. Their home was so beautiful and huge. Once they were on the third floor Kristen stopped in front of a door.

"Where are we?" Haley asked laughing.

"I want to show you something," Kristen said opening the door as they stepped inside. The room was painted blue. On the walls they had pictures of Lucas and Nathan playing basketball when they were younger. There was a huge 23 over the big king sized bed. Over by the desk was a large Yale sign. On the other side of the room it looked like a trophy shop.

"That's not all of them," Kristen said smiling as she led Haley to the other side of the room. "Rachel let him keep a couple at their place."

"This is Nathan's room," Haley asked.

"Yeah when he lived here. But then we went away to London and now he lives with her," Kristen said letting go of Haley's hand and sitting at his desk. Haley looked around a little more.

It was then that she noticed a picture of Lucas and Nathan with a dark haired man. He had Nathan on his shoulders and Lucas in his arms. The boys looked like they were about eight years old. They both seemed so happy.

"Who's the guy?" Haley asked pointing.

"That's Nathan and Lucas's daddy, Dan," Kristen said looking up at the picture. "He died when they were little."

"Oh," was all Haley could say.

"Lucas told me not to talk about him in front of Nathan because it makes him sad," Kristen said as they both took a seat on the bed. "Lucas said that Nathan was different after he died, he wasn't the same."

"What do you mean?" Haley questioned. Maybe she and Nathan Scott had more in common than she thought.

"Lucas's says that it changed him. I don't know what he meant. Nathan's always the same to me, but then again I wasn't born yet." Kristen was now laughing. "He's still the best brother in the world."

"You know I have a big brother too," Haley said smiling at the memory of her brother.

He was four years older than her. They were just like any other brother and sister. They would fight all the time. They would argue about anything. But when push came to shove they had each other's backs. Mike would always take up for her at school. Everyone knew that Haley James was Mike James's little sister and they knew better than to mess with her. If anyone was going to pick on his little sister than it was going to be him. Whenever Brooke or Peyton would sleep over he made sure to annoy them. And when Jake would hang around the girls, Mike made sure to tell him if he hurt his baby sister then he would hurt him. Haley was so made it him for that. But their parents just laughed it off saying that's just how older brother's are. Haley didn't know any better she was six.

"Really! I didn't know that."

"It's because I don't talk about him," Haley said softly. "But he was the best big brother in the world and I'm so happy that you know what it feels like to have that."

"I'm so happy you're my friend," Kristen said smiling.

"Me too," Haley said giggling. "Now let's talk about this play."

"I know. I did everything you told me and I got it," Kristen rushed out. "And what's even better is that Colt got the part of Romeo. This is so great. My first kiss is going to be with him. He is_ so _cute."

"Do your brother's know that the play is Romeo and Juliet?" Haley asked with a smirk. Those Scott boys were going to go crazy if they didn't already know.

"My mom said it would be better not to tell them or my dad," Kristen said giggling. "My first kiss, I'm so nervous. All the girls at school hate me because I got the part."

"Don't worry. You'll do great and if you need me to run lines with you then I can," Haley said smiling.

"What was your first kiss like?" Kristen asked with a smile.

Haley definitely couldn't tell Kristen about her first kiss. Closing her eyes she could still hear Jake dare Brooke to kiss her. It was Jake's 13th birthday party. All he wanted was for Brooke to kiss her. Boys are so typical. But Brooke being Brooke she leaned in and planted a kiss right on Haley's lips. After they questioned him about why he didn't want her to kiss Peyton but all he said was that she was all his and he didn't want anyone else kissing her.

"It was sweet," Haley said smiling while trying not to laugh at the memory.

"What if he doesn't want to kiss me? I've had a crush on him all year," Kristen said with a pout. Haley couldn't help but smile.

"Why wouldn't he want to kiss you? You're smart, funny, and so beautiful. I'm sure he's thinking the same thing about you," Haley said reassuringly.

"What was your first crush like? Did he like you back?" Kristen asked.

"Well considering that it was Brad Pitt, I don't think he really cared," Haley said laughing.

"Well what about your first boyfriend?"

"I've never had a boyfriend," Haley said smiling.

"But you're Haley James," Kristen mumbled as her eyes popped out.

"And that doesn't make me better than anyone else," Haley said smiling. She really didn't like when people put her above them. She was a girl not some important person.

"But every guy wants you. I mean like you can have any boyfriend you want," Kristen asked confused.

"I don't have time for a boyfriend," Haley said softly. It was the truth. She had way to busy of a schedule to follow. There wasn't anytime for boys. There was hardly anytime for breathing. Between music and making movies her time was limited. When she did have a break it was usually spent promoting or hanging out with Brooke.

"But don't you want to fall in love?" Kristen questioned.

"How old are you again?" Haley asked laughing.

"I'm 11," Kristen said smiling. "Now don't you want to fall in love?"

"Sure I do," Haley said softly. "But…"

"You know mom says that most people don't plan on falling in love it just happens," Kristen said smiling.

"You're very smart," Haley said laughing again.

"Well I don't go to the best private school in Manhattan for fun," Kristen said smiling. "Now why haven't you Haley James ever been in love before? I just find it so hard to believe that _my idol_ has never been in love." Haley's heart melted at the young girls words. She was someone's idol.

"I just haven't. It's very hard for me to trust people and I guess I just haven't found the right guy yet," Haley put her head down looking at her hands on her lap.

"Mom says that it's the best feeling in the world," Kristen said taking Haley's hand in hers.

"So I've heard," Haley said smiling. They were quite for a long time as the little girl watched as Haley just looked around. She wanted to ask why she brought her to Nathan's room but she just didn't want to go there.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Kristen said out of nowhere.

"I'm the best at keeping secrets," Haley said smiling. She really was.

"I really want you to like Nathan," Kristen rushed out. Haley only smiled as the little girl got on her knees and put her arms around her, hugging her so tight. "Can we be sisters?"

"I'd love that," Haley said softly hugging the little girl back. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they heard a knock on the door. Both girls looked up to see Nathan standing there. Haley couldn't breath. She just sat there frozen as Kristen bounced out of bed and hugged her brother.

"Mom's looking for you," Nathan said smiling as the girl took off running out of the room. He stood in the doorway his eyes never leaving Haley's. He watched her as she stood up and started walking towards the door and him. Once she got close enough she noticed that he wasn't moving.

"Excuse me," Haley said looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry Hales," Nathan said sincerely. She was all he could think about all day since she had left his office. She felt his hands on her shoulders rubbing them softly.

"It's okay it's my fault…I shouldn't have…I'm just so messed up…"

"Your hearts beating really fast," Nathan said huskily looking down at her. They were so close he could practically hear her heart pounding in her chest. It was then that she looked up at him and their eyes locked. He loved getting lost in those big brown eyes. At that moment it didn't matter that Rachel and Felix were downstairs. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything but this moment with her.

"Is it?" Haley whispered as he bent his head down and pressed his lips against hers softly. Unlike earlier today this kiss wasn't rough or hard. It was slow and gentle. She didn't know what was happening. But no matter how much she wanted to pull away from his lips something inside her wouldn't let her.

She felt so sad when he finally pulled away. Looking up in those beautiful blue eyes of his she found herself getting lost. "He'll never love you as much as I do." She watched as he took off down the hall his words still echoing in her head. He didn't sound mean or harsh with his words. It sounded like he really meant it. Pulling herself together she took off down the staircase.

* * *

"And that's how I got into acting," Felix finished his story. Haley felt so uncomfortable sitting next to him at the table as Nathan and Rachel were right across from them. Kristen was sitting on the other side of Haley. Karen and Keith were each on the far ends of the table as Lucas and Brooke were right next to Rachel and Nathan. 

"So Haley when's the new movie is coming out?" Keith asked. He noticed all the tension at the table. He didn't know what was going on.

"Um...in just a few months," Haley said looking over in his direction. Thank god this dinner is almost over with she thought. They were in the middle of dessert. Karen had made strawberry cheesecake because it was Kristen's favorite.

"So Felix are you and Haley dating?" Rachel asked from across the table. Everyone turned their attention towards Felix and Haley. Haley noticed Nathan's eyes grow darker.

"No just friends," Felix said calmly.

"You guys look totally perfect together," Rachel added.

"They are just _friends_," Kristen said rolling her eyes. Keith gave his daughter a warning look from across the table.

"So I have some news," Karen said changing the subject. "Brooke, do you want to tell them?" Karen asked looking over towards her.

"Okay what the hell. Karen and I have been working on a new clothing line," Brooke said smiling. "It's so great."

"Really?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, Brooke even came up with the name," Karen said laughing.

"Clothes over Bros," Brooke said winking over at Haley.

"That's really great Tigger," Haley said laughing at the name Brooke picked.

"The clothes are so beautiful," Karen said to her husband. "This girl has an amazing talent."

"She really does," Haley said before taking a sip of her water.

The light conversation continued. Every once and a while Haley would look over at Nathan and noticed that he was looking back. But this time she noticed Rachel looking at her with a death glare. Breaking her eyes away she looked over at Brooke and Lucas. They seemed like they were off in their own world. Haley was broke out of her thoughts as she heard someone hitting their wine glass. It was Rachel standing up.

"I have an announcement to make," Rachel said smiling. Everyone looked on. "Nathan and I are getting married." She held up her hand and let everyone see the huge diamond ring on her finger. Everyone around the table was just speechless. In fact all their eyes were popping out including Nathan's. He was too shocked to say anything. Finally looking across the table his eyes connected with Haley's and his heart broke.

She didn't look mad or angry. She just looked so hurt and shocked.

"Well congratulations," Karen said standing up and hugging Rachel. Holding Rachel tight she looked at her husband with a what the fuck just happened face.

"Yeah congratulations," Keith said standing up and hugging the girl as Karen pulled Nathan up and hugged him. "I knew you would be my first son to marry." Nathan was still to speechless to talk. The only thing that kept on running in his mind was that he never asked Rachel to marry him and he didn't buy that ring.

All of their family stood up and were hugging each other except for Kristen. No she stayed seated next to Haley. Both of them shocked. Kristen took Haley's hand in hers under the table and gave it a little squeeze. Brooke looked over at across the table and noticed that Haley was uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry but we have to go. I forgot about this thing that Haley has to do tonight," Brooke said standing up. She walked over to Haley as she stood up also. "Felix lets go. We should let their family celebrate." With that he stood up as the three of them started walking out of the kitchen. "Karen thanks again for inviting us."

"Come back anytime," Karen said smiling at them as they walked out of the room. Karen then turned her attention to her angry daughter. Kristen was still seated at the table with a huge pout on her face. Her mother looked at her sympathetically before the little girl stormed off to her room.

Once Haley's driver picked them up, he quickly drove them to Haley's penthouse. Bobby opened the car door and let Brooke out.

"Brooke I'll be right up," Haley said softly. Brooke nodded her head before walking inside the building. Haley sat in the car for a few more moments lost in her thoughts.

"Is everything okay?" Felix asked.

She took a few more minutes to gather her thoughts before she looked over at him. She was trying so hard not to cry. She couldn't break down in front of Felix.

"I can't see you anymore," Haley mumbled softly.

"Haley…"

"I'm sorry Felix. I am. But you deserve so much better than me," Haley said smiling at him.

"But I want you," Felix said moving his hand over to her cheek.

"I can't be who you need me to be," Haley said putting her hand over his. "And we can't keep doing this. This thing between us it was fun, but it's over. I can't keep doing this to you or to myself. You're going to be just fine and you're going to find someone that loves you for you. I just know it. Thanks for everything." She leaned in and gave him a soft goodbye kiss on the lips.

"Is this really what you want?" Felix asked his heart breaking.

Nodding her head yes she gave him one final hug. "I'm sorry. Goodbye Felix."

"Goodbye Haley," Felix said watching her get out of the car.

"Driver take him where ever he needs to go," Haley said before walking inside the building. Once inside the elevator she finally felt tears falling from her eyes. Walking inside her penthouse she noticed Brooke sitting on the sofa by the fireplace waiting for her. Taking a seat next to Brooke, she watched as her friend brushed the tears off her face.

Haley rested her head on Brooke's shoulder as more tears followed. It was the first time in her life that she had felt anything like this. This had never happened before. She didn't know what to do or how to make it stop. This wasn't like any of the pain she had experienced before. This had her heart aching. She felt Brooke's grip around her body tighten as she held her.

"It's okay, I'm here," Brooke said softly. There was nothing else she could say. There were no words that could make Haley feel better. Nothing could stop the hurting. Brooke just held her tight as she cried. Brooke knew that Haley had never felt this way before. It was the first time her heart was broken over a boy. Brooke knew the feeling and it hurt her to know that Haley was now experiencing it for the first time. Brooke just wanted to make all the pain go away. They just sat there in the silence of Haley's home, holding onto each other.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW! So who here remembers their first broken heart? Well I do and it hurt like hell. It sucks, to bad we all go through it. THIS IS ALL CARRIE'S FAULT…LOL!


	11. Why Do the Tears Come at Night?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Why Do the Tears Come at Night?**

Two Weeks Later

Tossing the last of her folded clothes inside the suitcase, she slowly zipped it up and tossed it next to the other two. A vacation is just what she needed. She just couldn't stay hidden in her penthouse for another two weeks. No. She was done being little Miss Sad Haley James. That girl was gone. She was now the new and improved happy Haley. _So what if he was getting married to that red headed whore?_ It wasn't the end of the world. It was just a crush or so that's what she kept on telling herself. Just a crush, nothing more.

It really wasn't a big deal_. So what if he asked Rachel to marry him. She was his girlfriend. She wasn't the girl that ran away every time the words I love you left his mouth. Rachel was the kind of girl that said it back. No wonder he wants to marry her. God, stop feeling sorry for yourself? He just tried to use you for sex. That's it. Everything he said was a lie. All men lie. All of them. It's a good thing that I didn't give him what he wanted. Good job Haley. Once again you're a complete idiot. Totally bought into his I love you crap. What were you thinking letting your guard down? He's just like the rest of them. No one will ever love you! _God that stupid voice was still in her head after all these years. _At least he was right about that._

"There you are," Brooke said bouncing in her room.

_Great timing Tigger, Haley thought_. _She was and always will be the only positive thing in my life. I don't deserve this amazing girl as a bestfriend. Does she know that while million of little girls look up to me, I on the other hand look up to her? She's my hero in every sense of the word. She's the only constant thing in my life. No matter what happens at the end of the day I know that she'll be there. She's my family._

"So how are you doing?" Brooke asked. "I know it must hurt…what he did to you…"

"Brooke stop!" _Not_ _this again. How many times does she have to ask that?_ "Tigger I'm fine. Really, he doesn't mean anything to me. I don't know why I acted the way that I did. But I promise you that I'm fine. This is exactly what I wanted. They belong together. This is how it's meant to be." _Keep telling yourself that Haley_.

"But what about you?" Brooke knew it was a long shot but she needed to get through to Haley. Maybe, just maybe she would finally listen. "What about your heart?"

_There it is again. Can't escape it no matter how much I try._ "Its right where it's meant to be," now Haley had a huge grin on her face. "With you."

And the lies just keep coming Brooke thought. "As long as you're okay?"

"Never been better," Haley said smiling.

"So you ready?" Brooke questioned.

"I'm all packed," Haley said sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Did you pack that red dress with the little…"

"Tigger I got it," Haley said laughing. "Now tell me again why we are going on this trip?"

"Because you promised Jakey to take him anywhere he desired," Brooke said laughing.

"But why did he have to pick Las Vegas? I hate it there," Haley whined. Sure she needed a vacation but why did he have to pick Vegas? Of all the places in the world he picked there and he wanted to stay at the Hard Rock casino. People would be following her around. The media was just going to have a field day with this.

"It's his birthday tutor star," Brooke said laughing. "J and P should be here shortly. Make sure your butt is all packed. Hopefully everything goes smoothly."

"Dave just called and the jet is ready," Haley said standing up walking over to her dresser. "I'm sure it will, Tigger."

"Now all we need is the old married couple and we are on our way for a week of fun," Brooke squealed out. Haley loved Brooke's out look on things. She was so carefree and happy all the time. She always wished that she was like that.

"Yup, week of fun," Haley shouted sarcastically. "You can still invite Lucas if you want."

"No. I want to spend the week with you. I can see Lucas when we get back," Brooke said with a grin. Although she hadn't seen him too much in the last two weeks, they still talked on the phone. Lucas Scott was certainly a charmer but Brooke still didn't know if she could trust him just yet.

"You are a terrible liar Miss Davis," Haley said laughing. "But thank you."

"Yeah-yeah," Brooke said walking towards the door.

"Were are you going?" Haley questioned.

"Nowhere superstar," Brooke said before walking out of the room. Picking up the small box in the kitchen she made it to the elevator. Making her way down the elevator she finally reached the lobby and located the person she needed to see. If Haley wasn't going to do anything about this then as Haley's bestfriend Brooke felt like it was her duty.

"What can I do you for Miss Davis?" Bobby asked with a smile.

Handing him small brown box she finally spoke. "Make sure that this get's delivered today."

"You got it," Bobby said smiling. Brooke smiled back and turned just in time to see her other two best friends arrive.

Haley's driver had finally arrived with Jake and Peyton.

"Let's get this show on the road Brooke Penelope Davis," Jake shouted as he rolled down the window. "Get your ass in here, Vegas awaits!"

"Sure as soon as you go get our bags," Brooke said laughing as Jake's face dropped. "See I told you in high school that lifting weights would come in handy one day."

"I'll be back," Jake said kissing Peyton before getting out of the car. Thirty minutes later they were boarding a private jet.

"This week is going to be so much fun," Jake said smiling. "No work. Hell yes. Haley James I love you baby girl."

"I'm glad to see you already having fun and we still haven't left New York," Haley said laughing. That was Jake for you though. The boy loved to have fun. Haley never understood why he went to law school. Probably because every man in his family dating back to the last 75 years had all been lawyers. Still it was hard picturing him all serious. But he loved his job. That was the most important thing. Not to mention that he was amazing at it.

"Please you should have heard him on the way to your place," Peyton said laughing.

"He's like a dog with a bone," Brooke added.

Haley noticed the pout on his pretty little face. "You know we love you Jakey," Haley said blowing him a kiss. He wasn't like every other man. He would never hurt her. He was in fact that only guy she could count on. She knew that back when they were kids and now more than ever. In fact he was the only guy that she needed in her life.

"I know," Jake said smirking. "Bring on the Hard Rock casino!"

"Damn straight," Brooke said laughing. "Now just remember what we talked about. No talking about the red headed hag or he who shall not be named!" Peyton and Jake nodded their heads as Haley just looked out the window. This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

Nathan looked around the large conference room he was currently sitting in. All the board members at Scott Towers were currently in a meeting about starting production on the new Clothes over Bros clothing line. Looking across the room he noticed his mother showing a few designs that Brooke had given her. He couldn't wait for this thing to be over. Usually he was all about his work but not now. Not today. He wanted to be anywhere but here. With alcohol in his hands –anything to stop the pain in his heart.

Since the dinner two weeks ago he hadn't been to work. In fact he just started coming today. He had so much work to catch up on. He didn't know where to start. He noticed everyone stand up and started to leave the room. Doing the same he made his way to his office. Once inside he took a seat at his desk and laid his head down. When did his life become so difficult? Since his stupid brother hired America's Sweetheart Haley James, that's when he thought. Before her his life was so simple. Wake up in the morning go to work, and then come home to Rachel. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about Haley 24/7, certainly when she wouldn't even give him the time of day.

"Dude, where have you been?" Lucas said taking a seat in front of his brother's desk.

Nathan picked up his head long enough to see Lucas's huge ass smirk on his face.

"Brooke finally gave it up, huh?" Knowing his brother like he did he was surprised that Lucas had chased Brooke for as long as he did without her giving it up. Lucas definitely had to be seeing someone else on the side. There was just no way that Lucas wasn't having sex with anyone.

"I'm still working on it. She's certainly not like other girls but she hasn't killed me yet so," Lucas said laughing. "So what's been up with you? It's been what two weeks? Mom says that you haven't been answering her calls and well to be honest you haven't been answering mine. We're really worried about you."

"I'm fine," Nathan said turning his eyes to his computer screen.

"You don't look like it," Lucas said observing his brother. Nathan in fact looked like crap. His hair wasn't like it normally was. In fact Lucas only saw Nathan's hair this way when their father passed away all those years ago. Nathan usually always had his hair fixed. When they were younger he spent so much time getting his hair done just right. "So how's engaged life?"

"I wouldn't know," Nathan said sitting back in his chair and putting his hands over his head.

"But I thought you and Rachel…"

"I broke up with her," Nathan said softly.

"That's so great," Lucas started but noticed Nathan looking sad. "I mean what happened? I thought you two were getting married?" He was such an idiot.

_Flashback_

_Nathan paced back and forth in their living room._

"_Just calm down," Rachel said from the chair across the room._

"_Calm down? You want me to calm down?" His pacing didn't stop it only quicken with his words._

"_Yes! I want you to calm down. You're making me fucking nauseous," Rachel said putting her hand on her stomach. _

"_I'm sorry. Am I bothering you?" Nathan said sarcastically. _

"_What's the big damn deal? We're going to get married anyway. I just got tired of waiting for you to ask…"_

"_So you just go out and buy a ring and then announced it in front of my family before even telling me," Nathan shouted. He was so pissed right now. He couldn't believe that she had done that. Never in his life had he wanted to hurt someone as much as he did right now._

"_This isn't about any of that and you know it," Rachel shouted standing up. "This is because she was there."_

"_What?" Nathan tried to play dumb. She didn't know about Haley and him, did she?_

"_Don't act stupid. You know what the fuck I'm talking about," Rachel shouted back. "I see the way you look at her and last night you were slow dancing with her."_

"_This has nothing to do with her," Nathan shot back. "This is about us. You have no right to go around telling people we are engaged when I didn't ask you to get married Rachel."_

"_Please Nathan. You've been so fucking different since she started working for you, so don't say that this isn't about her," Rachel yelled._

_She was right, he knew it. _

"_I can't do this anymore," Nathan said defeated._

"_NO! Don't end us because of her. She doesn't care about you Nathan. Not like I do. I love you. We've been through so much together. Don't throw it away for someone that doesn't care," Rachel said standing right in front of him. As much as he wanted her to be wrong he knew that she was right. Haley didn't care about him. "She doesn't love you, I do. I love you, Nathan." With that she pushed her lips on his. He kissed her back for a second before pulling away._

"_Rachel…"_

"_This is a mistake Nathan. We're meant to be together," Rachel pleaded._

"_Rachel I never meant to hurt you," Nathan said softly. "But I just can't do this anymore. It's not fair to you."_

"_Fine throw us away for some whore," Rachel shouted picking up a picture frame of them and throwing it against the wall. "She'll never love you."_

"_Maybe you're right," Nathan said not moving. Suddenly he felt himself calming down. He wasn't angry anymore. He was just done. "I love you Rachel. I always will. You were my first love and we have been through so much together but I'm not in love with you. I'm so sorry. You deserve someone who is so much better than me. You really do. I want you to be happy Rachel. I want that for you but I can't be who you need me to be."_

"_I can't believe we're over," Rachel said sitting on the coffee table. He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder._

_They sat in silence for a long time and Nathan knew that she was crying. He felt a few tears escape his eyes also. They had been together for so long. Suddenly all the warm memories that he had of them came flooding back. All the kisses they shared, all the laughs. Nathan felt his heart breaking as he watched their life together._

"_I used to think that we would be together forever," Nathan said softly. "It's funny how things change, huh?" Before he met Haley, Rachel was it for him. But now he knew that they weren't meant to be._

"_We haven't really been us lately," Rachel said resting her head on his shoulder. "You remember when we first got together?"_

"_How could I forget?" Nathan said laughing. "We were so happy back then."_

"_Those were the best days," Rachel said smiling as a few tears fell from her eyes._

"_You're going to be okay," Nathan said looking down at her and smiling. "You can even stay here, I'll just move back in at my moms until I find another apartment."_

"_I can't stay here," Rachel said looking around. "Too many memories of us. I think I'll just go back to London. Stay with Bevin until I find a job. Maybe even try to put my degree to some use. I think I can find a good job there."_

"_You sure?" Nathan questioned. Since they had started dating Rachel's father had cut her off. He didn't want his daughter to ruin her life. But she didn't care; she loved Nathan and wanted to be with him. That's when he started taking care of her. She left her father's money for him and he wanted to give her the world. Now he wouldn't be the one taking care of her. It was time that she learned how to live on her own. She could do it, he knew she could._

"_Yeah I really liked it there," Rachel said smiling._

"_So that's why you were so pissed that we had to move back," Nathan said laughing._

"_Yeah."_

"_Rachel I really am sorry for everything. I never meant…."_

"_I know," Rachel said kissing him softly on his cheek. "It's going to be so hard to let you go."_

"_I really do love you," Nathan said again. He couldn't have her leave thinking that he didn't care. He really did. She would always be apart of his past. She was his first love. The first girl he ever pictured himself marrying. The thought that she would think he didn't care all these years made his stomach turn. He needed to make sure that she knew the truth. Just because he wasn't in love with her anymore, didn't mean that he didn't once love her._

"_I'm sorry that I ruined your family dinner," Rachel said closing her eyes._

"_Buying a ring Rachel, what were you thinking?" Nathan asked chuckling._

"_I saw you dancing with her and I just freaked out," Rachel said laughing with him. "I'm so sorry about that."_

"_I'm going to miss you," Nathan said kissing the top of her head._

"_Same here," Rachel said picking her head up from his shoulder and hugging him. "Let yourself be happy Nathan. I really want that for you."_

"_I will," Nathan said smiling at her. She placed a soft goodbye kiss on his lips before standing up. "I'll be out of here by tomorrow."_

_End Flashback_

"Wow," was all Lucas could say. "So what have you been doing the last two weeks?"

"Hanging around the apartment packing my things," Nathan said looking at his brother. Lucas finally really looked at Nathan and saw the dark circles around his eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't stay there. To many memories of us," Nathan said softly picking up the picture frame of Rachel sitting on his desk. "I'm looking for a new place."

"I'm so sorry man," Lucas said sympathetically.

"No you're not," Nathan said firmly. "You've hated her since I started dating her."

"Nathan, I'm sorry," Lucas said softly. "I wanted to like her. I really did."

"Don't sweat it man," Nathans said smiling. "I just. I didn't think it would be this hard."

"You'll get through it."

"It just hurts," Nathan said collecting his thoughts. "How is she?"

He had been thinking about her constantly since he had watched Rachel take off on her plane to London. Every time he thought about calling her or going to see her Rachel's words went off in his head. _She'll never love you._

"I really don't know man," Lucas said letting out a little frustrated sigh. "I tried asking Brooke but she totally snapped. She basically told me to mind my own fucking business."

"Harsh much?" Nathan asked finally laughing.

"I know right? After that I was just too afraid to ask. Haley's the most important thing in her life," Lucas said shrugging his shoulders. "I just didn't want to upset her."

"I keep on picturing her face once Rachel made that stupid announcement," Nathan said shaking his head. "I even see it in my sleep. She looked so hurt. I don't think she'll ever forgive me."

"Nathan don't be silly," Lucas laughed out.

"Lucas this is serious. I'm in love with her and I don't know how to make this shit go away," Nathan mumbled frustrated.

"Did you tell her who you feel?" Lucas asked.

"Twice and she totally freaked out," Nathan said putting his head back and closing his eyes. "I don't know how to make her love me."

"Then maybe you should just let it go," Lucas said as Nathan's eyes shot open.

"I've tried. I really have. But won't go away, I can't stop loving her. No matter how hard I try it won't…"

"Then go tell her that," Lucas added.

"She hates me." She had told him that so many times before.

Lucas felt his cell phone vibrate. "I'm sorry I gotta go."

"It's cool," Nathan said watching his brother leave his office. Maggie walked in seconds later holding a small package.

"This just came for you," Maggie said handing it to him.

"Get rid of this for me will ya," Nathan said handing her the picture of Rachel. He waited for her to close his office door before finally opening the package. There was a letter with a CD. Pulling the CD out, he placed it down on his desk before opening the letter.

_Nathan,_

_I know that I probably shouldn't be writing you this but I feel like I have too. I can't let you marry Rachel without knowing something about Haley. I know you care about her. But here's the thing. Haley's had such a hard life. She's been through so many things that I can't begin to explain because it's not my place. She doesn't let people in and she really doesn't trust people. It's not her fault, like I said she's had a hard life. When we were younger Haley always had this way about her. She had this light in her eyes. But as time went on it went away. I'm only saying this because I've finally seen that light again. But it's only when she talks about you. I know it's probably too late but I just thought you should know. Sometimes people play hard to get because they need to know that the other person's feeling are real. I think that your feelings are real Nathan. Now all you have to do is make Haley believe that._

_The CD is just a little insight into Haley. The record company cut it from her latest album because they didn't want people to think she wasn't happy. I hope it helps you see the real her. There is more to Haley James than meets the eye._

_Brooke _

Folding the letter back up, he tossed it on his desk. Placing the CD inside his computer he hit the play button. Her voice filled his office.

_Early morning, she wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock on the door  
It's time for makeup, perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for  
They go…  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say… _

She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night

Lost in an image, in a dream  
But there's no one there to wake her up  
And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning  
But tell me what happens when it stops?  
They go…  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say… 

_She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night_

Hitting the stop button he picked up his phone and dialed her number. He waited for her to pick up but all he got was her voicemail. He couldn't just leave a message. He needed to see her. He needed to tell her exactly how he felt. Rachel and him were over and it was time for Haley to know. She needed to know that he wasn't going to stop until she realized that she loved him. He Nathan Scott was going to make America's Sweetheart Haley James love him if it was the last thing that he did.

AN: So the song is "Lucky" by Britney Spears before all the baby mama drama. You guys know the one –before the shaved head and crazy break downs. Back then it was Justin and Britney not Britney and K-Fed. My-my how her life has turned out…lol!


	12. You Call It Madness, But I Call It Love

_**You Call It Madness, But I Call It Love**_

_2 Days Later_

Her head was pounding. It was then that she knew she was going to have the world's worst hangover in the history of hangovers. She couldn't open her eyes. No, the light would only make things worse. She just needed to sleep. Sleep was the only thing that would make this headache go away. Opening her eyes would be too much of an effort. She couldn't remember how or why she had got so drunk last night. But she must have had a good time. It was the only way she would have gotten so drunk. Turning her head without opening her eyes she finally realized that her head was on a rock hard chest.

Her eyes shot open. That's when the light hit them and she closed them back tight. She felt two arms wrapping around her waist holding her tight against them. No matter how much her head was killing her she needed to see who the hell was holding her. What the hell happened last night?

Lifting her head and opening her eyes she looked down to see a sleeping Nathan Scott.

_What the fuck? How did…when did? What the hell was going on she thought?_

"Go back to sleep," Nathan said opening his eyes and looking straight into her terrified brown ones.

"Oh my god," Haley finally said getting off of him and standing up. "What the hell are you doing here? How the hell did you get into my room?" Looking down at herself she noticed that she was in a man's long sleeve button down white shirt. Thankfully she still had her underwear on. It was the only two pieces of clothing on her body. She looked back at him as he sat up in the bed. She tried to keep her focus on his face but the boy wasn't wearing a shirt. _He was so damn sexy._

He noticed the way she was looking at him and he knew what she was thinking. "Don't worry we didn't do anything."

"Thank god," Haley finally let the breath that she had been holding in.

"It's nice to know that having sex with me repulses you," Nathan said looking a little hurt.

Looking at the ground she noticed her clothes spread out on the floor with a bottle of whipped cream next to them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Haley repeated. _Seriously why was he here? Shouldn't he be off with his whore? What could he be possible doing here? _All these questions kept running in her mind.

"I showed up yesterday professed my undying love for you and now here we are," Nathan said smirking at her.

"So why aren't you gone?" Haley questioned pulling the large shirt tighter around her body. She watched as he stood up out of the bed in only his boxers. He walked right up to her smirking.

"Don't worry you showed me everything last night," Nathan said huskily before walking away towards the bathroom.

"God you are such a jerk. I want you out of this room, now!" Haley shouted walking into the bathroom. He only winked at her as he brushed his teeth. She stood there with her hands on her hips waiting for him to finish_. God, who did he think he was? Acting like this was his room. _Once he was done she followed him out of the bathroom back to the bedroom. He sat at the side of the bed and picked up the phone.

"Nathan what the hell…"

"Ah yes room service. Yes I would like some strawberry waffles, some bacon and eggs," holding his hand over the phone he looked up at a very pissed Haley. "Do you want anything?"

"Yeah you out of my room," Haley said glaring at him.

"And a bowl of fruit," Nathan said into the phone. "Thank you very much." Hanging up the phone he noticed Haley standing there with fire in her eyes. _Damn she was sexy_.

"Get out," Haley said pointing towards the door.

"Fine alright," Nathan said standing up and holding his hands up in surrender. "Just let me take a shower and eat breakfast."

"I want you gone now," Haley said firmly.

"Please Hales," Nathan pleaded. "I'm all sticky."

"I don't care," Haley said not giving in.

"Well it's your fault," Nathan said smirking. "You're the one that wanted to lick whipped cream off of me."

"You smug son of a bitch," Haley yelled. "Take a shower then please get the hell out of this room and out of my life."

"Fine, okay. You win," Nathan said getting up and walking back into the bathroom.

Putting her hands over her face, she wanted to scream. _This is what I get for drinking with Brooke, yet again_. The last time she let herself drink that much her and Felix happened. You think she would have learned her lesson. Walking inside the large closet she found her robe. Putting it on her body quickly she sat on the side of the bed and dialed Brooke's cell number. Hopefully Brooke could tell her what the hell Nathan was doing in here. Waiting for her to pick up she cursed as she heard Brooke's voice message.

_You've reached Brooke Davis, congratulations! _

"Brooke Davis I'm going to kill you! What the hell happened last night? Please call me," with that Haley hung up the phone as she heard someone knocking on the door_. Please be Brooke._

"Room service."

_Damn it_. Glaring towards the bathroom she noticed that Nathan had yet to come out. Shaking her head she stormed towards the door. Opening it quickly she was face to face with a short dark haired man with the pushcart of food. Moving out of his way she noticed the Do Not Disturb sign on the door. Taking the sign off the door, she was pissed.

"Real funny, Nathan," Haley shouted. She noticed the guy jump as he stopped the cart. "Sorry."

The man only nodded his head. "Will this be all Mrs. Scott?" Haley had to laugh at this as she walked the guy out of her room.

Glancing at his name tag she finally spoke. "Carl is it." The guy only nodded his head. "It's Miss James and I'm good," Haley said holding the door handle. That's when she noticed it. There on her ring finger was a huge ass beautiful wedding ring. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she noticed the guy holding out something to her.

"Here you go _Miss James,"_ the guy said before walking away.

It's like all of the air had been sucked out of her lungs. Her eyes stayed glued to the ring on her finger. Closing her eyes she tired her best to remember what the hell happened last night but the last thing she remembered was taking shots with Brooke. Her world came crashing around her. She then realized that she was holding a US Weekly magazine in her hand. There on the cover was her and Nathan laughing. Oh yeah and the huge ass headline.

_Haley James Scott?_

"Nathan!" Haley screamed at the top of her lungs. Seconds later Nathan appeared in the bedroom with nothing but a towel all soaking wet..._Damn he was sexy…not now Haley._

"What's wrong?"

Tossing the magazine at him forcefully she watched him look at the cover. "Seriously what's wrong?" Nathan asked again looking up at her.

"What the hell happened last night?" Haley rushed out. _How could they have been so drunk that she couldn't remember getting married?_

"We got married Hales," Nathan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, no, no! This is some kind of sick joke," Haley said putting her hands on her face again. "This is just not happening."

"Don't you remember last night?" Nathan asked walking closer to her. She had mentioned to him that she wouldn't remember, but he didn't take her seriously. That was until this morning when they woke up and she really didn't remember. He thought about coming right out and telling her but decided to at least feed her breakfast before dropping the bomb that they were married.

"No I don't. You did this," Haley was now pointing at him. "This is all your fault. You-you planned this."

"Hey it takes two," Nathan said reaching for her hand.

"Don't fucking touch me," Haley said backing away from him. "This isn't real." Now she was closing her eyes as a few tears fell.

"Haley we're married," Nathan said firmly. "I have the marriage license over on the dresser." He continued to watch her as her eyes stayed shut. He didn't see what the problem was. She was fine last night. Last night was the best night of his life.

She continued to shake her head.

"Hales," Nathan started but once she opened her eyes he knew to shut up.

Putting her hand over her mouth quickly she ran towards the bathroom. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Well that didn't go as well as I planned," Nathan said to himself not moving. Being married to him was actually making her sick. Ah just the start of the prefect marriage he thought. That's when he heard knocking at the door. Taking off out of the bedroom he prayed that it was his brother. Sure enough once he opened the door Brooke ran passed him as Lucas just stood there. "Please come in." He said sarcastically.

Lucas laughed for a second before realizing that his head was still pounding from the night before. Brooke's the one that made him come over here. Both guys walked to the bathroom and watched as Brooke held onto Haley's sobbing figure.

"How did…how did this happen?" Haley cried out.

Haley was now looking at Brooke. That's when Brooke started crying also. She was more hammered than Haley last night.

"I think –I think that I walked you down the aisle," Brooke said holding a hand over her forehead as images of last night came flooding back to her.

"Brooke!" Haley screamed. _This just could not be happening. How the hell would someone let them get married so drunk? I knew coming to Vegas was a bad idea, Haley thought. Damn you Jake._

"I'm so sorry. I was so drunk and then you called me and said you guys were getting married…"

"And you didn't think to stop us?" Haley cried out. Her face was red and puffy from all the crying.

"I'm so sorry, Hales," Brooke said hugging her again. "I didn't even remember until my phone started going off this morning like crazy. I'm sorry Hales but everyone knows."

"This is a dream, right?" Haley pleaded looking at Brooke.

"Hales," Brooke said softly wiping a few tears from Haley's face. "The whole world knows."

"Oh god," Haley whispered to herself before falling in Brooke's arms again. Her whole body was shaking as she sobbed in her best friends arms. Nathan watched as his heart was breaking. He had no idea that she would act this way. Holding back tears he walked out of the bathroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed he felt someone's hand holding his shoulder. _Lucas._

"I was your best man right?" Lucas asked with a smirk.

This brought a smile to Nathan's face. "Yes you were." Seems like Lucas didn't remember last night also.

"Man what the hell happened? One minute we are on a plane so you could tell Haley how you feel then the next I wake up and you're married to her," Lucas said sitting next to his brother. "I mean when Brooke and I left you two last night everything was cool."

"I guess I'm the only one that didn't get too wasted," Nathan mumbled. Now it seemed that Brooke and Lucas didn't remember their wedding either. This wasn't looking to good for him.

"Yeah well Brooke Davis loves to get people drunk," Lucas said chuckling.

"Yeah I know what you mean. She even made me take a few shots," Nathan said smiling. "But now my wife hates me and even better she doesn't remember our wedding night."

Lucas started laughing but suddenly stopped when he saw the death glare that Nathan was sending him.

"Mom and Keith are going to flip," Lucas said. Especially their mother. She was probably going to kill Nathan.

"I haven't even thought about them yet," Nathan said softly. That's when they saw Brooke storming out of the bathroom. She didn't even stop for Lucas as she walked straight out of the bedroom. Seconds later Nathan heard the door slam.

"I guess I should go see if she's okay," Lucas said standing up. Before he made it out the bedroom he turned back to his brother. "If I didn't say this last night, then congratulations little brother!"

"Thanks."

"Good luck," Lucas said pointing towards the bathroom that Haley was in.

"You too," Nathan said before Lucas disappeared.

Getting his emotions in control Nathan started towards the bathroom. He needed to make sure that his wife was okay. This made him smile.

She Haley James was his wife. _His_. No one else's. _All his._

Opening the door slowly he noticed her laid out on the bathroom floor still crying. The sight broke his heart. Looking at the ring on his hand he noticed the gold band that Haley had picked out for him. Remembering his wedding vows he cleared his throat to let her know that he was in the room. She didn't move. Making his way towards her, he took a seat against the cabinets facing her. She still wouldn't look at him.

"Hales, please talk to me," Nathan said softly.

"I don't know what to say to you," Haley said wiping a few tears away from her face. "How did this happen?" She really wanted to know. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the idea that she was married.

"You said that you wanted me, Hales," Nathan said looking intently at her broken figure.

"And you took that as me saying lets get married?" Haley yelled angrily finally looking at him.

Her words hurt him. "You said you wanted me forever, Haley!"

_Flashback_

_Nathan sat on the plane trying to calm himself down. His fingers were constantly hitting the armrest. He was nervous. The tapping continued as Lucas finally looked a little angry._

_"Would you cut that shit out? You're driving me insane," Lucas spat out._

_"I'm nervous," Nathan said wiping his forehead. He was sweating._

_"Just relax the plane will be landing shortly and then you can be on your way to making a fool out of yourself once again," Lucas said chuckling before once again trying to get back to the book he was reading. Minutes later he closed the book hard as he heard his brother drumming his foot steadily on the ground. "Tell me again why I agreed to come on this crazy trip again?"_

_"You wanted to see Brooke," Nathan mumbled. He was seriously feeling a little sick._

_"Oh and don't forget I wanted to see Haley shoot you down once again," Lucas said chuckling. He loved to see his brother squirm._

_"She's going to be so pissed to see me. Did you tell Brooke that we were coming?" Nathan asked nervously. If Haley knew he was flying all the way to Nevada for her she would probably already be on her way to Europe._

_"No I played it cool," Lucas said nodding his head. "Although Brooke might just kill me for bringing you here, so you owe me little brother."_

_"Yeah-yeah," Nathan said resting his head back._

_"Seriously, I'm going to make you pay for this," Lucas added quickly._

_"I got it," Nathan said going back to drumming his foot again. Lucas just rolled his eyes as he focused back on his book. An hour later they finally arrived at the airport. Jumping in the nearest taxi they made their way to the Hard Rock casino where the girls were staying. Once inside they started looking around for their women. The place was packed with gambling losers ready and willing to lose their money._

_It was like looking for Waldo. Nathan was starting to wonder if this was such a good idea. But as soon as he felt Lucas tapping his shoulder he knew he found them. And then there they both were. Sitting at the bar drinking. In that moment time stood still as Nathan focused his eyesight on the beautiful girl that stole his heart. He couldn't see the countless people passing in front of him as he watched. No, she was the only thing that he could see._

_Breaking his eyesight from her looked towards his brother. Lucas's mouth was moving but Nathan couldn't hear the words coming out. Once Lucas started walking towards them, Nathan knew he had to follow him. He flew all the way here there was no backing down now. Finally they made it to them. Brooke jumped in Lucas's arms as Haley just smiled at Nathan. It was clear that both girls were under the influence._

_"Broody I'm so happy you're here," Brooke said planting a kiss square on his lips. "We're going to have so much fun!"_

_"Cool," Lucas said laughing as Brooke handed him a shot as well as Nathan._

_"To the Scotts," Brooke shouted as everyone took them and then downed their shots. The hard liquor made Nathan's chest burn for a few seconds before Brooke handed them another round. "To me!" Both boys laughed but still took another one._

_"So what brings you two sexy boys all the way over here," Brooke asked showing them her cocky smirk. "I mean it's a long way from New York."_

_"Well…you see…we…"_

_Nathan almost laughed at Lucas for stumbling on his words. "I came for you," Nathan said looking directly at Haley._

_"I don't think that Rachel would like that very much," Haley said glaring at him before turning back towards Brooke trying to ignore him. Moving closer to her, he made sure that she was listening._

_"Can we please talk," Nathan asked, "in private."_

_"Here you go," Brooke said handing him another shot of tequila. He shook his head no as she looked at him frustrated. "You either take this shot or get lost, buddy."_

_Rolling his eyes he gave in. "Alright Brooke." Taking the shot he downed it quickly before slamming the glass on the bar. "Now will you talk to me please?"_

_"What do you think?" Haley asked Brooke as both girls kept eyeing him down. He noticed his brother trying to hide his laughter in his seat next to Brooke. He was actually the lucky one. He didn't have these two tipsy ladies after him._

_Brooke finally started smiling. "He seems sincere but I don't really know." They were playing with him he knew it._

_Finally Lucas couldn't hold in his laughter. "Just give the poor bastard a chance. He did fly all the way here for you." Lucas was now smiling at Haley._

_Brooke rolled her eyes over towards Lucas. "He's actually right."_

_"Fine let's all go back to my room," Haley muttered while standing up and trying not to fall. The girls were walking ahead of them but Nathan could still hear their laughter. Even in the elevator they were talking about them. But once they arrived to the penthouse Haley bounced on the couch as Brooke fell on the bed._

_"We're having so much fun," Brooke said giggling from the bed. "Lucas Scott I think tonight might be your lucky night!"_

_Lucas licked his lips as he glanced at her. "Glad to hear it!"_

_Nathan glanced over at Lucas and then nodded his head towards Brooke. He needed to be alone with Haley._

_It seemed that Lucas got the message. "Hey Brooke lets go win some money and have some fun?"_

_Brooke knew what they were up to and looked over at Haley seeking permission._

_"Its fine –I'm fine," Haley said waving her hand. "Go have fun! Live the life I so desperately want." Brooke walked over to Haley whispering something in her ear before waving for Lucas to follow her. Lucas mouthed a good luck to Nathan._

_Brooke and Lucas finally left the room as Nathan started towards the couch. Haley held up her hand making him stop. If they were going to do this she was going to need a little help._

_"If you are coming here then you better have alcohol with you," Haley said smiling at him. It was the only way she could tolerate him. He was after all still engaged to another woman. He had no right to be here for her apparently. This boy was so damn confusing. Minutes later Nathan sat on the other end of the couch with a couple of bottles or hard liquor from the bar. Handing her one of the bottles he watched as brought the bottle to her mouth and took a large gulp._

_"Easy," Nathan said taking the bottle from her hands and putting it next to the ones on the table next to them. "I just want to talk, okay?" Haley just nodded her head._

_"You got me all alone now what do you want?" Haley questioned as she moved closer to him._

_Searching her face he took his hand and rubbed her cheek softly. "I'm sorry."_

_"Are you sorry because you broke my heart or because you're engaged to her?" Haley questioned._

_As much as it hurt him to hear her say that it also made him a little happy. She was saying that he broke her heart. She had to care about him. It was the only way that she would admit to that. She cared._

_"Hales," Nathan started but she cut him off._

_"It's okay Nathan. I'm a big girl," Haley said shrugging it off. She couldn't let him get to her. "So what if you broke my heart. It's not the end of the world." She let a little giggle escape her mouth._

_"I love you," Nathan said huskily as he moved his body closer to hers._

_Her smile faded. "Don't." She wasn't in the mood for this Nathan. "You don't mean that."_

_"I love you so much," Nathan said ignoring her last comments. "I think I have since I first laid eyes on you." He was moving his face closer to hers with every word. "I know you're scared and I am too but I'm not going to hurt you."_

_"Nathan please don't," Haley pleaded. She was trying to fight the effect that alcohol had on her but it wasn't working to well._

_"I'm not going anywhere. Rachel and I are over. I came here for you and I'll be here for you no matter what. No matter how long it takes for you to realize that we belong together," his forehead was resting against hers._

_It took only a second as he watched her face turn into a smile._

_"You're so sexy when you talk like that," Haley said giggling. Before he knew it she was moving to sit on his lap straddling him. With the amount of alcohol that she had in her system and everything that he had just said to her she was tired of fighting him. "I want you."_

_Her face leaned into his as her lips slowly brushed his._

_"God, I was hoping that you would say that," Nathan said moving his hands to her waist pulling her into him as his lips crashed onto hers. With each second their kisses grew more passionate. Finally Haley pulled away and looked into his blue orbs._

_"No Nathan. I want you forever." Her smile only got bigger as she started unbuttoning his shirt. She wanted this. She wanted him._

_He just sat there looking up at her as she smiled at him. He finally noticed that light in her eyes that Brooke was always talking about. She looked so happy. He didn't know if it was because she was drunk or the fact that she was with him but she seemed so different. It was like she was this totally different carefree Haley James. It didn't matter which one that she was in this moment. The only thing that he knew is that he wanted her forever._

_"Marry me," Nathan whispered as her hands made it to the last button of his shirt. Her eyes shot up to his and she felt fireworks going off inside of her whole body. Her mind was spinning as she thought about what he had just asked. But she didn't care about the fight that her head and heart were having. It was time to start having some fun._

_"Yes," Haley said nodding her head repeatedly. "Yes." She repeated again as he pulled her to him._

_"Are you serious?" Nathan questioned._

_"Of course I am silly," Haley said laughing as she planted kisses along the side of his face. "I want to be your wife. I want to be your wife, now!" Kissing his lips she felt his hands trying to pull her closer._

_"I'm so happy," Nathan said in between kisses._

_"Me too," Haley said giggling as she pulled away. "We have to do it now." Her face became suddenly serious as she looked at him._

_"What's the rush?" Nathan said with a chuckle as he moved her hair behind her ears._

_"Because if we don't do it now then she won't let you," Haley said lacing their hands together._

_"She?"_

_"Haley, duh," Haley whispered. "We have to do it now it's the only way."_

_"I'm confused Hales," Nathan said searching her eyes. "You're Haley." He couldn't do this to her, she was just too drunk._

_"But I'm fun Haley," Haley said her smile coming back on her face. "The other Haley wouldn't even have talked to you but I did. I've been rooting for you since the first time you met her. She's the one that was pushing you away because she's terrified to be vulnerable with you. Not me. I want you."_

_"Hales…"_

_"I'm serious. It's what she really wants…what I really want. She's just scared," Haley said squeezing his hands._

_You can either go two ways here Nathan. You can tell her that you have to wait until the sober Haley is back or you can go for it. She feels the same as you. Make her love you. It's the only way to make her love you. This way you get to be with her all the time and convince her that you are meant to be together. Soon enough she'll think it too. Go with your gut._

_"Let's get married," Nathan said kissing her again._

_-_

_"I just called Lucas and Brooke and their own their way," Haley said giggling as she closed her cell phone._

_"Okay we have everything we need," Nathan said looking around in the small chapel. There was one couple waiting in front of them which was a good thing because Lucas and Brooke were on their way. "Wait don't you want to call your other two friends?"_

_"No-no," Haley rushed out as her laughter died down. "They won't let us. We can't call them. They'll try to stop us, they won't understand." Nathan only nodded his head._

_"You sure you want to do this?" Nathan said hugging her tight._

_"Yes," Haley said looking up at him. "For the first time in my life I'm going to follow my heart." Now she was placing his hand over her heart so that he could feel how fast it was beating._

_"Good," Nathan whispered._

_-_

_"You may now kiss the bride."_

_Nathan moved his hand on the side of Haley's neck and pulled her into him as his lips met hers in a soaring kiss. Seconds later Brooke pulled them apart._

_"At least wait until you get back to the hotel room," Brooke said giggling._

_"Leave them alone they're married," Lucas said giggling with her as they left the chapel._

_"I now introduce to you the Scotts," Brooke shouted as they all jumped into the limo laughing. Lucas poured them all a glass of champagne as the driver drove them back to the hotel._

_"Here's to my little brother and his beautiful new bride," Lucas said holding up his glass before they all took a sip._

_They were all laughing and having a good time and before they knew it the limo pulled up at the hotel and the door was opened for them to get out. Haley and Lucas went out first as Brooke stopped and turned to Nathan._

_"You see it now don't you?" Brooke asked smiling._

_Nathan just looked at her confused._

_"The light in her eyes," Brooke said pointing to Haley and Lucas laughing as pictures were being taken from every single angle._

_"Yeah," Nathan said smiling before the two of them went to Haley and Lucas. They all said their good-byes as Nathan led Haley back to her hotel room. Once they got to the door he lifted Haley up in his arms before walking them inside. Closing the door behind him he watched as his wife jumped out of his arms in laughter and ran to the telephone to called room service._

_"Yes we would like some more champagne, some strawberries, and some whipped cream…Please call me Mrs. Scott," Haley said smiling at Nathan before hanging up the phone. He walked right over to her and kissed her softly on the lips._

_"She is going to be so mad in the morning," Haley said laughing._

_Nathan knew that she was talking about sober Haley._

_"Thank you," Nathan said softly resting his head against hers._

_"What for?" Haley asked smiling up at him._

_"For making me the happiest man on the planet," Nathan said laughing as he placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. "How did I get so lucky?"_

_"It helps that you're hot," Haley said laughing in his arms. Haley heard a knock on the door before rushing out of the bedroom to answer it. She returned seconds later with the bottle of champagne and the bottle of whipped cream._

_"I got that," Nathan said taking the bottle from her and fixing their glasses. Handing hers he noticed that she was opening the whipped cream. "And what is that for?"_

_"I want to lick this off your whole body," Haley whispered in his ear. He stood their frozen as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off of him. Taking the bottle she shook it well before spraying it across his chest. Bringing her mouth to his rock hard chest she began to clean him up._

_"Baby we don't have to do anything," Nathan breathed out as she licked the last of it off of his chest. She slowly took off all her clothes except her panties._

_"But we just got married," Haley asked confused. "Don't you want to make love to me?"_

_"You have no idea how much I want you right now," Nathan said kissing her hard as his hands roamed her body. "But I'll wait until you love me."_

_"Nathan…"_

_"I just want to hold," Nathan whispered in her ear before lifting his shirt off the ground and putting it on her. Lifting her up he carried her to the bed where he laid down with her on top of him. His arms tighten around her body holding her closer to him. "I love you so much."_

_Haley closed her eyes tight as she felt slumber take over her body. "This is the best night of my life." Her voice was a soft whisper. She held onto him tighter as her eyes got heavy. "Make sure to tell me how amazing tonight was…make sure that she knows. Don't let her forget. Promise me." She lifted her head to look in his eyes._

_"I promise," Nathan said softly kissing her._

_"Now promise me that you'll always love me no matter what," Haley whispered as she rested her head back on his chest._

_"I promise that I'll always love you," Nathan told her as he felt her chest rise and fall in steady beats. She was finally sleeping. He knew in the morning that this version of Haley would be gone but he didn't care. It was the only way he could think of to get her to love him._

_End of Flashback_

"How could you do this to me Nathan? The press is going to eat me alive," Haley said sobbing. She could see it now. They would be on the cover of every magazine. This would never go away. Everyone was going to know about Haley James Vegas marriage. It would be brought up in every interview from now on. For the rest of her life people would be asking her about it. And the funning thing was she couldn't remember a damn thing.

"Because I love you," Nathan said looking at her. "We'll get through this together."

"No we won't," Haley said wiping her tears away. "We won't be doing anything together."

"Hales…"

"Brooke's calling my lawyer and seeing about getting annulment papers," Haley said glancing at him as his face turned dark at her words.

"No way," Nathan said shaking his head. "We are not getting an annulment."

"Yes we are," Haley said forcefully.

"Fine I can't stop you but you are doing it for nothing. I love you and we are meant to be together. I won't sign those papers and there's nothing you can do to make me," Nathan said before getting up and walking out of the bathroom.

AN: Please review. Who did not see that coming…I think it's funny that one wants to be married and the other doesn't.


	13. The Desperate Kingdom of Love

_**Quote of the Day:**_

_**Haley: You're not going into that church and your not going to talk to my son, my husband, Karen or Lucas for that matter. **_

_**Dan: You should be careful about being so bossy. I've been in prison for a long time. It's kind of sexy. **_

_**The Desperate Kingdom of Love**_

Haley paced back and forth in her hotel room. Jake had been looking over the marriage license for over five minutes now and he had yet to say something. Nathan had left after she told him about the annulment. It was six hours later and he still hadn't come back. Their faces were all over the TV and magazines. It seemed that the whole world had known about them getting married last night.

"I'm sorry Hales but this real," Jake said handing her the marriage license back. "It has both your signatures on it and Lucas and Brooke as witnesses. I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do."

"This just cannot be happening," Haley said trying to hold back her tears.

"Hales it's going to be okay," Peyton said hugging her friend. The door opened and Nathan walked in. Peyton let go of Haley as all eyes were on him. Even though Nathan had never met them he knew that this was Jake and Peyton. He wanted to say something but before he could Peyton started walking towards him and slapped him across the face.

"Peyton," Jake said rushing to pull her back.

"What it's not like he didn't deserve it," Peyton said glaring at him.

Nathan stood there shocked with his hand held to his face. Man the girl hit him hard. He could feel the heat coming off his skin. He glanced at Haley before making his way to the bedroom. Today was fucked up enough he didn't need to deal with this. Haley was right the press was all over him. He couldn't go anywhere today without people looking at him, taking pictures, and yelling that he was the one that married Haley James. It didn't stop. They followed him everywhere. He wasn't Nathan Scott anymore. He was Haley James's husband.

Sitting at the edge of the bed he took his hand off his face. He knew for sure that she left a mark. Throwing his whole body back he laid himself on the bed. After the night and day he had he needed sleep. Now it seemed that not only did his wife hate him but her friends as well. He was the bad guy in all of this. Even his mother was pissed. When he finally called her a few hours ago she yelled for over an hour saying that she expected this from Lucas but not him. He felt terrible. Kristen was actually the only one excited about this. She couldn't wait for them to get home so she could see them.

It seemed like Kristen and him were the only ones happy about this marriage. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. From the looks of it Haley had cried all day. This was all his fault. He heard a door shut before someone entered the room.

"If you want to hit me again wait until later," Nathan said not opening his eyes. He felt someone sit on the bed next to his body.

"I'm not gonna hit you," Haley said softly. His eyes shot open. She was here sitting next to him. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and never let go. But looking at her now he knew that her guard was back up. She built walls around her heart and he knew that she wouldn't let him in. Not like last night.

"Maybe you should," Nathan said looking at her. "I mean you want to right. It might make you feel better."

He searched her eyes but he couldn't read them. She was so distant today. "I don't think anything will make me feel better." She brought her right hand to his face and held the cold rag against his cheek where Peyton had just hit him.

"Does it hurt?" Haley asked. The only time that someone had slapped her face was Damien. It had hurt the first few times. He moved his hand over hers holding it against his face.

"Not as much as my heart," Nathan whispered. He noticed that she had her eyes closed as he said this.

"Nathan –"

"You can't deny the connection we have, Haley," Nathan said softly. "I know that somewhere deep down inside of you, you want this. You want us. I know it."

She sat there shaking her head as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"You're just scared. I get it –I do. But I'm not giving up on us," Nathan said going to brush a few tears from her face but she pulled away.

"Nathan this will never work," Haley said moving her hand out of his grasp.

"You don't know that," Nathan said the hurt evident in his eyes.

"Yes I do," Haley whispered shaking her head. "This wasn't supposed to happen, Nathan. We were not supposed –"

"Yes we were," Nathan said looking at her. "I love you."

Her heart was breaking into a million pieces. She couldn't be his wife. He deserved someone so much better than her. Someone that could actually give all of herself to him and not just a part like she only could. Her heart had been so hurt in the past she didn't know if it would ever really be whole to give to anyone. She didn't deserve to be happy with him. Her destiny was to be alone. That's why her parents had died when she was so young. She was surprised that Brooke had stuck with her for so long.

"I don't –I don't love _you_," Haley said softly.

Her words cut right to his heart. It felt like she literally stuck a knife straight through him. He shouldn't have been surprised though. He knew that she wasn't there just yet. Love was a pretty huge step and he knew she just wasn't ready. But to actually hear her say that to his face so calmly was so hurtful.

"I know," Nathan said turning away from her.

"Look the jet is leaving in a few hours to take us back to New York. If you want you can come back with us," Haley said standing up off the bed. "Lucas is coming also, so –"

"Sure," Nathan said standing up. Glancing at her for a second he started to walk out of the room. "You know Hales, for someone that doesn't want to be married, why are you still wearing your wedding ring?" With that he walked out of the room. She brought her hand up and took a good look at the ring. She honestly hadn't really thought about it.

* * *

"I can stay if you want," Brooke said smiling at Haley. "I know how you hate being alone." The jet had landed a few hours ago. Haley was finally back in her apartment. It wasn't Tree Hill but it was home now. The only place in New York City where she felt safe.

"Actually I think I need so time to myself," Haley said smiling at her.

"Okay I'll go home," Brooke said standing up. "Just remember that Stephen said he would have the annulment papers drawn up in just a few days, okay?"

"Okay," Haley said softly looking down at her wedding ring. She still hadn't taken it off her finger and she didn't know why.

"Hales," Brooke said softly looking at her. She had noticed it on the jet. The way Haley was always looking at her finger. Something was different about her. Brooke could tell. She just couldn't figure out what it was. She knew by saying what she was about to say might upset Haley but she just had to say it. "Maybe a part of you wants to be married to him?"

"Tigger I don't –"

"Just hear me out," Brooke said holding up her hands. "You might not remember last night but I do. He didn't pressure you into anything, Hales. You wanted this. I just think that maybe that means something."

Haley was quite for a while. She didn't know what to say to Brooke.

"Did you and Lucas finally have sex?" Haley asked trying to drop the last conversation.

"Okay I'm going," Brooke said shaking her head with a smile. When Haley didn't want to talk about something there was no making her. Walking over to where Haley was sitting Brooke gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Haley said smiling as she watched Brooke leave.

Getting up she went straight to her bathroom. After everything that happened over the last twenty-four hours she needed a long hot bath. Running her water, she reached for her bubble bath. She seriously needed to relax. After taking off all of her clothes she got into the tub slowly letting her body adjust to the heat. This is exactly what she needed. The plane ride to the city so just so awkward. Peyton and Jake had slept the whole time. Brooke had flipped through another gossip magazine. Lucas had continued to read his book. Nathan was the only one not doing anything. He just sat next to a window as far away from her as possible. He was mad and hurt by her and she knew it. Once the plane had landed he got straight into a cab and left without saying a word.

Hundreds of reporters were waiting for them at the airport. Luckily Brooke had body guards waiting for them to return. No doubt by tomorrow morning the whole world would know that she left the airport without her 'husband'. The media was just going to have a field day with that. It was bad enough that they got married in Vegas but they had never even dated. The only history that they had was she was working with his company. It was just a drunken mistake and the whole world knew that now. Her publicist had to release a statement of no comment about the marriage. They would all know that truth in a few short days once the annulment papers were ready.

Closing her eyes she rested her head. An image of Nathan slipping the ring on her finger flashed in her mind as her eyes shot open. She remembered something from that night. Even if it was just for a second she remembered how she felt when he put the ring on her finger. _Happy_.

Stepping out of the tub she quickly dried herself off before slipping on her old Ravens t-shirt that she loved to sleep in. It reminded her of home. Her days in Tree Hill would always hold a place in her heart. It was where she was born and where her parents were –their graves at least.

Walking out of the bathroom she made her way back into the living room. She wanted to grab her book before she got in her bed.

"Hey."

Turning around quickly she jumped at his voice.

"Oh my god, Nathan what the hell? You scared the crap out of me," Haley shouted standing back. "How the hell did you get in here? Why are you here this late?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Nathan said trying not to laugh.

"You need to go," Haley said walking by him and stopping at the elevator. "You can't be here. This is my apartment and I don't want you here." She waited for him to follow her but he didn't. Making her way back into the living room she noticed that he was sitting on the couch.

"Who let you in because they are so fired?" Haley asked crossing her hands over her chest.

"No you wouldn't," Nathan said looking at her for a second before looking back at the fireplace.

He was right she wouldn't do that to Bobby. He was the sweetest old man on the planet. But that didn't stop her from being mad. Nathan didn't belong here. This was her place.

"Nathan please just go," Haley said softly. "I don't want you here. This is my place. Please just go before I call someone to make you leave."

He stood up and walked towards her stopping when he got right in front of her.

"I don't have any place to go," Nathan said softly.

"Yes you do," Haley said taking a step back from him. "You have your mom's and Lucas's. Please just go bother one of them."

"But I want to bother you," Nathan said honestly.

"Please don't make me call the cops," Haley said a little louder than she should have.

"Hales we're married remember," Nathan said holding up his hand for her to see his wedding ring. "So this is like our place." He watched as she came to the realization that they shared everything now.

"No way," Haley said putting a hand over her face. That thought never even crossed her mind.

"Baby don't cry," Nathan said stepping closer to her.

"I'm not your damn baby," Haley shouted.

"Okay I won't call you baby, baby," Nathan said smiling.

"You think this is funny?" Haley shouted pushing him in the chest as hard as she could.

"No it's just –"

"It's just what? Huh, you like to see me miserable? You like to see me cry every five minutes? What is it Nathan?" Haley yelled hitting him harder. She kept pounding her small fists into his chest as hard as she could. Finally he took her hands in his and stopped her.

"Feel better?" Nathan asked.

She looked up at him guilty. "A little."

"I really don't have a place to stay, Hales. I am kind of your husband at the moment and besides how on earth are you supposed to fall in love with me if we're not together all the time?" Nathan asked smirking. If this was going to work he needed to be around her all the time. They just had to live together. It's not like she could kick him out, they were married. It was technically his place too.

"I'm not gonna fall –"

"Whatever," Nathan said holding up his hand to stop her. "Whatever you say."

"Fine you can stay here but we are not sleeping in the same room," Haley said pointing a finger at him before she took off walking down the hall. He lifted his bag before following her. He finally made it to her as she stood in the front of what he thought was a guest bedroom. "You can stay in here."

He looked inside for a moment. "You and Felix had sex in this room didn't you?" Nathan asked looking down at her.

"I'm not going to answer that," Haley said looking up at him. But he could tell in her eyes that they had. He was so not going to sleep in a bed where his wife and another man had sex. He wouldn't be able to sleep at night. It would already be hard to stay in her apartment knowing that she and Felix had done things here.

"I think I'll just take the couch and burn this bed in the morning," Nathan said before walking away. Walking back into the living room he tossed his bag on the ground before taking off his shoes. Next he took off his pants before tossing his shirt on the ground. He turned as he heard Haley entering the living room. She stood there staring at him while holding a blanket and pillow. "I know you think I'm sexy Haley."

"Oh please," Haley said looking away from him trying to hide her blushing cheeks. Tossing the blanket and pillow on the couch she started to turn around.

"Oh and Hales," Nathan said before she could leave the room. "If you suddenly get the urge to want to make love to me in the middle of the night just remember what I said. No sex until you love me back."

"Yeah because that's gonna happen," Haley said glaring at him.

"I'm sure you're right," Nathan said walking in front of her. "But just in case." Now he was looking her up and down.

"Don't do that," Haley said putting her hands on her hips.

"Do what? Can't a guy check out his wife?" Nathan asked smirking. "You look so fucking sexy right now."

"I'm not your damn wife," Haley shouted.

"And yet you're still wearing your ring," Nathan said grabbing her hand. "Fight it all you want but in the end we'll be together." He placed a soft kiss on her hand before she pulled it away. "Night_ baby_, I love you. Sweet dreams."

She didn't say anything as she stormed out of the living room. He loved making her angry. He laid his body out on the couch before pulling the blanket over his body. Taking the pillow he bunched it up under his head as he tried to get comfortable. He wouldn't be able to handle another night on this couch. After work tomorrow he would go buy a new bed then come home and burn the one that Haley and Felix had sex in. _Maybe I'll buy her a new bed too. I'm sure she had sex with him in hers as well._

He knew that she wasn't going to make this easy on him. She was going to put up a fight but he knew that he only had to try harder. Not backing down and standing his ground would help him out. If he wanted her to love him then he was going to fight like hell for it. Eventually her walls would come crumbling down and her heart will be his forever. That's how long he was going to protect it, forever. At this thought he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

AN: Please review.


	14. I Won’t Back Down

**Quote of the Day:**

**Skills****: Right. You know I love you, P. Sawyer, right? But, baby girl, you are so far from ok, man, you ain't even in the same area code. Wait. Maybe Lucas will say the wrong name on the altar just like Ross did on **_**'Friends'**_**.  
****Peyton****: Okay. How about this? How about Peyton puts on a nice  
dress, watches Lucas get married, gets wasted and has drunk, meaningless sex with some guy at the reception?  
****Brooke****: Yes.  
****Skills****: Hey, baby, I ever tell you how sexy you look in that dress? Maybe we should head in.**

_**Chapter 14**_

_**I Won't Back Down**_

"How about this one Sir," the guy said pointing to the king-size bed before him. Nathan whipped his head around at the guy's voice. Making his way towards the bed he took a seat on it before laying his whole body down on it to see how comfortable it was. Closing his eyes he could see himself getting a good night's rest in it. After the night he had last night anything would be better than that uncomfortable couch in their living room. He had tossed and turned all night long. Even worse when he finally did drift off to sleep ten minutes later his alarm clock had gone off for him to get ready for work.

"I'll take two of them," Nathan said pulling out his credit card and handing it to the man. He didn't bother to move from his spot on the bed. He was just too exhausted. After he had taken a shower this morning he had quietly entered Haley's room to tell her good-bye but she was fast asleep. He watched her for a few minutes before realizing the time. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and rested a long stem red rose on her left pillow before leaving the penthouse. Just as he had made it out the glass doors hundreds of cameramen and photographers were snapping pictures of him. As much as he was in the spot light before with his company and everything nothing compared to this. There were never this many people following him. It was absolutely ridiculous.

Once he had gotten to work he found a ton of paperwork on his desk. It took him practically all of his work day to do. For lunch he had gone by his mother's office but Pricilla her assistant said that his mother told her not to let him in her office. Apparently she was still pissed about the whole marriage thing to Haley. There was really nothing he could do though. His mother was as stubborn as they come and until she was ready to talk to him there was nothing he could do. So he went back into his office and continued to work through all the documents on his desk. He even got a chance to look over the campaign for the new Clothes over Bros line and it looked exceptional. Brooke and his mother were brilliant. 

"Just sign here," the guy said handing Nathan the receipt along with his credit card. Scribbling his name across the line he quickly wrote down their address so that they could deliver the beds now. 

"How long will it take from them to arrive?" Nathan asked looking up the old bald man in front of him. He moved his hand over to his tie loosening the knot.

"Um…you probably won't receive them until the morning," the guy mumbled nervously.

"But I want them now," Nathan said with a frustrated sigh. Everything always had to be against him. Nothing could ever just go his way.

"Sir the cost of –"

"I don't care how much money it cost. I want them delivered now, got it. Put the bill on the credit card," Nathan said handing him back the receipt before walking away. Pushing his way out of the store there was yet again nothing but photographers blinding him with their cameras. Holding up his hand he quickly jumped in his car before driving away. It's like they never stopped. 

Finally making it to the penthouse he pulled up and let Bobby jump in his car. Rushing inside the building before anyone had a chance to take a picture of him again, he jumped inside the elevator. He put his head leaning against the side wall of the elevator waiting for it to come to a complete stop. The doors opened and he was so thankful that this day was finally almost over. Making his way down the hall he put the key inside the door before pushing it open. Walking inside he slammed the door shut and leaned back against it. This was probably the only time he would be free of the media. No cameras following him around –just him. 

"Oh no worries it's just my _husband,_" Haley said sarcastically as she and Brooke walked into the hallway looking at him.

"It's good to see you too _baby_," Nathan said rolling his eyes before walking pass them. He went straight into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Scanning all the items he found nothing that he was in the mood for. Grabbing a bottle of water he shut the refrigerator before making his way into the living room. He needed to go grocery shopping but he wasn't going today. He needed sleep.

Sitting on the couch he noticed Brooke and Haley sitting across the room looking at him. One girl was holding in her laughter as the other one looked at him like he was some kind of demon. It wouldn't be hard to figure out which is which.

"Long day?" Brooke asked flipping through the new Vogue magazine. Haley looked at Brooke rolling her eyes and giving her the why are you talking to him face. 

"I honestly gained a whole new level of respect you guys today," Nathan said looking across the room and noticing that both girls were looking at him with confusion written all over their faces. "It's just their so crazy with the pictures and following me. I seriously don't know how you girls handle it. This one girl seriously followed me around town all day. She waited outside of my work and then followed me to the store."

His eyebrows crinkled up in confusion as both girls started laughing. "I'm serious. I'm scared for my life."

"Oh Nathan sweetie," Brooke said holding a hand up to stop him from talking. "What did you think was gonna happen?" She really didn't mean to laugh at him but how did he not see this coming. He was married to one of the most famous stars in the US. There just had to be some part of him that had to know what he was getting himself into.

"That we would live happily ever after," Haley said glaring at him.

"Don't let me forget to mark that down. Let's see today's Monday and you're surprisingly being a bitch," Nathan said as his face looked at them in fright. "I didn't see that one coming. So I guess by this weekend you'll be begging me to sleep with you –"

"You're so full of –"

"Guys," Brooke said laughing at the two. "I guess I'll leave you two lovebirds." Before Brooke could get up Haley grabbed her arm and held her in place.

"Please don't leave me with him," Haley asked with a pout.

"Yeah Brooke," Nathan said laughing as he stood up. "We might get married again if you leave us alone." Laughing he walked out of the living room. He could still hear Haley begging Brooke to stay as he made it to the bathroom. She really was something else. Running the hot sink water he put his hands under the flowing water and let it fill up in his hands before splashing it in his face. He did that a few more times before running a dry towel over his face drying himself off before walking back towards the living room.

He noticed Haley reading a script. Looking around he noticed that Brooke wasn't there anymore. 

"I hope you're happy. She's gone," Haley said softly not looking up at him.

"Was it something I said?" Nathan joked as he took a seat next to her. She looked up at him for a second before turning her attention back to the script. Nathan took the time to check her out. She was wearing a pair of shorts that were just the right size with a small spaghetti strap shirt.

"Stop it!" Haley said angrily not even looking at him.

"What?"

"Looking at me like that," Haley said frustrated. Turning his head the other way he moved his hand back to his tie loosening it more before taking it completely off. He had always hated putting them on. He unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt before resting his head back. His eyes continued to look at her.

"How was your day?" Nathan asked. "Did you get the rose I left you this morning?"

"Well since you got me drunk and married me in Vegas I can't leave my own house," Haley said sarcastically. "Other than that it was perfect except for the part where you decided to move in and I hate red roses."

"You're so beautiful," Nathan said with a smile as his hand moved to her face brushing a few loose strains back behind her ear.

"Nathan –"

"What I can't tell you look beautiful? Is that a crime?" Nathan asked.

"You're just making this harder than it has to be," Haley said looking up at him hurt. She didn't understand why he was acting this way. The annulment papers would be here in like a day or two and he would be gone. They would never have to see each other again. Why was he making such a big deal out of this? Their marriage was a joke and sooner or later the whole world would know it.

Looking at her confused he just couldn't understand why she was so guarded. She had this huge wall built around her heart and she would just never let him in. How the hell were they supposed to move forward with their lives if she wouldn't give herself completely to him? 

"New movie script?" Nathan asked casting his eyes downward the read the cover of the manuscript. 

"If you must know, yes," Haley said bluntly. "It's an epic love story."

"Wouldn't happen to be about us would it?" Nathan asked smirking. He held in his laughter as she gave him another evil glare. If looks could kill he would be dead by now. The girl had some serious issues and she just seemed to take all of them out on him.

"Funny," Haley said rolling her eyes. "It's about a young couple torn apart by their backgrounds and it shows how they find their way back to each other." She had been reading it over for the last few weeks. They wanted her for the role of Sarah. Finding You Again was turning out to be a good script for her. She hadn't said yes yet but it was looking that way soon. Filming wouldn't start until February so she would still have some time off to relax.

"You gonna take it?" Nathan asked inching his body closer to hers.

"Yeah I think so," Haley said flipping the page.

"Who's gonna play the male lead?" Nathan asked. There was no doubt in his mind that if this was some kind of epic love story then there would be more than a few love scenes with his wife in it. The thought of another man touching her had his blood boiling. If anyone was supposed to be touching his wife it was him. He was supposed to kiss her and make love to her. Not some actor. She was his. 

"Nobody important," Haley rushed out. She so didn't feel like having this conversation with him again. The only thing that it would do was bring out the jealous side in him. It was bad enough that he had practically taken over her penthouse. She didn't feel like arguing with him either.

"If it's nobody important than why don't you just say?" Nathan questioned. She was biting her lower lip and he knew that it meant that she was nervous about something –which was really unlike her. In fact she loved pushing his buttons what was holding her back now.

"It's just a movie, Nathan. It's not real," Haley said finally looking up at him guiltily.

"It's him isn't it? Felix," Nathan said as his fist instantly balled up.

"Nathan it's not real relax," Haley said placing her hand on his arm. She could see it in his eyes –the anger that he felt, the frustration with her. 

He could deal with a lot of things, her pushing him away, her being afraid of him and what they could have, and even her saying that she hated him. But he couldn't deal with her working with Felix. The image of them in their last movie together flashed through his mind and all he wanted to do was fly to LA and kill him.

"I don't want you working with him," Nathan said harshly.

"Excuse me," Haley said moving her hand away from his arm. "You're not the boss of me, Nathan. He's really talented and it's not like I haven't work with him before."

"Yeah let's see how that ended, shall we. You two were fucking," Nathan yelled as his jealously got the better of him.

"What's the big damn deal, huh? I'm not with anyone," Haley shouted.

"You're with me," Nathan said softly.

"We're not together, Nathan." Haley said standing up. "The only thing we are is a mistake."

"Don't say that," Nathan said standing up in front of her.

"It's the truth. I don't want to hurt you Nathan but it's the truth," Haley said watching the hurt she was causing him rush in his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," Nathan said stubbornly. "Please don't work with him. I don't want him touching you."

"Nathan –"

They were broke out of their conversation by someone knocking on the door. Nathan looked at her for another second before turning and walking towards the door. His bed was finally here. Over the next two hours he helped the moving guys move the two beds inside the house and set them up. He even paid them extra to take the beds that Haley had before. She was beyond pissed when she walked out of the bathroom and saw him putting a new bed in her room but he didn't care. She could be mad at him all she wanted as long as she wasn't sleeping in that bed she slept with Felix in.

Finally both beds were set up and the moving guys had left. He took a quick shower before going back to Haley's room to tell her goodnight but the door was locked. She was pissed at him. He knocked a few more times but she didn't answer him at all. Giving up he went back to his bedroom and crashed right away. His body was in pure exhaustion. Once his face hit the pillow he was out.

* * *

Getting out of the shower Nathan made his way to the kitchen. He slept so good last night that he didn't think that anything could ruin his morning. He had more than a couple of dreams with Haley in them. It was enough for him until she realized that she loved him. He could wait for and he would. He knew that she would be worth the wait.

Once he walked inside the kitchen he noticed Haley sitting down at the table eating a bowl of cereal. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing her purple robe. 

"You're up early," Nathan said opening up the refrigerator and pulling the milk out.

"Yeah well I guess that's your fault you know with you taking my bed away and all," Haley said glaring at him. She loved her old bed. It was the most comfortable one in the world to her. Last night once she locked her door and got as far away from Nathan as possible she just couldn't go to sleep. Instead she just sat up reading all night.

"Baby I'm sorry," Nathan said sitting across from her and pouring the captain crunch into a bowl. He noticed that she rolled her eyes as he started to pour his milk.

"Baby I'm sorry," Haley mocked. "Come up with a better line."

"Alright. Okay," Nathan said with a mouth full of cereal. "How about good morning and I love you?"

"It will be a good morning once you sign these papers," Haley said tossing the annulment papers across the table. Nathan lifted them up and looked over them before looking back at her.

"Where did you get these?" Nathan asked.

"My lawyer. I told you that they were coming so don't look at me like I just killed your dog," Haley said shaking her head before taking another bite of her cereal. She couldn't look at him right now because she knew that she would loose her resolve. He needed to sign those papers. Them being together was just not a good idea. The sooner he realized that the better off he would be.

Standing up from the table he took a few steps before sitting in the chair right next to her. Taking her hand in his he brought it over her heart. "Tell me you don't feel anything for me." He knew she did no matter how much she denied it. He felt it every time that they were together. There was just no way that he was giving up on them.

She tried to get her hand out of his grasp but he held it in place. "Nathan –"

"Your hearts beating really fast again," Nathan whispered moving closer to her. He could tell be looking in her eyes that she was conflicted. He knew that apart of her wanted him but there was some part of her that was just terrified of him. He didn't know why but he knew she was scared of him. Love had never been this hard before. With Rachel she had been the one to love him first; he didn't have to deal with this.

"Okay I have feelings for you but –"

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Nathan asked.

"I don't think –"

"Please," Nathan whispered resting his forehead against hers. "Let me prove to you that this can work."

"If I have dinner with you then will you sign the papers?" Haley asked as her eyes closed tight.

"No," Nathan said opening his eyes and pulling his head back. "I won't sign them."

"If you don't then it's gonna take even longer to file for a divorce," Haley said with a pleading look. Brooke had explained everything to her yesterday. The only thing that she knew by the end of the conversation was that Nathan had to sign the annulment papers. She couldn't file for a divorce at such a young age. This marriage was a mistake and an annulment was the right thing to do.

Standing up he buttoned his jacket closed before looking at her again. "I'm gonna make you love me, Haley James-Scott. No matter who long it takes but one of these days you're gonna realize that I'm not going anywhere and I pray to god every night that it's soon."

"I don't understand you," Haley said standing up and pushing him in the chest. "You can have any girl that you want. Why the hell are you doing this to me?"

"Because I want _you,"_ Nathan said before walking out of the kitchen. Haley heard the front door slam shut and it made her flinch. No matter what she did he wouldn't go away. But that wouldn't last long though because in the end people always leave. People that she always cared about always left her in the end. No matter how much she wanted them to stay she knew in the end they wouldn't be there. She couldn't give herself to Nathan because one day he would be gone and she knew that she couldn't deal with loosing him. It would just be so much easier if he left now.

AN: Please review.


	15. For Tonight You're Only Here To Know

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Michael****: The Jamaicans don't have a word for "impossible".  
****Jim****: Yep, it's English, it's impossible.**

**Michael****: Bros before hos. Why? Because your bros are always there for you. They've got your back after your ho rips your heart out for no good reason. And you were nothing but great to your ho. And you told her she was the only ho for you. And that she was better than all the other hos in the world. And then…Suddenly she is not your ho no mo'.**

_**Chapter 15**_

_**For Tonight You're Only Here To Know**_

"What about this one?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because it's a chick flick and Lucas Scott does not do those."

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

"Well get ready because I've made up my mind and that's what I want to see."

"Come on."

"I'm sorry does _Lucas Scott_ have a problem?"

He looked at her intimidated as she put both her hands on her hips. Her eyebrows were raised and he knew in that moment that he shouldn't have said anything about picking the movie. In the end he knew that she would want to watch some sappy love movie but he had to try.

"No," Lucas said softly smiling.

"What the hell are you smiling for?"

"Nothing," moving his hand up to her cheek he gently traced her jaw line. "But you should know that this is the first time that any girl as gotten me to go see some cheesy chick flick." It was the truth. Ever since middle school he had it made with girls. In fact he hardly ever did the asking out part. They would just always come to him. He chalked it up to his good looks and those baby blues that all the girls loved. They would do anything to just be seen with him. He loved having control but with Brooke it was a different story. She called the shots –all of them. He never could just stop by and see her. It was always her calling to say that he could come over. She always decided where they would eat or what they would be doing. It was the first time in his life that he had taken the backseat with a girl.

"I told you Broody, I'm like nothing you've ever seen," Brooke whispered in his ear. She heard him take a sharp breath and it made her smirk. She didn't know about the big bad Lucas Scott that she had been warned about because this Lucas Scott was a completely different guy. He didn't pull any of those bad boy, I always get what I want stunts with her. He was surprisingly a nice guy. She didn't know if she was the first girl that he treated with respect but it made her a little sad to think that hardly anyone got to see this side of him. Sitting back on her side of the sofa she reached over the coffee table and picked up her copy of People magazine. Flipping it open to page 27 she started to read the article out loud. "One of Manhattan's most eligible bachelors has been seen with the same girl in various clubs in the past two months. Is Lucas Scott off the market and more importantly who is the brunette hottie he's been spotted with?"

"Don't worry about it," Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"But they are going to think that we're dating," Brooke said closing the magazine and tossing it on the ground.

"Aren't we?"

They hadn't really talked about it. He tried so many times to bring it up but she always changed the subject. He really didn't understand the problem. They were amazing together. She was actually the first girl that he could picture having a future with. From what his brother had told him Haley was the same way.

"Look I love hanging out with you and we've had some pretty good times but I don't think –"

"So can I see other girls?"

"Absolutely not," Brooke said glaring at him.

"So we're dating? I mean if I can't see anyone but you," Lucas said smirking.

"Look I just need to be able to trust you," Brooke sighed in defeat. Lucas was a great guy but she didn't know if she could trust him. His reputation was pretty bad. What if he only wanted to sleep with her and be on his way? They had done a lot of things but they hadn't done _it_ yet. She just wasn't ready to give him that part of her.

"I told you that you can," Lucas said taking her hand in his. He didn't blame her for feeling this way. It was his fault that he couldn't be trusted he knew that. Most of his life consisted of one night stands. There was never anything that was worth stopping for. Well until now. "I promise I haven't talked to any other women since we started talking. You haven't seen me in any magazines with any of those cheap whores as you call them."

"That is true," Brooke said smiling.

"Now I'm ready for something more," Lucas said softly. "I wanna be with you Brooke."

"Luke –"

"Please."

"Okay but if you blow this that's it," Brooke reached over and pulled his face to hers.

"I won't," Lucas said in-between kisses. She finally let herself relax as she felt his hand on her back rubbing up and down. His lips felt so good on hers and she let a small moan escape as his tongue pushed into her mouth. Since they hadn't had sex yet they got pretty good at making out.

"I believe you," Brooke whispered as she rested her forehead against his as they tried to catch their breaths. She truly believed that he wanted to try. She only hoped that things would turn out well.

"This is good isn't it? Us," she felt her heart leap in her chest at his words. She wanted to say something but the only thing that she could do was nod her head and smile. She felt really warm inside and she knew that it was a good sign. They stayed silent for a few minutes looking into each other's eyes before he started talking again.

"So tomorrow should be interesting?"

"I don't see why not. I mean your parents aren't talking to Nathan who constantly refused all week to sign the annulment papers. Nathan has been ignoring Haley all week since she showed him the papers. Oh and the best part is that your mother invited Peyton and Jake. Thanksgiving is going to rock this year," Brooke said smirking.

"For real, the only thing you excited about is that Jake and Peyton are coming, right?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. I really miss them and I'm hoping that Peyton goes all crazy again and slaps Nathan. I was really bummed that I missed it the first time," Brooke said with a pout.

"Me too for some reason," Lucas chuckled as she scooted closer to him.

"Well in my family it isn't a party until someone starts a fight," Brooke put her head on Lucas's shoulder. "Four years ago we went down to Tree Hill for Christmas and all my family members were over at my mom and dad's. Haley and I had stayed in a hotel because the Davis family is a bit much to take. Just imagine 34 me's running around…It's just not a pretty sight. Anyway my cousin Mark got drunk and accidentally told everyone that he was sleeping with my other cousin's girlfriend."

"Wow."

"Yeah, it was interesting to watch Mark get his ass kicked by Jerry," Brooke said laughing. "Haley and I flew back to the city and had Christmas just the two of us. It was the best Christmas ever."

"Yeah well expect nothing like that to happen at any holiday functions at my mother's house," Lucas said smiling. "Every year we have the same traditions and dinner is always served on time and we never have any fights….well unless you count Keith wrestling with Nathan and me when we were younger."

"Well you do have a normal family," Brooke said looking up and smiling at him. She loved his family so much. Karen was the sweetest women ever and she was so easy to talk to. Keith was great and she could tell that Lucas and Nathan loved him like a father. And then there was Kristen. She was so cute and adorable. The times they did hang out she had a really good time. Nathan was also cool too.

"That I do," Lucas said smiling before looking over at his watch. "Babe we gotta go if you want to catch that movie."

"We don't have to. I know that you don't want to watch it," Brooke mumbled not taking her head off his shoulder.

"That was the old Lucas Scott," Lucas said pulling her hand and standing up. "This is the new Lucas Scott and as your boyfriend, I want to take you to see this movie."

"You're learning already," Brooke said smiling as he lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on her fingertips.

"Let's go girlfriend," Lucas said smirking.

"I like the sound of that," Brooke said smiling as he led them to the door. He let go of her hand to put on his jacket before picking up hers and helping her put it on. She smiled at him before he linked their hands and walked them out of her apartment.

* * *

"So what did you think?"

"It was good."

"Liar."

"No I really enjoyed it, especially the ending. It was nice."

"You know you didn't like it."

"Alright I hated it," Lucas said smiling at her as they walked downtown. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Yeah but what kind of boyfriend doesn't enjoy the movie his girlfriend picks out," Lucas said with a pout. This was really new to him. They had been talking for a few months now and that was longer than he even knew any of the other girls he hooked up with. He didn't do movies, or at least he didn't until now. He was officially someone's boyfriend and the funny thing was he wanted to be. He was really falling for Brooke.

"You're kidding, right?" Brooke said laughing.

"I'm serious."

"The normal kind, Luke," she couldn't hold in her laughter. Most guys didn't like sappy love movies. It was the way of the world.

"Good to know."

They continued to walk holding hands as they made it to the park. It was past eight and there wasn't as many people walking around like there normally would have been during the day. The wind started to pick up and Lucas watched as Brooke pulled her jacket tighter around her body. They followed the pathway as they passed an older couple walking along just like them. They seemed so happy and in love.

"I want that someday," Brooke whispered.

"Me too," Lucas founded himself saying and it surprised him. He felt her grip on his hand tighten as his heart started pounding in his chest. He didn't know what was happening to him but he liked it. He loved whatever the hell she was making him feel. He also couldn't shake the tingles he felt where her hand was on his. It wasn't the first time he felt something like this when he was around her, but now he was suddenly aware of everything that she was making him feel. His hand suddenly got cold as she dropped his and stood in place. He turned back to her and his stomach tighten as he saw the angry look that had overtaken her beautiful face. He never really seen this side to her but he knew that she was pissed about something. His eyes followed her eyesight and noticed a woman over a hundred feet away talking on a cell phone. "Do you know her?"

"Yes," Brooke huffed before brushing passed him and rushing up to the girl. Lucas watched as Brooke tapped on the ladies shoulder so that she could face her.

"Can I help you with something?"

Brooke didn't respond as she shoved the girl in her chest sending her back a few steps. The girl looked at Brooke like she was crazy before taking a few steps back in front of Brooke. Apparently this girl wasn't scared.

"What the hell is you're problem?"

"You bitch. I bet you don't remember me, do you?" Brooke questioned as she balled up her fist.

"Look I don't know what your problem is but I don't want any trouble."

"You should have thought about that before –" Brooke felt Lucas's arms around her waist pulling her away from the lady. He didn't know what was going on but he knew that he couldn't let Brooke get into a fight.

"Brooke lets just go," Lucas said trying to pull her away as she continued trying to get out of his grip.

"How could you do that to her, huh? She was just a kid…how could you," Brooke shouted as Lucas continued to try getting her away.

"What are you talking about?"

"Haley," Brooke shouted. "She was just a kid. How could you?"

Lucas felt Brooke stop fighting to get out of grip so he let her go. He turned back towards the lady and watched as her face was in complete shock. He also couldn't help but notice that a few people had stopped and started to watch.

"How do you –"

"What are you doing here Nikki?" Brooke questioned as she took a few steps closer to her. The guy that Brooke hired to find Nikki wasn't having any luck with it. Just as fate would have it Brooke found her. She had waited so long to come face to face with her again.

"I just want to see her –"

"Not a chance in hell," Brooke shouted shaking her head. "You have no idea what you let him do to her. What you did to her. You make me sick and you're never going to see her again."

"I'm sorry. I just want to make sure that –"

"What that she's okay?" Brooke bitterly laughed. "You can't be serious after what you did to her. You ruined her life, do you know that?"

"Please just let me talk to her," Nikki said as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"You don't get it do you," Brooke yelled shaking her head. "She was just a kid and you let him…" she couldn't even say the words. "When I found her I thought she was dead. She was in a coma for a week, Nikki. You have no idea what you let him do to her. So no, you don't get to see her. Not today, not ever. You feel guilty, well then good. You deserve it. You both do. You don't get to clean your conscious. You have to live with what you let him do to her. Stay the hell away from Haley, are I swear to god, you will be sorry. You should consider yourself lucky. I promised myself that I would kill you the next time I saw you."

"I didn't mean –"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Just stay the hell away from her," Brooke said before she turned to walk away.

"I can't," Nikki shouted.

Brooke stopped walking and turned around glaring at Nikki before reaching in her purse and pulling out her checkbook. She knew people like this. The ones that just want money for someone that they knew were well off. She knew to expect this. It's why she hired someone to find her. She had it set in her mind that she would tell her off then give her whatever she wanted to stay the hell away.

"How much?"

"What are you talking about?" Nikki asked.

"How much is it going to cost for you to stay away from her?" Brooke asked as she pulled out her pen and started writing on the check.

"I don't want your money," Nikki said turning her head.

"Name you're price," Brooke glancing at her with a determined look.

"Fifty-thousand," Nikki said softly looking away from the evil stare that Brooke was giving her. Brooke started shaking her head as she tore the check out of her checkbook and handed it to Nikki. She watched as Nikki went to grab it before she took Nikki's hand and pulled her closer.

"You got your money, now I want you to get the hell out of town. I don't want to see you ever again and if I do, I won't be responsible for my actions. You're done calling Haley. Lose her number or better yet just forget about her. I mean it Nikki, as far as I'm concerned you're dead," Brooke said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah," Nikki said yanking her hand free before turning and walking the other way.

Brooke stood there watching her go as she felt a weight had been lifted off her chest. She had been searching for Nikki for a while now but nothing ever came up. Just as she expected the only thing that Nikki wanted was money from Haley. _Family again my ass_, Brooke thought. There was a good chance that they would see Nikki again but when the time came she would deal with it.

"Brooke what the hell was that about?" Lucas said walking up to her and trying to get her attention. He heard her curse under her breath before she turned her attention away from him. He stood there speechless for a minute waiting for her to answer but she stood there in silence.

"Take me home, Luke," Brooke said softly. He studied her for a moment and he knew that he wasn't going to get an answer from her anytime soon. Nodding his head, he put his right hand on her lower back as they started walking together. Along the way back to her apartment he tried to think of something for them to talk about but nothing was coming to his mind. The only thing that he could concentrate on was Brooke's words to that Nikki girl.

The rest of the walk was filled with silence and as they stood in front of her door he watched her fiddle with her keys before turning and looking at him.

"I'm sorry our date got ruined," Brooke said with a soft smile.

"Hey it's not your fault," Lucas said with chuckle as his hand softly rubbed her cheek. His smile only grew as he watched her eyes shut and she leaned into his hand. "Brooke, who was she?" He waited a few seconds for her to answer but once she opened her eyes and a few tears fell he knew that he wasn't going to know. His thumb traced her tears wiping them off her face. He studied her face for a minute and he could tell that she was really upset.

"I need you to promise me something," Brooke finally looked up at him.

"Anything."

"Don't tell Haley or Nathan about what happened or what you heard." She brought her face down again looking at their feet. Anything was better than looking at his confused face. The truth was just too painful to tell and it wasn't her secret. As much as she wanted to be honest with him about it, it wasn't her past. It was Haley's. Even though she had to live with it everyday it just wasn't her place to go around telling people. Well that and plus if Lucas knew the truth then there was no doubt in her mind that he would tell Nathan. And that's just the last thing that Haley wanted him to know.

He watched as she cast her face downward and it made his heart ache. Her voice was so broken and he knew no matter how much he wanted to tell his brother everything he heard, he just couldn't do it. This broken girl in front of him was making him feel things that he never felt before and it was scaring him. His heart started to beat up as she looked up again and he just nodded his head.

"I promise," Lucas said softly not understanding why he couldn't tell them but he knew that it was important to Brooke. He stood there watching her walk closer to him before she placed a soft kiss on his lips and gave him a small smile. Without even a word she turned and walked inside her apartment. She left him standing there in the hallway as she locked her door shut.

He stood there, his heart conflicted. On one hand he knew that conversation between the two girls earlier held the key to Nathan figuring out his wife and why she was the way she was. And on the other hand he knew that with the way Brooke was acting that it very well might be too painful to bringing up again. He didn't know what he was more terrified of –finding the truth that Brooke was hiding about Haley or the feeling that suddenly was overtaking his body._ Is that love?_

AN: Please review. Next chapter will pick up on the same night with what Nathan and Haley are doing and then over to the next day, Thanksgiving. I promise it will be interesting.


	16. Where Did You Sleep Last Night?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Kelly****: Jim!  
****Jim****: Kelly.  
**_**(They hug)**_**  
****Kelly****: Oh, ho! Oh, my God, I have so much to tell you.  
****Jim****: Really?  
****Kelly****: Yes. Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes had a baby. And they named it Suri. And then Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie had a baby too and they named it Shiloh. And both babies are so **_**(singsong)**_** amazing!  
****Jim****: Great. What's new with you?  
****Kelly****: **_**(seriously)**_** I just told you.**

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Where Did You Sleep Last Night?**_

Nathan's eyes shot open into the darkness of his room. He had fallen asleep over two hours ago after lying in bed for just as long trying to sleep. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he was terrified about tomorrow. They were going to his mother's house for Thanksgiving and normally that would be a good thing but he didn't see it that way. Yesterday at work he was sitting at his desk when his mother walked in and took a seat. It seemed that she finally was ready to talk to him. He didn't know what to say as he watched her just looking at him. His mom was always so sweet and loving but she didn't look like those things in that moment.

An hour later she finally got finished yelling at him and telling him how disappointed she was. That part really hurt. But she totally threw him for a loop when she said that she was happy for them and how much she really loved Haley. She went on and on about how great marriage would be for them and how she couldn't wait for grandchildren. He didn't say anything, he just sat there nodding his head the whole time afraid that if he told her the truth she would snap and stop talking to him again. Things were bad enough with Haley he didn't need to argue with his mother also. So after she was finished and hugged him, he told her how happy he and Haley were. He knew it was stupid but he didn't want her to be anymore disappointed.

Then there was this whole annulment issue that he was having with Haley. For the past two days she had been trying to get him to sign the annulment papers but he constantly refused. So he hadn't talked to her since then. If she wanted to talk about anything else that would be fine but it seemed like it was the only thing that she wanted to discuss. Kristen had been the one to break the news to Haley that they were going over for Thanksgiving. She yelled at him a good bit for that.

Looking over at his alarm clock he noticed that it was two in the morning. Tossing the covers off his body he stepped out of bed and started walking towards the kitchen. Ever since Haley had got those stupid annulment papers he hadn't been sleeping well. He was now used to getting up all hours of the night and going into the kitchen for something to drink before going back to his bed. His mother gave everyone the rest of the week off so that was good. He didn't have to worry about work until next week. His project for the morning would be telling his wife that they had to pretend to be a happy couple in front of his family. His mother would flip if she found out that they were drunk when they got married. She would also go crazy if she knew that Haley didn't remember marrying him.

Opening the refrigerator he pulled out a bottle of water. He opened it and let the cold water pour inside his mouth. Closing it and putting it back where he found it and he started back towards his room. That's when he heard crying. Stopping he took a second to listen before starting towards her room. He reached her door and turned the knob softly before, peeking inside. He walked softly to the side of the bed that she was on and he noticed that her body was full of sweat. He was pretty sure that she was having a nightmare. Sitting on the side of the bed he brought his hand to her face rubbing it softly. Within a second he felt her hand grab his and her other one started punching him in the chest.

"Stop it…please…stop. Don't hurt me…please," Haley shouted. He quickly caught her hands and held them so that she could stop hitting him.

"Hales," Nathan said as she continued to shake her head and cry. "It's just me. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Nathan," Haley said out of breath. She lifted her head and noticed him sitting right next to her body. "What are you doing in here?" She looked around the room trying to make sure that she was still in her room before bring her hand to her face and wiping some of the sweat off.

"I heard you from the kitchen. Are you okay?" Nathan questioned. He was worried about her.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's not big deal," Haley mumbled shaking her head.

"It sounded like a big deal," Nathan said searching her face. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Nathan please…just leave it alone," Haley said resting her head back.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Haley said softly turning her head. It wasn't the first time that she had a dream about Damien attacking her, she was sure that it wouldn't be the last. She couldn't look at Nathan because she knew that he would see through her. She didn't know what it was about him but he could sometimes read her so well. It scared her. She never met anyone like him before. She continued to look away from him and she let out a sharp breath when she realized that he didn't have any intention of leaving her room. "Nathan –"

"Hales please," Nathan whispered. It was then that she noticed that he was still holding her hands.

She turned to him and she didn't hide what she was feeling in that moment. Usually she was so good with masking her emotions but after the dream she just had she couldn't. Just the thought of seeing Damien again terrified her. And she hated him for it. Even after all these years of being away from him, he still seemed to haunt her. She didn't know if it would ever stop but she prayed that it would. The dreams about him were becoming more frequent and she found herself waking up more and more every night because of him.

She showed him the pain that she was feeling and she noticed that his face softened. "Can you please just stay with me tonight?"

Her voice came out barely a whisper and his heart started pounding in his chest. She looked so vulnerable and scared. Pulling her hand up, he kissed it softly before pulling the covers up and sliding in next to her. He felt her moving to the other side and his arm stopped her, pulling her into him as his chest touched her back. He felt her body relax into his and he let his eyes finally close.

The feeling of being next to her had his mind spinning. He felt her heart beating really fast and it brought a smile to his face. He held onto her tighter as if telling her that he wasn't going to let her go. This is exactly where he wanted to be with her in his arms. He hadn't felt this good since their wedding night. That perfect night that she couldn't remember. He didn't know what she had a nightmare about but he just wanted to make her feel safe. He searched for the right words to comfort her.

"I love you," he didn't except a response nor did he get one. He just wanted her to know it. Instead of her body tensing up against his like he thought it would, he felt her relax more into him. Finally for the first time in the last two nights he fell into a peaceful slumber with Haley in his arms.

* * *

Haley stayed completely still trying not to wake Nathan. She had been up for the last ten minutes just enjoying the feeling that she felt in his arms. She felt so safe. She felt a smile on her face as she cast her eyes downward and noticed his arm around her waist and their fingers interlocked together. She didn't know what she was feeling but she liked it. She felt her heart pound in her chest as his arm pulled her more into him.

"Good morning, beautiful," Nathan said in a raspy voice before placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"How did you sleep?" Haley asked turning to her side to face him. She was grateful for him staying with her last night. Usually it was Brooke holding her tight at night.

"Just as good as our wedding night," Nathan said smiling as he pushed a loose piece of her hair behind her ears. "How about you?" He was curious to know how she felt. For him there was nothing like falling asleep holding her but he didn't know what she would think about it. She was just so hot and cold all the time. She was being sweet now but that could change any minute now.

"It was good," Haley said softly. "Thank you for, you know."

"I'll always be here," Nathan said turning to his side as he rested his head on his hand. He loved every minute of this. Waking up next to her was the greatest feeling. He studied her face and he couldn't help but smile. She actually looked happy, like she wasn't disgusted with him like she usually was.

"I want to talk to you about something," Haley began to play with her wedding ring as she watched him.

"Yeah there's something that I need to tell you too," Nathan said softly. He needed to tell her what he told his mom.

"Well you go first."

"No, you."

"You."

"No, you."

"Okay," Haley said with a giggling as she rolled her eyes at the fact that they sounded like two 16 yr olds. "I've been thinking a lot over the last couple of days and I thought…well maybe…I just…I'm tired of us always fighting about everything. I mean you're living here now and you won't sign the papers so it's going to take twice as long for me to file for a divorce so I thought that maybe we could just be nice to each other. I want us to get along."

"I'm happy that you said that because it'll be easier for you to fall in love with me if you're not hating me every moment of the day," Nathan said smiling.

"Nathan, I don't hate you," Haley said softly searching for the right words. "I just. I don't want you to get your hopes up because the truth is, I don't want to be your wife. I don't want a boyfriend or much less a husband. I'm not ready for that and I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt and I'm sorry because I know that I am. You have to believe I don't want to keep doing that. I just…I'm not ready for this."

He took the time to process her words and the smile that he had on his face disappeared. He knew for sure that he wasn't giving up on them but it didn't help things when she said stuff like that. Of course he knew she didn't mean to hurt him, but it still hurt all the same.

"Say something," Haley said softly.

He shook his head and that's when she saw a small tear fall from his eye. It broke her heart and she felt her own eyes watering. She didn't want to make him feel this way but she didn't have a choice. It was just better for him to leave now before it got too late because it would hurt more when he left later. Her heart wouldn't be able to handle it.

"I'm sorry it's just every time you talk like that I just find myself standing in that stupid airport with Rachel," he noticed a flash of jealousy run through her eyes at the mention of Rachel's name.

"If you miss her then maybe you should call her," Haley said studying his face.

"It's not that I promise," Nathan said shaking his head. "It's just she said something to me and it just hurt and it still hurts."

"What did she say?"

"That you would never um…love me," Nathan muttered as he rested his head so that he was looking up at her ceiling.

She could see it, the hurt that she was causing him. It was all her fault that he was feeling this way. All because she couldn't tell him the truth. As much as she wanted to try working things out with him, she just couldn't. She was already getting too attached. She noticed that he shut his eyes and she felt a sharp pain in her heart. Lifting her head she moved closer towards him and she softly pressed her lips on his. Before he could respond she had already pulled away.

"I wish –" Haley started. "I wish that I could just make this all go away for you. I mean your life was perfectly fine until you met me and I just ruined everything for you."

"Is that what you think?" Nathan questioned looking at her. How could she think that?

"It's the truth," Haley muttered as his intense stare was boring holes into her. His life was going great until he met her. He had Rachel to go home to every night. Haley didn't really know too much about her but she was sure that she cared for Nathan. They were together for a few years. You can't just live with someone for that long and not care. It just didn't seem possible. From what Lucas had told her, Rachel had been so jealous of her that she went out and bought that engagement ring so that she could announce to everyone that they were getting married. She loved him enough to do that. Nathan would still have that if it wasn't for her.

"You don't get it do you," Nathan said shaking his head.

"Nathan, it's just that you loved her and I ruined that for you."

"It wasn't –" he couldn't find the right words for her to understand. "Look I thought that I loved her, that was until I met you. I feel nothing for her compared to you. It's like for the first time in my life I finally feel alive and it's only when I'm with you. So yeah, maybe I cared about Rachel, but I'm in love with you."

"Rise and shine," Brooke said busting into Haley's room and stopping once she saw that they were in bed together. Her hand quickly went to her eyes before she turned around. "I'm sorry I should have knocked."

Getting out of Haley's bed, Nathan started for the door. "How could you've known that I would be in my wife's bed?" With that he walked out of the room. Brooke looked over at Haley smirking before walking over to her and taking a seat.

"I never noticed how sexy he was without a shirt on," Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows. Haley reached over and playfully slapped Brooke on the arm.

"I'm horrible," Haley whispered shaking her head as she looked in the direction of the door.

"Something happen with you guys?" Brooke asked.

"If you mean me continuing to be a bitch and hurting him then yeah," Haley said nodding.

"I don't think that he's going anywhere," Brooke said.

"We'll see," Haley said before jumping out of bed and walking over to her closet. "Now what should I wear to the _in-laws_."

"Oh! Can I help?" Brooke singsong as she jumped out of bed and walked inside Haley's closet.

"This day should be tons of fun," Haley said sarcastically. "There's nothing like spending the holidays with your husband's family because of some stupid drunken marriage."

* * *

The car finally came to a stop in front of Keith and Karen's. Looking out the window, Haley could only describe it as a mansion. The place was huge. It had taken Kristen the longest time to show her every room. She watched as the driver opened the door and Brooke stepped out. She went to follow but Nathan softly held her arm in place. Turning to look at him, she noticed that he seemed a little scared.

"What's wrong?"

"I have…I have to tell you something," Nathan said so softly that she could barely hear him.

"What is it?" Haley asked getting nervous.

"Okay," Nathan said taking a breath. "My mom was pretty pissed about us getting married and I thought it was because we just met but it turns out she was only mad because she wasn't there. So turns out she's really happy for us and I sorta kind…well she seemed so happy –"

"What did you tell her?" She did not like where this conversation was going.

"Well I told her that we were kinda happy," Nathan backed himself away from her so that she couldn't hit him.

"You what?" Haley shouted. "Why would you say that, Nathan?"

"You should have seen her face, Hales."

"I can't believe this," Haley said shaking her head. "I'm going to tell her the truth, Nathan. She deserves to know. I'm not going to lie to her."

"Please Haley," Nathan said reaching for her arm again. "Just pretend that we're happy."

"No," Haley said. "We're getting a divorce because you won't sign the damn annulment papers, so they'll still find out then. It's better if we just tell them now."

He didn't have any other choice but to bring out the big guns. "If you won't do it for me then do it for….Kristen. This is gonna break her heart."

She looked at him and she could tell that he was serious. He was seriously using his baby sister as a bargaining chip. "Oh, you're good." Her tone was harsh but he knew that he had her. He knew that she loved his sister and didn't want to hurt her. If only she felt that way about him. Then they would be getting somewhere.

"Look I thought you didn't want to fight anymore," Nathan said softly.

"I don't. But I don't want to lie to your mother either."

"Look just please do this. It's not going to hurt you. If you do this for me, then I'll owe you one," Nathan tried to reason.

"Will you sign the annulment papers?"

"No but in six months if you still want a divorce then I'll give you one," Nathan said. He wasn't going to but maybe if she thought that then she would stop fighting him. He needed them on good terms. He didn't want her to question his every move when it came to them.

"Promise," Haley said sticking out her hand for him to shake. She could deal living with him for six months. He wasn't that bad to live with. Well it didn't help things when he walked around without his shirt on. But every once and a while he was fully clothed.

"Yeah," Nathan said lifting her hand and kissing it softly. "Thank you. This means a lot, the fact that you are willing to do this for me."

"Let's just get this over with," Haley said pulling her hand away and stepping out of the car. He followed her as they finally made it to his mother's front door. Nathan didn't bother to knock. He just walked right in with Haley following him. He took his jacket before turning and helping her out of hers. That's when he noticed the beautiful white strapless dress she was wearing and the way it fit her perfectly. "You're gawking again."

"Sorry it's just you look…wow," Nathan said smiling. Haley noticed a sparkle in his eye and it made her blush. There were a few moments between them where she found herself so vulnerable in front of him. Like this moment or last night when she asked him to stay. She found herself enjoying those moments with him, because she didn't know when the next one would come.

"You look…wow, too," Haley said smiling as she finally looked him up and down. His black slacks up to his light blue shirt that fit perfectly with his eyes.

"Shall we head in," Nathan said holding out his hand for her to take. "I called earlier and Kristen said that your friends were already here." She nodded her head as she took his hand and they began to head into the living room. Once they walked inside they both noticed everyone talking. Jake and Peyton were sitting across from Keith. Karen looked like she was in deep conversation with Lucas and Brooke. Haley searched the room for Kristen but she didn't see her.

"You guys finally made it," Karen said walking up to them and hugging both of them. "Haley you look beautiful. Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too," Nathan said. "I mean you look beautiful mom."

"You're here," Kristen shouted walking into the room. She took off running in Haley's direction before jumping in her arms. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Haley said hugging her tighter before placing the girl down. Haley heard laughter in the room as everyone was looking at them.

"What you didn't miss me?" Nathan asked holding out his arms.

"I _guess_," Kristen said smiling before giving her brother a hug.

"We have to talk," Kristen rushed out.

"About what?" Nathan questioned.

"Not you," Kristen said looking at Nathan before turning to Haley and grabbing her hand. "Her." With that she pulled both of them out of the room leaving Nathan standing there with everyone looking at him.

"So how is married life?" Keith questioned as he gave him a hug.

"It's great," Nathan said smiling. He noticed that his mother and Keith were the only one's smiling back. The four others eyes were looking at him while shaking their heads.

"Well lunch is almost ready," Karen said bringing her hands together. "I'll go check and see how things are coming along."

"I'll go with," Peyton said standing up and following the older lady. They had officially met this morning when Lucas introduced them. Peyton fell in love with her immediately and couldn't understand how such a wonderful woman could have two sons like Lucas and Nathan.

Nathan watched as Keith walked back over to Jake and they started talking again. Brooke disappeared upstairs as his brother took off walking towards him.

"Where the hell did you sleep last night?" Lucas questioned.

"With her," Nathan said smirking.

"I know Brooke told me," Lucas said laughing. "Very nice."

"It was," Nathan said softly.

"Why the hell do you look so happy?" Lucas questioned.

"I'm getting to her man," Nathan whispered to him. "She kissed me." Technically it was just a peck on the lips but it was still something.

"That's great," Lucas said tapping his shoulder.

"It's finally happening. She's so close to given into me man."

Lucas suddenly felt guilty for not telling Nathan about what he heard last night.

* * *

It was finally towards the end of the night and everyone was laid out in the living room talking. After they had eaten lunch, they went into the game room and played games for a few hours before going and eating some more. Now everyone was too full to do anything.

"So just like that?" Keith questioned.

"I know I was shocked too but it just comes so naturally to me. I guess because it runs in my family," Jake said shrugging. They were talking about how he became a lawyer.

"I know what you mean," Lucas said smiling over at his mother.

Nathan looked across the room and noticed Kristen and Haley laying next to each other on one of the sofas. Haley had a protective arm around Kristen's waist over the small cover that was pulled over them. They looked so adorable together and he found himself picturing what Haley would look like holding their children.

He looked over to his side and he couldn't help but smile at Lucas and Brooke. They just seemed so happy together. They had made the announcement during lunch that they were officially dating. Nathan wasn't shocked though. He knew that his brother had it bad for Brooke. He was happy for them. He wished that things were going that great between him and Haley. He was happy that his mother didn't ask too many questions about Haley and him. He didn't want to make Haley uncomfortable in front of everyone and he knew that if they started talking about it then it would.

He looked over at Peyton and he noticed the death glare that she was sending him. It turns out that Peyton wasn't on team Nathan like everyone else was. But he was sure that he could find a way to convince her that he was genuinely in love with Haley. At one point earlier she walked passed him and elbowed him in the arm and looked back with an evil smile. He had to give it to the girl. She certainly was a good friend to Haley. He knew that she was only mad because she thought that he would hurt Haley. He was happy that Haley had such a good friend.

He looked over and noticed Jake still talking. He really got along great with Jake. He and Lucas had talked a lot with him earlier. They all made plans to go watch a Knicks game together. Jake also apologized for his wife's behavior and told him that she was really protective of Haley which Nathan totally understood.

Standing up he walked over to the sofa that Haley and Kristen were on and took a seat at the end lifting Haley's legs and placing them on his lap. He looked over and gave her a small smile before looking back over towards Jake. It seemed that his parents were fascinated with the fact that Jake and Peyton had been together for so long at such a young age. His hands slipped under the covers and she softly started running his fingers on her legs.

"You guys are so cute," Kristen said laughing looking at her brother before turning her attention back to her Ipod. He didn't know what Haley and Kristen talked about earlier but Haley came downstairs smiling and the girls hadn't left each other's side since then.

"Oh tell them about prom," Brooke squealed out as she started clapping. Everyone started laughing as they watched her.

"No they don't want to hear it," Peyton said blushing.

"Yes we do," Karen said nodding her head looking over at Keith who did the same.

"See." She was now pointing to her husband.

"It's so sweet you guys," Brooke told everyone.

"Tell us, tell us," Karen and Keith chanted at the same time. They loved having new people in their home and if Nathan and Haley were married, Jake and Peyton would also be added to their happy little family.

"Okay," Jake said laughing. "We were all best friends as you all know but I had this huge crush on Peyton for as far back as I could remember. I'm talking playground kind of crush."

"Wow that's a long time," Keith said smiling.

"Yeah so I finally got the courage to ask her out and we had been hanging out more so I asked her to prom," Jake smiled at the memory. "So I went out and paid for a horse carriage ride. Picked her up in it and took her down to the river court where we always just hung out. Right before it was time to leave for the dance I promised her that I was gonna love her forever."

"Awe," Karen said smiling.

Brooke could only smile as she looked over at Karen. "I told you."

"_Now promise me that you'll always love me no matter what," Haley whispered as she rested her head back on his chest._

"_I promise that I'll always love you," Nathan told her. _

Haley had heard that story a million times and every single time she felt the same way. This time it was different. She didn't get that warm feeling from listening to the end of Jake's story. The only thing on her mind was the fact that suddenly the night Nathan and her got married came rushing back to her –every single memory from that night. She was completely in shock as she looked over at Nathan. Almost instantly she felt that warm safe feeling take over her body and for the first time in her life it wasn't for Peyton and Jake. It was for her and Nathan. Then just like that it vanished and she suddenly became terrified again.

AN: Please review!


	17. Secret Fantasies, Not So Secret

**Quote of the Day:**

**Jim****: I'm just saying you can't be sure that it wasn't you.  
****Dwight****: That's ridiculous. Of course it wasn't me.  
****Jim****: **_**(holds up picture)**_** Marijuana is a memory loss drug. So maybe you just don't remember.  
****Dwight****: I would remember.  
****Jim****: How could you, if it just erased your memory?  
****Dwight****: That's not how it works!  
****Jim****: Now, how do you know how it works?  
****Dwight****: Knock it off! OK, now I am interviewing you!  
****Jim****: No, you said that I'd be conducting this interview when I walked in here. **_**(Raising voice)**_** Now exactly how much pot did you smoke?**

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Secret Fantasies, Not So Secret **_

"Stop laughing."

"We can't."

"This is so not funny."

"Oh but it is."

"This is embarrassing. I don't think that I want to be here when he gets home."

"It's not that bad."

"I begged him for sex," Haley shouted throwing up her hands. It was now Monday and Nathan was finally out of the house so Brooke and Peyton came over. Haley had called saying that she needed to talk to them. She just got finished telling them the story of their wedding night and both girls were in fits of laughter much to Haley's dismay.

"It's a little funny," Brooke said looking over at Peyton and nodding her head.

"No it's not," Haley shouted shaking her head. "I've never begged for sex. I mean it's me. I'm a girl. I could get a guy. I don't need to beg for it."

"And somehow you did," Peyton said seriously before laughing again.

"You guys are supposed to be on my side," Haley said with a pout.

"We are," Brooke said as her laughter died down.

"But I have to admit that now that you told me that he wouldn't have sex with you until you loved him, I have to say that I'm warming up to Nathan," Peyton said smiling.

"No ya don't," Haley said shaking her head.

"What? Why not?" Peyton said with a pout. Jake had made her promise that she would try and be nice to Nathan. That would just be so much easier if she liked him a little.

"Because-because," Haley said throwing up her hands again. "You're on my side. Brookie here already caved."

"Hey."

"Well you did," Haley said glaring at her.

"But he really cares about you," Brooke said as her smile dropped.

"Now that I don't know about," Peyton said shaking her head.

"See," Haley said pointing.

"He's not going to wait forever, Hales," Brooke said. She knew that Nathan really wanted Haley but he wouldn't stay if things didn't change. Haley just wasn't caving and Brooke could see Nathan's resolve slip a little more each day. There was only so many times a person could be rejected. Brooke was pretty sure that Nathan was getting tired of all of this. He wasn't just going to sit around and wait for Haley forever. She needed to come to her senses now.

"Well good. I don't want him too," Haley said with softness in her voice. She knew it was a lie and she also knew that her two best friends knew it too.

"Maybe you should tell him the truth," Brooke said softly. If Haley took that step in their relationship then things would get so much better. She wouldn't have to hide behind all the lies. She would finally have someone to help her deal with her past and help her let it go. Brooke truly believed that it was Nathan that could help her through it. He was gonna be the one that saved Haley from all the pain in her heart. Now if only Haley saw it that way. Then maybe she could finally be happy and start living her life.

"I can't," Haley said shaking her head. "I don't want him knowing."

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to," Peyton said putting an arm around Haley's shoulders. She knew that when the time came for Haley to open her heart she would. Now she didn't know if that person would be Nathan but she knew that Brooke though so. Maybe Nathan wasn't a bad guy after all.

"I just think that you're going to miss out on some pretty amazing things if you don't open up your heart to him," Brooke said looking over at the two girls.

"I don't have a choice," Haley said as her eyes started to water. She wished that it was as easy as Brooke made it out to be but it wasn't. It was hard and she was terrified to show Nathan the real her. She thought about it a million times and every time she even got close to telling him the truth, the fear took over. Things would change and he would look at her different. Just like everyone else. Even her friends were different around her after they found out. She hated it so much but she had to live with it. She knew that they still loved her but there was always something different when they were all together. It was like they pitied her. She couldn't deal with that again. Especially not with Nathan.

"You always have a choice," Brooke said as Peyton gave her a look saying to stop. Brooke only shook her head as Peyton pulled Haley into a hug.

Brooke heard the buzzer for the door and quickly stood up to go answer it. The door opened and there standing in front of her was a flower delivery guy.

"I'm looking for a Haley Scott," the boy said.

"Where do I sign," Brooke said taking the flowers from his hand. He handed her the clipboard and she scribbled her name before pulling some money out of her pocket and handing it to him. He smiled and turned towards the elevator. Brooke looked at the flowers smiling as she headed back into the living room.

"Well wasn't that nice of Lucas," Peyton said rolling her eyes. She certainly wasn't giving in to the playboy just yet. He still needed to prove himself. Then maybe she would start to like him.

"Oh it's not from my guy," Brooke said shaking her head as she placed the white roses down on the coffee table and pulled out the card. "These are for Mrs. Scott."

"Score one for team Nathan with the white roses," Peyton said smiling. Haley hated red roses so it was a good thing these were a different color.

Haley could only smile as she looked at them. He remembered.

"Just wanted to tell you that I love you and again that I'm not going anywhere. P.S. I know you think I'm sexy, Haley. I saw you checking me out this morning. Don't worry I'm all yours. No one else can see me that way."

"Awe," Peyton said before turning to Haley. "You were checking your husband out?"

"Can you blame the girl," Brooke said laughing.

"In my defense," Haley said holding up her hands, "he wasn't wearing a shirt."

"Now that's a pretty picture," Brooke said smirking.

"No, no," Haley said shaking her head. "Don't picture it."

"Sounds like you're jealous," Peyton said smiling.

"No I just think…she has a boyfriend. Ha," Haley said nodding her head.

"Whatever. You are so jealous," Brooke said laughing. "Haley doesn't want anyone checking out her husband." Brook singsong as Peyton started laughing.

"I wonder what Lucas would think about you picturing his brother naked," Haley said raising an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't," Brooke said shaking her head.

"Oh I would, Brooke_ Penelope_ Davis," Haley said nodding her head.

"Well then I'm gonna tell Nathan about your sexual frustrations and all the fantasies you been having about him," Brooke said smiling as she remembered Haley telling her that over the weekend.

"Brooke!"

"Wait what?" Peyton asked confused.

"Oh tutor girl forgot to mention that did she," Brooke said smirking. "Well it turns out since she told Felix it was over and this whole Nathan thing started she hasn't be getting any. But the part that I think that you will find most fascinating is that tutor girl here has been having hot fantasies about her _husband_."

"You bitch!" Haley said glaring at her.

"Whoa, Haley." Peyton said poking her arm.

"It's not my fault," Haley said pouting. "He walks around here with his shirt off all the time. I can't control my thoughts are apparently Brooke's big mouth."

"Hey I've kept that in for two whole days," Brooke tried to defend herself.

"Oh well thank god," Haley said holding a hand over her heart.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peyton asked. "What were they about?"

"What?" Haley squealed.

"Yeah what were they about?" Brooke repeated as she ran over to the sofa that they were on.

"We are not talking about this," Haley said shaking her head.

"Oh come on," Peyton said. "You guys hear all my embarrassing stories."

"That's only because Jake tells us and then after you kick his ass," Haley said looking at her. "Besides it's personal."

"So is the stuff he tells you guys," Peyton said. "I don't understand the problem. We talk about this stuff all the time."

"It's different," Haley said softly.

"Why because you love him?" Brooke said in a funny voice.

"No because it's personal," Haley said quickly.

"Personal because you love him," Peyton said smirking.

"I do not –"

"Yeah-yeah. Liar," Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah you dirty little girl," Peyton said laughing, "having hot fantasies about your _husband_."

"Okay, laugh it up," Haley said rolling her eyes. "Are you done?"

"That depends," Peyton said, "are you going to tell us?"

"No," Haley said shaking her head.

"Oh I know," Brooke laughed out. "It was in his office, right? On his desk?"

"Haley," Peyton said pretending to be shocked.

"Alright. Okay, I'll tell you," Haley said sighing in defeat.

"I knew she'd crack," Brooke said as her and Peyton threw up their hands for an air high-five. It was just one of those things that they had done since high school. Haley used to be a really shy girl and if they hadn't pushed her like they did, then well she would still be that shy little tutor girl. They loved the fact that they could push her buttons and get her to spill. It always worked.

Both girls watched the battle Haley was having in her head. Brooke knew that she was going to have to step it up to make Haley feel more comfortable.

"Okay I'll go first," Brooke squealed out.

"Score," Peyton said clapping her hands. Brooke's stories were always the best.

"Lucas and I totally did it last night," Brooke shouted.

"Tigger."

"Very nice, Penelope. Please tell me that you used protection," Peyton added.

"Ha-ha, goldilocks," Brooke said flipping her off.

"Okay. How was it?" Peyton asked.

"Now that's more like it," Brooke said clapping her hands.

"You're unbelievable," Haley said shaking her head.

"It was awesome. I'd give it a nine," Brooke said.

"Whoa guys never make it to the top of your scale," Peyton said smirking. In high school, Brooke would rate guys on a scale from 1-10. Peyton never heard of anyone making all the way up to 10.

"Wait," Haley said holding up her hands, "why wasn't he a 10?"

"Well you see he almost was but he didn't want to do one of the things that I suggested so…"

"And what was that?"

"Let's just say that it had something to do with my handy-dandy handcuffs," Brooke said smirking.

"Ewe," Haley said putting her hands over her ears.

"Kinky," Peyton said laughing.

"Well I hope for your sake, tutor girl, that Nathan learned a thing or two from his big brother," Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows. "Because it was the best sex I ever had."

"Tigger."

"I'm serious," Brooke said laughing.

"So your turn," Peyton said poking Haley in her side making her jump. "Don't think that we forgot."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Haley said sarcastically.

"Speaking of dreams," Brooke said smirking.

"God, fine. It was just a stupid shower fantasy," Haley said closing her eyes.

"What about the other ones?" Brooke questioned.

"They were all in the shower," Haley said shaking her head as both girls started laughing.

"Oh my god," Peyton said holding her sides.

"Were they good?" Brooke questioned.

"If you must know then yes they were," Haley said looking between both girls. "You guys happy?"

Both girls only nodded their heads as they continued laughing. Haley just sat there mortified listening to them. She knew that she shouldn't have told Brooke. She should have just kept it to herself. The three girls were so wrapped up in their own little world that they didn't notice the small microphone hidden in the dozen of roses. And all three of them were clueless to the fact that their conversation was being heard by two blue eyed boys across town.

AN: Please review.


	18. The Things We Do For Family

**Quote of the Day:**

**Angela: It's too hard!**

**Michael: That's what she said!**

_**Chapter 18**_

_**The Things We Do For Family **_

"This is so wrong."

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is."

"A guy has a right to know what his girlfriend thinks about his _performance_."

"Then just ask her."

"I don't need to now. She said I was the _best_ she ever had. Like _ever."_

"You're evil."

"You listened too."

"You brought it into my office."

"I didn't put a gun to your head."

"So this is my fault?"

"Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I told you this was a good idea. Now you know that your wife is thinking about you," Lucas said smirking from across Nathan's desk.

Nathan eyed his brother while shaking his head. He didn't know by telling Lucas that he was sending roses to Haley, that he would do something so stupid. Even as they were listening to the girls, Nathan couldn't believe that Lucas had bugged the flowers. He never would have sent them if he knew. Sure it was nice hearing what Haley had to say about him but he didn't feel good about it.

"She's gonna kill me when she finds out," Nathan said sending a death glare over towards Lucas.

"Oh man, come on. Tell me that you didn't enjoy hearing her say that she fantasies about you," Lucas laughed out. What guy didn't want to hear that about the girl they were seeing?

"Those were her private thoughts and we totally just violated that," Nathan said shaking his head. "She's gonna be pissed about this. As if things aren't bad enough between us, Lucas."

"She's not going to find out, okay," Lucas said as he crushed all the evidence that was in front of them.

"I have to tell her."

"Oh no you don't."

"Dude she's not just some chick okay, she's my wife. I don't want there to be any secrets between us," Nathan said.

"But she's going to kill you," Lucas tired to reason. "Besides you didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one that wanted to know what Brooke thought about last night. You didn't do anything."

"But listen to her most private thoughts," Nathan said sarcastically. "It's called girl talk for a reason. They don't want us men knowing what they say."

"You're really going to tell her?"

"I don't want to keep anything from her," Nathan said honestly.

"To bad she's not the same with you," Lucas said before realizing it. He watched as Nathan put his head down and Lucas wished that he hadn't said that. He was such a jackass. "Nate I just don't think that you should tell her. Nothing good can come from telling her this."

"You're right," Nathan said nodding his head.

"Just forget about this. It never happened."

"Right," Nathan mumbled. Only it did happen. He heard something that he wasn't supposed to hear and although he felt good about what she said he felt worse for listening. Haley would never reveal that stuff to him. It was just something in her head, it didn't mean anything.

"The _best_ she's ever had," Lucas said smirking.

"Wipe that smug grin off your face," Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"Don't hate because your big brother is 'the best'," Lucas said with air quotes. "I can't help it if I can please my girl."

"Your girl who pictures _me_ without a shirt on," Nathan asked raising his eyebrows. He noticed the grin on Lucas's face fall and it only made his wider. Lucas already had a big head this was only going to fuel his ego more.

"Okay, I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear that," Lucas said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Tell Brooke I said hi," Nathan shouted as Lucas slammed his door shut. The only good thing about listening to the girl's conversation was watching Lucas's face drop when Brooke said he was sexy. He had never seen Lucas so pissed before. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle as a flash of Lucas's face appeared in his mind.

Pushing his chair back up to his desk he pushed aside some papers before reaching the file that was under all his things. He had been working on this project for the last three weeks and he was pretty happy with the way it came out. It was just perfect and the best part was that nobody knew about it. It was all him. He had no help. No one could take credit for this but him. Opening it, he looked at the numbers one more time before closing the file. He couldn't wait to get home.

He carefully put the documents he needed in his briefcase before closing it. His head shot up as he heard a soft knock on his door before Maggie walked in.

"Mr. Scott there is a call for you on line one," Maggie said softly. "It's Miss Rachel. And also I need you to sign these contracts before you leave. Your mother said she needed them right back."

"Thanks Maggie," Nathan said as she handed him the documents that he needed to sign. He waited for her to get out of his office before he picked up the phone. He didn't know why Rachel was calling him but he knew that he had to answer.

"Hello."

"Hey Nate, it's me, Rachel."

"Yeah I know," Nathan said laughing. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah-yeah, I'm fine. I just was calling to see how you were. I couldn't help but hear the news of your marriage, so…"

"Rach, I'm sorry that you had to find out this way. I wanted to call you but…"

"It's fine. I mean it's not like I didn't know that you were in love with her, right?" He could hear her laughing on the other end and it made his stomach turn. He hated the fact that he was hurting her. He never wanted that.

"I'm still sorry. I suck," Nathan said.

"That you do. But I was just calling to tell you that I got a job."

"Really, that's so good, Rach."

"Yeah, my friend hooked me up with this modeling gig. It's so amazing, Nate. I mean I've always wanted to model and now that I'm doing it, it just feels so great. I love it."

"That's good. I'm happy for you."

"Yeah and I also wanted to tell you that I've met someone."

"Oh."

"Yeah he's a photographer for the company that I work for. We've only gone on a few dates but he's great and he seems to really like me for someone reason."

"That's great."

"So how are things with you and your wife?"

"There fine."

"That bad, huh?"

"You can still read me so well."

"Nathan, I'm sorry. I really hope that things get better for you and her. You deserve it."

"Yeah well I don't know about that but…"

"I'm serious. She's gonna realize how amazing you are, I just know it but look I was just calling to let you know that I'm fine. Their calling me for hair and makeup so I'll just talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm happy that everything's going great for you, Rach."

"Bye, Nate."

"Bye." With that he hung up the phone. He was happy that she called. Since she left he had been worried about her. She left so quickly he didn't know if she had everything that she needed. It sounded like she was doing great and she seemed so happy. It amazed him how knowing that she was doing well made him actually happy. It felt as though a weight had been lifted off his chest. She was happy. She wasn't some heartbroken girl sitting around pouting. For the first time in her life she was taking care of herself. Working at a job that was perfect for her and apparently she was dating again, which was a good thing. That meant that she was moving on. It was a really good thing.

He picked up his pen before scribbling his name across the contracts that Maggie had left before putting them back in the folder. He stood up and gathered his things before heading towards the door.

"There all signed," Nathan said placing the folder on Maggie's desk.

"You're leaving now, Mr. Scott," Maggie timidly asked.

"Yeah I have a work related thing that I wanted to get to," Nathan said before walking pass her and towards the elevator.

* * *

Nathan could hear the girls laughing from the living room the moment he walked inside the house. He knew that both Brooke and Peyton would still be here talking with Haley once he got home. Jake had already warned him that once the girls start talking it's hard for them to stop. Nathan knew a thing or two about that. When he was with Rachel all she would do was talk on the phone with Bevin like everyday. He didn't know what the hell they talked about because they talked all the time. He never did ask but he always wanted to know.

He turned the corner and headed for the living room.

"Well-well, look who it is," Peyton said dryly.

"It's so nice to see you too, Peyton," Nathan said smiling despite the fact that she was still looking at him with venom.

"You're going to love me," Nathan said placing his things down. All the girls in the room looked at him questionably. "Brooke you sit here." He pulled her across the room and sat her in an empty chair before disappearing out of the living room.

"What did I do?" Brooke asked while looking back over to Haley and Peyton.

"Maybe he wants you now," Peyton said laughing before Haley hit her in the side.

"Ouch!"

"Very nice, tutor wife," Brooke laughed out.

Nathan walked back into the room and started setting up some kind of stand before pulling out some pictures and putting them up for her to see.

"So I know that you and my mom have been working on your Clothes over Bro's line and I think its great Brooke. You have an amazing talent and I was sitting at my desk trying to think of ways to make Haley happy and I think that I found one."

"Shouldn't she be sitting here," Brooke said pointing to the seat she was in.

"No this is for you," Nathan said pointing to one of the designs.

"Okay. What is it?" Brooke questioned.

"Like I was saying, the line is great and I think that it's going to sell. I think it's going to sell a lot and it got me thinking…"

"About?" Peyton questioned.

"Stores. This is a design for Clothes over Bro's boutique. I'm thinking we can have one of these in every major city –New York, LA, and maybe even Paris."

"Paris?"

"It'll be yours so if you don't like the design that my guys came up with, then you can change it."

"Okay."

"Yeah, now I still need to go over this with my mom and Luke but there gonna love it. I just know it. I mean just the numbers that I came up with are ridiculous. Your clothing line is going to be the next best thing, Brooke."

"I don't know what to say," Brooke said speechless.

"There's more," Nathan said reaching in his bag.

"What else can there possibly be?" Brooke asked before looking back over at a smiling Haley and Peyton.

"I present to you, your new magazine," Nathan said handing her the cover art.

"Oh my god," Brooke said holding it.

"Now of course that's just to give you an idea of what it would look like," Nathan said pointing to it.

"Where did you get this picture?" Brooke asked smiling.

"Oh I um…found it in my room," Nathan said looking over at Haley. "It's a great picture of the three of you."

Haley and Peyton had made it over to where Brooke was and started looking at the cover.

"Wow," Haley said looking at it. "This is really good."

"b. davis, huh?" Peyton questioned laughing.

"Yeah, Haley inspired me," Nathan said smiling.

"Nathan this is…wow," Brooke said smiling.

"Hey this is all you," Nathan said handing her the rest of the designs. "You did this. We'll just be investors. This is all you Brooke Davis."

"It's too much," Brooke said shaking her head.

"There's never too much for family," Nathan said softly before looking over at Haley.

"Thank you so much," Brooke mumbled as she looked over the design again.

"So you like it?" Nathan asked.

"I love it," Brooke shouted not paying attention. If she would of then she would have knew that Nathan had been talking to Haley and she also would have seen the small smile and nod that Haley gave him.

* * *

Haley closed the door as Brooke and Peyton finally left her penthouse. She started making her way back towards the living room. Once she walked in she noticed Nathan sitting on the floor watching some basketball game and of course without a shirt on. She stood there watching him for a minute before making her way over to the sofa and sitting down and putting her legs on the side of his body. She made herself comfortable as she pretended to watch the game.

"I can't believe you did that," Haley said softly not taking her eyes off the TV.

"She means a lot to you so –"

"Yeah she does," Haley muttered.

A comfortable silence filled the room as they both just sat there pretending to watch TV. After Nathan had told Brooke the rest of his plans he had left the girls to go take a shower before coming back in here and watching the game. He didn't know that Haley would voluntarily come into the same room as him to relax but he liked the fact that she did. In fact this had to be the first game that he ever had on and he wasn't paying attention to. The way Haley's face lit up when he showed Brooke all the things that they could do with this company was totally worth all the hard work that he did. All those long hours at the office and every minute that he spent on his secret little project was all worth the smile on her face. He made his wife smile. He actually made her happy even if it was only for a second.

"I'm so tired," Nathan said softly as he leaned his body more into the sofa. Seconds later he felt Haley's hands on his shoulders massaging them softly.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," Nathan mumbled as his eyes shut tight. It felt so good to have her hands on him. He felt heat radiating off his skin as her hands continued to move over his shoulders. He was sure this is what heaven felt like.

"You should relax more," Haley said softly as she continued to massage him.

He felt his whole body relax at the will of her hands. "I have to tell you something."

"Okay," Haley said. She didn't stop her hands from massaging him. It felt too good to touch him.

He could do this one of two ways. One, tell her what his idiot brother did and how they listened to her most private thoughts or two, he could tell her that Rachel called. He knew that she would only be able to handle one bad thing at a time. The listening to the girls was way worse than Rachel calling. He couldn't decide which one to tell her. He knew that it should be both but she was being really nice at the moment and he didn't want it to end. These moments were rare and he didn't know when the next time she would be in such a good mood with him. _Here goes nothing…_

"Rachel called me today," Nathan said calmly. He felt her grip on his shoulders become rougher and he knew that she was angry.

"What um…what did she want?"

"Just to tell me that she got a new job."

"Oh."

"And a new boyfriend," Nathan smiled as her grip loosened and her touch was soft again.

"That's good," Haley said smiling.

"Yeah real good," Nathan mumbled as he stood up. He turned and smiled at her. "I'm gonna head off to bed. But I was wondering if I could make us dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sure. Okay, Good night," Haley said smiling as she watched him walk away. As soon as he was gone her smile faded. She quickly turned off her TV and headed for her room.

* * *

Her eyes quickly shot open as she tired to control her breathing. Looking around the room she noticed that she was all alone. She quickly wiped the sweat from her head before resting her head back down. She continued having the same dream with Damien. He was always just standing there laughing at her with a gun in his hand and every time when he pulled the trigger she would wake up. She felt terrified as she continued glancing around the room every few minutes, afraid that if she closed her eyes he would appear again.

She dragged herself out of her bed and quickly ran out of her room. She couldn't stay in there alone. She finally made it to Nathan's door and she opened it quickly. She stood in the doorway watching him sleep before she made it across his room and next to his bed. She thought about it for a minute before she pulled the covers up and got in next to him. She didn't know what she was doing but the only time she didn't dream of Damien was when she was in Nathan's arms. He made her somehow feel safe. She scooted her body as close to Nathan's as she could and her arm went around his torso holding him. Within seconds her eyes became heavy and they closed.

Nathan's eyes slowly opened as he felt her small arm around his torso. He smiled before bringing his lips over to her forehead and placing a soft kiss there. "It's okay, I'm here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She didn't say anything back but he knew that she heard him because he felt her arm tighten around him. He let his left arm slip around her body as he held her into him. And just like that they both drifted off to sleep.

AN: Please review!


	19. Let Me Fall

**Quote of the Day:**

**Dan: Well I better go before I start looking pervy. Jamie: What's pervy?**

_**Chapter 19 **_

_**Let Me Fall**_

Haley held her guitar in her hands as she continued to study Chris's face. He had been looking at her for a good five minutes now and it was starting to make her uncomfortable. She just didn't like the way that he was zoning out on her. Usually once she played the song that she wrote he would quickly say if he liked it or not, which basically meant if he would produce it or not. There was a few times where he told her that she wrote crap, it wasn't often but it did happen. She waved her hand in front of his face but he continued to stare blankly at her. She didn't get out of her house and deal with everyone following her around for nothing. She came here to record a song and Chris was going to tell her what he thought.

"Earth to 'the Keller'," Haley shouted with air quotes.

"Yeah," Chris said snapping out of is daze.

"What did you think, dumbass?" Haley questioned as she rolled her eyes.

"It was great," Chris said smiling as he sat in a stool across from her.

"Really?" She wasn't to sure about it and she knew that Chris would give his honest opinion. He always did no matter if he hated it.

"Yeah I just think –"

"What?" Haley cut in. She really didn't like when he tried to change something around. Usually it took her a while to get her songs just the way she liked them. With this one it came to her last night and she wrote it this morning after Nathan had left for work. She really didn't know what it was with some songs but she usually wrote them pretty quickly after they would come to her. Other songs took weeks. It really depended on the song and how she was feeling.

"Maybe just try it with the piano," Chris suggested. "I just think that it will sound better."

Haley glanced across the room at the large piano in the corner of the recording room. Looking to the side she noticed Joey on the other side of the glass nodding his head saying that he agreed with Chris. Those boys were always on the same page. Taking her guitar strap from around her shoulder, she set the guitar in his Chris's hands as he just smiled at her. Shaking her head and slapping him in the back of his head she made her way towards the piano. She sat down and hit a few keys before taking a breath.

"Play it just the same," Chris said placing her guitar next to him before turning to face her.

"Okay," Haley said softly closing her eyes.

"Roll it," Chris said waving his hand so that Joey could hit the record button as she began.

Her fingers softly hit the keys playing a beautiful melody as she began to sing.

_Its October again  
Leaves are coming down  
One more year's come and gone  
and nothing's changed at all  
Wasn't I supposed to be someone  
who can face the things that I've been running from..._

_Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown  
Let me fall, even if I hit the ground  
and if I...  
Cry a little  
Die a little  
At least I know I lived, just a little..._

_I've become much too good at being invincible  
I'm an expert at play it safe, and keep it cool  
But I swear this isn't who I'm meant to be  
I refuse to let my life roll all over me..._

_Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown  
Let me fall, even if I hit the ground  
and if I...  
Cry a little  
Die a little  
At least I know I lived, just a little..._

_I wanna be somebody  
I, I wanna be somebody  
I wanna be somebody  
I, I wanna be somebody who can face the things that I've been running from_

_Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown  
Let me fall, even if I hit the ground  
And if I  
Cry a little  
Die a little  
At least I know I lived..._

_Its October again  
Leaves are coming down  
one more year's come and gone  
and nothing's changed at all_

"How was that?" Haley questioned as her hands instantly went to her lap. She didn't know what it was but she was constantly worried about not being good enough. It was hard in both acting and singing. Within seconds the label could possible find someone better –someone that was good enough. She was always second guessing her work. She knew that she had talent but sometimes she didn't think it was enough. It was for her but she couldn't control what everyone else thought.

"Amazing," Joey's voice blasted into the large room.

"Yeah, great Hales," Chris said sitting next to her.

"You really think so?" Haley asked. Even though Chris was an egotistical ass, she valued his opinion. Besides he didn't treat her like he treated everyone else. In fact she was the only person that got to see the real Chris Keller.

"I think it's a hit," Chris said nodding his head.

"Let's do the first verse from the top again," Joey said as he hit the record button again.

* * *

"You did not."

"Oh yeah."

"She's like ten years old than you," Haley laughed out. "That's just weird."

"It was definitely _good_," Chris said with a smug grin.

"Ewe," Haley said shaking her head.

"I have to agree with him J. I would totally do my babysitter if I ran into her now," Joey said laughing as Haley looked at him with a disgusted face. "Come on, she was totally hot."

"Still," Haley couldn't believe what Chris had told her that. Apparently Chris's childhood babysitter had showed up to the Oasis a few weeks ago and they hooked up in the back of the club.

"Wait a second, dude. Was it that redheaded chick with the huge rack?" Joey asked. Chris nodded his head with a huge grin. "I saw her that night, man. My friend Shane tried to get her number but he said she had it bad for some singer guy."

"I'm some singer guy," Chris said pointing to himself as Joey gave him a high-five.

Haley rolled her eyes at the two. They were always like this when they were held up in the studio recording. All their breaks were usually spent like this. They seemed to forget the fact that she was a girl. They would just sit there for hours at a time talking about each other's conquest. It amazed her how long they could actually hold a conversation about these things and how long it actually took them to realize that she wasn't laughing. She was a girl. She didn't want to hear this kind of stuff. Still it didn't stop them. They didn't hold anything back.

A few times Brooke had tagged along just to watch her while she recorded songs. That didn't last long after she met 'the Keller'. Chris was what Haley liked to called a womanizing jackass. Every time that Brooke just so happened to be in the studio Chris would somehow be more of a pervert than he already was. He wouldn't focus on the music at all. The only thing on his mind was getting Brooke Davis to sleep with him. Even after Haley warned him that Brooke just wasn't interested and he needed to stop, he only took that as her saying he had to try harder. So the last a final time that Brooke had been there, he basically tried to pounce on her and she kicked his ass. It was bad. After that he was nothing but nice to Brooke whenever he did see her. It was actually kind of funny to watch how terrified of Brooke he was.

"That bitch was totally wild," Chris said as he continued to tell Joey all the glory details of his run in with Roxy.

"Hey," Haley said slapping him in the arm.

"What?"

"Don't talk about women that way," Haley scolded him.

"I forgot she was here," Chris said looking over at Joey as he played a few notes on his precious guitar. Haley had never seen something so funny before in her life. The boy actually talked to his guitar. It was like his most prized possession and he didn't dare record anything without it. He just had to have it with him at all times. He had received it when 16 from his father. It had been with him ever since. She could understand why it meant so much to him, the only thing she though was funny was that he actually talked to it. She just couldn't' get over that.

"Me too," Joey said smiling as Haley started pouting.

"You boys are mean," Haley said before hitting a few notes on the piano. She could sit there for hours and just play. No singing, just the silence and the beautiful melody that came out of the piano. Her mother had played a lot when she was alive. She remembered being up in her room playing with her dolls one day as she heard the most beautiful sounds coming from the other side of the house. She quickly ran towards the noise and came to a room where her mother sat in front of the piano just playing with a huge smile on her face. She had never seen something as amazing before as her mother winked at her. She giggled as she nervously walked closer and sat next to her mother. She looked at her mother nervously as Lydia picked her up and placed her on her lap before taking her small hands and letting her fingers hit the keys. She was five years old back then and it was the first time that she had ever played. It was just one of those memories that she would never forget.

She tried to ignore the nasty comments that Joey was currently saying about his girlfriend. The poor girl deserved so much better than him. Joey was a great friend but a terrible boyfriend. He cheated on that poor girl so many times, Haley stopped counting. She heard her stomach growl and she looked up quickly as both the boys started chuckling. She laughed as one of her hands immediately went to cover her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast this morning. She couldn't wait to get home and see what Nathan had made them.

"Let's order some takeout," Joey suggested, "I think that Italian place delivers 24 hrs."

"I'm starved," Chris mumbled pulling out his cell phone. "I have them on speed dial."

"Oh my god. What time is it?" Haley quickly glanced at the clock and noticed that it had the same time as it did four hours ago.

"Twelve and some change," Chris said glancing at his watch.

"Chris," Haley yelled. "I told you that I couldn't stay too late. I had plans."

"Well whatever it was you missed it," Joey said shaking his head.

"Nathan's gonna kill me," Haley said standing up and grabbing her things.

"Come on," Chris tried to reason, "we were just working."

"Yeah," Joey added, "you recorded three songs."

"We're on a roll. You can't just leave now," Chris said holding up the notebook he held in his hands. "We still have to finish this one."

"I can't," Haley said shaking her head. "I'm already late."

"So this is how it's gonna be now that you're married," Joey asked. "We have a system already, J. Maybe you should feel your hubby in on it."

"Yeah," Chris nodded his head.

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"Just that once we start recording, you know…sometimes we spend days here," Joey said hesitantly as he noticed the death glare she was sending him.

"He's gonna be pissed," Haley said ignoring Joey's comments.

"What about the song?" Chris said stopping her once she reached the door.

"What about it?" Haley said turning quickly. She didn't have time to stand there playing this game with Chris. She should have been home hours ago. Chris must have unplugged the clock. Of course he did, it was such a Chris thing to do. Music was his life and he didn't care if it wasn't to other people.

"What do you want to name it?" Chris questioned as he glanced down at the written lyrics before looking back up at her.

"Yeah it's almost done," Joey softly added.

Only one word came to her mind. "Halo." With that she was out the door.

* * *

Haley nervously paced back and forth in the elevator. Once her driver had picked her up from behind the studio she checked her cell phone and noticed that Nathan had called three times. Leave it to Chris to make the no cell phone rule while they were recording. If she just had been paying attention to the time like she was supposed to then, she would have been home on time. Now she would have to face Nathan and explain why she was so late. The doors opened and she quietly walked inside her penthouse. It was late, maybe he had forgotten about the dinner plans that he made. _Yeah right, Haley…_

It was dark as she made her way towards the living room. Once she got there she noticed that it was empty and she continued walking until she made it to the dinning room. Then there he was, sitting at the table with his head resting down on the table on top of his arms. He was clearly asleep. The table had been set really nice and it was dark except for the one candle that was burning in the middle of the table. He must have been waiting a long time because the candle was almost all the way burnt. She quietly walked towards his sleeping figure, her heart breaking with every step. He obviously put a lot of thought into tonight and she being the horrible person that she was forgot to show up. She could already picture his face. Those blue eyes would show nothing but sadness and hurt. The though alone had her not wanting to even wake him. But she couldn't just let him sleep the way he was.

She softly put her hand on his back rubbing it softly up and down. "Nathan."

She watched as he stirred in his sleep before his eyes opened to look at her. His face broke into a smile as he saw her standing there. He quickly picked up his head and looked around the room. That's when he remembered that she forgot about their dinner plans. His smile vanished. He was the idiot that was worried about her when she obviously didn't care about him. He was the one sitting here all night wondering and worrying about where she was. He felt like such an idiot. He knew that she wanted no part in this marriage so why would she care about some stupid dinner. Why would she care that it took him two hours to beg Brooke to tell him her favorite food only to find out ten minutes later that Lucas knew all along? She didn't care.

"I'm so sorry," was all she could think of to say.

He looked at her blankly before standing up. "What time is it?"

He was pissed, she knew it. "One-thirty."

"Wow," Nathan mumbled shaking his head as he turned on the dinning room light and started picking up. The first thing he did was blow out the candle. He could tell that she was watching him but he was too pissed to even talk to her. He quickly grabbed the two trays with the food and started towards the kitchen. He tossed the food in the trash before placing the plates in the sink. He turned the water on and let it fill in the sink before he washed the two plates and dried them off. He saved them right where he found them before turning to walk away. But there she was, standing in the doorway, blocking him from a quick exit to his room.

He stood there looking at her for a few seconds. "If you didn't want to have dinner with me all you had to do was say no." His voice was soft and she knew that she had hurt him even more than she imagined.

"I'm sorry I was at the studio recording some new tracks and Chris unplugged the clock and –"

"Chris? As in Chris Keller?" This was just icing on the cake. This was about right. She skipped dinner with him to spend time with Chris fucking Keller. This was just a perfect day.

"Yeah but –"

"Unbelievable," Nathan gritted out as his blood started to boil. "I spent the whole night waiting for you…planning everything so it was perfect for you, all while you were with Chris."

"Can we leave him out of this, please?"

"Why? Are you into him?" He noticed that her face changed and he could tell that she was pissed.

"What? No, I'm not into him. He's just a friend," Haley replied.

"Just a friend, huh? Kind of like Felix was your _friend_?"

"Oh my god," Haley said shaking her head. "Is that what you think of me? That I'm some kind of whore?"

"I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth and don't act like I'm just making this shit up. The night we met I saw him kiss you," Nathan said his anger taking over. He couldn't control anything he was saying. She hit a nerve.

"He's my friend, Nathan. He helps me with my music that's it," Haley said softly.

"Whatever," Nathan said as he started to walk towards her. He needed to leave now before he said something that he might regret. But as he made it closer to her it was evident that she wasn't moving. "Move Haley."

"Fine," Haley shouted moving out of the way. "To think I actually rushed home for this."

"Don't fucking blame this one on me. This is all you. I keep putting myself out there and you just keep...just forget it –" he stopped talking as he moved passed her and continued on his journey to his room. Once inside he slammed the door shut. He couldn't help but pace back and forth with his fist clenched tight. It took him a good thirty minutes to calm down. He slowly took off his clothes, leaving himself in nothing but his boxers. He turned out his room lights before getting into bed. He didn't know why, it wasn't like he would be getting any sleep. Tonight was supposed to change things for them. But somehow it got messed up just like everything else in their relationship.

She couldn't have been busy with Brooke, Peyton, or Jake. No, it had to be with a guy that wanted her. He noticed the way that Chris would look at Haley every time they were out. He wanted her, Nathan could tell. The thought of Chris touching her had him wanting to drive all the way to where he was and beat the shit out of him. It just wasn't fair. She willingly hung out with that guy, when he her husband, practically had to beg just for some alone time with her. She probably only said yes to dinner out of obligation.

To think he actually thought that she was starting to feel something for him. He was an unbelievable idiot. She was just probably just being nice until he signed those stupid annulment papers or she filed for a divorce. She didn't want him. At one point he actually thought that she would change her mind about him –and about them. But as the days passed he was starting to realize that she just didn't want this –him. She was doing everything that she could to show him that she didn't care. He was starting to believe that she never would.

He heard a soft knock on his door and he didn't bother to move as she opened it and stood in the doorway.

"Are you awake?" Haley asked softly.

"Yeah," Nathan said with no emotion.

"Will you just talk to me, please?"

"I don't know what to say to you, Haley. Part of me just wants to find the right words to hurt you, same way you keep hurting me," Nathan said. He knew that he shouldn't be telling her these things and he felt horrible about it but there was something about her being with Chris that got to him. He couldn't control the way that it made him feel and he was pretty sure that he never would be able to. Maybe it was the fact that she sent most of her time telling him how much she hated him and the other time hanging with these guys.

"Listen, I want you to know something. I don't have feelings for Chris, ok?"

She wanted to say something else and try to make him feel better but once he turned his whole body away from her she knew that nothing would help. She messed up and hurt him once again. She did the only thing that she could do in that moment, she walked away. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk to her and she didn't blame him. She kept on hurting him. Making it to her room she quickly closed the door, leaning her back into it before she slowly slid down. That's when she let everything go. It was just plain old Haley sitting there and once a few tears slid down her cheeks she knew that she wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

AN: Please review. Song was "Let Me Fall," by Joy.


	20. You're Gonna Need Someone On Your Side

**Quote of the Day:**

**Alvin: Tell her she **_**completes**_** you…it works!**

_**Chapter 20**_

_**You're Gonna Need Someone On Your Side**_

Haley sat at the edge of her bed debating whether or not to go into the kitchen. She knew that Nathan usually got up at this time for work and she wasn't sure if he was still pissed about last night. He probably still was, so it was a good thing that she decided to stay in her room until he was gone. If she went in there then he would just make her feel worse about the whole situation. She felt bad enough about it last night. In fact she couldn't sleep because of it. She didn't want to start another day feeling bad again. Despite the argument she was clearly having with herself she stood up and headed for the kitchen. This was her house. She wasn't going to hide just because they were having some kind of fight.

Once she entered the kitchen she couldn't help but notice that he didn't look at her once. A few weeks ago this would have been a good thing. In fact she had prayed for it but now this hurt. If that was his intentions then they were working because her stomach was in knots. She grabbed a bowl from one of the cabinets before placing it down and pouring herself some cereal. There was nothing like Captain Crunch in the morning. She sat across from him at the small round table and still he hadn't even looked up from his bowl.

Shaking her head at how childish he was being she picked up her spoon and slowly started swirling it around in her bowl. This was so stupid. What were they in high school?

Minutes later the silence was becoming unbearable. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to say something but she couldn't figure out what to say. What do you say to your husband that thinks that you're a whore and that you don't like spending time with him? She rolled her eyes at the thought of him thinking that she had feelings for Chris. Seriously, as if. Chris was and always would be just a friend. Nathan never needed to feel threatened by him.

Nathan was just so jealous, it was ridiculous. He got angry at the mention of Felix or Chris's names. She could totally understand the whole Felix situation since they had a physical relationship but Chris Keller. Really. Never once had she even though about him in any kind of romantic way. It just would never happen. Like never in a million years. He must have really thought she was just some kind of whore that just slept around and got whoever. That was the furthest thing from the truth. In fact there were only three guys that she had been with. That's it, just three. It wasn't some spectacular number like most people would think. Just because she was this famous star didn't mean she went around doing anyone she could. She just wasn't that girl. Two of the three guys were friends of hers in high school. Rick she had been good friends with back in junior year and well prom rolled around and all the cool kids were doing it so. It just sorta happened. Dave was a really good friend of Jakes and they happened senior year over spring break. Felix you could chalk up to seriously too much champagne. Plus they were really good friends and she reasoned that it was better to be with one person then going around and doing it with a lot of different guys.

Not one of those times did she ever love the guy. Felix was the only one that she had feelings for and they weren't even romantic. They were strictly friendship. So what the hell could Nathan possible be jealous about? She didn't care about those guys. They weren't the ones she would think about every morning when she first got up or the ones that she thought about right before she went to sleep.

She slowly looked up and noticed his emotionless expression as he looked over the table at her. He didn't need to hurt her with his words. His looks could do all the work. And it was working.

"You're mad at me?" Haley said softly as their eyes locked.

"No," Nathan replied as his features softened. "I'm just –I don't know."

"I'm sorry," Haley dropped her spoon and brought her hand over towards the other one to stop it from shaking, "I am."

"Okay," Nathan nodded his head before looking back down at his bowl. Why did this have to be so hard? Why couldn't they just be a normal couple? _Oh that's right Nathan because she doesn't want to be with you._

"Nathan –"

"I should go," Nathan said quickly as he stood up and brought his bowl over to the sink. He gathered his things and started to head out of the kitchen. "I guess I'll see you…whenever." With that he was gone.

Haley pushed her uneaten bowl of cereal towards the center of the table before she placed her head on the table. Closing her eyes, she wished that she could take back yesterday. If she wouldn't have called Chris and Joey into the studio then she would have been home and attended dinner. Then maybe she wouldn't have hurt Nathan the way that she did –or continued to do for that matter. The fact that she kept on unintentionally hurting him was actually hurting her. She didn't like being the one that made him sad.

She needed to fix things. They didn't need to stay fighting. She had to make things right.

* * *

Haley pushed her key inside Brooke's door and walked in just like it was her place. Making her way towards Brooke's room she couldn't help but smile. But once she opened the door her hands quickly covered her eyes.

"Oh my god," Haley shouted before turning away and heading towards the living room. She sat down on one of the sofa's shaking her head as she made herself comfortable. It didn't take long for Brooke to walk into the room with a huge goofy grin on her face. Brooke only laughed as she sat across from Haley. Brooke pulled her pink robe closer to her body as she wiggled her eyebrows at Haley.

"So I take it he caved on the whole handcuffs thing?" Haley asked shaking her head. The image of Lucas handcuffed to Brooke's bed was something that wasn't leaving her mind anytime soon, but she wanted it to. Peyton and Jake were so going to hear about this. Then again this is something that Brooke would go around telling people so they would find out anyway.

"You know I always get what I want," Brooke smirked.

"My girl has a point," Lucas said entering the room in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Lucas Eugene Scott," Haley said glaring at him. "Must you not wear clothes?"

"Cover yourself," Brooke said handing him a pillow. He placed the pillow over his lower half as he sat next to Brooke.

"Anyway," Haley said laughing.

"What brings you here so early?" Brooke questioned and she looked over at her clock and noticed that it was only eight in the morning. She was still usually sleeping but Lucas had other plans. "If we had known you were coming we would have been –"

"Fully clothed," Lucas finished for her.

"Look at you two losers finishing each others sentences," Haley laughed out. "You guys are adorable."

"We are," Brooke said nodding her head as she gave Lucas a soft kiss on the lips.

"Tell her," Lucas said glancing towards his girlfriend with a knowing look.

"Tell me what?"

"Now is not the time," Brooke said shaking her head.

"Oh yeah it is," Lucas firmly stated.

"Seriously what?"

"He's a ten," Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"I'm a ten," Lucas said pointing to himself. "You know...in bed."

"Oh," Haley said finally realizing what they were talking about. "Oh...ewe."

"I told you she didn't care," Brooke said still shaking her head as she looked over at him.

"Still," Lucas said with a smirk.

"Okay moving on from that," Haley said trying to get it out of her mind.

"So how was dinner last night?" Lucas questioned. "Nathan wanted it to be just perfect."

"Yeah how was it," Brooke added only making Haley feel worse. "Did you and boy toy finally do the deed?"

"About that," Haley said softly. "I kind of lost track of time while I was recording at the studio and missed the whole thing."

"Oh no," Brooke said with a pout.

"Yeah Chris must have unplugged the clock," Haley said reminding herself at the same time to kick Chris's ass the next time she saw him.

"Chris Keller?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah," Haley said tensing up as she noticed the same look that Nathan gave her last night. Those Scott boys certainly were jealous.

"Please tell me that you didn't tell Nathan you were with him," Lucas said releasing his arm from around Brooke's shoulder.

"Well that would have been good information for last night," Haley said hoping that he wasn't going to be mean to her. She felt bad enough. She didn't need Lucas to make her feel worse.

"Hales," Lucas whined. "How could you do that?"

"I didn't know he was going to be so upset about it," Haley tried to defend herself.

"Ha-ley," Lucas started. "The guy is insanely jealous when it comes to you. It's bad enough that almost every guy in the world wants you now he has to compete with guys that you actually know. You shouldn't have told him."

"Well I know that now," Haley said rolling her eyes. "I just –look when he was with Rachel I saw her dancing with other guys all the time and he didn't get all crazy and possessive and –"

"That's different," Lucas said shaking his head.

"Totally different," Brooke added.

Haley looked over at both of them confused. "How is that different may I ask?"

"Because he's in love with you and all he ever hears is how you hate him and don't want to be with him," Lucas said stating the truth. Haley's face dropped at his words and even though they were true it still hurt.

"We were just recording music," Haley said softly. It wasn't like she was fucking the guy. All they did was work together.

"That's not how Nathan sees it," Lucas said knowing exactly how his brother could be. "You don't want to spend time with him but you're willing spending time with this other guy. I would react the same way."

"I'm so stupid," Haley said shaking her head.

"Did you explain to him that you don't like 'the Keller'," Brooke asked rolling her eyes at the mention of Chris Keller. Ever since that time she kicked his ass for trying to jump her there wasn't a time when his name was mentioned and she didn't roll her eyes. That guy was unbelievable.

"Yeah I tried but I don't think he believed me," Haley replied.

"Are you into Chris?" Lucas questioned.

"NO!" Both girls answered in unison.

"Alright, okay," Lucas said holding up his hands. It was one thing going up against one of them. It was a different story if they were together. They would kick his ass. He had no doubt about it.

"Don't you have to go to work?" Haley questioned. Nathan went to work everyday. Why the hell was Lucas just sitting around practically naked?

"I usually go in around eleven-ish," Lucas answered with a smirk.

"Boy you're lucky you're the boss's son," Haley said shaking her head.

"It does have its perks," Lucas agreed.

"Plus you so would have been fired years ago," Brooke said laughing.

"I know right?" Lucas said laughing. "I guess I should go in soon. Nate wants to have a meeting with me and mom about his Clothes over Bro's idea." Haley glanced over at him and sent him a look and he quickly added, "Which I love."

"Thanks," Brooke said kissing his cheek. He looked over at Haley and gave her a wink. She sat there grossed out as Brooke and Lucas started to make out like she wasn't even there. A girl could only watch her bestfriend kissing a guy for so long. Once she heard Brooke moan she couldn't take it.

"Guys," Haley shouted. Seconds later they broke apart and Brooke looked at her apologetically. "I have serious problems here." She pointed towards herself.

"What can we do ya for?" Lucas asked.

"Well for starters," Haley said thinking about what to ask. "What's Nathan's favorite food?"

"Prime rib," Lucas answered quickly.

"What are you thinking, tutor girl?" Brooke questioned.

"Dinner like he planned," Haley said thinking about what she would do. "Plus this one will be a surprise since he doesn't know about it."

"Oh…that's good," Brooke said pointing towards her. "I wanna help."

"Well I'll leave you girls to it," Lucas said standing up.

"Whoa," Haley said covering her eyes as she caught sight of little Lucas poking out.

Brooke laughed as she quickly pulled up the pillow back to Lucas's lower half. "Can we not mention this to Nathan? I want to live a full life."

"I won't say a word," Haley said laughing. "Just don't tell him about tonight."

"You got it," Lucas said before making his way out of the living room.

"Are you gonna tell Peyton and Jake about the handcuffs thing?" Brooke asked Haley once Lucas was out of sight.

Haley could only laugh. "Tigger I totally already told them in a text when you and Lucas were a kissin."

"Very well played Haley Scott."

For some reason Haley couldn't stop smiling as Brooke mentioned her name. For the first time since she had become Haley Scott she actually felt like it was her name. Suddenly a warm feeling that she had never felt before took over her whole body and for the first time in her life, it wouldn't go away.

"Now this night has to rock…I'm talking like best dinner ever," Haley said playing with her wedding ring. She didn't know what it was but something inside of her was changing and she couldn't control it. The only thing she knew was that she didn't want to be the one that made Nathans face sad like last night. In fact she didn't want anyone to make him sad. "Will call it project make Nathan happy?"

Brooke looked over nodding her head as her cell phone went to her ear. "We are so gonna need the help of P. Sawyer-Jagielski."

"Word," Haley said smiling. She tried to ignore Brooke's laughing as she was trying to explain to Peyton the whole Lucas-handcuff situation. The only thing on her mind was Nathan. Tonight had to be just perfect. She couldn't stand for him to ever look at her the way he was last night and this morning. She had to make things right between them.

"So we are working full force on the make Nathan happy project…." Haley only smiled over at Brooke as she continued telling Peyton about tonight. Hopefuly everything would go well.

AN: Please review. You guys can guess what next chapter is, right? I promise it will be good.


	21. It’s Only Love

**Quote of the Day:**

**Simon****: We put a few toaster waffles aside for winter.  
****Alvin****: And we're not sharing!**

_**Chapter 20**_

_**It's Only Love**_

Nathan sat at his desk looking blankly at his computer screen. This is how he spent most of his day –doing nothing, just moping around. The only productive thing that he did do today was show his mother and Lucas his Clothes over Bro's presentation, which they both loved. In fact his mother had people already working on it. It was a good thing really. Brooke's designs were great and Nathan couldn't wait for the world to see them. Brooke Davis was gonna be a household name, he was sure of it.

He looked down at his wedding ring for the millionth time today and he felt his heart skip a beat.

Picking up the phone on his desk he dialed the number that he knew all to well. She didn't pick up and for some reason he knew that she wouldn't. That or maybe she was back in the studio working. It was actually kind of pointless to call the home phone. She probably wasn't even there. After the way he acted last night and this morning he didn't blame her. He waited for her voicemail to pick up before he left a message.

"Hey it's me…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for acting like a jackass. I just…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overreact. I mean you were just working. I'll see you when I get home…if you're there…if not it's cool." Hanging up the phone, he stood up and gathered his things. He stayed late enough. He couldn't avoid going home forever.

The ride home was quite, well except for the stupid media following him around. It was ridiculous. It wasn't like he was this huge star, Haley was, and he was only married to her.

Finally making it home, he noticed Bobby.

"Have a goodnight," Nathan said going to walk past him and inside the building.

"How was your day?" Bobby asked as he stood in front of Nathan. Nathan looked at him weird for a second. This so wasn't normal for him to do.

"What's going on?" Nathan questioned.

"Nothing," Bobby added quickly.

"You sure?" Nathan asked again.

"Yes sir," Bobby said nodding his head. Nathan noticed that the old man looked nervous. In fact he had never seen him act this way. Something was definitely up and the old man just didn't want to say.

"I'm gonna head in," Nathan said pointing towards the entryway to the building.

"Cool," Bobby said finally moving out of the way. Nathan walked passed him and looked back at him with confusion before shaking his head and walking inside. Even as he stood in the elevator waiting for it to get to the top floor, he couldn't shake the feeling like Bobby was acting too strange. Something was up, the only question was what? The elevator finally stopped and Nathan made his way inside Haley's penthouse.

Once he walked in he went to hit on the lights but he noticed a candle burning out of the corner of his eye. He took the time to look around and he noticed a few white rose pedals spread out on the floor. He stood there in confusion for a few minutes before closing the door and dropping his briefcase. He loosened his tie as he began to follow what he thought was a trail of flowers and candles. He smiled as he noticed that they led to the living room and once he walked inside he noticed Haley standing there waiting for him. He just stood there looking at her before taking the time to look around the room.

The place looked pretty romantic, so why was she standing there looking all happy? He was gonna say something along those lines but decided against it.

"Surprise," Haley said softly smiling.

"What's this?" Nathan asked bringing his attention back to her. He finally took the time to look at her and what she was wearing. She was in a small black miniskirt and this cute little black and white top. She looked sexy as hell and he had to remind himself to focus on her face.

"I made dinner," Haley said with a nervous laugh. "Well not actually made…because let's face it, I'm not a good cook. I actually ordered in. I figured we could have dinner, you know, like you wanted last night. My girls helped me…I know what your thinking, Peyton doesn't like you but that didn't stop her from helping."

"You didn't have to do this," Nathan said shaking his head. "You don't have to do this."

"I want too," Haley said pointing down towards the coffee table with the food.

"Everything is ready if you're hungry." He simply nodded his head as he took off his jacket and tossed it on one of the sofas. He noticed Haley take a seat on the ground and he sat down on the ground right next to her.

"What are we having?" Nathan questioned.

"Lucas said that your favorite food was Prime rib so," Haley said lifting the tray and moving it to the other side of the coffee table. "And also I was really hungry for Marconi and cheese."

"I still can't get over the fact that your favorite food is Marconi and cheese," Nathan said laughing as she poured them both a glass of wine.

"Dude Marconi and cheese is food of the gods," Haley said laughing with him.

"Yeah if the gods are five year olds," Nathan said laughing.

"Just shut up and eat your food," Haley said turning her attention over to her plate. They started eating in silence and Haley would look over every few seconds just to make sure that he was enjoying himself.

"I don't know if you got my message but –"

"I did," Haley said placing her fork down.

"I shouldn't have acted the way that I did, Hales…I'm sorry," Nathan said mumbled. "I can't be mad at you for other guys wanting you."

"Nathan –"

He just ignored her. "I mean you're superstar Haley James. You're sexy, beautiful, and –"

"Nathan stop…you're embarrassing me," Haley said blushing at his words. Sure she had heard people talk about her that way. They did all the time but having him saying these things to her. She didn't know why it felt different.

"It's the truth…of course all those guys want you. Felix, Chris…I mean look at you," Nathan said in a husky voice. "I can't blame them for wanting you…I want you."

Heat was radiating off her cheeks, she was sure of it. The only thing she could do in that moment was pick up her fork and start eating again.

* * *

"Yeah they loved it," Nathan said smiling as he told Haley how it went with his mother and Lucas today.

"That's good," Haley said before taking another sip of her wine.

"Yeah real good," Nathan replied nodding his head. He took another bit of the cheesecake that she had fixed him. It wasn't as good as his mother's but it was second best. He loved the fact that his favorite restaurant not only had his favorite Prime rib in all of New York City but also his favorite dessert. "Are you sure you don't want any? It's really good."

"I'm fine," Haley said shaking her head.

"Just one bite," Nathan said holding out his fork to her with a little piece on it. He watched as she finally caved and opened her mouth. He slowly put the fork in her mouth and took it out seconds later when she had taken the cheesecake off. He only smiled as he watched her eat it. "How was it?"

"Good," Haley said smiling before taking another drink of her wine. "So is this how you thought last night would go?" She looked at him nervously.

"I don't know, maybe. I thought that maybe we could talk. You know get to know each other," Nathan said placing his wine glass down and getting comfortable.

"Let's do it," Haley said getting comfortable herself.

"Really," Nathan asked in disbelief.

"Yep, I mean it's what you wanted right?" Haley questioned. Nathan nodded his head. "It's settled then. We're talking. So what is it that you want to know?"

"Okay, what's your favorite movie?" Nathan questioned. He tried his best not to laugh as she looked at him blankly.

"Boondock Saints," Haley said laughing as his face dropped.

"Seriously," Nathan questioned.

"No, it's Jakes," Haley said smiling. "I'm gonna go with Casablanca. Yep…that's my favorite movie of all time."

"I thought you were going to go with the Notebook," Nathan mumbled before taking another sip of his wine. He thought that was every girl's favorite movie. Well everyone except Rachel. Kristen and his mother were the ones that made him watch it. It was such a big deal to them.

"That one's second best," Haley replied. "Your turn."

"Okay let me think about it," Nathan said thinking really hard. He wasn't all that into movies but he had a few that he really liked. "Scarface."

"That's a shocker," Haley said rolling her eyes.

"What?" Nathan laughed out.

"It's like every guys favorite movie. What is it with that?" Haley questioned.

"I don't know. It's –"

"Kind of a big deal, yeah –yeah," Haley said shaking her head.

"It's just a badass movie," Nathan replied.

"So I've heard," Haley said.

"Wait you've never watched it?" Nathan questioned dumbfound. This was just one of those movies that everyone should have seen at least once. It was a must see.

"Never," Haley said shaking her head. Jake had tried to make her watch it once but she had far more important things to worry about. That physics assignment wasn't going to finish itself and she just didn't have time to run off with Jake and watch it.

"Now we have to watch it," Nathan said putting his wine glass back down. "I'll pick it up from my mom's. We can watch it this weekend."

"Oh yeah…well what are you gonna do for me?" Haley questioned.

"Whatever you want me to do," Nathan said as their eyes locked.

"This is gonna take a lot of thinking," Haley said not moving her eyes away from his.

"It's settled then," Nathan repeated her words from earlier. "And you just let me know…what it is that you want from me."

"I will," Haley replied.

"Okay on to my next question," Nathan said resting his head on the edge of the sofa.

"Shoot."

"Favorite holiday of all time?"

"I'm gonna go with Christmas."

"Me too," Nathan said smiling. "Now why is it your favorite?"

She looked at him for a second wondering if she really wanted to say. It was something that she never told anyone about and it was one of her most private memories. She had never even told Brooke or Peyton. It was just one of those moments in her life that was so special and private she didn't want to share it with anyone else. But the way Nathan was looking at her now, she couldn't stop herself from telling him.

"You don't have to tell me," Nathan quickly said when he noticed the obvious conflict that she was having in her head.

"No, it's okay," Haley said softly. "When I was five, Christmas had rolled around and I was just so excited about it. I mean I was a kid and that meant lots of presents…So one day my brother and I had just gotten off the bus from school and we walked home. Once we were inside it was like a completely different place. Our parents had just decorated the whole house with Christmas lights and there was this huge prefect Christmas tree set up. They just created this whole different world and I don't know…it somehow seemed so safe. We all went into the kitchen and made these cute little Christmas tree cookies…and then dad let us each open one of our presents…I know it sounds stupid…"

"Hey," Nathan said bringing his hand under her chin and making her look at him. "It doesn't sound stupid, okay."

Their eyes locked and she could only nod her head. "It was just perfect and it was the last time that I remember feeling like a kid."

Their eyes stayed locked and a million questions popped up in his head. He wanted to know so many things. Like why she told that story like it was the last Christmas that she ever had, or why it looked like she was about to cry. These questions plagued his mind but he knew that if he asked her anyone of those things she would probably run away. So he said the next thing that came to his mind.

"You know…that's the first time you ever mentioned them."

"Who?"

"Your family," Nathan said softly as he watched her come to the realization of what she just told him.

"Oh…I guess it is," Haley said softly.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as they just sat there. Haley couldn't believe that she had just told him that story. But more importantly she couldn't understand what made her tell him. Now matter how hard she tired she couldn't figure it out.

Nathan searched her face and he knew all his questions would be left unanswered. Those scars that she obviously had beyond the surface, he wasn't even close to figuring out yet. She was hiding something from her past, he was sure of it. But the only question was what? It's not like he could just come out and ask her. She would run away because that's what she does. She was hiding from her past and for the moment the only thing he could do was let her. The closer they got the more comfortable she would be around him. Then maybe she would tell him the truth about her.

He didn't know if she was scared to tell him the truth or if she just didn't want him to know. He wanted more than anything for her to be able to tell him anything but they were a long way from being in that place with each other. She just wasn't ready.

He wasn't sure if this would help her but he knew that he was more than enough comfortable with her to tell her this. It was something that he never talked about with anyone, not even Rachel.

"You know when I was twelve my dad had a heart attack and died. It was really hard to deal with because I was so mad at him…when he was alive all he did was work. He was never there for my mom or Luke and me. I mean I knew he loved us but he was just never there…never…and I was so pissed at him for not being there."

She noticed how his face changed and how tense he seemed talking about his dad. "It must have been hard."

"Yeah it was but it changed me. I grew up and that was the moment that I last remembered feeling like a kid. From that moment on, I was a different person. It was like I wasn't me anymore you know…all I did was work. I've been that guy ever since…well until now. I don't want to be that guy that thinks that his job and money are the most important things to him. I refuse to be that guy. So thanks to him for letting me know exactly what kind of person I want to be."

"I don't think that you'll ever be that guy," Haley said honestly.

Nathan gave her a small smile. "You know there's one thing that I had planned for last night that I thought we could do."

"Sure…what is it?" Haley questioned as he stood up. He held out his hand for her.

"Will you dance with me?"

Instead of answering him with her words she just took his hand. Once she was on her feet he put one of his hands on the small of her back pushing her more into him. One of her hands went over his shoulder as both their other hands held each other and they started rotating in slow circles.

Neither let the fact that there was no music bother them.

Their eyes locked and no matter how much she wanted to look away she couldn't. He had some kind of hold on her.

"You're shaking," Haley said softly.

"My hearts racing too," Nathan said with a smile as he took their locked hands and brought it over to his heart. "That's what happens when I'm around you."

She felt her heart pounding in her chest at his words. He pulled her closer to him and she placed her head on his shoulder. They continued to rotate in slow circles and everything else just faded away. Nathan found it funny that the last time they danced he had confessed that he loved her, now here they were a she was his wife.

She tried to make sense of what she was feeling but her mind was completely blank. Something was changing and she couldn't figure out what it was. It actually terrified her and she felt her grip on his hand tighten. Her eyes closed and she tried to forget about everything else. Somehow that didn't work. There was a part of her that needed control and with him she didn't have any. He didn't have any idea the hold he had on her. As much as she tried to fight it, it was there.

She felt lost –like she wasn't really there. It was like an out of body experience for her. The kind where you're watching yourself and it doesn't really feel like you. Tonight was supposed to make Nathan happy which it looked like she accomplished. It wasn't supposed to confuse her. That part of her that needed to be in control of everything took over.

"Nathan…what's happening?" Her voice came out barely above a whisper and she wasn't even sure if he heard her. But then just like that he pulled her closer. His hand let hers go and it wrapped around her waist joining the other one. Her hand went around his neck but she didn't dare move her head off his shoulder.

She heard him clear his throat. "I think you know."

She felt goose bumps form all over her body at the sound of his voice. She felt the heat in the room rise and she knew if they didn't stop dancing soon she would do something embarrassing. The last time they were this close, she begged him for sex. That wasn't gonna happen again.

She pulled away and made sure that her body was fully away from his.

"I should clean up," Haley said quickly as she bent down and picked up their two plates.

"Yeah, let me help," Nathan said coming out of his haze.

Shaking her head she turned to look at him. "No, I've got it."

"You sure?" Nathan questioned. He didn't want this night to be over.

"Oh yeah…I'm fine," Haley said nodding her head before walking out of the living room.

He stood there smiling as he watched her go. Something was changing, he could feel it. She was different, he didn't know what happened but he liked it. Tonight was perfect and he never imagined that things would go this good. They talked, danced, and most importantly Haley really looked like she enjoyed herself. Tonight was very much a huge step for them.

He knew that he should just go back to his room but something wasn't letting him. A huge part of him wanted something more and as he took off in the direction that she went in, he let that feeling take over. He was back in his Haley-daze and nothing was going to stop him. He needed to feel her, even if it was just for a second. Once he reached the kitchen, he stood there watching her saving dishes. She must have not noticed him because she made no move to turn around.

He watched her and the way she moved. He felt all his blood pull south as his eyes stayed glued to her ass. It was one of his favorite parts of her body and he could just stand there and watch it for hours. She had no idea the effect she had on him and as he watched her bend down to save something, he just snapped. He took off walking fast towards her. He was like a man on a mission. Once he reached her he pulled on her elbow forcing her whole body to turn to him. Before she could say anything his lips crashed on hers and he kissed her forcefully. Within seconds she was kissing him back and he felt her arms wrap around his neck.

He held onto her tighter as he shoved his tongue in her mouth. Then something amazing happened. He watched as she caved and her eyes finally shut tight. It was the first time that she ever kissed him like this. Even on their wedding night she hadn't been this way with him. His eyes snapped shut as his tongue explored her mouth.

Finally he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. She didn't open her eyes and he had the biggest smile on his face as he watched her trying to catch her breath.

"Tonight was amazing," Nathan whispered. "I'll see you in the morning."

With that he walked out of the room leaving her standing there with a hand over her mouth where his lips just were. She watched him leave and for the second time in her life, Nathan Scott had taken her breath away.

AN: Please review! I bet you guys are wondering when was the first time he took her breath away, huh? Well it's a secret. And like Alvin would say "I'm not sharing,"…well not yet anyway. You'll find out in good time and I promise it will be good.


	22. The Games That Play Us

**Quote of the Day:**

**Adopting Agent****: Are you sexually active?  
****Brooke****: Lately no, but not through a lack of trying...**

_**Chapter 22**_

_**The Games That Play Us**_

"That was the worst movie I've ever seen," Haley said shaking her head as she turned off the TV and looked over next to her.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope," Haley said tossing the remote on the coffee table and picking up the bowl of popcorn.

"It couldn't have been the worst movie you've ever seen," Nathan asked. Scarface was a classic, there was no way that she thought it was that bad.

"The guy was crazy," Haley said before putting a handful of popcorn into her mouth. It was now Saturday and just like Nathan had promised, he picked up Scarface from his mother's and they watched it together. It was just three days ago that they had their dinner date. To say that it had been awkward since then would be an understatement. Sure they had been getting along better than before but still he had kissed her. But more importantly she let him.

Things had been more than interesting since then. It seemed that Nathan official decided not to wear a shirt whenever he was home. That's right, he was always shirtless. Looking over at him now, there he was sitting in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts. No shirt covering that beautiful chest of his. Thursday and been the best though. He had just gotten home from work and he made a big deal about how he was going to take a long hot shower. She thought that it was strange that he talked about it for like ten minutes before actually going but she let it go. He came back into the kitchen fifteen minutes later with nothing but a towel around his lower half. That's right. He was playing with her and she knew it. So she did the only thing that she could think, she pretended that it didn't effect her. But boy did it.

For the last few days, she had been taking cold showers. She couldn't remember when the last time she actually had a nice hot bath was. Brooke and Peyton had spent all day yesterday laughing at her. It was the highlight of her day.

Other than the obvious sexual tension, things had been going well. They started talking more and it was like they were friends. Well except for when Nathan was obviously trying to get a rouse out of her.

She didn't mention the fact that he kissed her to Peyton and Brooke. They were already trying to give her advice and if she let them know that something happened between them, they would have gone crazy –especially Brooke. Brooke lived for this kind of stuff and ever since high school she made them call her the '_love doctor'_. She knew that if she told them they would make a big deal out of it. She wasn't even sure what she was feeling yet and she didn't need any more confusion. Plus she promised herself that once she knew exactly what she was feeling she would let Nathan know first.

Looking up at him now she made sure not to look into those baby blues. He was going on and on about why she should have liked the movie. She tried to pay attention to what he was saying but he looked so damn sexy with no shirt. She let her gaze land on his chest and for some reason her eyes weren't moving.

Nathan stopped talking once he realized that she was checking him out. His plan was working. "Hey up here," Nathan said snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"I was just –"

"Checking me out," Nathan said smirking.

"No…I was not," Haley said shaking her head.

"You so were. I saw you. You were practically drooling," Nathan said laughing as her face dropped.

"Get over yourself," Haley said trying to ignore his candid comments.

"Now what was I talking about," Nathan said laughing. He knew to drop the conversation because she looked like she was getting uncomfortable. He loved joking around with her and getting her all flustered but he would stop once she had enough. He noticed her rolling her eyes. She obviously didn't want to talk about the movie.

"How _Tony_ was the man," Haley said in a sarcastic tone.

"He was the man," Nathan replied.

"Whatever…they guy was nuts and he killed his bestfriend," Haley said remembering the ending.

"So he was just…" Then he was off again in his Scarface rant. She sat there shaking her head as his mouth continued to move. Looking down she noticed the bowl with half of it full of popcorn. Lifting it up, she quickly poured the whole thing over his head, sending popcorn falling all over him. He sat there in complete shock looking at her as she laughed.

He watched as she reached over and picked up a few pieces of popcorn off of him before putting them into her mouth.

"You could use some butter," Haley said smiling as she licked her lips.

"Is that right?" Nathan questioned while he brushed off ass many pieces as he could sending them flying to the ground.

"Yep," Haley said nodding her head.

"You better run," Nathan said. Before he could catch her she was already on her feet running down the hall. He stood up quickly and took off after her. There was no way he was letting her get away with this. He noticed that she was heading towards her room and he followed right behind her. His arms caught her by her waist sending them both tumbling to the ground.

He found her hands and pinned them above her head as his body covered hers. He could only smile as she tried to wiggle free of his hold with her laughter filling the room.

"You were saying," Nathan said raising an eyebrow as she stopped trying to get free.

"I forgot," Haley mumbled as she tried to catch her breath.

"I think it was something along the lines of butter," Nathan joked.

"No…I don't know what you're talking about," Haley said shaking her head. She noticed that his hands were loosening on hers but for some reason she liked the position that they were in. She felt a blush creep on her cheeks just at the thought of him on top of her.

"I think that you do," Nathan said with a smug grin. "Not that I'm complaining…_anything_ would look good on me."

"I know," Haley blurted out. He started laughing and that's when she realized that she had said that out loud. Her cheeks became a darker shade of red and she felt his grip on her hands completely let go. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Hales, you're on a roll, baby," Nathan said as his laughter died down.

She noticed how close they were and her heart started pounding in her chest. He had yet to move his body off of hers, not that she was complaining or anything. She noticed his head moving slowly towards hers and his laughter was completely gone. She let her eyes move to his lips as they were zoning in on hers and she felt the heat in her body rise. Just when his lips were about to land on hers, she shut her eyes tight waiting for what was to come. It took a second for her to realize that his lips weren't on hers and her eyes shot open as she felt his hot breath on her ear.

"Game on, Haley James," Nathan whispered huskily before lifting his body off of hers and walking out of her room. Lifting her head off the ground she watched him leave. Once he was out of the room she let out a frustrated sigh before letting her head fall back onto the ground.

* * *

"Oh he's good," Brooke said laughing.

The guys all went play basketball at the gym and the girls decided to stay in. It was Sunday and Haley couldn't hold things in any longer. So here they were at Peyton and Jake's apartment and she told them everything.

"I didn't think he had it in him," Peyton said shaking her head.

"Well he did," Haley said glaring at Brooke while she laughed at her. "He totally got me."

"Like totally," Brooke said in agreement.

"You have to get him back," Peyton said with a mischief grin.

"I don't know," Haley mumbled. She really didn't want to play games with him. This was all very new to her. Usually when she got these sexual urges, Felix would help out with that. Now she didn't have that and Nathan said that they couldn't have sex until she admitted her feelings for him. At the rate that she was going they wouldn't be doing anything soon.

"No. You need to let him know who's in charge," Peyton replied while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh…I like that idea," Brooke said clapping her hands.

"Guys I don't want to confuse –"

"What are you a girl?" Peyton questioned.

"Uh…yeah," Haley said glaring at her.

"Right…well anyway. You guys are adults and if he wants to play dirty…well then I think you should pull the gloves off," Peyton suggested.

"Yeah let him know what he's missing," Brooke shouted.

"Yeah," Peyton yelled.

"Well, what do I do?" Haley said caving. Those damn girls always had her doing crazy things.

"Oh, I have an idea," Brooke said jumping up.

"Talk, Tigger," Haley asked.

"Yeah, Penelope," Peyton said laughing. _This should be good_. "What's this bright idea of yours?"

"Well it requires shopping," Brooke said as both of their faces dropped. "But I promise that it won't be like the last time."

"No way," Haley said shaking her head.

"Oh come on, Hales. It wasn't that bad," Brooke said with a pout.

"Brooke, you kept us out all day long. I couldn't walk the next day," Peyton said shaking her head.

"It took me two days," Haley whispered over to Peyton.

"I promise," Brooke said holding up her hands. "Plus…when Nathan sees what you'll be wearing, he won't be able to control himself."

"_Oh my!_ What have I gotten myself into," Haley said in shock.

"Okay here's the plan…."

* * *

"Just like that," Lucas questioned before bring is Gatorade bottle to his mouth and taking a huge gulp before placing the bottle back down.

"Yep…I mean it was hard," Nathan said picturing Haley beneath his body. It took everything in him, not to take her right then and there. He wanted her so bad but he could wait. Or at least he would try.

"I bet it was," Lucas said chuckling.

"Not that…well yeah that but…I mean it looked like she wanted me to kiss her," Nathan said shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe she did," Jake replied.

"You think?" Lucas questioned.

"Did she say something?" Nathan added. If anyone knew anything it would be Jake. He was married to Peyton and he was sure that they talked about everything. Plus, Haley was one of Jake's best friends. She might have mentioned something to him.

"What? No," Jake said shaking his head. Plus, it's not like he would be able to say. Haley was one of his best friends. He would never betray her trust like that.

"I don't know…maybe I should have just kissed her. I wanted too…so bad," Nathan said before sighing in frustration.

"I think you're on to something," Lucas said as his eyes followed the game that was being played on the court in front of them.

"Like?"

"Leave her wanting you…I mean that's what you want, right?" Lucas questioned looking over at his brother.

"Yeah," Nathan said nodding his head.

"Then keep it up. She's bound to cave," Jake said trying to give Nathan a little hope. He liked the guy and he knew that he loved Haley. He just wished that his wife and Haley could see it that way.

"I hope you're right," Nathan said standing up as the game finished. It was finally their turn to play again.

"Let's do this, boys," Lucas said taking the ball out.

* * *

Haley looked at herself in her body mirror before pulling her robe over her body. Brooke had told her exactly what to do and she was nervous as hell. Nathan should have been home already from playing basketball with Jake and Lucas. Brooke had made sure to pick the slutest article of lingerie for her to wear. She said something along the lines of making Nathan suffer.

Haley didn't know about all that. A part of her was terrified to reveal herself this way to Nathan, while the other part was excited. That part of her wanted to see his reaction. See the way that he would look at her. How it would make her feel. Just the thought alone was making her hot.

Picking up a magazine she made her way to the living room and sat on one of the sofas. If she was going to follow Brooke's evil little plan, then she was gonna do everything that Brooke told her.

Looking down at her feet, she cursed as she noticed the black Stilettos that Brooke had made her buy. She had a million pairs already, but still Brooke said that they were calling her name. Haley wondered about the other fifteen bags of clothes and shoes that Brooke had made her buy. Her feet were killing her and if Brooke's plan didn't work, then Haley had a good mind to shove these Stilettos in Brooke's ass. Her feet were seriously killing her.

She heard the door open and close. She took a deep breath before she pretended to read one of the pages. She felt Nathan's presence in the room but she refused to look up. It was all part of Brooke's plan.

_Just ignore him…let him come to you!_

"Hey you," Nathan said taking a seat across the living room from her. After they played their game and hit the showers, they all went out for a drink. Jake told him a little bit about something's that Haley liked and might appreciate. Maybe those tips would come in handy.

"Oh hey," Haley said dismissive.

"I got these," Nathan said waving the purple wild flowers in his hands, "for you."

She had to look up now. A smile formed on her lips as she noticed the beautiful flowers in his hands. They were her favorite. Brooke used to give her these every Valentines Day. It was their little tradition.

"Their beautiful," Haley said smiling.

"Yeah well so are you," Nathan replied.

"You're so cheesy," Haley said laughing.

"You love it," Nathan said with a smirk. She didn't answer him and the room filled with a comfortable silence between the two.

"So how was your day?" Nathan questioned as he tossed the flowers on the coffee table. He watched as she continued to flip through the magazine like he wasn't even in the room. Something was going on, the only question was what?

"Fine…You?" Haley asked not taking her eyes off the magazine.

"Fun," Nathan replied. "I hadn't realized how much I missed playing ball. Jake's pretty awesome, he kicked Lucas's ass in one-on-one. Not me though…he couldn't handle me. Let's face it babe…I'm the best."

"Do you find it hot in here?" Haley questioned tossing the magazine aside. _Just like Brooke planned…._

"It feels good to me," Nathan said looking across the room at her. He watched as she stood up.

"I'm feeling hot," Haley said nervously untying her robe_. Okay, just like Brooke said. Just pretend that this is a scene in one of my movies. I don't need to feel nervous._ She let it fall to the ground. She took a deep breath before turning towards him and walking seductively to where he was.

Nathan felt his jeans tighten as he caught sight of her. She was standing across the room in nothing but a black teddy and hills. His blood started to boil as she started making her way towards him and his heart was pounding in his chest. He leaned back as she sat on his lap straddling him. "It…is hot in here." Nathan mumbled, his eyes never leaving her body. His eyes couldn't help but travel to her breasts. They were just the right size and they were practically spilling out.

Brooke's voice ran through her mind as Nathan's hands went to the sides of her waist.

_Ask him if he thinks you're hot._

"Do you think I'm hot?" Haley questioned nervously as she bit her bottom lip. She was so going to kick Brooke's ass if it went the wrong way. He wasn't saying anything and that was a bad thing. He just sat there looking dumbfound.

She watched as he took in the sight of her for like the millionth time. "You're so fucking sexy!"

_Now start teasing him…grinding would be great._

Just as Brooke had told her too she started moving her hips slowly as her eyes stayed glued to his. She felt his hold on her hips tighten and his hands started moving along with her body. Biting her lower lip she looked down as she felt his obvious hard on.

"You want me to stop?" Haley whispered. Okay, so technically Brooke didn't tell her to say that but she didn't want to make him do anything that he didn't want to do. She felt his grip on her tighten as he grinded her harder into him.

He let a low growl escape his lips. "Fuck no."

_Now act like you're going to kiss him but don't…I mean it Haley James…Don't you dare kiss him. I don't care how bad you want it. Don't you kiss him! You got it!_

She started leaning in as her eyes landed on his lips. She felt his hands leave her hips and move to her ass squeezing it just enough for it to feel good. Their faces were inches apart and she felt his nose brush hers. Before she knew what she was doing her lips fused to his and they started kissing.

She felt his hands leave her ass and run through her long locks as she continued to grind into him. Their kisses grew more heated and she felt the heat between her legs becoming more unbearable. Her hands landed on his shoulders squeezing them tight as his tongue explored every inch of her mouth. She couldn't stop the moans escaping her mouth as their kisses grew more passionate.

_I mean it Haley James…Don't you dare kiss him!_

Brooke's stupid voice filled her head and she pulled away from his lips. She felt his mouth on her neck as he kissed and sucked on various spots. Her eyes shut tight as his hands found her waist again and started moving her faster against him. The friction of both their bodies pressing together sending mind blowing sensations throughout both of their bodies.

_Now tell him exactly what he told you!_

As hard as it was she willed her eyes to open and she tried her best to come out of her lust filled haze. She started kissing his jaw line until she made it to his ear. Her hot breath was sending a million tingles all over his body. She took his earlobe into her mouth sucking on it. She let it go as she kissed his neck softly. Brooke didn't tell her to do that either. She couldn't control herself.

"Game on, Nathan Scott," Haley whispered seductively. She bit his earlobe softly before pulling herself out of his grasp and walking out of the room. The only thing she needed right now was a very cold shower.

Nathan sat there dumbfound. "Oh, come on!" His voice could be heard out of every room in the house.

AN: Please review. I don't know about you guys but this chapter cracked me up. I mean it. I'm such a loser. That Brooke Davis is one of a kind. I just love writing for her.


	23. Be Careful of What You Wish For

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Quote of the Day:**

**(Singing Donnie and Marie)**

**Monica: I'm a little bit country.**

**Ross: I'm a little bit rock n' roll.**

**Chandler: (To Monica) I'm leaving you.**

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Be Careful of What You Wish For**_

Nathan walked down the halls of Scott Towers. He had been at work for a little over three hours now and he needed to talk to his brother. He needed advice. After what Haley had pulled last night, he needed help –some serious help. He had to stay in the shower last night for a good hour. There was nothing like your wife turning you on and leaving you high and dry. The cold shower almost didn't help. Finally making it towards his brother's office, he noticed Lucas's assistant. You just know that his brother had to have a fine ass girl working for him. Looking at her now he didn't know how she kept her job. Instead of actually working like Maggie, she was putting on makeup. _Nice work Luke._

"Can I help you Mr. Scott?" Lisa asked placing down her eyeliner.

"Yeah," Nathan said with a fake smile. "Is my brother in there?" He pointed towards the large door with Lucas's name written across. He watched as she nodded her head and she picked up the phone to let Lucas know that he was there.

"He'll see you now," Lisa said placing down the phone. Nathan rolled his eyes as she went back to putting on her makeup. Like he needed her permission to see his brother, he was gonna go in anyway. Lucas always busted into his office without as much as a warning. Opening the doors he walked in and noticed his dumbass brother listening to music on his Ipod. His feet were up on his desk and his shirt was completely unbuttoned. Nathan took a seat as Lucas took out his earphones.

"What up?" Lucas asked taking his feet off of his desk.

"Apparently, not you working," Nathan said looking around. "What the hell are you exactly doing?"

Lucas looked at his brother confused. "Oh." He looked down at himself and noticed that he hadn't gotten fully changed yet. "Brooke stopped by."

"Oh," Nathan said as he noticed his brother's smug grin.

"Yeah, we totally did it on my desk," Lucas chuckled out. "My girl can't get enough of me."

"Thanks for sharing," Nathan mumbled. "At least one of us is getting some."

"She's still not caving, huh?" Lucas asked as he put his hands over his head.

"Well," Nathan muttered. "When I got home yesterday from the game…she was in the living room so I went to join her and before I knew what was happening she's taking off her robe and she's in practically nothing and –"

"What color?" Lucas questioned.

"Black," Nathan said.

"Oh that must have been nice," Lucas said closing his eyes. Nathan finally realized what his brother had asked him.

"Hey watch it," Nathan rushed out. Lucas eyes shot open as he started laughing.

"Just joking," Lucas said holding up his hands in mock surrender. "Continue."

"Anyways she sat on my lap and started doing things, asking me questions, and before I know it we're kissing and then she just ups and leaves me high and dry," Nathan said with a frustrated sigh.

"Oh my god," Lucas laughed out. "Very well played, Haley…but it doesn't sound like something she would do."

"Caught me off guard," Nathan mumbled.

"Unless," Lucas said tapping his finger on his chin. "Oh their good."

"Who?"

"Them," Lucas said again. "Brooke and Peyton."

Nathan sat there thinking about it. It really did catch him off guard and it wasn't something that he thought Haley would do. Of course those evil girls influenced her. They had been altogether earlier that day. Haley must have told them about the way he was treating her and they must have told her what to do. This had Brooke Davis written all over it.

"Those…those mean girls," Nathan said as Lucas started laughing. He really couldn't say anything mean about them. They were just playing a game that he started.

"It's time to get the ball back in your court," Lucas said with a smirk. If the girls wanted to play this way then they could bring it. It was time to bring out the big guns. Brooke and Peyton wouldn't know what hit them.

"Please tell, man," Nathan said running his fingers through his hair. "Because I gotta tell you…I'm about to snap. I'm married to one of the hottest women on the planet and I can't even –"

"She'll cave," Lucas said trying to reassure his brother. "Let your big brother help you out."

"I don't know, dude," Nathan said shaking his head. "I've got one of the worst cases of blue balls I think like ever. I mean it, man."

"I've got it," Lucas shouted.

"This doesn't sound good," Nathan said sitting back in his chair.

"Oh it's good," Lucas said smirking. "Remember that conversation that we never heard? I think you should use that info. It will totally get her and maybe you might get to have sex with your wife…ya never know."

"I don't understand," Nathan said looking intently at his brother.

"Nate, the shower fantasy," Lucas put his feet back on his desk crossing them. He watched as his brother came to the realization of his words and what they meant. His brother used to be such the player. Who knew that it would take the works of Haley James to make him a softy –a lost softy at that.

"The shower fantasy," Nathan mumbled to himself. Of course, that would get her. He hadn't even thought about it. Since they had violated the girls by listening to their conversation, Nathan had made it leave his mind. He didn't want to think about betraying Haley like that, so he didn't think about it at all. But now that Lucas mentioned it, it seemed like a great idea.

"Now get out of my office," Lucas said breaking Nathan out of his thoughts. "I do actually work."

"Right," Nathan stood up. He had plenty of work to do himself.

"Hey," Lucas said before Nathan could get to the door. "Don't forget about tonight. Boy's night out. If the girls want to have their alone time, well then so will we. Jake's going to meet up with us at my place."

"Okay," Nathan said shaking his head. He really wasn't worried about a boy's night. The only thing on his mind was his wife and how much he wanted her. He hated playing games. The only thing he ever wanted was for her to want him back.

* * *

"So I'll see you in two hours," Brooke said hugging Haley. "My place, don't be late. We are going to have the best night ever. No boyfriends and no sorta husbands."

"Bye Tigger," Haley said laughing as Brooke blew her a kiss and left her house.

Haley smiled as she walked into the kitchen and made herself a salad. According to Brooke and Peyton they were so gonna party tonight –like they didn't do that enough. Still, Brooke and Peyton wanted a night away from their men, so who was she to refuse to join them. Plus the guys were doing there own thing. Just thinking about Nathan going out with the guys had her feeling a little uneasy. Picking up her cell phone she quickly dialed Peyton's cell number.

"Hey girly," Peyton's voice rang in Haley's ear.

"P. Sawyer Jagielski," Haley said holding the phone to her ear. "I need a favor."

"Name it."

"Well, Nathan and I haven't, you know," Haley said nervously.

"Had the sex," Peyton said laughing.

"Right," Haley said rolling her eyes. "We haven't and he's a guy so…I'm wondering if he's not getting it from me then maybe he'll start looking for it elsewhere."

"I don't understand," Peyton said.

"Well their going out tonight, without us, and I'm just worried," Haley said placing her fork down and putting her hand on her face.

"You're worried that he might cheat on you?" Peyton questioned.

"No, I mean how can he cheat on me if we're not together," Haley said with a nervous laugh. "I just thought that maybe –"

"I'll tell Jake to watch him," Peyton said trying to calm Haley's fears.

"Thanks," Haley said gratefully. "I'll see you at Brooke's in a couple of hours."

"Everything is gonna be okay, Hales."

"I hope," Haley said before hanging up the phone. She felt like such a loser. She had no idea why she called Peyton in the first place. It was none of her business what Nathan did. It's not like they were together. She made it perfectly clear to him that she didn't want anything with him. Still the thought of another women having her hands on him, wasn't a pretty feeling. In fact it made her sick to her stomach.

Plus the media would no doubt follow her hubby to whatever club the boy's were going to. They would no doubt see if he did anything naughty. In fact they all probably were wishing that he would. She could see tomorrow's headlines now, America's Sweethearts Husband Naughty Night Out on the Town.

The press would just eat her alive. Maybe going out tonight wasn't a good idea. It was one thing if they were going together, but everyone would make a big deal if they went out apart.

She heard the front door close. Seconds later Nathan walked into the kitchen. This was the first time that he had seen her today. He had left for work early this morning and she had yet to wake up. Plus, he was still a little mad about last night. He had to give it to her though, she really did get him.

"Hey," Nathan said grabbing a fork and sitting next to her. Without even asking he started eating out of her bowl.

"I didn't say you could have any," Haley said pulling her bowl away from his reach.

"Come on, Hales…I'm hungry," Nathan said with a pout.

"Fine," Haley said moving the bowl back to where it was originally. "How was your day?"

"Uneventful," Nathan mumbled as he took another bite. "Oh…I did get some new pens. It was the talk of the whole building. I'm telling you. Every floor was talking about it. I even heard that the office in London was going to order the blue pens as well."

"You're such a dork," Haley said laughing.

His smile grew as he watched Haley laugh. He loved seeing her like this.

"What?" Haley questioned as he continued gazing at her.

He finally looked away. "Nothing." It wasn't often that he heard her laughing but when he did it made him feel good. He felt even better when he was the reason that she was laughing. She seemed different, like she let everything go. It was like the only time that she didn't look like she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. He noticed her eyes still on them. "I was just thinking about how much I love your laugh."

She just gave him a smile as she continued to eat.

"You excited about tonight?" Haley asked curiously.

"Not really," Nathan said trying to pick a tomato out of the bowl. "But I guess it will be alright."

"Yeah," Haley said softly, "Well I'm gonna go get ready." With that she left the kitchen. He sat there as he finished eating her bowl of salad. He knew that she was going to take a shower and if he was going to listen to his brother and try and get the upper hand, then he was gonna have to do it now_. It's now or never_.

He took his time washing the bowl. Once he was done he took his time walking down the hallway to her room. He walked inside her room and noticed the bathroom door open. He started getting nervous as he walked closer. There was a good chance that she would kick his ass. It was one thing to mess with her while they were fully clothed but it was another when they were completely naked. For some reason he didn't care if she would get mad. After what she did last night, he deserved to get her back. He finally made it to the bathroom door. Looking inside he noticed the steam coming from the shower. He could hear the water running and once he saw her silhouette through the glass he stopped moving.

He had no doubt in his mind that he was married to the most gorgeous woman on the planet. Just looking at her now he couldn't help but smile. Her body was that of a goddess. He watched her for a few more minutes before freeing himself of his clothes. Once he was in nothing he walked over to the shower and quietly opened the door. Stepping inside he finally got a good glimpse of her. His eyes landed on her ass and he had the sudden urge to reach out and grab it, but he didn't. He had some self control. Granted it was slipping away by the minute.

She must have still not noticed him because she made no move. She just stood there with her back to him. He walked a few steps so that he could be closer to her. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as his hands wrapped around her waist and landed on her stomach. He felt her body tense up before she quickly turned her head and she finally noticed him behind her. Once she realized it was him, he felt her body relax. Her hands covered his as he moved them up and down her stomach.

"N –Nathan, what are you doing in here?" Haley muttered as she turned her head to look at him again. "I have to go. Brooke and Peyton are waiting for me." He found it funny that as she said these words she made no move to leave. He finally let his hands travel to her breasts kneading them softly.

"Their not thinking about you," Nathan whispered huskily in her ear. If she only knew how good he felt right now. Her hands never left his. "I'm thinking about you."

"Good," Haley whispered as her eyes finally shut tight. She let her head fall on his shoulder as his hands continued to please her. Her body was on fire and it didn't help that hot water was pouring on them. Just being this close to him was enough. It had been so long since she was with a man. Her body was tired of fighting him. She needed him, she knew it.

He let his mouth move to her neck where he started nipping and sucking on various spots. His mind wondered to the day that he and Lucas had heard the girl's conversation. Although he had come in here to get her back, for some reason he felt like he was doing this for her. This is after all what she wanted. She was the one having shower fantasies about him, not that he hadn't had one of her. He had a different one every night, all of them ending with her screaming his name. More than once were they in a shower.

He continued his ministrations and he wondered if this is how she pictured them in the shower. What did the dream version Nathan do to her? Was it so good that she kept on having the same one every time? What if she wasn't enjoying this? _Stop it, chump. You hear her moaning of course she is enjoying herself._

For some reason the image of her on his desk touching herself appeared in his mind –the way she was looking at him that day. The lust and desire that he had saw in her eyes as she watched him. He remembered how much he had wanted her that day and now how much he wanted her more that ever.

"Touch yourself," Nathan commanded in her ear. He felt her eyes on him again as her right hand held onto his and moved south. Their eyes locked and Nathan had never been so turned on in his life. Both of their hands finally made it to where she wanted him touching her. He felt her hold on his hand tighten as he started rubbing her center. He felt her body press more into his and now he could fully feel her back on his chest. He continued kissing her neck as both his hands stayed busy.

"Do have any idea how much I want to fuck you right now?" Nathan said huskily, before biting her softly and then soothing it over with his tongue. She felt her body tremble at his words and she felt like she was burning up. She didn't care about anything in that moment. The only thing on her mind was how much she wanted him. "Everyday I watch you…everything that you do. And I have to hold myself back from all the things that I want to do to you. You have no idea what you do to me when you walk into the room. You feel that?" He pressed his harden member more into her so she could fully feel the effect she had on him. "That's what happens every time I see you…I desire you so much. Even when I close my eyes…it's you…only you."

She couldn't take it anymore, she needed to feel him. Turning around quickly her lips landed on his as her arms wrapped around his neck pulling her into him. His hands went to her waist pulling her body flush against his. He could feel her bare nipples pressing into his chest and his grip on her waist tightened. She moved fast at devouring his mouth with hers. He felt her hands leave from around his neck and move up and down his chest. His hands took hold of hers and he pulled his face away from hers.

"What –"

"I've gotta go," Nathan rushed out before quickly getting out of the shower. He picked up his clothes and ran out of the bathroom.

Haley stood there for a good five minutes wondering what the hell happened. Turning around her hand found the handle for the water. Cursing under her breath, she turned the hot water completely off. Seconds later she felt nothing but cold water pouring down on her body.

* * *

"This case is totally kicking my ass. Peyton's on my back about not being home enough," Jake said before taking another swig of his beer.

"That sucks man," Lucas said tapping his shoulder.

"Trouble," Nathan mumbled as two blondes started walking their way. They had been in this club for a good forty five minutes and those two girls hadn't stopped looking at them since they walked in. Nathan's whole body grew tense and he made sure that his wedding ring could be seen.

"Hello, boys," one of the girls said.

"You remember us?" The other one added.

Jake and Nathan both turned their heads to Lucas.

"Boy, do I," Lucas said pulling his beer closer to him.

"Do you want to dance with us?" One of the girls said before licking her lips.

"Sorry ladies but I have a girlfriend," Lucas said with an apologetic look.

"We won't tell if you don't."

"We'll make worth your while."

"I can't."

"Your loss."

Nathan looked at him smirking. Never in his life had he witnessed his brother turn down any chick. Both girls looked disappointed and as they walked away all three guys started laughing.

"Details," Jake said as his laughter died down.

"Yeah, you hooked up with both those girls?" Nathan questioned.

"Well…I only took one of them out to dinner. Went back to her place and her roommate shows up," Lucas said smirking.

"Nice," Jake said laughing.

"You slept with both of them," Nathan said shaking his head.

"It was totally their idea," Lucas said before bringing his beer bottle back to his mouth.

"I will never understand you," Nathan mumbled before laughing along with Jake.

"Don't be mad because I know how to get it on with my women," Lucas said glancing over at his brother. "Speaking of, how's the wife?"

"Good," Nathan said smirking as he thought about earlier. "I got her back right before I left."

"Oh yeah," Lucas said as they bumped fists. "Did you take my advice?"

"Sure did," Nathan said with a triumph smile. "Walked in on her in the shower, got her hot and ready…and then I left to come meet you guys…totally got her back for last night."

"Either that or you turned her on and sent her out with a bunch of horny drunks that want her," Jake said glancing over at Nathan.

Nathan sat there looking lost for a minute as he processed Jake words. The image of Haley with Felix flashed in his mind. How could have he have been so stupid? He felt like the biggest idiot in the world. He totally turned his wife on and then sent her out with guys that wanted her –guys that would give her exactly what she wanted.

"You're dead," Nathan said glaring at Lucas.

AN: Please review.


	24. Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

_**Quote of the Day**_

**Lucas****: Lindsey. ****Peyton****: Lucas.  
****Jamie****: _Chester._  
****Brooke****: _Brooke. Oh my God, I've to pi. _****_Haley_**_**: Jamie  
****Nathan**_**_: Jamie. God, my girl is hot.  
_**

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows**_

Haley woke up surprisingly early and without a hangover. It actually felt nice to go out and not have to wake up the next morning with a headache. They had so much fun last night. Brooke and Peyton certainly went out looking for a good time and boy did they find one. They laughed and danced, it was great. Guys were trying to hit on them left and right but Shane was there to make them go away.

Her driver had dropped her off at around two and once she walked into the penthouse and into the kitchen she saw a nervous Nathan. He was standing there looking all hot, obviously waiting for her. That wasn't the funny part though, once he saw her, he rushed across the room and hugged her. She thought that he was drunk but he quickly assured her that he just missed her. It had her heart melting until she remembered the stunt that he pulled before they left.

He got her. She even admitted it to Peyton and Brooke. Of course the girls laughed at her and then gave her advice on how to get him back. But for some reason after last night these games didn't seem fun anymore. They were just pure torture –like physically hurting her body. He so wasn't playing fair. But she had to give it to him. He left her wanting more. His little game was working.

Getting up she quickly got dressed for the day and headed for the kitchen. She didn't know what it was but ever since he moved in she started waking up early. Before he moved in she would sleep in all the time. But now it seemed that her body liked to wake up when his did. Maybe it's because she knew that he would be gone for most of the day. From the hallway she could smell something good coming from the kitchen. Once she walked inside she saw Nathan standing in front of the stove.

"Hey you," Haley said walking closer to him to see what he was cooking.

"Morning beautiful," Nathan said before kissing her forehead softly. He looked down at her and smiled as he watched her looking at the stove intently. "I'm making us pancakes…my mom taught me."

"Very nice," Haley said laughing. Her laughter died down as she sat at the table. She watched as he fixed their plates before placing hers right in front of her. He fixed them both a glass of milk and took out the syrup. "This looks really good."

"They are I promise," Nathan said sitting down. They both started eating in silence.

"So…you want to talk about last night?" Haley mumbled while looking up from her plate.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said shaking his head. "It's just that Jake said that I got you all ready to go out and meet horny drunk guys and I just –"

"Huh?"

"You were talking about the hug…me waiting for you, right?" Nathan asked a little uneasy.

"No, I was talking about the whole shower thing that happened between us," Haley said looking down at her plate again. Just thinking about it was making her hot. Her thoughts traveled and the images of him touching her were replaying in her head.

"I'm sorry about that too," Nathan said with his head down.

"I don't want to play games," Haley said looking up and their eyes locked.

"Me either," Nathan said softly. "It's just...I wanted...I wanted you to want me."

"That's not the problem," Haley muttered as her cheeks started getting a light shade of pink. "No more games, deal?"

"Deal," Nathan said with a smirk.

"And also…you don't have to worry about me with other guys. I'm not that kind of girl and even though we're not together, we are technically still married and I would never cheat or even think about it," Haley said softly.

"That means a lot," Nathan said giving her a soft smile. "So are you busy tonight?"

"Yeah…I'm hitting the studio this afternoon. We're almost done with the new album," Haley said before going back to eating her pancakes. She was hoping more than anything that he wouldn't get jealous about Chris again.

"That's cool," Nathan said doing the same. "I'm gonna take Kristen to the Knicks game tonight."

"That sounds like fun…I wish you would have told me sooner, I miss her," Haley said looking over at him. "I wouldn't have told Joey that I was going in today."

"It's fine…another time," Nathan finished his food and brought his plate over to the sink.

"So did you have fun last night?" Haley questioned. It's all she had been thinking about last night. What was he doing? Who was he talking to? Did he dance with any girls? Did he talk to any girls? She felt like a teenager worrying over her boyfriend. Peyton and Brooke had to tell her not to act like a lovesick puppy.

"Yeah, well at least until Jake got me thinking about all those horny bastards hitting on you," Nathan said while washing his bowl. "Talk about a fun killer. How about you?"

"Yeah me and my girls had fun," Haley said smiling at the memory of last night. "It was a blast."

"I should head into the office," Nathan said putting on his jacket. "Good luck with your songs."

"Thanks," Haley said smiling at him. "Thanks for breakfast also."

"See ya later," Nathan said before leaving.

* * *

"That sounded great," Chris said walking into the recording room.

Haley placed down her guitar. "Yeah, well the third time is the charm."

"Something on your mind?" Chris asked. He noticed the way that she had been acting all day. She was distant and not acting like her usual self. He could tell that something was on her mind.

"Yeah, actually," Haley said softly smiling at him.

"Hit me," Chris said sitting next to her.

"I think after we're done with the record…I might take sometime off," Haley said searching his face to see what he thought.

"Really, I mean this is for real?"

"Yeah…at least I want it to be."

"Wow."

"You think it's a bad idea?"

"No."

"Don't lie."

"Look you've been doing this nonstop since you were what 17?" Chris said picking up her guitar. "It's been a long time J."

"I'm tired," Haley whispered. "I talked this over with Brooke and she thinks that I could use the time off."

"This just from music?"

"Everything…all of it," Haley said feeling her body relax at just the thought of having time off. "No movies, no tour."

"You definitely deserve it," Chris said smiling at her. "So this album is what like your going away one?"

"No, not at all," Haley said glancing at him. "Don't get me wrong, I love what I do. I just feel like I need sometime off. I don't know how long but I have to do this. I've been feeling this way for a while now. I just need time to not be in the spotlight. But I'll be back eventually."

"Well that's good to know," Chris said smirking. "Chris Keller wouldn't know what to do without you, Haley James."

"I'm sure Chris Keller would do just fine," Haley said smiling.

"Either way I'm gonna miss you," Chris said pulling her into a hug. He felt her body tense against his and he pulled away looking into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Haley said softly.

"Yeah it is," Chris searched her face.

"Okay," Haley said looking down. "Nathan…well he sorta thinks that you want me. I'm sorry, I know that sounds crazy."

"Well I did," Chris admitted. He felt her arms tense up.

"What?" Haley looked at him dumbfound.

"When I first met you," Chris said laughing. "But that was ages ago, Hales. Now you're just my good friend. I'm sorry if Nathan got the wrong idea."

"I told him we were just friends," Haley said with a nervous laugh.

"Well I could see why he would think otherwise," Chris said letting her go.

"Huh?"

"Well the night that I met him, we were sitting at the bar and he kept on looking at you. I asked him if he liked what he saw and he got all defense saying that he wasn't looking at my girl," Chris said laughing. "He thought we were dating because I kissed you."

"I do vaguely remember that," Haley said punching him in the arm. "I never did get to pay you back."

"Ouch, J," Chris said holding his arm.

"So…what else did he say?" Haley asked curiously. She too remembered that night like it was yesterday. She thought about it often. More than she wanted too.

"He asked if you were seeing anyone and I thought that it was pretty funny because the girl that he showed up with was dancing all over one of my boys," Chris smiled as he noticed Haley roll her eyes. "I told him not to waist his time."

"Hey," Haley said faking hurt.

"I just told him he didn't have a chance," Chris said laughing. "I never thought that you would marry the guy."

"You're such a jackass," Haley said hitting him in the arm again.

"Is she hitting you again?" Joey asked as he walked into the room.

"She never stops," Chris said holding his arm.

"That's my girl," Joey said laughing as he handed Haley a few sheets of music. "Three more songs and then the album will be ready."

"Let's get to work, J," Chris said handing her, her guitar.

"Let's do it," Haley said smiling as she looked around. She really did love her work. She wouldn't have been doing it for all these years if she didn't. She just needed a break from it all –sometime away from everything. It had been nonstop since they started. Brooke must have been just as exhausted as she was because she had been there for everything. She was there for all the auditions, going to all the labels to see who had the best offer, and every concert. All the world tours and all the filming locations, Brooke Davis was there for it all.

She felt a little sad knowing that the album would be done soon. It would be awhile again before she would be recording. But the other part of her felt relieved. Like another chapter was about to start.

* * *

"So did ya have fun, kiddo?" Nathan questioned as he continued to drive home.

"Yeah," Kristen said holding up her foam finger. "The Knicks rule all."

"Yeah they do," Nathan said laughing.

"Why didn't Haley come? I miss her," Kristen said with a pout.

"She's working," Nathan said smiling at her. "She really wanted to come though."

"Really," Kristen mumbled while looking over at him.

"Yeah, she misses you," Nathan said grabbing her free hand and squeezing it. He loved the times that they got to spent together. It wasn't often but when they did they had fun. Even when she was a baby, he always took time to spend with her. He always promised himself the he would always look after her and make sure that she was okay. There was nothing like a bond between brothers and sisters.

Keith and his mom had wanted a night for themselves so Keith didn't make it to the game. Lucas had tickets also but Brooke had other things on her mind. So at the end of the day it was just the two of them and Nathan didn't mind. They had a blast at the game. Nothing was funnier than watching his baby sister yell at the referee for making the wrong call. She was sometimes worse than the actually coaches on the floor. It was a good thing that the Knicks won against the Bulls because when they lost she was always upset. It would take a lot of ice cream to make her smile. But tonight they won and she was happy.

"So Haley's been telling me that you have been reading lines with her," Nathan said glancing over at her quickly before turning his attention back to the road.

"Yeah she's great," Kristen said with a dreamy smile. "I've been doing everything that she's telling me to do and my teacher just loves it. She says that I'm gonna be the next big star. You hear that, me," she pointed to herself and Nathan couldn't help but smile.

"You can be anything that you want to be," Nathan said bringing his free hand over to her head and rubbing it, sending her hair flying every which way.

"I want to be just like Haley," Kristen said smiling up at him. "Oh…did mom tell you what I got Haley for Christmas?"

"No," Nathan said shaking his head. "What did you get her?"

"It's so perfect," Kristen said in a giddy voice. "Mom's helping with it. I got all the pictures from Thanksgiving ready and all the ones that I could find of Haley and I'm making her a family photo album…since she's part of the family now. Do you think that she's gonna like it?"

"She's gonna love it," Nathan said before turning his attention back to the road. Boy was he dead if he couldn't convince Haley that they should be together forever. Everyone in his family loved her –he loved her. They would be so upset if they found out that their marriage was bogus. His mother would kill him, he was sure of it. Then there was the beautiful little girl sitting next to him –the one that looked up to his wife so much. He just couldn't let her down. Every since Lucas had brought Haley home, Kristen had been in love with her. Hell even before that she worshiped Haley James. The only difference now was she was Haley James-Scott. She was family. She was his family.

"What are you gonna get her? It has to be good," Kristen said looking over at him with question.

"Well…I was kinda wondering if you could help me out with one of the presents," Nathan said with hope as he looked over at her.

"I'm in," Kristen said holding up her foam finger again. "What is it?"

"How about next Friday I pick you up and I'll fill you in on everything," Nathan said with a grin.

"Sure," Kristen asked with excitement. "Can I sleepover."

"It's for a good cause," Nathan told her. "Plus I'll talk to mom and dad…and of course you can sleepover. Haley's been asking why you haven't been over yet."

"Sweet," Kristen squealed. "I'm gonna sleep at Haley James's house."

"Now, who's the best big brother in the world?" Nathan asked.

"You are," Kristen said smiling at him. "I miss this."

"What's that?" Nathan asked looking over at her.

"Us…you," Kristen said with a soft smile. "Things weren't like this when you were with Rachel…this is why I love Haley so much."

"Yeah, we really _love_ her," Nathan said smiling.

"Next weekend is gonna rock," Kristen shouted. "I love Christmas."

"I'm gonna knock your socks off, Haley James," Nathan said with a smirk. The things he had planned for her, there was no way that she wasn't gonna want to be with him. Things were about to change in a big way for them –he could feel it.

AN: Please review! Guess, what Nathan has planned? It's good! Oh...and sweet.


	25. It Gets the Worst at Night

**Quote of the Day:**

**Brooke****: **_**(about the baby)**_** and check it out. I got her a purple monkey like the one I used to have.  
****Haley****: Oh, that's so cute. Did you get her anything else?  
****Brooke****: Yeah, I got all this stuff **_**(pointing at all the toys) **_**  
****Haley****: Well, I mean like, you know. Food?  
****Peyton****: Or I mean a crib?  
****Haley****: Or stuff?  
****Brooke****: **_**(taken off guard)**_** I got a little sidetracked.**

_**Chapter 25**_

_**It Gets the Worst at Night**_

_Haley looked across the table from Nathan to Seth. The music in the Oasis was blaring all around her. The smell of alcohol and perfume filled the club. Looking around on the dance floor she saw countless people dancing without a care in the world. Peyton and Jake were slow dancing to their own beat. Then there was Lucas and Brooke, they were practically having sex on the dance floor. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned her attention back to the table._

_"Sign the damn papers," Nathan said with no emotion. _

_"Haley, if what Nathan tells me is true…that this marriage is fake and meant nothing, then you need to sign these annulment papers," Seth said pointing down to the papers in front of her. Looking up her eyes locked with Nathan's._

_"You don't mean that," Haley said while shaking her head._

_"Haley, Nathan said that you never wanted to be married…that you don't love him…that the marriage was fake. Now, I must tell you to sign these papers, Nathan already has," Seth said once again pointing to the papers that were before her, Nathan's signature was right next to his name. "It'll be like the marriage never happened."_

_"Come on, Haley," Nathan mumbled before looking away. "You're making this harder than it has to be. This is what you wanted…now we will officially have meant nothing."_

_"How can you say that…" Haley whispered. "…that we meant nothing? You know that's not true. I felt it. You can't just fake something like that, Nathan."_

_"This marriage is fake, Haley. This is what you wanted. Now sign the damn papers," Nathan shouted._

_"Haley, if you have feelings for Nathan and this marriage was real…you need to tell me," Seth said putting his hand on her shoulder. "The annulment won't be valid…if you guys were emotionally involved. The appeal was that you were both drunk and in Vegas…it happens to a lot of people. Now, is there something going on between the two of you?"_

_"No," Nathan shouted looking at him. "I told you already that this damn marriage is a lie. It was never real…none of it. It was all fake. I don't understand what the problem is?"_

_"Stop lying," Haley said looking over at him. Hot tears were falling from her eyes._

_"Look if she doesn't want to sign the papers, Nathan, then I can't make her," Seth said glancing over at Nathan._

_"Can you give us a minute," Nathan said glancing over at Seth. The young man nodded his head before standing up and walking away. Nathan sat there for the longest time just looking at Haley. Shaking his head he stood up and walked away. He didn't get very far before he felt her small hand pull on his arm and turn him towards her._

_"Why are you doing this?" Haley whispered._

_"Because it wasn't real," Nathan said looking down at her._

_Shaking her head, she felt a few more tears drop from her eyes. "It was real…we were real."_

_"No it wasn't," Nathan said with conviction. "For god sakes, Haley, we never even consummated the marriage. Does that sound real to you? Now, I'm giving you what you wanted…sign the damn papers, so that we can move on. You're the one that said you never wanted this…that we were a mistake. I tried…I really did, but…I'm done trying. I shouldn't have tried to make you change your mind about us. It's over…we're over. Just sign them."_

_"I can't," Haley whispered while reaching for his hand._

_"Come on, baby, let's dance," Felix said in her ear as he walked up behind her. "I've missed you."_

_"Have fun," Nathan said waving a hand as Felix started to pull her away from him._

_"No," Haley said trying to push him off of her. "I don't love you." _

_Felix looked at her laughing. "You don't love him either." Felix pointed his hand over to Nathan._

_"I'm sorry."_

_Both eyes turned to the blue eyed boy looking back at them. He stood there for a few minutes before shaking his head and walking away. Haley pushed Felix out of her way and started running towards Nathan. Finally making it out of the club she was standing on the street looking all over for Nathan. But it was no use, he was gone._

_"Nathan!"_

_She heard voices and she turned to see who they were. All her friends were standing there whispering to each other._

_"He's gone," Haley mumbled while looking at them._

_"I told you he wouldn't wait forever," Brooke said shaking her head while looking at her bestfriend._

_"But he promised he would never leave me," Haley said more to herself than her friends._

_"People always leave right, Hales?" Peyton questioned holding up the drawing that Haley had since she was six years old._

_She heard laughter from behind her and her heart stopped beating as she turned around. The only thing that she could feel in her body was fear. Backing up she felt Brooke and Peyton's arms around her._

_"W-what are you doing here?"_

_"I told you no one will ever love you," Damien said laughing. "Now come here." He took off after her._

"No!" Haley shouted while her whole body flew up in bed. Her heavy panting filled the room as she looked around quickly. Looking over at the clock she noticed that it was six thirty in the morning. Standing up quickly she made her way to the bathroom. Filling the sink with water, she dunked her head in letting her face cool off. Once she pulled it out, she put a towel straight to her face drying her off. Dropping the towel on the ground, she rushed out of her room.

Finally approaching Nathan's room she opened the door quickly. Looking around she noticed that the bed was made and there was no trace of Nathan. Panic started to kick in before she took of towards the kitchen. All she found was an empty room.

"Nathan," Haley yelled as she took off down the hall. Her whole body was terrified at the thought of him being gone. "Nathan!"

Walking into the living room she noticed the plasma TV on with one of Nathan's basketball games on pause. She felt her whole body relax. Seconds later she felt Nathan's hands on her shoulders.

"Were you yelling for me?" Nathan questioned with a chuckle.

"Maybe," Haley said turning around to face him as relief filled her body. He was here…he didn't leave her. It was just a bad dream.

"I had to use the bathroom…I couldn't sleep, so I've been playing my game since four," Nathan said as his hand pointed over to his Playstation on the ground.

"I thought you were gone," Haley said as their eyes locked.

"Nope," Nathan said shaking his head. "What are you're plans for the day?"

He took her hand in his as they both started walking towards the sofa. They took a seat and Nathan couldn't help but smile as Haley sat right next to him. Things had been going good for them in the last week. They had been talking more, being friendlier to the other. He even got to cook for her a few times. They had been watching more movies together, and it seemed like they were an actual real couple. Well, without the kissing and all that other stuff. But on a good note, the games had stopped. They both kept their word that they wouldn't try and tease the other.

"I have to finish up the album," Haley while resting her head on his shoulder. "It's gonna take all day I just know it, and then it probably won't be finished today."

"So you'll be gone all day?" Nathan questioned with a smile.

"I know it sucks," Haley said closing her eyes.

"I forgot to tell you that I told Kristen that she could spend the weekend," Nathan mumbled. "In fact I have to pick her up today."

"That sounds fun," Haley said smiling up at him. "Now, all I have to do is get this day over with and then come home and she'll be here." She loved Kristen so much. Over the last few weeks they had seen a lot of each other. Sometimes she would pick her up from school and bring her home so that they could practice for her play in January. They would always laugh and have fun. It amazed her as to how close they had become since they met. It felt like such a long time ago when Lucas had called for a meeting with her. So many things had changed since then. Basically, everything had changed.

"Just give me a call when you're on your way home and I'll make sure that we're here," Nathan said placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He looked down and he noticed that she was looking up and smiling at him. God, did he love her. Picking up his controller he held it out to her. "You wanna play?"

She started laughing. "I wouldn't even know how to begin to play this game."

"I'll show you," Nathan said placing the controller in her hands. "Sit here." He pointed to the spot right in front of him. A few seconds later she was between his legs holding the controller.

"Which color are we?" Haley questioned.

"We're the Knicks, Hales," Nathan said with a chuckle. "The one with New York on the jersey."

"So the blue," Haley said glancing at the little men on the screen.

"Boy, you're lucky you're _hot_," Nathan said shaking his head. He felt her hand pinch his leg before she un-paused the game. "Ouch!" Within no time the other team scored. "Okay, so you actually have to press buttons for your men to play."

"Thank you, Mr. State the Obvious," Haley said rolling her eyes before glancing down at the controller. There were so many, she didn't know which ones to press. "Help me."

"Here," Nathan said laughing as his arms went around her body and placed his hands over hers. "This one is to run and this one is to shoot."

She tired to ignore the warm sensations flowing around in her body. Being this close to him had such an effect on her. Her whole body was on fire, and they were just playing video games. She was such a loser, she knew this. She felt his hands on hers helping her push the buttons and she tried her best to focus on the TV. All she wanted to do was turn around and show him how much…

"You scored," Nathan shouted while he let go of her hands.

"What?" Haley questioned while looking at the screen. She then noticed that she had two more points than she previously had. "Oh…I did it." _Get it together, James!_

"You sure did," Nathan said smiling from behind her. "Let's kick their ass, baby."

They both started laughing as they continued to play. His hands never left hers and she wasn't going to complain one bit. She loved the feeling of him touching her. Nathan showing her how to do anything was amazing enough.

* * *

"Okay just calm down," Peyton said holding up her hands as Haley repeatedly paced back and forth in her living room.

"I can't," Haley said shaking her head as her feet didn't stop moving. "I don't know what to do…and it just gets the worse at night and I'm supposed to be in the studio in like an hour and I can't stop crying…how am I supposed to sing like this?"

"Did you tell, Nathan?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want him worrying about me."

"But he already is," Peyton mummbled.

"What?"

"Jake might have mentioned a few things," Peyton said nervously. Haley looked over at her in shock. Her friends usually told her everything. "What? Guys talk too."

"Thanks for telling."

"Hales...he's my husband...we talk."

"Right...I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," Haley whispered.

"The dreams are every night?" Peyton questioned.

"Yes," Haley finally stopped. "I just want it to stop. I don't want to wake up every morning thinking about him."

"It's okay," Peyton said placing her hands on Haley's shoulders.

"No it's not," Haley said with a pout as Peyton pulled her into a hug. "I don't want to think about him at all…not now, not ever."

"I know, sweetie," Peyton said rubbing a soothing hand over Haley's back.

"I just want it to stop," Haley said as a few tears started to fall. Peyton continued to hold her tight. They heard a door slam but both girls didn't move.

"I just got your message. I got here as fast as I could," Brooke said walking into the room and throwing her arms around Haley and Peyton. "Everything is gonna be okay."

"Brooke, it's getting worse," Haley said sobbing in their arms. "What if he –what if he comes back?"

"Hey," Peyton said pulling out of Haley's arms. Her hand found Haley's cheek and she forced her to look at her. "We won't let anything happen to you."

"You got it," Brooke added.

"I'm scared," Haley whispered as Brooke wiped away a few of her tears.

"You got us," Brooke said rubbing Haley's arms. "You got Lucas and Nathan. Nothing is gonna change that."

"I just want it to stop…please make it stop," Haley said in tears again.

Brooke and Peyton glanced at each other both in tears of their own. It had been so long since Haley had dreamed of Damien West so much. Right when she had moved in with the Davis the dreams were constant every night. But over time eventually she stopped having them once her life turned back to normal. Now for some reason they were back and neither girl knew what to do. The only thing they could do in that moment was hold her while she cried.

* * *

"Now, you make sure that she goes to bed at a decent hour," Karen said sternly while handing Nathan, Kristen's bag for the weekend. "And she just insisted on brining her Christmas gift for Haley…I told her to just wait until Christmas when everyone is opening gifts but you know how she gets."

"So basically…she's brining the present," Keith said handing it over to Nathan.

"And don't forget that I'm picking her up Sunday morning. Make sure that she is ready and I expect you and Haley at the Annual Ball on time. I don't want you being late again this year. And make sure the rest of the family knows that Christmas will be spent here in this house. That mean's that Brooke, Peyton, and Jake…if they are able to make it. You and Haley, better be here first thing Christmas morning. You got it?"

"Is that all?" Nathan questioned with a smirk. It was like he was taking the presidents daughter to sleepover. For the last thirty minutes his mother had been making sure that he had enough information to take care of his baby sister –like he was some kind of idiot or something. She made sure that he had the number for the hospitals, police, and fire departments. They were acting like she never left the house before.

"Mom, I'm almost eleven," Kristen said roughly taking her bag from Nathan's grip. She rolled her eyes and stormed towards the door.

"We love you too, sweetheart," Keith shouted with a chuckle. "I'm sure she's not on the naughty list." Keith glanced over at Nathan with a shrug.

"Dad, when I was five, Lucas, told me that Santa wasn't real and that you and mommy buy all the presents," Kristen said looking over at him with puppy dog eyes. "I'm your only daughter…you have to buy me presents."

"Not the eyes," Keith said looking at her.

"Don't look her," Karen said putting a hand in front of his face. "That's how she got you for her birthday."

"Who are you two kidding?" Kristen said laughing. "I already found all the presents in mom's study."

"I told you," Keith said shaking his head while looking at his wife.

"And to think I used to live with you losers," Nathan laughed out while shaking his head. His parents were such dorks. When Lucas and he were little they would act the same way –even though they were teenagers at the time. It was embarrassing when they brought friends over. They would just do the most outrageous things, like try and talk like they were teenagers or try and hangout with them. One time they even insisted tagging along on a double date they had –in which they were fifteen at the time. The next day at school, everyone made fun of them.

"That hurts," Keith put his hand over his heart.

"I love you guys," Kristen said blowing them a kiss.

"Yeah, love you guys," Nathan mocked. Everyone started laughing before Nathan and Kristen took off towards the door.

"Be careful," Karen shouted right before the door closed.

"Mom's paranoid," Kristen said laughing. "I think that she thinks you might break me or something."

"Yeah…because that's gonna happen," Nathan mumbled.

"So what's this big plan of yours," Kristen said glancing up at him. "I've been waiting for the past week and I wanna know, now!"

"Bossy much," Nathan said with a smirk.

"It's killing me," Kristen said with a pout. "Plus, I'll tell you what mom got you."

"Okay, here's the plan. First…."

AN: Please review! Just in case there is any confusion at the beginning that was Haley's nightmare. So coming up we have the weekend with Kristen. Then, the Scott Ball and then Christmas...oh yeah and drama.


	26. Stolen Kisses

* * *

**AN: You guys rock! Some one had asked who Damien West was…well when Haley was six her parents died and she had to go and live with her Aunt Nikki. Her Aunt Nikki was married to Damien West –an alcoholic how abused her, mentally and physically.**

**I just gotta say that I freaking love this chapter!**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Haley****: Do you got anymore of that sexy talk?  
****Nathan****: Ahh, about the kindness stuff or the sexy stuff?  
****Haley****: Sexy  
****Nathan****: You have a serious ass, Haley James**

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Stolen Kisses**_

The car ride to her penthouse was filled with silence. She sat alone in the backseat with her head leaning on the window, looking out at all the things that they passed by. After her meltdown at Peyton and Jakes she headed for the studio. All day long they had been working on the same song as she just couldn't get it right. Her heart just wasn't in it today.

The damn nightmares just wouldn't stop and they were ruining everything. She couldn't focus on her music. None of her songs were coming out right and everything was just so messed up. She wanted so much to know why he was suddenly back in her mind. The thought of him seriously made her sick to her stomach. He was just someone that she never wanted to see again, ever. He had hurt her to much in the past. He took so much away from her and she was sick of him still taking things from her. She couldn't even go a few nights without dreaming about him. He haunted so much of her life and she was so tired of it. He had no right and certainly no control over her. And yet he still somehow managed to mess with her head.

She had no clue as to where he was or what he was doing. Not that she wanted to know or anything. She really liked to think that he didn't exist at all. It made things so much easier. If only she could forget about the mental and physical abuse that he had put her through in the past.

She heard a tap on the door and she realized that they had made it home. She was so busy thinking about him that she didn't realize that they had made it all the way across town. Stepping out of the car she gave a dazzling smile to Bobby. He was such a sweet old man.

"You're looking stunning today, Miss James," Bobby said as he walked her to the door of the building.

"Why thank you, Bobby," Haley said smiling at him. "You don't look bad yourself."

"You have a good night, you hear?" Bobby said as he stayed holding the door open for her.

"You too," Haley said turning to face him. "Is Mr. Scott home?"

"Yes ma'am," Bobby said before watching her turn and walk towards the elevator. Getting in she quickly put in her key and hit in her code before waiting for the elevator to make it to her penthouse. Today had been so long and emotionally draining. She just wanted to sit down and relax with Nathan and Kristen. A smile graced her lips at the thought of them waiting for her. This weekend was going to be so much fun. This was the first time that Kristen had come to sleepover, it was sure to be interesting. The elevator finally stopped and the doors opened.

Walking inside she quickly took off her jacket before tossing it on the coat rack and making her way towards the living room. She heard laughter and it only made her walk faster to meet them.

"Nathan –"

She stopped moving once she made it to the living room. Her whole body just stood there frozen in place unable to move an inch. She looked around the room and she felt her heart pounding in her chest and tears coming to the surface. This was just all too much and she couldn't even find the right words to say anything. And there in the center of the living room was Kristen and Nathan standing right in front of a beautiful Christmas tree. They had the living room lights out so that you could fully see the colorful lights from the Christmas tree. The whole living room looked different and was covered in some kind of Christmas decoration.

He made her story come true. The story that she had told him about her perfect Christmas with her family.

"Surprise," Kristen squealed as she took off running into Haley's arms. "Do you like it?"

"This is –"

"It's just like your story you told, Nathan, huh?" Kristen said looking around the room.

"Yeah," Haley whispered hugging the little girl.

"But you're crying," Kristen said softly pulling away. "We didn't want to make you cry."

"Happy tears," Haley said softly while wiping them away.

"Let's go make cookies," Kristen shouted as she jumped out of Haley's arms. "I'm hungry."

Nathan laughed as he watched her run off towards the living room. He let his eyes drift off back into Haley's direction. She still hadn't moved from the spot that she was standing in. Her eyes kept looking around the room at everything. He just stood there watching her. Finally their eyes locked and he noticed that she had started walking towards him.

"You remembered," Haley whispered as she made it in front of him.

"I remember everything about you," Nathan said with a soft smile. "More than you would think."

"This is –"

"Do you like it?"

"Nathan, I –"

"Come on guys," Kristen shouted from the kitchen.

"We better go," Nathan said with a chuckle as he pointed towards the hallway. He felt her hands take hold of his.

"Wait," Haley whispered. "This is perfect."

Before he could register what was happening, she pulled him towards her and kissed him. His hands made it to her cheeks as he pulled her face more into him. He felt her tongue tracing his bottom lip and he quickly opened his mouth for her. Their kisses were becoming more heated as they heard Kristen yelling from the kitchen again.

"We really better go," Nathan said in between kisses.

"Yeah," Haley mumbled as she kissed him softly on the lips one more time. Taking his hand in hers, she led them towards the kitchen. Once they were inside they noticed Kristen sitting on the countertop waiting for them.

"I just wanna put the green frosting and sprinkles on," Kristen said holding up the frosting and the sprinkles in her hands. "You guys do all the hard work."

"Don't worry, this is how she is at home," Nathan said shaking his head while looking at her.

"Let's get started," Haley said laughing as she walked over to the refrigerator.

"Sprinkles and frosting," Kristen said with a smirk as she laughed at her brother.

"Stuff it smarty-pants," Nathan said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Don't be mad," Kristen mumbled as Haley started putting all the ingredients on the counter. "Help your wife."

"Yeah, help me," Haley said turning towards him with her hands full.

* * *

"Not again."

"Yep."

"She's really sticking it to you."

"I know…once her and Lucas had set up a plan, sorta like the one she has now, but even then she had help…or you both playing against me?" Nathan looked between the two girls suspiciously. He was losing horribly and something just had to be up. "Are you working together?"

"So what if we are," Kristen asked with a devilish grin.

"Baby, it's monopoly," Haley said laughing. "I think it goes on the roll of the dice."

"Yeah right," Nathan said shaking his head. "I'm watching you."

"Give me your money," Kristen said holding out her hand.

"This is why I don't like playing with her," Nathan said again as he handed her the money for landing on her property. "She gets all mean and bossy."

"She's not beating you that bad," Haley said glancing over at him.

"Not yet anyway," Kristen said smiling at him.

"See," Nathan said giving Haley an I told ya so look.

"Just roll," Haley said handing him the dice.

"Fine," Nathan said shaking his head. They continued to play.

"Just hand it over," Kristen said again as Nathan handed over the rest of it. "Great. Now I'm bankrupt."

"You want to borrow from the bank?" Haley asked him.

"No," Nathan said shaking his head. "Three hours of this game is more than enough." He glanced over at Haley smiling as Kristen happily counted all the money that she took from him.

"I won," Kristen shouted.

"Just give it to her," Nathan whispered over to Haley.

"You won," Haley said smiling over at her.

"I'm gonna go get some more cookies," Nathan said standing up and leaving the living room. Haley watched him leave and her eyes didn't return to the monopoly board until she couldn't see Nathan anymore. After they had made cookies, Kristen insisted that they play monopoly, saying that it was the best game ever. They both had no choice in the matter.

"Oh…I forgot," Kristen said standing up and running over to the tree. She quickly looked through all the presents and found the one that she was looking for. "This is for you."

"Wow…you didn't have to get me anything," Haley said as the little girl handed her the gift. "But thank you."

"Open it," Kristen said with excitement.

Nathan returned into the living room with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. He took a seat right next to Haley on the ground and watched as she opened her present from Kristen.

The wrapping paper finally fell to the floor as Haley ran her hand across the photo album with the word family written across. She quickly turned the pages and looked through all the pictures from Thanksgiving.

"You like it?" Kristen asked. "My mom helped me."

"I love it," Haley said putting it down and pulling the little girl in for a hug.

"Let's watch the Grinch now," Kristen said standing up and walking over to the coffee table where the DVD was.

"She really doesn't stop," Haley whispered while looking over at Nathan.

"Okay," Nathan said taking it from her and putting it in the DVD player.

* * *

Haley took her time washing the dishes. Nathan was showing Kristen where everything was in the bathroom. They had just finished watching the Grinch and they were all tired. After she finished washing the dishes she saved everything right back where it went. Turning around she stopped when she noticed Nathan in the doorway. "Hey."

"Hey," Nathan said with a chuckle. "So today was fun, huh?"

"Yeah…it was great," Haley said smiling. "Is she still taking a bath?"

"Yeah," Nathan said glancing behind him before looking back towards Haley. "So she made a big deal about it and well…I told her that I could give you up for the night because she wants to sleep with you. She doesn't know about the separate room's thing."

"Okay," Haley said laughing.

"Yeah," Nathan said smiling back at her. "I'm gonna go to bed because I'm pretty tired but I wanna take you guys ice skating tomorrow if that's alright with you?"

"Sure," Haley said shaking her head. She took off walking in his direction. "Look Nathan…I just wanted to say thank you…for this, all of it. It really means a lot and I wanted you to know that I really love it…what you've done with the place."

"You know it's a shame that she's still here," Nathan said with a smirk as his arms wrapped around Haley's waist. He pulled her closer to him so that their bodies were touching.

Her gasp escaped her throat as she noticed the look in his eyes. Her heart started pounding in her chest.

"That's a little far south, Mr. Scott," Haley whispered as his hands moved down to her ass, squeezing it softly.

Nathan just shrugged his shoulders. "You have a serious ass, Haley James."

"You too," Haley said seductively as her hands moved over his ass squeezing it firmly.

"So ice skating tomorrow," Nathans said smiling at her. He loved being this close with her. He loved the way she was looking at him now. She had kissed him earlier, all on her own. She had flirted with him while they were making the cookies. And now they were still flirting in the kitchen. And he also couldn't forget the fact that she had called him baby while they were playing the game. Today was seriously the best day ever.

"Yeah, it sounds great," Haley said smiling as their eyes locked. They then heard Kristen yelling for Haley.

"You should go," Nathan said laughing as he moved out of the way.

"See ya later," Haley said before walking past him and towards her room.

He smiled to himself as he watched her go. Everything was going according to his plan. In no time she would be ready for them –him. He quickly made it to his room and got ready for bed.

Haley showed Kristen where the towels were before she got ready for bed herself. Kristen was waiting on the bed for her. Haley smiled as she walked out of the bathroom and noticed the little girl.

"You ready for bed?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah," Haley said smiling. "Let me just go tell your brother goodnight."

Kristen nodded her head before Haley walked out of the room. Once she got to Nathan's room she noticed the lamp next to the bed still on. Then there he was laid out clearly asleep. She smiled softly to herself as she walked over and sat next to his body. She let her hands run up his bare chest and over his muscles. She bent her head down and softly pressed her lips on his kissing him softly, making sure not to wake him. Pulling away she let her face stay a few inches in front of his as she just gazed at him.

Today had been truly amazing. But he didn't know did he? Just how much this meant to her. That he remembered that special memory that she had told him about on their sorta first date. Did he know that this whole night she felt completely safe with him? It was the first time in her life actually, when she felt this safe. It was like finally everything was gonna be okay. And just this once there might actually be a happy ending.

More importantly she felt like she belonged. Like finally after so many years of being alone, she was where she was meant to be with him. It felt like she finally was apart of a family. Kristen giving her a family photo album she just so perfect and it really made her feel like part of the Scott family. Like she belonged with them –with him.

She let one of her hands move to his thick Raven hair and she ran her fingers through it softly. This moment right now with him meant so much to her and even though he was asleep and couldn't hear her. She just needed to say it.

"I'm falling in love with you," Haley whispered to his sleeping figure.

AN: Please review.


	27. Lay Your Hands on Me

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Kate: Awe she's so beautiful, what is her name?  
Angie: Little Stef :)  
Kate: aw like Stephanie?  
Angie: No like Stefani, you know, Gwen Stefani?**

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Lay Your Hands on Me**_

"Brooke, this dress is beautiful," Haley mumbled as she continued to look at herself in the mirror.

The black dress was absolutely stunning. They had been getting ready for the Scott Ball for the last hour. Brooke had brought over at least a dozen dresses for her and Peyton to choose from. It had been the first one to catch her eye. All the other's were just so Brooke. This one was definitely her. It was nice and elegant. It wasn't to bold or flashy. It was just simply perfect.

Brooke dropped the eyeliner on the vanity table. "That's a Clothes over Bro's original."

She looked at her design from across the room. Haley looked absolutely perfect in it. Somehow she knew that this one would be worn by her bestfriend. She had no idea why she carried so many dresses all the way to Haley's. The two that she knew that Peyton and Haley would choose, were in fact the one's that they chose. She knew them like a book.

"I for one love this one," Peyton said twirling around as she walked out of the bathroom.

"You look beautiful," Haley said looking over her shoulder. Peyton stood there in a stunning strapless white dress.

"As do you," Peyton exclaimed.

"And you both know that I look good," Brooke stood up and gave them a bow, showing off her black strapless dress. "We all look great. Those business men won't be able to keep their eyes off of us. Tonight should be interesting. I for one can't wait for Lucas to parade me around like a trophy he won. I'm beautiful and I know it…so bring it on Lucas Scott and company."

"Did you give her chocolate today?" Peyton questioned as she glanced over at Haley curiously.

Haley simply shook her head. "I think Kristen might have given her some before she left…but I'm not sure. I can't watch her every second of the day, you know."

"I'm right here," Brooke looked up from the line of shoes in front of her. "And she only gave me one piece, chill…Plus, I just want to impress, Lucas's, coworkers. He said that last year he brought _Bianca_ and she was the talk of the party… more like Miss Anorexia if you ask me."

"Is someone jealous?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, picked up a shoe, and tossed it across the room towards a ducking Peyton.

"Or not," Peyton mumbled.

"Tigger, you don't need to prove anything," Haley said turning and picking up the shoe that Brooke had thrown. Unlike Brooke, she liked her room clean. She didn't have piles of clothes on the floor and a million magazines all over. That was totally Brooke's thing. It's one of the main reason that they had gotten separate places. And the fact that it was time that she stopped depending on Brooke to save her from everything.

"I know," Brooke muttered. "It's just that I really like him…like really, really. I just want to fit into his world."

"You already do," Peyton said taking a seat next to Brooke on Haley's bed. "I'll admit that I'm not his biggest fan, but I've seen him with you and I've gotta say that I think he really, really likes you too."

"Thanks, Goldilocks," Brooke said with a smirk.

Jake walked into the bedroom and noticed the three girls sitting on the bed. He knew that this was never a good thing. He had been around them long enough to know that when their faces were this serious that something was usually wrong. "Which one of you is having a meltdown?"

Both Peyton and Haley pointed towards Brooke.

"You need me to run to the store for ice cream? I'm sure they have a huge gallon of cookie dough with your name on it." Jake made his way towards the bed and took a seat next to Peyton.

"That sounds good," Brooke said putting her hand over her stomach. "I don't think I've eating anything but that piece of chocolate."

"Guys, I don't mean to be so, _Haley,_ about this but we're already late," Haley said glancing at her alarm clock. "I don't want to make him look bad…it's bad enough that he had to be there early and not to mention without me."

"You owe me five bucks," Brooke said holding her hand out to Peyton.

"Damn it, Hales," Peyton mumbled as she held her hand out for Jake. All three girls started laughing as Jake pulled out his wallet and handed Peyton the money that she owed Brooke. Brooke quickly grabbed the money from Peyton's hands and stuffed it in her dress.

"Let's go," Haley said standing up shaking her head. Brooke Davis never ceased to amaze her. If it wasn't her stuffing money in her breasts it was something else. The girl was walking entertainment.

* * *

Nathan stood there listening to two old men talk about their glory days. It had been a conversation that they had been having for the last hour, in which they must have forgotten that he was still standing there. All he heard was how they used to at the top of their game, closing deals left and right, and how all the girls would fall at their feet when they walked into the room. _Yeah right_, Nathan thought. Steven was an amazing worker there was no doubting that. He had been with the company since his father had started it and was now one of the senior members on the board. But looking at him now, there was just no way had he gotten any girl that he wanted back in the day. For one the guy was bald, he had a round pot belly stomach, and he smelt really bad. Not to mention that he dressed himself in suites from what look liked the fifties. Then there was his wife, Bella. She was a real looker, _yeah right_. The old lady seriously looked like the wicked witch from the Wizard of Oz. Well without the green face. There was no way that this guy was a playa, not now, not ever.

Dean was a different story. Nathan could totally see him as the man. Unlike pot belly Steven, Dean was in shape for an old man. His once black hair had started to turn to a salt and pepper color, but the look suited him. Then there was his wife, Brandi. Even at the age of 54, she looked beautiful. And the picture on his desk of her from when they were twenty only told him that she had always been beautiful.

"Within ten minutes he signed," Steven said rubbing his belly.

"Yes, I think I remember him, your father wanted all of our products in his stores," Dean said placing a firm hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"Dan, just walked into his office and just like that the deal was done," Steven said with a chuckle. "Man, your father was the man. He could make anything sound good, so that people would sign with us. It's why the company got so big so fast. He never took no for an answer."

"Don't I know it," Nathan mumbled as he took another sip of champagne. It was something that he got from his father. Well, him and Lucas both. No just wasn't something that Scott men were about. In a way he was thankful for it. More times than not it got him exactly what he wanted. His marriage was now one of them. He simply wouldn't take a no from Haley. It's the only reason why things were happening for them now. If he would have listened to her and gave up they wouldn't be at the place they were now.

This weekend for example was like a blessing. Kristen coming over had really helped things move along and for the first time it actually felt like they were a real couple. Friday night had been amazing with all the flirting. Then Saturday had been perfect with the ice-skating. It had been Haley's first time and he was happy that he got to be the one that showed her how. He had held her hand for hours gliding with her along the ice with Kristen practically skating circles around them. The whole day had been perfect and they topped off the evening with Frosty the Snowman. The whole weekend had been perfect and one that he knew would be brought up for the rest of their lives together –which was looking better everyday.

"Can I borrow him for a sec," Lucas said approaching the three men.

Nathan gave Lucas a thankful look as they both took off walking. "Thank you so much."

"It looked like you were about to die of boredom," Lucas said chuckling as they made it to the bar. "Believe me I've had my fair share of dull ass conversation for the evening. Eddie went on and on about his partner, Rich. Even started talking about what an amazing lover he was…it was eventful."

"Eddie, the designer guy?" Nathan looked at his brother in shock.

"Yep," Lucas nodded his in conformation. "Never saw that one coming."

"Wow," Nathan said with a chuckle. "How much longer are we going to have to stay at this kiss ass fest?"

"Mom said no leaving until most of the guests are gone," Lucas rolled his eyes. "I don't see why she want's us here. These people are here to kiss her ass not ours."

"I guess misery really does love company," Keith said approaching them.

"We were just –"

"I won't tell her," Keith said laughing at their scared faces. "Just think how I feel…the game is on right now. But I have found the silver lining to this whole night…the waiters have a small TV in the back…I've been sneaking back there every chance I get. Their watching the game and they were so worried that they would get fired because I caught them. But as long as I can watch the game, their good."

"What's the score?" Nathan said quickly making sure that his mother was nowhere around.

"Last time I checked, 43-56, Spurs," Keith said looking around. "If you run into your mother just tell her that I'm mingling." With that he walked away quickly.

"He's just wrong," Lucas said watching him go.

"You're mad because he get's to watch the game," Nathan said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Lucas said laughing. "Actually I can't believe that he thought of it first…this is so my thing. He's usually by mom's side the whole night."

"You live and you learn," Nathan said laughing.

"Man, where is Brooke," Lucas mumbled while looking at his watch. "I need her here. I can't handle talking to all these old people alone. She's good at this stuff and she always knows how to make me laugh. I can just picture her saying something funny and I'm the only one that gets it. I miss her. Where is she?"

"I thought they would be here by now," Nathan said glancing over at his brother. "Their probably still deciding what to wear. When I left this afternoon, they were picking between what looked like a store full of dresses."

"Hey, Nate."

Nathan shuffled his feet nervously. "Carrie."

"Party sucks, huh?" Carrie asked biting her bottom lip. Nathan's stomach turned as he watched her and not in a good way. For some reason ever since they were kids she acted this way in front of him. Her father was Lee Foster, his father's right hand man back in the day. They were best friends and once his father decided to start Scott Towers, Lee had been there every step of the way. Since they worked together it was only natural for Lucas and Nathan to have to hang out with his daughter. They would often come over on the weekends for dinner and they attended many vacations with them.

Something about her though, always rubbed him the wrong way. Her little flirtatious actions never got her very far with him. She had tried on more than one occasion to get with him, but he just wasn't having it. There was a time when he heard their father's talking about how they would be married someday. _Not a fucking chance in hell_, Nathan thought.

"This reminds me of the time we went up to Aspen for that big merger when we were twelve," Carrie said laughing. "It was just the three of us trying to hide and find something better to do than talk to all those adults."

"Fun times," Lucas said sarcastically.

"Yeah, we ran around…" she continued talking but Nathan had learned over the years to zone her out. She was a little on the annoying side. He let his eyes wonder over the crowds of people enjoying themselves. He was pretty sure that he and Lucas were the only ones that wanted this night to be over with, and talking Carrie apparently. They could never have a business function where he didn't run into her. She just always seemed to pop up. Lucas spent most of their childhood trying to drive her crazy. He would spend countless hours coming up with the most outrageous pranks to pull on her. One of them including Nathan actually calling her up and asking her out on a date. It only ended with him calling and saying that he couldn't make it. She had been trying to reschedule with him ever since.

His eyes shifted across the room and he thought he noticed someone familiar. He quickly glanced and noticed Peyton and Jake standing at the bottom of the stairway. His heart started pounding in his chest as he quickly searched for Haley. He couldn't find her anywhere next to her two best friends. But once he saw them looking up, he quickly did the same. And then there she was.

He took a step forward away from Carrie and Lucas.

Everything stopped moving and somehow just faded away. He couldn't see the countless people standing around talking anymore. The only thing that he could see was her slowly making her way down the stairway. He couldn't even think of words that described how beautiful she looked. It didn't surprise him though. She always looked beautiful no matter what. Even in the mornings when she first woke up. She was just simply beautiful. He had no doubt in his mind that he wasn't the only one zoning out on his wife.

"Breathe," Lucas said with a chuckle as he slapped Nathan softly on the back.

Nathan heard his brother's words and let out the breath that he hadn't realized that he had been holding in. "Excuse me."

"Wait for me," Lucas shouted as he took off after his brother. No way did he want to be left with stalker Carrie.

Within no time they both made their way through the crowds of people. Finally they approached them.

Lucas quickly wrapped his arms around Brooke. "I missed you, pretty girl."

"I figured," Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows as she kissed him softly.

Nathan's eyes stayed glued to Haley. She had her back to him and was currently talking with Peyton. He wanted to reach out and touch her. Calming himself, he took a few steps and made it to the side of her. He placed his hand on the small of her back as she turned and noticed him.

"I was just telling, Haley, how gorgeous she looks," Peyton said with a smile as she watched Nathan drool over his wife. He was actually kind of cute looking like a teenager in love.

"You look –"

"Stunning, attractive, beautiful, gorgeous, breath taking," Jake said smirking as he noticed Nathan searching for the right words.

Nathan simply nodded his head and mumbled, "All those."

"You too," Haley said smiling up at him as her hand instantly went to his cute little bowtie, fixing it straight. She let her hand fall on his chest and she gently straightened out his shirt. "Sorry we're late…Brooke."

"Its fine," Nathan said smiling. "You're here now."

"Yeah," Haley said nodding her head as their eyes locked. He looked so handsome standing there in that but a black tux. He was with no question the hottest guy in the room –he always was. She felt her heart skip a beat as she looked into his eyes. So much swirled there –lust, desire, love. These things were always present every time she looked at him. It always had been since they fist met. He just had this way about him and it somehow always made her feel, so wanted. In all her life, he had been the only man to make her feel that way. So alive.

"I hate wearing bowties," Jake whined as he tried to loosen his.

"Quit being a baby," Peyton said slapping his hand away. She fixed it and gave him a look. He knew to leave it alone.

"Can I talk to you for a second," Nathan said reaching for Haley's hand. She nodded her head and gave her friends a simple wave as they took off walking. She felt Nathan's grip on her hand tighten as they passed through crowds of people. Before she knew it they were passing through a long hallway before Nathan stopped in front of a door and opened it. He quickly looked around and noticed that no one was in the room before walking inside with her right behind him. He shut the door behind them and quickly turned to face Haley.

He started gazing at her and his face looked so different than before. He wasn't smiling. It was like he was in Nathan land. His features were soft and she felt butterflies erupting inside her stomach. She didn't know why he was looking at her this way and it started to make her nervous. "Nathan, what's wrong?"

He didn't say anything. His hands simply brushed on her cheeks softly before he held them on her face. Then just like that, he slowly started to bend his head down, softly pressing his lips on hers. Her eyes instantly shut tight as her hands rested on his rock hard chest. His mouth slowly began to move over hers, before he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. There was nothing fast about this kiss. It was slow and gentle. It was like he was trying to tell her something…maybe how he felt in that moment. She didn't know. Whatever it was it felt great. His hands stayed firmly on her cheeks pulling her face more into his as their kiss deepened.

"I don't think you're supposed to be in here."

They quickly broke away as they noticed an elderly lady standing in the doorway.

"Sorry," Nathan said quickly reaching for Haley's hand. They quickly left the room and started down the hall. Once they heard the door close, they both started laughing.

He noticed that her cheeks were a light shade of pink. "That was embarrassing."

"She'll get over it," Nathan said with a chuckle. "Now, let's go introduce you to all the guys that I work with. Let them see that I have the hottest wife on the planet." She could only smile as the pulled her through the crowd of people once again.

* * *

"I'm so happy that's over," Brooke shouted as she held up her champagne glass. The six of them were currently in the limo on their way home. It was nearly one in the morning. Karen wouldn't let them leave until all their guests were gone.

"Me too," Peyton mumbled as she rested her head on Jake's shoulder.

"I'm still laughing over the fact that, Jake, almost kicked Benson's ass," Lucas said chuckling. "Seriously, the highlight of the night."

"I'm sorry about that," Jake repeated. "But the guy had no right look at my wife's breasts like that. Sure, they're very nice. But they're mine and the guy was practically drooling all over himself just watching her."

"Yeah, but the way you handled him was priceless," Nathan chuckled. There was nothing like watching somebody grab a perv by the shirt and slam him against the wall. They were just lucky that his mother didn't witness it. She would have of gone crazy if someone was fighting. She hated it with a passion. When they were little and got into fights, she would pull them off the ground by their ears and yell for hours. They quickly learned to just walk away.

"I gotta do what I gotta do," Jake said confidently.

"Yeah –yeah, mafia boy," Peyton said slapping his cheek softly.

The limo stopped and the door opened for Jake and Peyton. They all quickly said their goodbyes before the limo was off again. Nathan's hands quickly went to the bowtie he was wearing, ripping it off. He unbuttoned the first button. He finally felt comfortable. His hand moved to Haley's lap, taking her hand in his. They both sat there holding in their laughter as Lucas and Brooke were in a heated make out session.

"Do you think, that they think they're alone?" Haley questioned as her eyes never left them.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "I'm pretty sure that they don't care."

Fifteen minutes later the limo came to a complete stop again. Nathan and Haley quickly made their way around Lucas and Brooke towards the door. Haley looked one more time and noticed Brooke winking at her as she continued to kiss Lucas. She smiled to herself as Nathan helped her out of the limo. They exchanged words with Bobby before making their way inside the building and to the elevator. A comfortable silence filled them as they waited for the elevator to make it to the penthouse. Once the doors opened they walked inside and Nathan couldn't help but smile at their joined hands. Not once since he had helped her out of the limo had she let it go.

"Sorry that you had to go to that boring kiss ass fest," Nathan said apologetically.

Sure there was times when she wanted to run for the hills. Like when they would stop and talk to men that would just stare at her. Or when all they wanted to do was talk about her and her career. But it wasn't all that bad. She did get to spend the night with Nathan and her friends. She even got to talk to his mother for a few seconds before she was off making sure that everything was okay. It actually wasn't that bad of a night. "I told you, its fine."

"Still, I feel bad," Nathan mumbled as they made it to the living room. They both took a seat on the sofa. "I wanted to blow my brains out…I can only imagine how you must have felt."

"It wasn't that bad," Haley said with a chuckle.

"Speak for yourself," Nathan said raising an eyebrow. "After Jake practically beat up that guy I found myself making sure that guys weren't looking at you that way. So why you were talking I was watching."

"So that's what you were doing," Haley said smiling at him.

Nodding his head, he gave her a smile. "It was no use though…they were all looking at you…again you look _amazing_." He took the time to look at her again.

"I'm tired," Haley mumbled.

"Before you go to bed I want you to open your present," Nathan said standing up quickly and making his way towards the tree. He quickly found the box that he wanted and brought it over to her. He sat back right next to her as she ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box.

He watched as a few tears fell from her eyes as she pulled out the picture frame. Her eyes never left the picture and his eyes never left her. He watched as one of her hands moved over the faces in the picture touching them softly. He let his hand travel to her face, brushing away her tears, as she finally faced him.

"I found it in one of the drawers in my room," Nathan said softly. "I just thought that it should be in a frame, maybe in your room or in here…It's your family right?"

She nodded her head as her eyes went down to the picture in her hands. When they first passed away she kept this picture with her all the time. It was the only one that Nikki had in her house. Even when she moved in with Brooke, it had stayed with her. She always kept in close by. Now, somehow her life had been so hectic that she hadn't realized that she had hid it the last time Felix flew in from LA. She couldn't believe that it had been that long since she held it in her hands. She placed the picture on the coffee table before standing up.

"Hales, I'm sorry –"

"Come with me," Haley said softly as she held out her hand. He looked at her confused for a second before taking her hand and standing up. He trailed a few steps behind her as she continued leading them. He didn't know what was happening. But he knew that he would follow her anywhere. They rounded the corner passing up his room before they finally made it to her room. She didn't stop walking them until they made it right in front of her bed. She turned to him slowly and their eyes locked.

_Follow your heart_, Haley thought.

Her hands landed on his chest before making it to the buttons on his shirt. She slowly made her way down, unbuttoning every last button before she pushed the shirt off of his chest. Her eyes left his as her hands found the bottom of his muscle shirt before lifting it over his head. She placed one finger in the center of his chest before softly rubbing it all the way down until she found the buttons of his pants. She quickly popped the button as her eyes looked back up at his. "Is this a game?" Nathan mumbled huskily.

"I'm done playing games," Haley whispered as her hands traveled up his bare chest and over his muscles. Her hands made it to his shoulders as she pulled him down to her lips. His hands made it to her waist holding her closer to him as his mouth moved over hers, kissing her hard. He wanted her. He wanted to feel her. He broke his lips away from hers and his mouth instantly went to her neck. He continued to suck on various spots as her grip on his shoulders tightened. He heard a few moans escape her lips and it only fueled him more. "I wanna feel you inside me."

He pulled away and searched her eyes, seeing nothing but desire there. His lips found hers again and his hands instantly went to her back. He searched for the zipper for her dress, his lips never leaving hers. Finally finding it he pushed it down as much as he could. His hands moved to the straps pushing them off her shoulders before his lips moved along her collarbone leaving a trail of kisses. He pulled away and did the same to the other one as he continued to push her dress completely off her body. He pulled away as she stepped out and tossed her hills away from them.

Her hands went back to his pants as she slowly undid his zipper before pushing his pants completely off. He kissed her again before his hands found the front clasp to her strapless bra. Popping it open, he quickly pushed the silk material off her body sending it flying to the floor with the rest of their clothes. He let his eyes gaze rest on her breasts before he felt her hands take his and bring them to them. He squeezed them softly before he bent down and took one in his mouth. He felt her arching her body into his. Seconds later he did the same to the other. He picked his head up and captured her lips with his. His hands left her breasts and ran through her long locks as he deepened the kiss.

He felt her fingertips on his waist pulling at his boxers. His hands quickly went over hers pulling them down. He kicked them away, leaving him standing there with nothing. He watched her face as she gazed at his manhood. He smiled softly as his hands made it to her waist removing her underwear. He took the time to admire her body once again. "You're so beautiful." He moved his mouth back to hers. Their kisses became more heated with each one. Nathan didn't waist anytime lifting Haley in his arms bridal style as he walked them to the side of the bed, his lips never leaving hers. He softly placed her in the center of the bed before he moved his body over hers.

"I've been waiting a really long time for this," Nathan murmured against her lips. And he had. Ever since the first moment that he saw her in the Oasis and ever since then. He had been head over hills in love with her before she had even started talking to him at the bar. Now it was finally happening, he was getting what he wanted. Her –all of her. He didn't care that she hadn't confessed that she loved him yet. They would get there later.

"Me too," Haley whispered as she placed her hands on the side of his arms. "I need to feel you, now."

She couldn't wait any longer for him. She needed him now. She had waited so long for this moment and now it was finally happening. Her body was on fire under his. She kissed his shoulder. Seconds later his hands found hers and he placed them on the side of her head. He let go of one of hers and let it travel down their bodies before he placed himself at her entrance. He let his gaze move to her face and he kissed her softly before pulling away and their eyes locked. He slowly pushed himself inside of her, as a gasp escaped her lips. Finally they had become one. He felt her grip on his hand tighten as he started to move slowly in and out of her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Is this what you wanted, baby," Nathan asked huskily.

"Yes," Haley whimpered.

It felt so good being inside of her. Nothing ever felt this damn good. His eyes searched hers trying to find any sense of if she was enjoying this as much as him. That thought was quickly confirmed as she screamed his name.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Nathan growled as he moved his mouth to hers. He began kissing her passionately again. She tasted so good. He couldn't get enough of her. Her moans and screams were driving him crazy. It had been so long for him, he was about ready to explode.

She noticed sweat forming on his beautiful built body. She even felt the sweat her own body was generating. It was getting hotter by the second. She felt him nuzzle his head on the side of her neck as he started sucking on it again. Her hands squeezed his as he started moving faster above her.

This was so different from every other experience that she had before. He was different. This was nothing like with Felix. That was just fast and rough –anything to feel that empty void. But not this though, this was special. He was special. He was making her feel things that she had never felt before. Things that she never thought were possible. He took his time kissing her and moving above her. He wasn't just worried about a fast release. He actually wanted to take the time, to show her how much she meant to him and she felt it. In fact it was driving her crazy. Nothing had ever felt this wonderful before. He was making love to her –they were making love.

He heard her screaming his name again, and he couldn't take this much longer. He had waited so long for this and he wasn't about to ruin it. If he was going to go then she was going with him. Lifting his head from her neck, he kissed her lips softly, as he began to pound into her harder. He felt her hips moving sync with his.

"Nathan," Haley whimpered.

"I love you," Nathan whispered before kissing her lips again. He felt her hands gripping on his back trying to hold onto his sweaty body. Their eyes locked again and he knew she was close. He could feel it. He pushed himself as deep inside of her that he could go. He kept repeating his actions as she continued to moan his name. "Let it go, baby…I'm right here…always…just let it go." Just like that she crashed her lips onto his as they both went over the edge together. Neither stopped moving until they were both done and their kissing didn't even stop then. His lips gently kissed hers over and over.

He pulled away minutes later and he nuzzled his head inside her neck once again. Neither made an effort to move. Both of them satisfied with being in each other's arms.

AN: Please review! Sorry guys but Nathan didn't hear Haley's confession, he was actually asleep. But in good time he will.


	28. Let the Truth Sting

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Haley****: That is so not cool, who ordered the creepy clown?**

_**Chapter 28**_

_**Let the Truth Sting**_

Her eyes stayed glued to his face as she watched him sleep. It had been like this for the past hour now. She hadn't moved an inch, afraid that she might wake him. He looked so peaceful and content. She didn't want to ruin that. Plus, she liked the view. The thin sheet that he had pulled over them last night was currently only covering his lower half. His perfectly yummy chest was just right in her view. She had to stop herself more than once from trying to reach out and touch him. She couldn't help the smile that had been on her lips from the moment her eyes opened. Last night had been amazing among other things. He was amazing.

There weren't even words to described how incredible their love making felt. Just being so intimate with him was mind blowing, not to mention absolutely satisfying. Last night it had taken her forever to come down from the high that she felt being with him. It was well after he drifted off to sleep right next to her. They hadn't even said anything to each other and they didn't need to. He had simply kissed her softly before rolling off of her and pulling the sheets over them. She wrapped her arm around his torso as his hand made it around her pulling her closer. Then they just gazed into each other's eyes before eventually he fell asleep.

She finally noticed his eyes flutter open and it made her smile even more. It took him a second to adjust them open before his eyes found hers. Then just like that they were both smiling at each other.

"Hi," Haley whispered as she moved her head closer to the edge of her pillow trying to get closer to him.

He turned his whole body to the side facing her. "Hi."

"It's Christmas eve," Haley whispered.

He smiled at her before moving his face towards hers until his lips finally made it to where they wanted to be. He kissed her softly. He pulled away and placed his head back on his pillow. He continued to smile at her as he watched her watch him. Last night had been the best night of his life. At first when he gave her that framed picture of her family and she started crying, he thought for sure that she was pissed. But then instead of her being mad at him, she was happy. So happy that she gave herself to him. It was the best Christmas present ever. Nothing was gonna ever top making love to her for the first time. Never had it been like that for him. Not even with Rachel. It was just so unbelievably perfect. Before with Rachel and all the other girls he had been with, it was all about rushing to his release. Not with Haley though. He wanted to be inside her for as long as possible. He wanted to show her just how much he loved her.

_She loves me_, Nathan thought. At least he felt it last night. There was just no way that she felt nothing for him. He felt it while they were making love. The way she was looking at him. Every time she kissed him. Every move they made together last night. She loved him, she had too. She wasn't that good of an actress.

"What do you have to do today?" Nathan asked as his hand pushed a few loose strains of hair behind her ear.

"I promised Peyton that I would help her wrap all of Jake's presents," Haley said with a pout. If she had known that things would have been this way for Nathan and her, she wouldn't have agreed to help. The only thing she really wanted to do was lay in bed all day with him. That would be a perfect day.

"When do you have to leave?" Nathan asked as he started planting kisses along her neck. He didn't want her to go. He wanted them to stay like this all day. He heard a moan coming from her as he bit her softly before soothing it over with his tongue.

"N-not now," Haley mumbled as she held onto the bed sheets.

"What on earth shall we do?" Nathan asked with a smirk as he pulled away. He let his hand travel over to the sheet that was covering her body. He pulled it away slowly as it revealed her naked body. Finally he tossed it to the side of them.

She looked at him nervously. "I can think of a few things."

"Like what," Nathan murmured as his lips moved over hers. After last night he found it funny that she could still be nervous around him. The light shade of pink on her cheeks now was totally turning him on.

"Well," Haley mumbled pushing his body to lay flat on the bed. He smirked as he watched her move her body over his before she sat straddling him. "For starters…this," she kissed his lips several times before pulling away. She let her fingertips finally brush along his naked chest. The feel of his muscles under her was breath taking. "And this." She started slowly rocking her hips on him as their eyes locked.

"I like the way you think," Nathan mumbled with a growl as he watched her. His hands moved to her waist as he lifted her up slightly. He felt her hand covering his length and the sight made him want to explode instantly. His eyes shifted back to hers as he felt her place him at her entrance. He didn't even have a chance to pull her onto him because she had done that all by herself. "Fuck, baby."

"I wanted you," Haley said smiling as she started rocking her hips on him. She felt his hands grip her waist harder and it only made her move above him faster. Her eyes never left his and she never stopped moving.

She noticed that his eyes finally closed. "Nathan."

"Y-yeah," Nathan mumbled.

"Please look at me, baby," Haley whispered. His eyes opened and locked with hers once again. He let his hands leave her waist and make it up to her breasts. He started kneading them softly as she moved above him. _Man, my girls hot._

He watched as her hands moved to cover his and he couldn't take it anymore. "Hales, I can't –"

"Nathan," Haley whimpered as she cut him off. She felt her orgasm shaking throughout her body as she watched him ride out the waves of his. She kept on rocking her hips until she felt his hands on her waist holding her still. Bending her head down, she planted a trail of kisses along his jaw line until she made it to his lips. She felt his large hands on her back rubbing her softly. Her lips left his and moved over to his chest. This was something that she had been wanting to since this morning. She started peppering his chest with kisses.

* * *

"Spoon first," Haley said holding her hand out towards Brooke and Peyton. They were currently in Peyton's kitchen. It was already late in the afternoon and after they wrapped presents the girls sensed something was wrong. They instantly started badgering her with questions.

Peyton reluctantly handed her a spoon. "Fine."

"Me first," Brooke said greedily as her spoon flew into the cookie dough ice cream gallon. They both laughed as she scooped a huge chunk before shoving it into her mouth.

"Something's different," Peyton mumbled over to Brooke as she eyed Haley.

"The only question is what," Brooke said with a mouth full of ice cream.

"I am right here," Haley said rolling her eyes.

"I know what it is!"

"Tell me," Peyton said eagerly.

"She's in _love_," Brooke said with a smirk.

"Besides that," Peyton said giving Brooke a knowing look.

"You can just ask me, you know," Haley said before shoving a bite into her mouth. Both the girls looked at her questionably. Haley rolled her eyes as they both started shaking their heads and whispering amongst each other. They were really something else. But she meant what she said. She would tell them the truth. She was tired of secrets. She had too many of them already. Her whole life was one big secret. She was tired of all of it. Being with Nathan made her realize that she didn't need to hide anymore. She didn't have to be afraid anymore.

"She seems older."

"Wiser."

"She's smiling."

"I noticed."

"Is that the look of happiness, Haley James," Peyton questioned with a smirk.

"Don't forget the, _Scott_. Haley James-Scott," Brooke said grinning.

"How could I forget?"

"Does this have something to do with Nathan making the penthouse all Christmassy," Brooke asked. She had been so surprised when she went over yesterday and the place was all different. Haley never decorated for Christmas. When Haley had told them about her childhood story and how Nathan had surprised her, they just melted. It was the moment that Peyton Sawyer-Jagielski first accepted Nathan. Now she along with Brooke were on Nathan's team. They both wanted them together.

"Are the Ball," Peyton added. "He couldn't keep his eyes off of her."

"Ah…Lucas told me the cutest story," Brooke said laughing. "He said that when we walked into the ballroom he had to remind, Nate, to breathe…isn't that the cutest thing? I for one just melted when he told me that…well that was before I kicked his ass for not being that sweet."

"Guys," Haley said as her cheeks started heating up.

"You guys totally did it," Brooke shouted as she noticed Haley's cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

"Uh-huh," Peyton said smirking as they watched her.

"You had sex with him, ha," Brooke said giving Peyton a high-five.

"Please stop," Haley said before shoving another spoon full of ice cream back into her mouth. For some reason, these two always made a big deal out of these things. She wasn't exactly innocent though, she would always be the one questioning if it wasn't about her. In fact she's the one that somehow knew after Jake and Peyton had done it the first time. Brooke had taken it pretty hard that it wasn't her. She said something about having a sixth sense of things like that.

"Um…how did it happen?"

"Where?"

"How was it?"

"Great…I bet."

"Well, if he's anything like his big brother," Brooke said with a devilish grin. Lucas Scott certainly knew what he was doing when it came to that aspect of their relationship. He wasn't the sweetest guy out there but he did know how to satisfy her like no other man.

"I think…that I just threw up in my mouth just a little bit," Haley mumbled as she put her hand over her mouth.

"Come on," Peyton whined.

"Please," Brooke said with puppy dog eyes. "We'll be good."

"Promise," Peyton added.

"Okay," Haley said as she gave them a sigh in defeat.

"Wait," Peyton shouted as she scooted her stool closer to Haley. Both girls started laughing as Brooke did the same. They pulled the gallon of ice cream closer to them before Brooke and Peyton looked at Haley eagerly.

"Okay, go," Brooke said before scooping another spoon full of ice cream.

"So it all started once we got to the Ball yesterday," Haley said smiling softly as she thought about the way that he had been looking at her. "He had pulled me into this room away from everyone else –"

"I'll bet he did," Brooke said with a smirk.

"Do you want to hear the story?" Haley questioned.

"Shut your trap, Penelope," Peyton mumbled to her.

"Anyway," Haley said before rolling her eyes at Brooke. "He was just looking at me like…I don't know…like I was beautiful or something. Then he kissed me and I've just never been kissed that way before."

"That's when the hot sex happened right," Brooke questioned.

"No actually a woman walked in on us," Haley said as the girls started laughing.

"You were totally embarrassed, right?"

"Basically," Haley mumbled.

"_So_ tutor girl," Brooke said shaking her head.

"After we had gotten home he apologized for like the millionth time because he had made me attend the ball," Haley said smiling. "Then we talked a little. I told him I was tired but he insisted on me opening one of my Christmas gifts. Once I opened the box and I saw the picture of my family…I just lost it. I started crying right there in front of him. He said that he found it in the room that he was staying in and he thought it should be in the living room or in my room."

"That's so sweet," Peyton said softly.

"I know," Brooke added.

"I just…in that moment I was just so tired of hiding…so tired of fighting him…then all my guards were somehow gone and I wasn't afraid of him anymore," Haley said with a smile.

"Then you guys had sex right," Brooke said with a knowing look.

"After the love making –"

"Oh my," Peyton said as Brooke shoved a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth.

"We just laid there looking into each other's eyes. And even after he fell asleep I just continued to watch him," Haley said dreamily.

"Lucas is so sexy when he's sleeping too," Brooke squealed.

"Jake too," Peyton said with a smirk.

"As I watched him sleep…I felt like…I don't know…it was right…me and him…we were right together. We just somehow fit," Haley mumbled softly as if she were talking to herself.

"Boo-yah," Brooke shouted. "I knew it!"

"That's great, Hales," Peyton said smiling at her friend.

"I'm so happy for you," Brooke shouted as she jump out of her stool and ran towards Haley, throwing her arms around her and hugging her tight.

"Are you gonna tell him…about your past?" Peyton questioned.

"I'm not ready yet," Haley said softly. "But I feel like I'm getting there. I want to tell him…it's just –"

"Whenever you're ready," Brooke said smiling at her. "No pressure."

"Yeah," Peyton added. "He's not going anywhere."

"I know," Haley said with a huge smile. For the first time she knew that he wasn't just going to up and leave. He loved her and he wasn't going anywhere. She truly believed that.

"Now onto my good news," Brooke said pointing to herself.

"What is it this time, Penelope," Peyton questioned.

"Yeah, what did or where did, you and Lucas do whatever it is that you guys do," Haley said with a chuckle.

"This ought to be good," Peyton mumbled.

"We totally did it in the limo," Brooke said smirking. "And it was so _good_."

"They have no shame," Haley said shaking her head.

"It's like their in high school," Peyton added.

"Well, Goldilocks," Brooke said placing her hand on her friends shoulder. "Did you get any last night?"

"As a matter of fact," Peyton said smirking. "It was a total turn on watching Jake almost beat that guy…so let's just say that I was _very_ thankful."

"Oh my god," Haley said covering her face.

"Nice," Brooke said. "Way to go Jakey!"

"You two are unbelievable," Haley said shaking her head.

"But you just –"

"Yeah, but you guys are so dirty about it," Haley said as she continued to shake her head while she looked between the two.

"Fine," Peyton said rolling her eyes. "Jake and I made _love_."

"You happy," Brooke questioned as she looked at Haley. "She sounds like you now!"

"And afterward we just held each other," Peyton continued.

"Alright stop," Haley said as Brooke slapped her arm. "Go back to being dirty with Brooke."

"So how thankful were you?" Brooke questioned as she looked over at Peyton. Peyton simply shrugged her shoulders as Haley rolled her eyes. Something's just never change and Peyton and Brooke were one of them.

"Very thankful," Peyton said as all three girls started laughing.

* * *

Haley stood in the elevator impatiently waiting for it to make it to the penthouse. It had seemed like a lifetime ago since she saw Nathan. Technically it was this morning but it felt longer. She missed him. He had told her that he would have dinner ready for them once she got home. His mother had taught him how to make a new meal and he was anxious to cook it for her. She couldn't wait to step off this elevator and kiss him senseless. She had been thinking about him all day long.

Brooke and Peyton made fun of her for day dreaming about him. She couldn't help it though. She couldn't get enough of him. She had spent so long fighting him away that now that she had finally given into him she just couldn't get enough of him. This morning more than proved that when they had made love twice before she left the house. She just couldn't get enough of all things that were Nathan. She somehow craved him now.

The doors finally opened and she smiled to herself as she quickly walked inside. Taking off her jacket she tossed it on the coat rack before making her way towards the living room. But once she made it there she somehow wished that she had never left this morning.

Nathan was sitting there on the sofa with his head down in his hands and it made her stomach drop. She looked to the side of him and noticed that he had his suitcase packed. Her heart stopped beating and then broke once he lifted his head and showed her his tear stained face.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" Haley asked nervously. She wanted to run over to him take him in her arms but something wasn't letting her. That look on his face had her worried. It was already bad enough that he was crying but that look on his face. It was heartbreaking to see.

"Are you in love with him?" Nathan asked softly as his hands brushed his tears away.

"What are you talking about?" Haley questioned. She really had no idea what he was talking about. But she knew that answer was no. He was the only person that she was in love with.

"He left you a message," Nathan mumbled as he stood up and grabbed his suitcase in his hands.

"Who?"

He sighed in frustration as his free hand angrily hit the button on the answering machine. Today had been perfect until the phone rang about an hour ago. Now nothing seemed right. All because one stupid message that he wished to god he had never heard. It was amazing how in one moment everything could be all right in the world and then the next it's just not.

Her heart started pounding in her chest once she heard _his_ voice.

"Hales, it's me. Sorry I missed your call. I was busy with work…we just got finished wrapping up on my latest film. I've been watching the news lately and I just…I thought that you were getting an annulment. You said this marriage didn't mean anything so what's taking so long…I miss you. Last year around this time it was just you and me up in the mountains. I thought maybe we could do the same this year. I miss you so much and I can't hold this in any longer…I love you, Hales. I think we're meant to be together and I know that you care about me. Ever since you ended things I can't stop thinking about you…I know that you're scared but I'm ready to be the guy that you need me to be. Please just give us a chance. I won't let you down, promise. Again, I love you. Call me when you get this."

Hearing _his_ voice confessing all these things to his wife was his breaking point. It was like somehow the bastard knew that things were finally good between them and he wanted to ruin it. And that he did. He got what he wanted and apparently so would Haley.

Her eyes shifted off the answering machine and over to Nathan. His head was down and his jaw was clenched. "I want all of you…I won't settle for just half. I don't know why I thought that you would trust me enough to tell me the truth about why you cry at night…or why you never mention your family…why you're always so guarded and terrified of something. I'll never have all of you." Tears started spilling from her eyes as she watched him walk passed her with his suitcase in his hands.

"Nathan, wait," Haley said as she turned and followed him. He didn't stop until he made it to the elevator door. He hit the button before turning to look at her.

"Did you call him?"

"Yes but –"

"Did you tell him our marriage was a mistake?"

"Again yes but –"

"You know, I thought…I thought that you were ready for us," Nathan said shaking his head. "I was an idiot to believe that you actually cared about me. You never wanted this." He moved his hands gesturing for them. "I get that now. Nothing will ever _hurt_ me as much as you have."

His blue eyes somehow seemed empty and it made her heart skip a beat. Just this morning, they were filled with love and happiness. Now because of her, he was empty.

"You don't understand," Haley said trying to grab his hand.

"No, don't," Nathan said roughly as he took a step back. "I never should have tried to change your mind about us…and I'm done trying." He reached down and pulled out a folder before he handed it to her. "It's your Christmas present."

She opened the folder and found the annulment papers with his signature on it. Looking up and him in disbelief she let the papers fall from her hands.

"You signed them."

"Don't pretend that's not what you wanted," Nathan said harshly. "Stop pretending that you actually care. I'll give you this you're one hell of an _actress_...I gave you everything…I gave up everything for you…and this whole time all you wanted was me gone. I thought that if I just showed you how much I wanted you then maybe you would come around to the idea of _us_…but you never will. I'm just done. You were right about one thing…this was all just one big mistake."

"No it's not," Haley said weakly.

"Now you and your boyfriend can get back together," Nathan hissed through clenched teeth. "You've probably been fucking him this whole time."

"Nathan, please," Haley whispered as her hand went to her stomach. She felt like she was gonna be sick. She didn't expect this at all. "He's _not_ my boyfriend."

"Stop lying!" Nathan shouted. "Stop pretending! Just stop it!"

The anger in his eyes terrified her. She had never seen him like this before. And somehow she knew that this was all because of her. She made him act this way. She made him into the angry man standing before. This was all her fault.

"You're done hurting me…I can't take it anymore," Nathan said taking off his wedding ring and walking up to her. He grabbed her hand roughly before placing the small band inside her palm and then squeezing her hand shut with it in it. "It's over…who am I kidding, we never even started."

"No," Haley said softly searching her mind for any words to make him stay.

"Yes, it is," Nathan said walking away. He started walking but stopped once he made it to the elevator doors. He didn't turn to her because he knew that he would loose his resolve. "I'll always keep my promise…I'm always gonna love you."

"No don't go," Haley said quickly as she watched him step onto the elevator. "I lo –"

"Don't," Nathan quickly cut her off.

"But –"

"I'm done waiting for you," Nathan said softly as he hit the button for the elevator to make it to the lobby. "This is what you wanted, remember?" The doors closed and she fell to her knees.

"But I don't want you to go," Haley whispered to herself. Her heart ached and his words echoed in her head. His words ripped through her cutting her like a knife and it hurt only more to know that he only said the truth. It wasn't his fault that she didn't tell him how she really felt. She only had herself to blame and she knew it. All this heartache over one stupid phone call that didn't mean anything to her. Somehow just like that, she was alone, once again.

AN: Please review! Things are just getting started. Don't be mad…they needed to be apart for what's about to happen. Things are about to get interesting. Even though this is all because of stupid Felix, I for one am blaming Carrie. They'll both be popping up soon.


	29. I Love You More Than I Should

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. I know last chapter sucked but it had to happen. I don't know how many of you watch TV as much as I do…because it's a lot but tonight rocks! The only thing missing is a new OTH episode. Smallville, then Grey's and the Office, and then Lost. I love Thursday nights! Well not as much as Mondays because OTH is my favorite but it's a close second.**

**For you Lost fans, the quote is from last week's episode. I laughed my ass off. I love Sawyer so much. I wouldn't mind having a steamy night with him on the island…Jack, I would like to marry. Sawyer's the one you go to for a fun night. I can just picture Sawyer chopping wood with his shirt off…sweat beading down his….alright I'm done. Sorry for the rant. **

**Quote of the Day:**

**Sawyer****: **_**(Talking about Hurley)**_** you harm so much as one hair on his curly head, I'll KILL you.**

_**Chapter 29**_

_**I Love You More Than I Should**_

"Hales, it's me. Sorry I missed your call. I was busy with work…we just got finished wrapping up on my latest film. I've been watching the news lately and I just…I thought that you were getting an annulment. You said this marriage didn't mean anything so what's taking so long…I miss you. Last year around this time it was just you and me up in the mountains. I thought maybe we could do the same this year. I miss you so much and I can't hold this in any longer…I love you, Hales. I think we're meant to be together and I know that you care about me. Ever since you ended things I can't stop thinking about you…I know that you're scared but I'm ready to be the guy that you need me to be. Please just give us a chance. I won't let you down, promise. Again, I love you. Call me when you get this."

"Peyton," Brooke said rolling her eyes. "That's the fifth time today that you've listened to that stupid message…would you stop it already it's driving me crazy…plus she might be listening and she doesn't want to hear this."

"I just can't get over the fact that he called her with this," Peyton said shaking her head.

"I know right," Brooke tossed aside her magazine. "He better run the next time I see him."

"You think she's ready to talk yet?" Peyton questioned as she looked off towards the hallway.

"Honestly, no," Brooke said with a pout. "Every since I got here last night she's locked herself up in his room and won't come out. I've tried everything, believe me. She just want's to be alone right now."

"I can't believe that he just left," Peyton said to herself.

"She's taking this really hard," Brooke said with sorrow. "I haven't seen her this way…well, since her parents."

"Yeah, I know," Peyton mumbled.

"Stupid Felix," Brooke yelled out.

"Things were going so well," Peyton said shaking her head. "He just had to ruin it, huh?"

"I thought that when she told him it was over that he got the hint that she didn't want him…but that's just me," Brooke said sarcastically.

"Now, she has even bigger problems," Peyton mumbled. "Two guys in love with her…poor Hales, I wish she would let us in and talk to us."

"Yeah, but she's only in love with one of them," Brooke said confidently. "She hasn't said it yet but I know she is…I know these things."

"Some Christmas," Peyton said glancing at the tree.

"Did you see the picture that she left on the kitchen table?" Brooke questioned.

"What picture?"

"People always leave," Brooke said sadly. "The one from when her parents died…I haven't seen it since we were kids. It turns out that she's held onto it this whole time…I can't believe this is happening…she was doing so good…and now this is just going to –"

"Hey," Peyton said softly. "We're going to help her through this."

"It's just so sad…the picture was right next to the annulment papers that he signed," Brooke said wiping away a silent tear that had fallen. "It's getting late. I'm gonna go run down to my apartment and get some clothes…I'm gonna stay here until she's better again."

Lucas and Jake walked into the living room with bags in their hands.

"Did you talk to him?" Brooke questioned.

"He's not answering," Lucas said shaking his head. "My mom is worried sick."

"Here you go, baby" Jake said handing Peyton her food.

"Chicken noodle, extra noodle," Lucas said handing Brooke the container with Haley's food in it.

"I'll take this to her and then you can take me to my apartment for clothes," Brooke said kissing his cheek softly and walking out of the room. She made it to Haley's door and knocked softly. Haley had been in there for almost 24 hours now. She needed to eat. She continued knocking until she noticed the door opening. The sight of her bestfriend broke her heart. Haley stood there with red puffy eyes. She looked like a mess.

"I've missed you," Brooke said softly handing her the container. "You should eat this."

"Thanks," Haley said weakly putting it on the dresser. Once it was down she turned back towards Brooke before she felt a few tears spilling from her eyes.

"It's going to get better," Brooke said moving her hand over to Haley's cheek and brushing away the few tears.

Haley closed her eyes as more tears poured out. "I –I can't feel anything."

* * *

Nathan gripped the bottle in his hands before bringing it to his mouth and finishing the rest of it. He didn't put the bottle down until it was completely empty. He placed it next to the rest of the six bottles that he already finished. Looking to his side he noticed the bartender talking to another customer. He watched the two men exchange words before the bartender took off walking down the bar towards him. Nathan nervously tapped his fingers on the bar as he waited for the man to take his time. The only thing that he wanted right now was to forget about everything.

Alcohol was just the thing that had been helping him all day.

"I think you've had enough," the bartender said lifting the empty beer bottles and then tossing them in the trash.

Nathan rolled his eyes as he reached for his back pocket. He pulled his wallet out and grabbed some money before handing it to him. The bartender counted the money and Nathan heard him whisper three hundred dollars to himself.

"How about a glass of Scotch," a clearly drunk Nathan mumbled. "I'm ready for the good stuff…my old man used to drink this…every time he got home from work he would always have a glass of Scotch in his hands."

"Mine too," the bartender said with a chuckle. Handing Nathan the glass he watched as he poured the liquor into his mouth in one gulp. "Is there a reason that you're here on Christmas alone?"

Nathan looked up from his glass and studied the guy.

"I'm Owen."

"Why are _you_ working on Christmas? Don't _you_ have a family?" Nathan shot back.

"Actually no I don't," Owen replied. He grabbed another glass before pouring himself and Nathan another round. "I lost everything about two years ago…my wife left me for my bestfriend. I took it pretty hard and turned to drugs…it was the only thing that made the pain go away."

"Do you have any?" Nathan slurred.

"I've been clean for about a year now," Owen said before he took another drink. "A really good friend helped me get my life back on track…he got me this job…and I realize now that I took the wrong path. He helped me so maybe I can help you…now Christmas is almost over and you've been in here all day…so my only question is why aren't you with your family?"

"Because they love her," Nathan mumbled rolling his eyes before lifting the shot glass and letting the hot liquor sting his throat. He wanted to go straight to his mother's last night but he knew they would only ask questions. He couldn't handle telling his mother the truth. He also couldn't handle Kristen right now. One sad look from her would just send him into complete totally depression. He couldn't bear to break her heart.

"Who?"

"My wife…ex-wife." Just calling her that made him want too drink the whole bottle in front of him but somehow he knew that this Owen guy wasn't going to let him.

"You want to talk about it?" Owen asked.

Nathan ran his hands over his face before letting out a frustrated sigh. "What's there to talk about…my wife doesn't love me. She's in love with some movie star bad boy chump…He has the nerve to call my _wife_ and confess his love to her on _our_ answering machine…can you believe that?"

"They all want the Hollywood bad boy's, huh?"

"He had her first anyway," Nathan quickly grabbed another shot before taking it. "D-dude, what is that?"

"It's my special," Owen said laughing. "Every night I get a different girl in here who thinks she god's gift to the earth…I make this very same drink with all our finest hard liquor…and name it after her."

"You must get laid a lot," Nathan said with a smirk. "I betcha do…all kinds of hot chicks must walk in here every night…do you think some will come tonight?"

"I don't think so pal," Owen said looking around the empty bar. "It's Christmas, everyone's celebrating with their families…well except you and Pete over there."

"Give Pete whatever he wants on me," Nathan said holding up the beer bottle that Owen just placed in front of him. He watched as the old man nodded his head over to him. At least he made someone happy on Christmas.

"So what went wrong…besides her being in love with another guy?" Owen questioned.

"She hates me for one…she tells me that daily," Nathan said laughing. "My own wife hates me…isn't that the funniest thing you've ever heard?"

"Not really, dude," Owen said smiling as Nathan continued to laugh.

"Then you should get inside my head."

"Dude, you're wasted."

"I haven't been this drunk since college," Nathan mumbled with a chuckle. "You wanna hear something funny?"

"Always."

"My wife was this drunk on our wedding night." He continued to laugh as Owen just sat there. He loved the way he was feeling –nothing. It was so much better than feeling anything. Last night after he left the penthouse he spent the whole night just walking around in the park. Images of Felix and Haley never left his mind and that's why he ended up in this bar. He paid a cabdriver to get him as far away from the city as possible. Now he had no clue as to where he was. He had been drinking the whole day and right now he was feeling pretty damn good.

_Haley and Felix can have each other_, Nathan thought.

"Tell me about her," Owen said as he pulled up a stool and sat next to Nathan.

"I'm sure you got better things to do," Nathan mumbled.

"Yeah, because of all the people in the bar," Owen said with a chuckle as he pointed to the empty barroom. "Plus, Pete doesn't mind, right Pete?"

"Talk," Pete said from across the bar. "It'll make you feel better."

"See," Owen said turning to face Nathan. "Sometimes it's better to get things out than to keep them to yourself."

"I guess," Nathan mumbled.

"Now tell me about the girl that's got you sitting in this old run down bar on Christmas," Owen said before picking up his beer bottle.

"She's beautiful, sexy, brilliant, and just amazing," Nathan said picturing Haley in his head. "From the moment that I met her I knew…I knew that I had to have her. You ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Who hasn't?"

"That's the way it was for me," Nathan said with a soft smile. "But not for her though…I went after her because it's what I wanted…but she didn't. She never wanted me…she never wanted to be married…I was an idiot to think that someone like her would see something in me."

"Sounds like she's the idiot," Owen said with a chuckle.

"No," Nathan said shaking his head. "She's been hurt in the past…I just know it but she never trusted me enough to tell me what happened to her. But I know that something did…it was better for me to end it now, you know? She was never going to let me see the real her and why should I settle for only half of her?"

"Right," Owen mumbled.

"It's not fair that I give all of myself and she only gives half," Nathan exclaimed. "This whole time…the whole time I've known her, she's never once fought for me or us…I've been doing everything…she's just been sitting there acting all perfect and innocent while constantly breaking my heart ever step of the way. This marriage was just one big drunken mistake…I should have known that it was a bad sign when she didn't even remember our wedding night."

"Yeah, bro," Owen said handing him another shot. "I normally don't encourage my customers to drink so much but dude, you need it…she really did a number on you?"

"Tell me about," Nathan said before taking the shot.

"Let me drink one for you," Owen said shaking his head before doing the same and downing the shot.

"But its okay," Nathan slurred out. "Because I'm over her…I'm _so_ over her."

"Sure you are," Owen said laughing.

"No," Nathan said facing Owen. "I mean it…I don't need her…if she doesn't need me then I don't need her."

"Why did you need her before?" Owen questioned.

"I don't know," Nathan slurred. "She made me feel…she made me feel alive…did that sound right? Alive…alivvveee…alivvvvvvvvvveeeee…it sounds weird, dude. Try it…alivvvvvvveeee!"

"I'm cutting you off," Owen said laughing.

"Alivvvveeee!"

"It'll get better," Owen said standing up and softly slapping Nathan on the shoulder. He walked around the counter and started moving all the shot glasses away from Nathan. "I promise."

"When?" Nathan asked looking at him.

"I wish I had an answer for you dude," Owen said with an apologetic face.

"How do I fall out of love with her," Nathan questioned before putting his head on the counter. "Please just tell me what to do and I'll do it!"

"It'll get easier," Owen said trying to reassure him. "It just takes time."

"I just want it to be over with," Nathan mumbled.

Another hour passed as Nathan sat there alone. Of course Owen was good on his word and hadn't served him anything else. Even when Pete tired to sneak him a beer Owen had quickly caught on and cut Pete off too. The old man had left about ten minutes ago. Nathan lifted his head from the bar and pulled out his cell phone. Fifteen missed calls and not one of them were from her. All of them were from his mother and Lucas.

Owen watched as Nathan checked his cell phone for the millionth time since he had arrived this morning.

Nathan waved his cell phone. "She still hasn't called…can you believe that? After everything that I did for her, she just…god she's unbelievable. I wish…I wish that I would have never met her."

"That would solve all your problems," Owen said shaking his head.

"No I mean it," Nathan said shaking his head and standing up. "My life would be so much easier if I would have never met stupid America's Sweetheart Haley James…she's just a coldhearted bitch! Who by the way only cares about herself and her three precious friends…and that stupid bean pole Chris Keller…and her stupid boyfriend Felix…I for one wish all six of them a lifetime of happiness…just like one big happy family…without me."

"Dude –"

"Oh! I forgot to mention my good older brother Lucas," Nathan said laughing. "See he's doing her bestfriend…my big brother ladies and gentlemen…he thinks that he's changed but I know better. He isn't the one woman kind of man…he'll lose her…just like I lost Haley."

"Your cabs here," Owen said pointing towards the door. "Do me a favor, huh? Go home and get some rest…things will be different once you're not so intoxicated."

"Thank you, Owen the bartender," Nathan tossing a hundred dollar bill on the counter. "Thanks for listening to my drunken ass and have a Merry Christmas."

"You too," Owen said laughing as Nathan stumbled out the door.

Nathan stumbled out the bar and noticed the cab waiting a few feet away. He looked around and noticed that he was the only person out. He pulled his jacket closer around his body and did his best to make it to the cab door. Finally making it inside, he quickly told the driver the address and laid his head back. His eyes were heavy and his heart started hurting again. It was clear that the liquor was staring to wear off and that wasn't a good thing.

It only meant that the pain was going to return and that void that he felt in his heart would still be empty. The only person that could fill it was probably off in the mountains with her lover. Just the thought of them made him want to hurl. Things weren't supposed to be this way. He felt the cab stop and the driver turned towards him for the fare. Nathan quickly pulled out his wallet.

"Here," Nathan said handing him two hundreds. "Stay right here and I'll be right back…I'll give you more then."

The cabdriver nodded his head before Nathan did his best to get out of the cab. He made himself stand up straight before he noticed the entrance to the building. Eyeing it down in his blurry vision he took off walking as best as he could. He walked into the building and made it to the elevator. Once he was inside he held his gaze on the moving numbers and quickly pushed the one he thought was right. About a minute later the doors opened and he took off walking down the hallway. He stumbled before he made it to the right door before knocking on his roughly.

"Where have you been?" Lucas said as the door opened fully.

"Have you seen her?" Nathan questioned as he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. He watched as his brother looked back for a second before turning his attention back to him. It was clear that he and Brooke had known about their fight. Lucas seemed nervous and he was sure it was because Brooke wanted to kick his ass.

"I've been trying to call you all night and day," Lucas said looking at his brother's ragged figure. "Look man, Haley she's a mess."

"So you have," Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"She called him to tell him that she couldn't do the movie with him because you didn't want her too," Lucas said with a smile. "That's it."

"And what about our marriage being a mistake?" Nathan questioned. "Did she do that for me too?"

"Nate," Lucas said shaking his head. "She said that phone conversation took place two days after you guys had gotten married…she misses you, little brother."

"No she doesn't," Nathan mumbled. "She's acting…playing the part of the heartbroken wife…yeah right. She never loved me don't let her fool you."

"Are you drunk?" Lucas asked as he noticed Nathan take hold of the doorframe so that he wouldn't fall.

"My marriage falls apart and the first thing that _St. Lucas_ does is go comfort my wife," Nathan said with a chuckle. "Way to be loyal, bro. Did you fuck her?"

"What?! No!"

"Felix hit it…hell she even let me hit it. You're the biggest player in the city –"

"Nate, it's not like that," Lucas quickly said. "I'm on both your sides."

"But it is," Nathan said harshly. "You're _my_ brother, Lucas."

"I know," Lucas said softly. "Just calm down."

"No," Nathan shouted. "You realize I wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you…if you would have just left my project alone I would have never met Haley…you ruined my life, man."

"Nate –"

"You better watch your back," Nathan mumbled before he quickly turned and headed for the elevator. Lucas stood there shaking his head. He knew very well that he couldn't go after Nathan right now. His brother was pissed at him and he was drunk. It would only lead to them fighting. Nathan needed time to cool off.

"What did he want?" Brooke asked walking out from the hallway. Lucas turned and put his head down. Nathan didn't know it but this hurt him because he was right. He was the one that just had to have Haley James be the new face of their company. He was the one that introduce her to their world. He fought for her and he won. And now because of him two people that he cared deeply about, a good friend and his brother were hurting. He lifted his head and looked at his girlfriend with sorrow in his eyes.

"Haley."


	30. How Can You Be Sure?

**Quote of the Day:**

**Bucko****: Is everything okay?  
****Dan****: Who's this clown?  
****Bucko****: I'm Bucko.**

_**Chapter 30**_

_**How Can You Be Sure?**_

Haley listened as Brooke hummed a soft melody. Her body was currently sprawled out on the bed. She had her head on Brooke's lap as her fingers nervously traced the bed sheets. She felt Brooke's hands rub her back soothingly and it reminded her so much of when she was a little girl. Her mother used to do the exact same thing every night before she went to sleep. She quickly pushed the thought of her mother out of her mind. She didn't need a reason to be more depressed. Her eyes drifted back to his bed sheets. The white and baby blue sheets that he had picked out and that she loved. The colors were so soft but captivating just like him. It had been too long since he slept in this very bed.

It was seven nights ago that he walked out. It was seven long lonely nights without him holding her tight and without him being home. _Their home_.

The first night that he had left had been the worse. She felt like an idiot balled up crying on the floor when Brooke showed up. She felt even worse when she didn't feel like talking to her bestfriend about it. And if possible she felt even worse because Nathan was gone and it was all her fault. She had no idea that by calling Felix just to tell him that she wasn't going to be doing that up coming film with him would lead to Nathan leaving her. She thought that he might actually be happy that she wasn't going to go through with the whole movie thing with Felix. At first when he told her that he didn't want her too it only made her want to do it more, but something changed along the way.

Day by day he had pushed walls down around her heart. Each and every single day she had fallen more and more for him. But he didn't know did he?

He didn't know that she thought about him constantly. He didn't know that the thought of him brought a smile to her face. He didn't know that most days when he was at work she would count down the minutes until he got home. He didn't know that her latest album was about him. He didn't know that she wanted to take time off so that they could finally start their lives together. He didn't know that she was ready for him and their marriage. He didn't know that she very much remembered their wedding night and thought about it often. He didn't know that every time he kissed her it was an out of body experience. He didn't know that when they made love it was the single most intimate moment of her life. He didn't know because she didn't tell him. Just like every other thing in her life, she kept it all in. She was afraid to share herself. All that because she never wanted to be like this –vulnerable.

She pulled his blanket closer to her. Her hands softly brought the material to her face, her eyes closed, and she took in the scent. But it was no use. She had been doing the same thing every day and night, and she couldn't smell him anymore. That mixture of aftershave and Giorgio Armani cologne he wore was gone. Just like him his scent was gone. His intoxicating smell left when he did and she carved for it just like she did him. Her body literally ached for him and the void in her heart wouldn't stop hurting. The pain didn't come and go. No it was always present. When she wasn't thinking about him during the day she was dreaming about him at night.

_Stop torturing yourself_, Haley thought.

No matter how much she didn't want to think about him, she just couldn't stop. The memory of him was imbedded in her brain. His face, smile, eyes, and muscular body were like a picture show in her mind. Just last night she had a dream about them ice skating again. This time though he was the one that needed to be tutored. He was the one that needed her help and she was more than happy to help him. It had been amazing until he drifted away on the ice and she woke up crying. Even in her dreams he left her. Still even then it was better than the way he actually left. God, she couldn't believe that he thought she loved Felix. After everything that they just shared it hurt like hell to know that he could think that low of her.

Felix. The thought of him made her want to literally throw up. He had been calling like crazy over the last few days. That boy was just crazy if he thought that they were going to get back together. They were never together to begin with. She thought that it was clear that it was just a physical relationship. That's all they ever were and also they were in the past. He was in a part of her life that was over.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Brooke asked softly as she moved Haley's hair out of her face. She could tell that Haley was thinking about Nathan.

She turned her head and smiled. "How awesome you are."

"Besides that," Brooke said with a knowing face. "It's been days already…seven in fact. I think it's time you tell me what you're feeling."

"I'm feeling…I'm feeling."

Haley pondered the questioned. It was always such a touchy feely kind of subject because really what she was feeling didn't really matter. It didn't matter that she had to wear clothes that she hated. It didn't matter that she always had to wear more makeup than she liked. It didn't matter that she wanted to take a break for the last few years. It didn't matter if she didn't want to go on a sold out world tour for eight months. It didn't matter if she didn't want to star in three films in one year. It was never about what she wanted but she did it anyway. She always did what was expected of her.

The only time she ever really did anything for her was marrying Nathan. "Do you believe in soul mates?"

The thought of two souls destined to be together forever was something she never believed in, until Nathan. She remembered the exact moment she changed her mind. It was right when they had gotten back from the little wedding chapel. She had wanted them to take their relationship all the way and he just wouldn't. He wanted her to be in love with him. The look in his eyes when he said that…it was like he was looking into her soul. She remembered feeling a sense of déjà vu. Like they had been there before in another lifetime and it felt like it would somehow happen again. In the big grand design of things, somehow they were meant to be and everything else would just work itself out. At least that's how she felt in that moment.

"I don't know," Brooke mumbled. "Maybe…I think that finding the person that you're meant to be with is really hard. But once you find them it's even harder to hold onto it. I mean the thought of being forever linked with another soul is nice…but I think it's rare when you actually find it. Most people settle for what they can get. For those people that do actually manage to find that one special person…well, I hope that they know how lucky they are."

"Are you trying to tell me something in your own Brooke Davis way?" Haley questioned as she sat up and gazed at her friend.

Brooke simply shrugged her shoulders. "You're one of the lucky ones."

"How can you be sure?"

"It's me you're talking too."

"Tigger."

"Alright," Brooke said with a grin. "I truly believe it…I believe in him and you. You know Hales, I see you guys together and it makes me so happy…because he makes you happy and I've wanted that for you for so long…now it's finally happening for you. Please, don't let this one stupid mistake ruin the best thing that I think has ever happened to you."

It was amazing how when Brooke said something she believed her in a second. She could probably yell that the sky was falling and Haley would believe her. She let a smile grace her lips. Her eyes drifted to Nathan's nightstand where she noticed a picture of the two of them. It was for Thanksgiving and it was one of them hugging while Nathan had his lips pressed against her forehead. Suddenly the fear of not having that again took over. "What if he doesn't love me anymore?"

Brooke shook her head. "I don't believe that for a second."

"Brooke, you should've seen his face…I've never seen him so hurt before. I broke his heart…I don't know if he's ever gonna forgive me."

"Hales," Brooke said lifting the picture of Nathan and Haley. "You see this guy." Brooke pointed to Nathan in the picture and made sure that Haley took the time to look at him before she started talking again. "This is a guy that has been in love with you since day one. You did everything that you could to push him away and guess what? I didn't work. This guy right here…he loves you…he wants you and I promise you that won't change."

"But –"

"He's your _family_ now," Brooke said softly.

Haley gave her a small smile and nodded her head.

"What am I gonna do?" Haley asked with a pleading look. Brooke always had the answers. She would know what to do.

Brooke gently caressed Haley's cheek. "You need to let him know that you're not giving up on him or your marriage."

"That would be so easy except that he doesn't want to see me," Haley said with a pout before Brooke pulled her into a hug.

"Well, lucky for you, _tutor wife_," Brooke said with a smirk, "I got my guy doing a little spying for us over at the Scott mansion. But if all goes well, then your hubby will be at the Oasis tonight with his big brother to ring in the New Year…I think it's a great occasion for you guys to see each other and it's a hell of a way to ring in the New Year!"

"What if he doesn't show up? I don't wanna get all dressed up for nothing," Haley mumbled as Brooke continued to rub her back.

"Well, then Lucas Scott, won't be the man I thought he was and I'll make you a vow…I won't have sex with him for like a week –"

"Wait Tigger," Haley said pulling out of the hug. "For like a week or for a week…like a whole week, as in seven days?"

"That's right, _Haley James-Scott_," Brooke said with a smirk. "If Lucas does not show up with your hubby then I will not have sex with him for seven days, you have my word."

"Wow," Haley said smiling. "I'm shocked…this must be really hard for you."

"Yeah well, if he doesn't bring his brother, he's dead."

"That's what I thought," Haley said laughing for the first time in days.

* * *

Nathan sat on the floor of his old bed room. His eyes were glued to the plasma TV screen that was in front of him as he played his all time favorite game, NBA Live. He was actually on a winning streak. _Well that's what happens when you play for five days straight_, Nathan thought.

Ever since he had showed up to his mother's house in his drunken state he had stayed to the confines of his room. It was bad enough that his parents had to see him like this, there was no way that he was gonna let his baby sister see what a chump he was. The day after he had gotten drunk and basically blamed Lucas for everything, his brother had come by with his Playstation as a peace offering. He quickly apologized and told Lucas that it was the alcohol talking. He never meant to blame Lucas and the only reason why he did was because it was better than blaming himself.

His hands worked hard on pressing the right buttons and seconds later his team won the game. He tossed the controller on the ground before standing up and walking over to his bed. He had enough of playing video games for the day. He sat on the side of his bed looking up at his large Yale sign. Things were so much easier back then. Back then his life was filled with parties, girls, and booze. He remembered studying a lot because his mother threatened to kick his ass if he didn't make the Dean's list every semester. But most of all he remembered having fun with his friends. He remembered what a rush it all was when he first met Rachel. Now he was a boring old man about to be divorced for the first time. Well technically it was an annulment.

Things were so different back then. All he cared about was himself. He didn't care about all the things that he did now. He knew for sure that he would have done quit his job along time ago. Yeah, he loved it and he worked really hard but sometimes it was just too much. His family was still the same. They had always been close and that's just the way that it would always be. At least he had one constant in his life.

He heard a soft knock on the door before he watched his mother walk into the room with a plate of food. He gave her a soft smile before gazing back at the wall.

"I really think you should eat this," Karen said placing the plate of food on his nightstand.

Nathan glanced at her as she sat next to him. "I'm just not hungry mom."

"Nathan, sweetie," Karen said placing her hand on his shoulder. "I've been so patient with all of this…but it's been six days and you still haven't talked to me…look at me." Karen moved her hand over to her son's cheek, turning his face towards hers. "We've always been able to talk about anything…Please just let me in. I'm worried sick here."

"Mom –"

"Look, I know that something's going on between you and Haley," Karen said as she watched the color from her son's eyes drain. "Don't keep this in…I'm here for you."

"I'm sorry dad was such a dick to you," Nathan said softly. "I haven't really thought about it much until lately. I know that it must have really hurt you…that he chose his work over you and us."

"I got over it," Karen said looking away.

"I have to tell you something," Nathan said looking at the ground. He knew he couldn't hide the truth from his mother any longer. "I lied to you."

"What about?" Karen questioned.

"My marriage," Nathan whispered. "The truth is…we got drunk and I asked her to marry me, she said yes, and you know the rest."

"Oh, Nathan," Karen said in shock.

"It's cool mom," Nathan mumbled. "Because Haley, she never loved me. She never wanted to be married and the only reason that she lied to everyone…to you…is because I made her promise not to tell you the truth because I knew you would be disappointed in me."

"So this whole time you guys were faking it?" Karen questioned.

Nathan shook his head. "I wasn't…but she was." Nathan then proceeded to tell his mother everything that happened between the two of them. He made sure to tell her about their latest fight about Felix and how he signed the annulment papers.

"Sweetie –"

"I don't know how to deal with this," Nathan whispered as a few tears fell. "What do you do when the person you love most in the world doesn't love you back? I've been sitting here in the silence of this room and I've been trying to think of things that I hate about her. You want to hear what I got so far?"

"Okay."

"I hate that she doesn't trust me…that's it."

"I wish there was a way that I could take this pain away from you," Karen said rubbing his back. "But I can tell you that if you don't have trust…then you don't have anything."

"You know when I heard that message that he left her…I was so mad at her…I was so pissed that she called him when things were going so good for us…I told her that it was over and I signed the annulment papers…I didn't really mean it…but I left anyway."

"Nathan –"

"It's over," Nathan said hoarsely. "What am I gonna do?"

"Nathan, I know what it's like to have the person that you love not feel the same way, trust me," Karen said pulling him closer. "You're a good person and I love you so much. If you think this thing between you and Haley is really over…well, then you need to let her go and move on. It's the only way you'll get over this. You just gotta have a little faith that it'll get better."

"Thanks for not killing me for the whole drunken marriage thing," Nathan said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"I'll kill you when you get back on track," Karen said with a chuckle. "I love you, baby boy."

"I love you too, mom," Nathan said holding her tight. They held each other for a little while longer before Karen left Nathan alone. He didn't move from his spot on the bed as he sat there thinking about the words that him and his mother shared. He was so thankful that she didn't yell and shout because of what he did.

She was right about one thing. He needed to let Haley go. There was no sense in holding onto something that was never gonna happen. She didn't trust him and it only proved that they actually had nothing.

He heard a knock on the door. He waited for the person to just walk in but they didn't. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he stormed towards the door, opening it only to reveal his brother.

"Dude, you look like ass," Lucas said eyeing his brother. Nathan had on a white t-shirt with red basketball shorts. His hair was a mess. His usually spiked bangs were hanging down covering his forehead.

"You should smell me," Nathan said before walking back into his room with Lucas right behind him.

"So Keith tells me that you haven't left your room," Lucas questioned as he watched Nathan take a seat on his bed.

"Yeah, well Keith needs to mind his own business," Nathan mumbled. "But anyway I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"You're my brother," Lucas said sitting at the edge of the bed. "I'm always worried about you."

"Right," Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"Your wife misses you," Lucas said before Nathan sent him a death glare.

"It's ex…and get out. Get out now," Nathan said pointing to the door.

"Alright," Lucas said holding up his hands in surrender. "We won't talk about Haley."

"That's better," Nathan said reaching for the plate of food. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday at breakfast.

"Dude, get your ass up and go take a shower and get dressed. We're going out," Lucas said slapping the bed. "Chop-chop!"

"No way," Nathan said shaking his head.

"Come on," Lucas said frustrated. "It's New Years Eve! Let's just go out and have some fun…you look like you could use a good time."

"I could use a drink," Nathan mumbled. Alcohol was the only thing that numbed the pain. It was the only thing that made him not feel his broken heart. He smiled to himself as he finished his food. He could go out tonight and have a good time. In fact it was the perfect occasion to get over Haley. And it was an even better way to start the New Year with a clean slate. None of this stuff holding him back from moving on. If she was cold and didn't care, then he would be too.

AN: You can guess what next chapter is, right? More drama on the way!


	31. Cryin' Won't Help You Now

**Quote of the Day**:

**Brooke****: **_**(to Lucas)**_** So I saw you talking to your run-away bride in there, care to give me any spoilers?**

_**Chapter 31**_

_**Cryin' Won't Help You Now**_

"Take it easy."

Lucas shook his head as he watched his brother down another shot. They had been at the Oasis for about an hour now and the girls were nowhere to be found. Lucas took his gaze off his clueless brother and searched the crowd. The women in here were dancing dirty on the dance floor. The place was packed with full of the rich and famous. He noticed a previous one night stand waving at him from across the dance floor. He quickly turned his head back towards the bartender. They had enough drama going around with Nathan and Haley. He didn't need any between him and Brooke.

"You keep telling me what to do and I'm out of here," Nathan hissed before grabbing his beer bottle.

"Right," Lucas mumbled. "Sorry."

"Christine," Nathan shouted. He watched as the bartender made her way towards him holding another beer in her hands. Placing it in front of him she took his two empty beer bottles away. "Oh, how well you know me."

"You might want to slow down cowboy," Christine said with a grin. "You're gonna wanna make it to that midnight kiss."

"Is that right," Nathan asked with a smirk.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Christine said with winking at him and walking over to the rest of her customers. Lucas looked at his brother in disbelief. He could not believe that Nathan was acting this way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lucas questioned.

"What?"

"Don't what me…you're married," Lucas said firmly.

"We got an annulment Luke," Nathan mumbled. "So technically…technically we were never married."

"You're pathetic," Lucas said standing up. "You love Haley, Nathan…and instead of doing something about it…you're sitting here drinking your sorrows away while your wife won't even get out of your room…so fine be a jackass, but if you think that I'm gonna let you treat Haley like this by disrespecting her…well, then you've got another thing coming."

"What did you just say?" Nathan asked as his head shot up.

Lucas's blood started to boil. "I said that you're not going to disrespect her…I'm not gonna let you!"

"No the other part about my room," Nathan mumbled.

"I've been trying to tell you this for the last six days," Lucas said calming down. "She misses you, Nate."

"Whatever," Nathan mumbled before standing up and walking away. He hated the fact that it made him happy to know she stayed in his room. He hated that all of sudden she cared. What right did she have to suddenly start acting like this? She never cared before so what was her sudden interest now? Did she just miss having someone there when she had nightmares or did she really miss him? He didn't know and he never would because that's the way things were with her. She never opened up.

* * *

"There you are," Lucas said hugging Brooke. "I've been looking everywhere for you guys…it's like a mad house in here…crazy bitches everywhere."

Brooke smiled at her boyfriend before looking around him. "Damn it Lucas Scott, I asked you to do one thing and you failed!"

"Wait, what?"

"Dude, you didn't tell him about the no sex thing," Haley questioned as she peeled her eyes away from the crowd in search of Nathan.

"What?!"

"Yeah, I thought that you could pull it off…but I guess I was wrong," Brooke mumbled with a pout. "Now because of me and my stupid mouth…we won't be having any fun for the next seven days."

"Baby," Lucas whined.

"Well, how hard was it really?" Brooke questioned. "All you had to do was bring him here."

"I can't believe I got out of bed for nothing," Haley mumbled as she let her head down. She really thought that he would be here. She wanted the chance to tell him that she was sorry. But it looked like that dream wouldn't be coming true today.

Lucas shook his head as he eyed both of them. "I got him here."

"Well, then where is he?" Brooke questioned while looking around. There was no Nathan in sight.

"He's here," Haley asked with a smile.

"Well," Lucas mumbled. "Nathan is here…I'm just not so sure if you're husband is here also."

"What happened?" Brooke questioned.

"I kind of went off on him for being a jackass and he walked away," Lucas said pointing towards the bar. "I can't seem to find him…he's been drinking."

"Let's just find him," Brooke huffed. She started to walk away and Lucas quickly grabbed her arm. She looked at him curiously. "What?"

"I think we should just leave him be," Lucas said with his head down. "He's not himself…I don't want you guys to see him like this."

"We've seen him drunk…I married him drunk," Haley quickly said. She really wanted to find him and explain things. She just missed him so much. This last week without him made her realize just how much she wanted him in her life. She wanted him every day all day. That wouldn't happen until she made things right with him. She needed to make things right more than anything. She stood there blankly as Lucas went on and on about how Nathan wasn't in his right state of mind but she didn't care.

"Maybe we should just wait," Brooke said with a frown as she glanced at Haley.

Haley shook her head. "No need I found him." She pointed at the bar where she saw him and a skinny dark haired girl talking. Her heart started pounding in her chest as she watched the man she loved smiling at something this girl said. Her blood started to boil as she watched the girl rub his shoulder.

For the first time she knew how he felt. The jealousy ripping throughout her was making her angrier by the second. This is exactly how he felt when he thought about her and Felix. No wonder he was so pissed. She couldn't watching them a minute longer. She couldn't even stop herself. Her feet moved steadily across the room towards them. She passed and dumped through people along the way but she didn't care. The only thing she wanted to do was make it across the room and kick this slut's ass.

"A little close don't you think?" Haley said harshly as she placed her body between Nathan and the whore. Her body was facing the girl and she was so ready to hit her. She didn't care that every single newspaper would show it as a headline tomorrow. She didn't care that the whole world would know. The only thing on her mind was getting this bitch away from her husband.

"Who's this?"

"My ex-wife," Nathan said quickly.

"Actually wife," Haley said quickly correcting him. "You must me the slut that's trying to sleep with my husband…well, think again bitch…go find another guy to fuck."

"Haley," Nathan said uncomfortably. "This is Carrie a _childhood friend_."

"And we were in the middle of a conversation," Carrie mumbled.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Well, it's over. I believe the whores hang out in the back. Go hit on someone else's husband."

"Don't you mean ex-husband?" Carrie asked with a grin. "If you're looking for me to leave, think again."

"If you're looking for a black eye it's in my fist," Haley shot back.

"Please," Carrie said laughing. "You wouldn't want to ruin your squeaky clean image now would you?"

"Try me," Haley said quickly.

"He doesn't want you _deal_ with it," Carrie said mumbled. Haley felt her heart pounding in her chest. As much as she didn't want her words to hurt her they did. And the fact that Nathan said nothing only made her feel worse. She looked at Carrie for another minute before shaking her head and storming off. "Now where were we?" Her hand went to his chest but he quickly pulled it away.

"I don't know what you don't understand by it's _never_ gonna happen," Nathan said callously before walking away. He searched the crowd for Haley but it was no use she had already disappeared on him.

"What the hell?" Lucas asked pushing Nathan in his chest.

"What did you do that for?" Nathan questioned stumbling back a little. He quickly caught his balance.

"Because you're an idiot," Lucas said pushing him again. "What were you thinking talking to psycho Carrie?"

"First of all, she started talking to me," Nathan rushed out. "And second I hate her and I think…I think I might be a little drunk because that just totally turned me on." Listening to Haley talk to Carrie like drove him crazy. He wanted to take her right there on the bar. It was almost like she cared about him or something. And that red tight dress that she was wearing wasn't helping him.

"Yeah, well go tell that to your crying wife," Lucas said unsympathetically before walking away. Nathan rolled his eyes before he started walking again. He knew that he needed to find Haley and tell her that nothing was going on with Carrie. It wasn't until fifteen minutes later that he noticed her coming out of the restroom. He quickly walked through the crowd of people before he made it to her. He hoped that her bodyguard wouldn't kick his ass. The guy was looking at him a little funny.

"Look, Haley," Nathan said approaching her. "I'm sorry about that."

"No it's fine," Haley mumbled shaking her head. "Whatever." She kept her eyes wondering around the bar. She didn't want to lock eyes with him. She had just finished crying and she didn't want to start again.

"Hales," Nathan said softly. Suddenly his buzz was killed as he noticed how much he had hurt her.

"Nathan its fine," Haley said firmly before she started walking away. She didn't get very far. She felt his hand grip her arm holding her in place. "Go back to your whore."

"It isn't like that and you know it," Nathan said. "Can we please just talk?"

"Fine," Haley mumbled softly. She started walking towards the back of the bar. If they were gonna talk then they would need some privacy. Plus, the music was too loud. Chris had a little office across from the dressing room. She knew that he wasn't in there at the moment because he was on stage dancing with three girls. They finally made it to Chris's office and she heard Nathan close the door. Finally turning she faced him. She let her eyes travel the length of his body. He looked so sexy in jeans and a blue button up shirt. Her eyes traveled to his face and she noticed that he was looking back at her but he wasn't smiling.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry," Nathan said searching her eyes. "Nothing ever happened between me and her."

"I believe you...and the same for Felix and I. I just called him because I know that you didn't want me working with him...there is nothing going on between us." Haley said with a soft smile. "I really miss you."

"God, Haley," Nathan said with a frustrated sigh. "Why are you doing this? Why would you say that?"

"Because it's the truth, okay? What? I can't tell you that I miss you?" Haley asked defending herself.

"Now," Nathan said unsympathetically. "You wait until we're over to tell me something like that?"

"I'm sorry," Haley mumbled.

"I don't want you to be sorry," Nathan shouted. "I want you to stop this…stop playing the part of the heartbroken wife…stop pretending…I gave you what you wanted. I signed the annulment papers that you had drawn up. You're free to do whatever it is that you please."

"Nathan," Haley whispered as a few tears started to fall. "I understand if you don't love me anymore." Their eyes locked for a second and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. A few seconds later when he didn't say anything back, she couldn't take it anymore. She needed out of this room. She needed to be away from him. Wiping away her tears she brushed past him and made it to the door.

Nathan's eyes closed tight. "Always and forever."

Her hand held the door knob tight. She remembered those words. They were in his wedding vows. Those were the last words that he had said to her in his vows. He said he was gonna love her always and forever. Now a day didn't go by without her hearing his voice in her head, promising her that. "Nathan." She quickly turned and rushed towards him. Her arms wrapped around his torso as her head lay against his chest. She couldn't help herself. She needed to feel him. She needed to feel safe with him.

He felt his heart beating a mile a minute as he held her tightly. It felt so good to have her in his arms again. "That's what's so hard, Hales…I still do love you, I love you more than anything, I always will."

"Nathan –"

"But I just realized something," Nathan said pulling out of her embrace. His hands stayed on her shoulders as their eyes locked. "I don't know who _you_ really are. You never let me see the real you."

"Please just listen," Haley said softly.

"This whole time, Hales," Nathan mumbled while closing his eyes. "I've tried to be the right guy for you…I tried so hard but let's face…I'm not." He looked at her for a few more seconds before letting her go and leaving the room. She stood there still as more tears fell.

"But you are," Haley mumbled as she turned to look at the closed door.

* * *

"What a dick!" Peyton said shaking her head.

"He's lucky that I had to run after her because I would have kicked his ass," Brooke mumbled.

"Can we please talk about something else," Haley said rolling her eyes as she took another shot. "It's over with."

"Another round of shot ladies," Jake said with a smirk as he placed the shot glasses in front of him. "And this for the birthday girl." He placed a colorful party hat on Haley's head.

"My birthday is not until next month," Haley said quickly. "But do I still look cute?"

"You look beautiful," Brooke said rubbing her friends arm.

"Alright," Haley said clapping her hands. "I hope everyone has a great time tonight. Let's just forget about everything and have a good time. So here's to a happy New Year, cheers." Everyone said cheers before downing their shots.

"You guys remember senior year?" Brooke questioned.

"Hell, yeah!"

"Best year ever!"

"Totally," Haley mumbled before lifting her champagne glass. "I remember Brookie here making her way through the basketball team."

"Cheap shot, Hales," Brooke said with a pout.

"But so true," Peyton said laughing.

"Yep," Brooke said nodding her head.

"Don't forget the football team," Jake added.

"Really?" Brooke said glancing at him.

"Well, some of them were my friends," Jake said moving behind Peyton. "And you didn't call most of them back."

"I called none of them," Brooke shot back.

"Darren Banks, used to have this huge crush on you," Jake said smiling as Brooke's eyes got wide.

"Shut up," Brooke said.

"Nope," Jake said shaking his head. "The guy wanted you…he told me that you guys would have been good together…in bed."

"First of all," Brooke said holding up one hand as all of them were laughing. "It would have been _great_! And make sure that you tell your bubby that the next time you talk to him."

"You got it Brooke Davis," Jake said lifting his glass to her before taking another drink.

"Where is my, Broody?"

"You miss him?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, she does."

"Yeah, I do," Brooke said nodding her head. "I'm also happy that we get to have sex tonight!"

Peyton and Jake looked over at Haley confused.

"Long story," Haley mumbled. They all continued drinking and talking. Time flew by as they laughed and had a good time. Haley tried her best not to think of Nathan but the more she drank the more she thought of him. After a while she started feeling better as the alcohol started kicking in. She even started laughing once Peyton and Brooke had a drinking contest.

"My girl can really knock'em back," Jake said giving Lucas a high five. "She's a real champ!"

"Then why did she just lose?" Brooke asked with a smirk.

"That's not fair," Peyton said shaking her head. "She pushed my drink over."

"So?"

"Ya cheated, Penelope," Peyton exclaimed.

"As if," Brooke squealed.

"Sorry, baby but you did," Lucas said rubbing her back. "So Peyton wins!"

"Well, that's not fun," Brooke said with a pout. "But it is only ten minutes away from being a new year!"

"You ready for your big kiss?" Lucas questioned.

"Oh yeah," Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows.

"I would like to say something," Haley said lifting her champagne glass and standing up.

"Are you going to start singing?" Brooke questioned. "Because I don't have the camera and drunken Haley is so much fun!"

"No, I'm not," Haley said shaking her head. "I would just like to say that I'm done being nice…I'm done being the responsible and reliable one…I'm done doing things that I don't want to do…From now on…I'm only doing things that I want to do! So say goodbye to the old Haley James because she is no longer me!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, she seem different," Lucas added.

"I'm done not getting what I want," Haley said smiling. "I'm done holding everything in. From now on I'm gonna speak the truth…I'm done hiding…I'm done being scared! It's time for the new and improved Haley James!"

"You are so drunk!" Brooke said laughing.

"No you are," Haley shot back. "I am not!"

"You can't even stand up straight," Peyton said laughing.

"I'm serious," Haley said holding up her right hand. "I won't be the same girl…I'm done not taking charge. I'm gonna stop being scared and embrace life!"

"Amen," Brooke shouted.

"Now, Luke," Haley asked pointing. "Whatcha got on the time?"

"Five minutes until midnight," Lucas said glancing at his watch.

"Now," Haley said waving goodbye. "I'm gonna go kiss my husband!"

"Good luck," she heard them shout as she walked out of the VIP area. She made her way to the dance floor. She noticed a guy smiling as he tried to start dancing with her.

"Have you lost your mind," Shane said pushing the guy away. "You alright, Miss James?"

"Thanks Shane," Haley said smiling. "I'm fine…I forget you follow me everywhere."

"I try my best to be invisible," Shane said laughing. Haley laughed along with him before she started her journey through the large crowd. She pushed pass countless people. She turned towards the bar and noticed Nathan sitting alone by himself. She smiled to herself as she quickly walked towards him.

"So you having a good time tonight gorgeous?" Haley asked with a smirk as their eyes locked.

"What are you doing?" Nathan questioned.

"What you don't think I remember the first time we met?" Haley asked. She watched as he turned and started to nervously tap his fingers on the bar. He was a habit of his. He did it often and she thought it was so cute. It was also felt good to know that she still made him nervous after everything they been through.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked not facing her.

"You owe me remember?" Haley said moving closer to him. She could hear everyone in the bar counting down and it was getting close.

"Huh?"

"I watched Scarface and you said that you would do whatever I wanted," Haley said quickly as it was seconds away from midnight.

"Yeah, I remember," Nathan mumbled while turning to face her.

"Close your eyes," Haley rushed out.

"What?"

"This is what I want," Haley said. She watched as his eyes instantly shut. 5…4…3…2…1. She pressed her lips against his kissing him hard. Her hands went to the back of his neck pulling him closer. She smiled to herself as she felt his tongue brush along her bottom lip begging for entrance. She quickly opened her mouth as he shoved his tongue inside. She missed this so much. They pulled away seconds later and she rested her forehead against his. "Happy New Year, Nathan!"

"You too," Nathan mumbled before pulling away. "But we can't be doing this. Besides you're drunk…and we both know you do crazy things when you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk," Haley said quickly.

"Sure…whatever," Nathan mumbled.

"That's fine," Haley said backing away. If he needed space then she was gonna give it to him. "But I want you to know something. You never had to try and be the right guy for me because you always were."

"Hales –"

"I'm not done," Haley said taking his hand in hers. "I'm so tired of fighting what I feel for you…I tried so hard not to feel anything for you…but I can't…I'm done fighting and being scared. Yeah, when I found out we were married I was terrified. I was terrified and scared and I pushed you away. I've made a lot of mistakes, Nathan…and I'm so sorry that I hurt you the way that I did…but I want you to know that somewhere along the way, everything changed. My feelings for you changed and somehow they became real…I'm done holding this all in…I was afraid to tell you before but I can't keep this in any longer –"

"Hales –"

"I love you," Haley said softly. "I know you've given up on us…but I haven't. And I just wanted you to know that when you're ready…I'll be waiting for you." She pulled her hand over to her neck and pulled a chain up out of her dress. "I'll keep this safe." She let her fingers trace his wedding ring before putting it back under her dress.

He felt his heart leaping out of his chest and he couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face. She had just said all he ever wanted to hear. The cold feeling that had been there before suddenly melted at her smile. He was about to say something when he saw someone out the corner of his eye. He felt his smile fade as he turned. His jaw instantly tighten.

"If there's nothing going on between you two…then why is he here?" Nathan asked through gritted teeth. His fists instantly balled up. Haley turned and noticed Felix standing about twenty feet away from them. Her whole body began to feel weak as she watched Nathan start to walk away from her and Felix.

"Nathan," Haley shouted. He turned but made no move to go back to her. "I'm not giving up on us or our marriage. We're meant to be together…I know that now…one day you're gonna realize just how much I love you and I'll be waiting for you…I'm not going anywhere." Nathan put his head down before walking away. Haley watched him leave, knowing that he needed to be alone right now. She waited until she couldn't see him anymore and she quickly turned to Felix.

"Do you have some kind of bell that goes off right when I'm happy?" Haley questioned as she put her hands on her hips.

"Can we talk?" Felix asked.

"No," Haley said shaking her head. "Felix, I told you that it was over. I care about you…I do but just as a friend. You can't keep calling me and popping up like this."

"Please –"

"I'm sorry," Haley said feeling bad. "I don't want to hurt you…but I don't feel that way towards you anymore…I'm sorry if I led you on into thinking that one day we could be together. But I'm married now, Felix. You can't call me and show up like this. It's just over. I'm sorry but it is…you need to move on."

"So you love him?" Felix mumbled.

"Yes," Haley said softly. "I didn't plan on falling in love with him but I did…I'm sorry if that hurts you but it's the truth. We were friends before all of this…please don't ruin the chance for us to be friends again one day."

"I can't," Felix said shaking his head.

"You can't what?"

"I can't just be friends with you, Hales," Felix said softly. "I want us be more than that."

"I'm in love with him," Haley said softly. "Don't you think if we were meant to be together than we would have been? I've known you for a long time now, way longer than Nathan. So you tell me if we're meant to be then why weren't we before him?"

"I don't know," Felix mumbled nervously.

"It's because we're not meant to be together," Haley said before rubbing his shoulder softly. She gave him a soft smile as he nodded his head in defeat. They locked eyes for a second before he turned and disappeared into the crowd. She felt herself sobering up by the second as she watched how happy everyone was around her. They all seemed so happy and content. She looked longingly towards the door. The man she ached for had left minutes ago and she wished more than anything that he would have taken her with him.


	32. Hate is Safer Than Love

**AN: Yay! I'm back! Finally…I miss you guys so much! You seriously have no idea. Turns out that the Geek Squad is more like the slow Squad…just joking. They did fix my baby. Finally I can stop going crazy. I was seriously like a crack head waiting for my next fix. But I'm better now!**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Jamie****: How ya feeling dad?  
****Nathan****: I'm holding up.  
****Jamie****: Oh, well it kind of feels like we slowed down.**

_**Chapter 33**_

_**Hate is Safer Than Love**_

"This is humiliating."

Brooke put a soothing hand on Haley's back. "It's not that bad."

"Brooke," Haley mumbled while putting her head on Brooke's shoulder. "The whole world is gonna think I'm some slut. I'm sure Nathan knows by now. The media is seriously having a field day with this. What am I gonna do?"

"I told you already that I'm on top of it," Brooke said smiling at her. "I already sent out an official statement to the press saying that you and Felix are only friends. I also contacted Felix's manager and publicists and they spent out the same thing. The media has nothing really…look it's just one picture of you touching his arm."

"That's not how Nathan's gonna see it," Haley said shaking her head as she looked at he cover of US weekly for the millionth time that week. It had been one crazy week. Someone had taken a picture of her and Felix New Year's eve night. The next day it could be seen everywhere. Apparently a source close to the two actors admitted that they had been seeing each other for years now. She didn't know who they were getting their information from but she sure liked to find out.

Then to add to her horrible week they were also reporting that a divorce was in the works for her and Nathan. She tried calling him but there was no answer. She even went down to his office but he was hosting an important meeting with all the board members. Since she told him that she loved him and he walked away, that's the last she had seen of him. She wasn't going to count seeing him being followed by paparazzi on TV. She did hear about him though. Brooke Davis had her way of getting information and Lucas Scott had been her main target. He filled them in on all things that were Nathan these days. He also informed them that Nathan had moved in with him because he didn't want Kristen worrying about his marriage problems.

"Everything's gonna be okay…I promise," Brooke said softly. She wanted more than anything to make Haley feel better. She tried everything to get Nathan to come back home but he was so stubborn. "Don't forget about the movie premiere tomorrow night. I have your dress hanging in your closet."

"I really miss him."

"I know you do."

"It's hard to sleep at night," Haley said closing her eyes. Since he had been gone she had hardly slept. She constantly thought about him and when she did finally fall asleep all she would do is dream about him.

"He'll come around."

Haley felt a tear slide down her cheek. "He –he said he didn't know me."

"He was just hurt –"

"He was right, though," Haley said looking up. "I never let him see the real me…he was right. He was right about everything."

"Do you love him?" Brooke questioned as she searched Haley's eyes. She knew that she did. There was no hiding that fact. It was just that Haley was so guarded with her heart and even if she really loved Nathan it didn't mean that he would get to see her –at least the real her.

Her eyes locked with Brooke's and a few more tears fell. Even Brooke didn't believe that she loved him.

"I tried so hard not too," Haley said shaking her head. "I didn't want too…but he kept…he kept breaking down my walls, Brooke. He made me fall in love with him. I couldn't help it….I love him so much and it just hurts. I don't want it to hurt anymore."

"So you really love him?" Brooke questioned again.

"So much," Haley mumbled. "I just want him to come home."

"Then go tell him that, Hales," Brooke said grinning. "I knew you were in love with him before you realized it. Nathan, he's just scared that you're going to hurt him again. Go make sure that he knows how much you want him."

"He wouldn't want to see me," Haley said shaking her head.

"So," Brooke said giving a Haley a 'who cares look'. "This is about what you want. You want Nathan, right?"

"Yes."

"Go tell him that," Brooke said looking over to the door.

"I already did."

"Tell him again…keep on telling him until he finally get's it," Brooke said giving Haley a high five as both girls stood up.

"You're right," Haley said smiling at her before she took off to her room. "I need to find something to wear!"

"Make it something sexy," Brooke shouted.

* * *

"Go take a shower."

"I will."

"Now."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to make us late."

"We have an hour."

"This is a huge client, Nate."

"Hold on man…the game is just getting good."

"Nathan…go get ready," Lucas stated while unplugging the TV. "Now!"

"Wow," Nathan said tossing the remote on the end table. "Now I'll go get ready, bro." His voice came out in a sarcastic tone as he laid himself out on the sofa. "Good job…now it will just take me longer."

"God! You're like a fucking kid these days," Lucas shouted while tossing a pillow towards him. The pillow missed him completely.

"Your aim sucks," Nathan said laughing. "Fix it." He tossed the pillow towards Lucas and hit him in the chest.

"Yeah, well your marriage sucks," Lucas said harshly. "Fix it."

"My marriage is over," Nathan said laughing. "How many times do I have to tell you that? It's over…quit bringing the shit up, will ya?"

"It's been a week since you talked to your wife –"

"You've been counting," Nathan mumbled. "I had no idea that you were so interested in my love life. You never cared before?"

"Stop it, Nathan!"

"What?"

"All of it," Lucas shouted standing up. Looking around his living room he took in the whole room. His place was a mess since Nathan had moved it. His clothes were everywhere. He had pizza boxes and beer bottles all over the coffee table. "Look at yourself…you're pathetic!"

"Whatever! I don't need to listen to this shit!"

"Well I don't care, because you're gonna!" Lucas yelled. "For the past week I've watched you sit on your ass doing nothing. You go to work for a few hours a day…that's it. What the hell happened to you, huh? What happened to my little brother who was so confident and had himself together?"

Nathan glanced at his brother. "She broke his heart."

"You think you're the first guy that had his heart broken, huh? Nathan, these things they happen. You can't just give up. It's not you. It's not the Nathan Scott that I know. You need to deal with your marriage. You can't just hide out here forever. Haley, she's waiting for you to go home."

"Please, Luke," Nathan quickly dismissed his brother's previous words. "Are you the only one in the world that hasn't seen the cover of every newspapers or magazines this week? My wife was on the cover with that stupid fucker! Do you know how that feels? Everywhere I go people are looking at me and I can tell that they feel sorry for me…do you know what that's like?"

"No," Lucas said softly.

"You have no idea what the fuck I'm going through, Lucas. Leave me the fuck along and let me deal with my life how I want," Nathan shouted.

"I'm sorry," Lucas looked away ashamed. "I just want you to be happy."

"I will," Nathan said standing up. "Once I get over her…I will."

"But she loves you, Nate."

"No she doesn't," Nathan mumbled before leaving the living room. He finally made it the guest bedroom where he was staying. Lifting his shirt over his head he made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He quickly undressed himself and jumped in.

* * *

Haley stood in front of Lucas's door. She took a deep breath and knocked softly. Her hands were shaking and she pulled the folder in her hands tighter in her grip. She couldn't lose those. It was one of the reason's she was here. She smiled when she noticed Lucas open the door.

"Hey Luke, is he here?"

"Yeah," Lucas said looking back to make sure that Nathan hadn't come back out. "But now is not really a good time."

"Why not?"

"He's just…he's not himself."

"He's still mad at me?" Haley said softly looking down.

"Hey, this is not your fault, Hales," Lucas said lifting her face so that she could look at him. "Nathan…he's going through a lot right now and he's taking it out on everyone. He almost beat my ass earlier. He just needs some time."

"But it is."

"I promise it's not."

"I kept on hurting him," Haley said shaking her head. "I didn't mean it…I really didn't."

"I know."

"I just want to see him," Haley said looking past Lucas for any signs of Nathan. It had been a week and she missed his face. Even if he was mean to her, she could take it. Anything was worth seeing him again.

"Okay," Lucas said opening the door fully and letting her in. "He's taking a shower right now but you can wait in his room. It's down the hall to the left."

"Thank you," Haley said giving him a smile before she walked past him.

"Oh and Haley," Lucas said making her stop dead in her tracks and turn back towards him.

"Yeah?"

"No matter what he says…he loves you," Lucas said with a grin. "Don't ever forget that."

"I won't," Haley mumbled before making her way towards his room. Just the fact that Lucas had said that made her scared. Nathan must have really been doing badly. She opened the door softly. She was terrified of what he might say but she wasn't going to run away from him. Not anymore. Whatever he had to say she could deal with it. It was the only way that she could prove to him that she wasn't going anywhere. No matter how much he tried to push her away. It just wasn't going to work.

She could hear the water running from the bathroom and she was thankful that she didn't have to face him just yet. She tossed her purse and the folder on his dresser before making her way to the bathroom. Steam clouded the air and she moved herself over towards the sink. Lifting herself up, she sat on the counter and reached for a towel. She finally casted her eyes towards the shower doors where she saw him running his hands through his hair. She felt her body temperature rise as she watched him. Her husband was sexy as hell. Her body tensed up as she watched him turn the water off. Seconds later he opened the door and their eyes locked.

She held the towel out to him as he made it across the bathroom and took it from her hands.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you," Haley said softly as she watched him dry himself. "You haven't been answering my calls."

"That's because I don't want to talk to you," Nathan said looking at her for a few seconds before leaving the bathroom. She quickly jumped down and ran after him. Once she made it to the bedroom she watched as he started putting on his boxers. He tossed the towel on his bed and Haley's sight noticed all the magazines that he had there.

"You've been reading those," Haley said pointing towards the pile of magazines on his bed.

"Apparently," Nathan mumbled sarcastically.

"Well stop," Haley said lifting them up and tossing them in the trashcan. "They don't know what the hell their talking about!"

"Pictures don't lie," Nathan said lifting one of them up and pointing to her touching Felix's arm. "You guys back together now?"

"Oh my god!" Haley shouted. "How many times do I have to tell you that there is nothing going on between us?"

"It sure as hell doesn't look like nothing," Nathan said harshly as he threw the magazine against his wall.

"You have got to get over this Nathan," Haley said closing her eyes and shaking her head. "I don't want him…I want you."

"I can't stop picturing you with him," Nathan shouted as he pushed her against the wall. She noticed the look in his eyes. Nothing but anger swirled there and it scared her. "Is that what you wanted to hear, huh?"

"I'm sorry," Haley said softly.

"I don't want you to be sorry," Nathan shouted. "I want you to leave me the fuck alone, okay? There's nothing that you can say or do that's going make me forget about you and him."

"What do you want to hear, Nathan?" Haley said as her eyes stayed fixed on his bare chest. He had yet to put his shirt on and she couldn't help but stare. "Huh?" She pushed him in the chest hard. "You wanna know about how hard he tried to get me to scream his name? But I never did…is that what you want?" She shoved him in the chest again. "You wanted to hear that you're better than him in bed? Well you are…he did nothing for me…you happy?"

"No," Nathan mumbled before walking away from her. He then proceeded to put on his pants.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we have to leave soon," Lucas said as he opened the room door. Nathan gave him a nod before Lucas closed the door.

"You should go," Nathan said not even bringing himself to look at her. She held back her tears as she made it closer to him. He was currently putting on his blue button up shirt that she loved. Her hands instantly went to the bottom of it and started buttoning the buttons for him. Their eyes locked and as much as it hurt him he couldn't look away.

He wished so much that he could go back to the beginning and change things. He hated what he was feeling now. He really wanted to believe her but there was a part of him that was too terrified of getting hurt again. He was never this way. She made him so vulnerable it scared him. She hurt him too much. He couldn't handle his heart breaking again. She wouldn't get the chance again. He already made up his mind. No drunken confession was going to change it. No matter what she said he refused to believe it. His heart was hidden and protecting itself from her.

"I hate you," Nathan whispered his eyes never leaving hers. He saw the instant pain that his words caused her and it didn't make him feel better like he thought it would. Haley held in her tears as she finished buttoning his shirt. Running her hands softly down his covered chest she finally spoke.

"No you don't," Haley said softly before turning towards the door. She quickly reached for the folder and turned towards him. She held it out for him. She watched as he quickly grabbed it from her tossing it on his bed. She gave him a soft smile before she grabbed her purse and left his room.

Once she was gone his fist balled up and he closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes and reached for the folder. He quickly opened it and pulled out the papers. They were the annulment papers. He tensed up as he flipped through them. Finally he made it to the page where he had signed his name weeks ago. He looked down for her signature but he didn't find one. Instead of her name being written, it simply said I love you. His eyes stayed glued to the line as his heart started pounding in his chest.

AN: Please review!


	33. I Love You But I've Chosen Darkness

**Quote of the Day:**

**Blair****: Hello?  
****Nate:**** Hey, I only have a second. I'm on my way to Queens.  
****Blair****: Gross. Why?  
****Nate****: To meet Vanessa at a concert.  
****Blair****: It got **_**grosser**_**.**

_**Chapter 33**_

_**I Love You But I've Chosen Darkness**_

Nathan tossed the dart across his room and watched as it landed directly in Haley's face. He had hung up one of the magazine pictures of her and Felix. He had been at this game for hours now. He quickly walked to his so called dart board and pulled the darts out before going back to his position. It felt really nice to hit the two of them. The first dart left his hand effortlessly and hit Felix straight in the eye.

"Punk," Nathan said with a chuckle.

He was about to throw the next one when his cell phone started ringing. He rolled his eyes before lifting the phone to his ear. "What?"

"It's nice to hear from you too," Brooke said sarcastically on the other end.

"Whatever," Nathan mumbled as he took a seat on his bed. "What do you want?"

"I need a favor."

"Forget it."

"Please, Nathan," Brooke said in a pleading tone. "I know that you don't care but the press is really sticking it to her, okay. It's going to look really bad if you guys don't show up to this premiere together. I know that you don't care about this stuff and you don't have to deal with it but she does."

"I really don't care," Nathan said harshly. "Tell her to call Felix."

"She doesn't know that I'm calling you," Brooke said into the phone. "In fact she's very much prepared to go alone. She wants to face this alone because she thinks that you hate her."

"I'm not going…I don't want to see her."

"This is ruining her career, Nathan. Is that what you want? She thinks she already lost you. Do you want her to lose everything?"

"There is a million people that you can call Brooke," Nathan said tossing his head back against his pillow.

"She won't go with anyone else," Brooke said with a frustrated sigh. "She only wants you."

"Fine," Nathan said defeated. "I don't want to be the blame for her career crashing…she can do that on her own."

"Nathan," Brooke said holding the phone tight.

"What now?"

"This act is getting old," Brooke said harshly. "You need to get off your lazy ass and realize that Haley loves you. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and take some of the blame because Haley she's trying and the only thing you're doing is sitting on your ass!"

"Whatever, Davis."

"Just pick her up at seven and don't be late," before he could respond she hung up the phone. He felt bad about the whole press thing with Haley and of course he wanted to help her out. She didn't deserve all those people hounding her 24/7. He felt bad enough as it was. If going with her tonight meant that they would get off her back then he would go. It actually made him feel good that he could help her but he wasn't going to share that fact. Tonight he might be helping her out but there was no way that he was taking his guard down.

* * *

"You look beautiful!"

Haley smiled at Brooke as she sat still. Brooke was currently fixing her hair and she knew better than to move. Brooke had been so mean about this type of stuff over the years. She refused to let Haley hire a stylist. Brooke Davis was basically everything. She did everything. There was just no way she would have had any success if it wasn't for Brooke.

Haley found herself getting a little nervous. "You sure?"

"Would I lie to you?" Brooke questioned as she gave Haley a firm look. Haley gave Brooke a knowing look and the brunette started laughing. "Will you let that go already…it's been five years."

"Brooke," Haley said laughing. "I'm never letting that go."

"Tell one little lie and all of a sudden you're marked for life," Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"Brooke that music video almost ruined me," Haley said shaking her head. "All you had to say was that you hated it…hell, even I hated it. I only said they could use it because you my supposed to be bestfriend said it was good. Everyone hated it!"

"It wasn't that bad," Brooke mumbled.

"Right," Haley said laughing.

"Now just remember what I told you," Brooke said making Haley face the mirror to see her makeup and hair. "If he is mean to you again just kick him in the nuts. That'll shut him up good."

"I'm not going to kick him," Haley stated while putting in her earrings. "Plus, I deserve whatever it is that he has to say to me."

"No you don't," Brooke said firmly. She liked Nathan, she really did but the boy was just pushing it. He was acting like a complete ass to Haley. Brooke was a lot of things but she would never be the person that just stood around and let her bestfriend hurt like this. Nathan Scott had only a week left to get his shit together or Brooke Davis was going to be paying him a visit. He was going to get it together one way or another.

"Are you sure that you don't just want to tell him the truth about your past?" Brooke nervously questioned.

Haley shook her head no. "I already told you, Tigger. I'm not going to do that."

"I just think it will make him understand –"

"No," Haley said firmly. "I want him back more than anything but I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to tell him that just to get him back. I don't want that to be the reason he comes back to me. I would always wonder if he came back for me or because he felt sorry for me. I love him and I want him to come back because he wants me. Not for any other reason. Once he's home…I promise I'll tell him everything."

"Everything?"

"My family…the fire….Nikki and Damien…all of it…You have my word," Haley said smiling at her. She was so nervous about it but she knew it was finally time to tell him. She wanted him to know about everything that she had been through. She wanted him to know her –the real her.

"I'm proud of you," Brooke said smirking. "You've come such a long way, Hales."

Brooke was right. Before she had met Nathan she kept everyone at arms length. She hid behind a life of fame and fortune. Fake smiles were a daily occurrence. Empty laughter and meaningless conversation followed her everywhere. Her whole existence was pretty much hidden away from the world. She might have been a famous movie/rock star but the world knew little about her. She might have been in the spot light but she was very private. She didn't buy into all that crap.

Singing and acting were both things that she loved. She didn't do those things for attention. In fact she actually hated being so well known around the whole. They were just both ways to escape from the pain of her real life. A life where she lost everything that was important to her all those years ago. It was nice being someone else for a while. Pretending that everything was okay helped with the real pain sometimes. It sometimes helped escape the nightmares that were sure to come at night. It was nice having an out.

"He makes me brave."

She brought her eyes down to her wedding ring looking at Nathan's symbol of love. Over the last few weeks when things got hard all she would do was look at it and she would feel his love for her. She would picture his face on their wedding night or the night they finally made love. That look of unconditional love that he had showed her both nights was engraved in her mind. She would always remember that look from him. It brought such comfort to her life.

She meant her words. Nathan made her so brave. When she was around him it felt like anything was possible. She didn't feel like that scared little girl that had such a tragic life. She felt like Haley Scott around him –a strong woman who he chose to spend the rest of his life with. She didn't want to feel like anything else. She didn't want to be afraid anymore. Somehow Nathan made her want to face her fears. A big part of that was letting the past go. She wasn't there just yet but she was working on it.

"He should be here," Brooke mumbled while looking at the alarm clock. "I told him to be here like ten minutes ago. You guys can't be late. The press is expecting you in like thirty minutes."

"Its fine," Haley said laughing as she stood up. "We'll get there when we get there."

"I bet Tom and his stupid wife are already there," Brooke said with a pout. "I so could have been his date…I make a hot date. I would look so cute as his arm candy. I can just picture us smiling and waving at the flashing cameras. And of course me yelling that I'm wearing Brooke Davis and everyone would laugh because I'm me and I'm wearing my own clothes. Then we would –"

"Would you let it go already? It's not going to happen, he's married, Brooke," Haley said laughing as Brooke flipped her off.

"A girl can dream."

"Yes…about her boyfriend or did you forget about Lucas?" Haley asked raising an eyebrow. Sure Tom was sexy but Lucas didn't look that bad. In fact half of New York's population wanted him. That included both men and women.

"Of course not."

"He's here," Haley rushed out as she grabbed her purse and hurried towards the elevator. Once she made it there was noticed Nathan standing waiting for her. He was in all black and he looked sexy. She smiled up at him as she walked closer. "You're here!"

"Let's just get this over with," Nathan said sarcastically has he stood back in the elevator. Haley looked at Brooke and gave her a soft smile as she waved goodbye. She stood in the elevator next to him but he made sure to move away from her.

"Nate…I'm gonna shove a –" Brooke's voice was cut off by the closing of the elevator doors.

The ride down was filled with an uncomfortable silence and once the doors opened Nathan rushed out of the elevator. He didn't even bother to hold the door open for Haley and he didn't look back once. He made it to the limo and got right in. It was seconds later that Haley joined him. She kept her eyes on him as the limo started moving but he didn't move an inch. He was sitting as far away from her as possible and he kept his face turned to the side.

"I don't bite," Haley said with a chuckle.

He looked at her with a pained expression. "So you just break hearts then?"

"If this is how you're gonna be the whole night, then why did you agree to come?" Haley questioned angrily. He was acting like such a baby.

"You know what can we not talk?"

"Fine!"

"Fine," Nathan said turning his head away from her again.

"You're such a jackass," Haley quickly huffed out. She hated being in such a bad mood but the boy just had a way of bringing it out in her. He knew exactly how to push her buttons.

"It's better than being a cold hearted bitch," Nathan shot back.

"Nathan, I said I was sorry," Haley exclaimed. "What else do you want from me?"

"Not a damn thing," Nathan mumbled. "Plus, I already got what I wanted."

"What's that?" Haley questioned.

"I fucked you didn't I?" Nathan asked with a smirk. "You were right all along…it's all I ever wanted. I have to give it to you though, it took you long enough to give it up. I had to pull out all the big guns…planning that stupid Christmas present. I don't know why I wasted my time."

"What?"

"You don't actually think that I did all those stuff just for you," Nathan said with a bitter laugh. "I knew you would give it up eventually."

"You don't mean that," Haley said shaking her head.

"It's all I wanted from you," Nathan shot back. "Don't you get it?"

"Shut up," Haley said turning her head. _He doesn't mean that_, Haley thought. _He's just trying to get you mad at him. He's just trying to hurt you. Don't let him. He just wants to protect himself. _She quickly brought her eyes to her wedding ring.

"Yeah," Nathan said with one last chuckle. "That's what I thought…I hope it hurts!"

"I am hurting, Nathan."

"You mean, because I gave up on us right away? I pushed you away until you were finally gone? Oh wait…that was you."

The rest of the ride was filled with silence. It took everything in Haley not to break down and cry. It's what he wanted and she wasn't going to give him that. He wanted her to hurt just like he was. She only wished that she could make him understand that she was hurting. Her heart was constantly aching and she was sure it wouldn't stop until he came home. The limo finally came to a complete stop.

"Yay…we're here," Nathan said sarcastically. "I can't wait to see this movie. I can't tell you how great it is to watch you on screen with all these guys. Now, before we go in there just let me know how many intimate scenes you have with this punk?"

"Nathan," Haley said softly turning towards him.

"What!"

"It's not real," Haley said closing her eyes. "_We're_ real!"

She didn't even give him time to respond. The door opened and she got out as fast as possible. Lights were instantly flashing and her fake smile could be seen. She waved to the crowd still smiling and waving. Seconds later she felt Nathan take her hand as they started walking hand-in-hand as the crowd started cheering louder. They slowly made their way down the red carpet and Haley had to hand it to Brooke. Whatever it was that she said to Nathan was working. He played the part of the perfect husband just right. The whole world would believe that they were doing fine by morning.

AN: Please review!


	34. My Favorite Mistake

**Quote of the Day:**

**Michael****: Here's how things work here. My job is to make the office fun, your job is to make the office lame, and we have an eternal struggle, you and I, and only one of us can be the winner, spoiler alert, I'm going to win**

_**Chapter 34**_

_**My Favorite Mistake**_

Haley's eyes stayed glued to the stage as she watched Kristen. Their remake of Romeo and Juliet had been very well done. Kristen had been so great throughout the whole play. She turned her head slightly has she heard Brooke laughing at something that Lucas was whispering. She looked at them longingly. She craved for what they had. They seemed so happy and content with each other. Both of them had smiles plastered on their faces and light in their eyes. With just one look at them you could tell that they were falling in love. She had never seen Brooke so happy before.

Her eyes drifted to the front row of seats. She could easily see Karen, Keith, and Nathan. They were five rows behind them and she was thankful that Lucas was nice enough to acknowledge them once he had noticed them there. In fact he had been the only Scott to talk to them tonight. Not that she blamed them or anything. She knew she deserved the cold shoulder from Nathan and his family. After everything that had happened between her and Nathan she was surprised that she still found a friend in Lucas.

It had been a little over a week since the infamous movie premiere that she had taken Nathan to. They were all smiles and rays of sunshine in front of everyone but once the night ended Nathan was back to being a jackass. It was without a doubt one of the worst nights of her life. He was mean and hurtful and he got what he wanted. His words crushed her heart into a million pieces. That night had been the first night that she regretted ever falling in love with him. She knew why she fought him for so long. It's because she knew that this would happen. She would be the one aching for him and he would be gone.

Everything that she ever feared was coming true.

She was yet again alone.

Her mind thought back to that god awful premiere night. When the limo had stopped to drop Nathan off home, he just had to make things worse. She had been through so much in her life and so many bad things had happened. But nothing had ever hurt as much as his last words to her. For the last week every night she would suddenly wake with his words echoing in her head. She would cry for hours and Brooke's comfort just wasn't enough to stop the endless pain that his words had on her.

_I hope you got what you wanted Haley because marrying you was the biggest mistake of my life!_

Part of her knew that he didn't mean it. But there had to be the other part where she knew that he somehow meant it. He wouldn't be going through this pain if they had never gotten married and she knew that she wouldn't be either. Their marriage was supposed to be a happy blessing but instead they were both miserable.

She didn't know how to prove her love for him and at the moment she wasn't sure if she still wanted too. He was doing a great job of pushing her away. She didn't know how much more hurt she could handle. She wasn't ready to give up the fight for him but she sure as hell needed a break from the pain he inflicted on her. There was just so much that she could take.

The big kiss scene had finally happened and she could hear the faint cursing of Lucas Scott. A smile finally graced her lips and she stood with the rest of the audience as they cheer the kids for a job well done.

"That kid is dead," Lucas muttered as he noticed the boy holding Kristen's hand.

"Relax," Haley said looking at him a knowing look. "It's her first crush…give her a break. I'm sure there will be hundreds of other guys that you'll have to pound."

"Hales," Lucas whined as Brooke started laughing. He didn't want to think about his baby sister and the long list of guys he was sure he would have to scare. She was simply too young to have crushes. When she was 18 then sure he would give some punk a chance but until then he didn't want any other guy touching her. "Can we have this conversation in six years?"

"Sure," Haley said smiling. The crowds of people had started to move along to the front of the stage in circles while congratulating their children. Haley looked at Brooke smiling.

"You ready to go?" Brooke questioned.

"I just want to see her for second and then I'm all yours," Haley said before turning towards the front of the auditorium. She knew it wasn't a good idea to put herself in a position where Nathan could hurt her again but she had to make sure that Kristen knew she was there. Plus, she wanted her to know what an awesome job she did.

"Right this way ladies," Lucas said grabbing both their hands and pulling them along with him. Her stomach started forming in knots once they made it to the front. Lucas made sure to keep Haley away from Nathan. Brooke had told him what Nathan had said to Haley and he currently wasn't talking to his idiot of a brother. Haley didn't deserve Nathan's hurtful words.

Kristen was currently in her father's arms as he told her how great she was. The three of them stayed a good distance away and Haley could feel Nathan's eyes on her. She made sure not to look at him. Seconds later Kristen noticed the three of them and jumped out of her father's arms. In no time she had jumped in Haley's arms.

"Did you like it?" Kristen rushed out as she pulled away from the hug and Haley placed her down. Haley kneeled down.

She smiled at Kristen as she held her hand. "Oh, I loved it! You were great."

"I didn't think you were gonna come," Kristen said sadly as she looked at the ground. She didn't know what was going on but she knew something was wrong.

"Hey," Haley said lifting her face so that the little girl could look at her. "I told you I wouldn't miss this for the world." Kristen started smiling again.

"You wanna come to my party tonight?"

Haley could feel everyone's eyes on her. She searched for the right words to let the little girl down. She hated lying. "I've got this thing…but you have fun."

"But I want you to come," Kristen smiling. "All my friends are gonna be there. You have to be there…I need you to come. Please! You're my bestfriend."

"Of course she's gonna be there," Lucas said glaring at his brother shaking his head before looking down at his sister. "I'm gonna make sure that she's there. We'll see you in like an hour. Okay, squirt."

"I love you," Kristen said jumping in Lucas's arms. "You're the best brother ever!"

Lucas couldn't help but smile. "I love you, too. Now, let me go bring these two beautiful ladies do what they gotta do and I'll see you at home soon."

"I'll be waiting for you guys," Kristen said hugging Haley one last time. The three of them started to walk away. As much as Haley wanted to turn to look at Nathan she knew she couldn't. At this point he didn't deserve it.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that," Brooke said while placing a kiss on Lucas's cheek. "That was totally hot! I so want you right now!"

"Oh yeah," Lucas said with a huge smirk.

"Guys," Haley shouted from across the limo as they started making out. It took them a few seconds but eventually they pulled away. Haley looked at them shaking her head.

"What?"

"I'm right here," Haley said pointing to herself. "I don't want to see that."

"You sure?"

"Ewe. Seriously, don't do that," Haley repeated. She so didn't want to be a witness to their show. "I miss Jake and Peyton."

"We're not that bad," Lucas said with a pout.

"Please…you guys are cute and in love. It's making me sick," Haley said rolling her eyes. Her love life was nonexistent at the moment and she didn't want to see anyone else being all in love. It only made her missed Nathan more and she liked being pissed at him. She noticed that their faces turned serious and she felt like an idiot. "Have you guys not talked about that yet?"

They both shook their heads no while avoiding looking at each other.

"Awkward," Haley mumbled as she turned her head. The rest of the ride to the Scott mansion was filled with silence. She felt like such an idiot, talking about them being in love when they hadn't even talked about it yet. _Great job_, Haley thought. _Your relationship is over so let's breakup everyone else's. _Finally the door opened and the driver held his hand out for Brooke. Once they were all outside, they started for the door.

"I don't think that this is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because they don't want me here," Haley said sadly.

"Well too bad," Lucas said smiling at her. "Because this is Kristen's party and she wants you here and so do I! Now, please just forget about my jackass of a brother. You'll be with me and Brooke tonight. Don't worry about anyone else. We got your back, bubby!"

"Plus," Brooke said smirking. "If anyone of you leaves me alone, I'll kill him. So just keep that in mind if either one of you decides to mingle. I'll shove my size –"

"We get it," Haley said placing her hands on Brooke's shoulders. "We won't leave your side. Plus, if you stay by me I'm sure that he won't go anywhere near you. I'm sure he doesn't want to make any more _mistakes_ then he already has." With that Haley walked away from them and towards the door. Brooke looked at Lucas with a death glare as they started following Haley.

"He's so lucky that he's your bother," Brooke said shaking her head. "I want to beat his ass so bad!"

"You and me both," Lucas stated. "The guys a dick!"

Lucas moved passed them and opened the door. They followed him inside and made it to the living room. Many of the people that were at the play tonight were there. Lots of parents stood around talking in groups on one side of the room. All of Kristen's friends were as far away from the grown ups as possible.

"You're finally here," Kristen shouted as she left a group of girls and made it to Haley and Brooke. They all laughed as Kristen hugged all three of them.

"I told you we would be," Lucas said smiling at her.

"I see you're enjoying your Christmas present," Haley said pointing the TV as some of Kristen's friends were playing Rock Band.

Kristen nodded her head with a huge smile. "It's so much fun! You have to play with me later. I finally got good."

"I would love too," Haley said smiling. "I'm happy you liked it."

"I love it," Kristen said in a giddy voice. "Come with me." Before Haley could say anything Kristen had pulled her away from Lucas and Brooke. Finally they made it to Nathan and Kristen quickly grabbed his hand and pulled both of them towards her friends. Once they made it there all her friends turned to look at them. Haley felt so uncomfortable with everyone staring at her. She then felt Kristen release her hand and pull it to Nathan's making them hold hands.

"Guys this is my brother Nathan and his wife Haley," Kristen said smiling as all her friends started whispering to each other.

"Can I get an autograph," someone shouted from the back.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh and Haley looked at him with disgust. "I guess duty calls, huh?"

"Wait," Kristen said before Nathan even had a chance to let go of Haley's hand and walk away. "Aren't you gonna kiss her? She just got here." Nathan looked at his sister a little uneasy before looking at Haley. He didn't want to make his sister look bad. He slowly bent down his head but stopped once Haley put her hand on his chest making him stop. She didn't want him any closer to her.

"That would be a _mistake_," Haley said glaring at Nathan. "Your bother's made enough mistakes…I don't want him to make another one. He'll kiss me later." With that she turned back towards the group of kids and started signing autographs.

"What did you do?" Kristen asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," Nathan stated.

"Don't lie," Kristen said with a sad face. "You obviously did something. She's upset and sad like before."

"I didn't do anything," Nathan said again.

Kristen looked at her brother with a hurt expression before going to stand next to Haley. She didn't know what her brother did but Haley seemed hurt. And she didn't like that one bit.

* * *

Nathan watched Haley as she laughed along with Kristen. It's what he had been doing the whole night, just watching her from afar. She looked amazing tonight but then again she looked amazing every night. He felt something hard hit the back of his head and he turned around quickly. It was then that he noticed Brooke waving with an evil smirk as she walked past him. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back towards Haley. It had been the third time that night that Brooke Davis had accidentally hit him.

It was actually very comforting to know that Haley had such a good friend. Haley and Brooke had a bond like he had never seen before and he was happy that Haley had that. He was so thankful that Peyton wasn't here tonight. She had made it a point to let him know he wasn't liked and he just didn't need that right now. Plus, Brooke had taken Peyton's place just fine. Hitting him and giving him evil glares, it was just like Peyton was here. He didn't blame them though, he knew he deserved it.

He'll be the first to admit he said some pretty hurtful things to Haley. He didn't want to say them nor did he mean them. It just seemed that once she was in the room his walls were up and his heart instantly wanted to defend itself. Hurting her before she could hurt him seemed like a good idea at the time but once he saw the pain that he caused her, it just wasn't worth it. He never wanted to hurt her. He was fine with being the one hurt and suffering. He didn't want her to go through the same thing. He loved her too much.

Still there was something inside of him that was keeping him in the darkness. He was in such a dark place at the moment. He wasn't sure if she could save him or even if she still wanted to save him. Maybe he had pushed her too far, he didn't know. She hadn't looked at him once the whole night and that wasn't a good thing for him. Maybe she stopped caring.

He watched as she placed down the fake guitar and left the room. He didn't know where she was going. Something inside of him had him on his feet and following her. He stayed a good distance behind her and stopped when he noticed that she was going upstairs. Seconds later he followed her. He felt like some kind of sick stalker following her around like this. But she was his wife. At least she used to be.

He turned a corner and noticed his old room door opened. He slowly walked inside the room and stopped once he saw her holding one of his old shirts to her face. Her back was currently towards him as she stood in front of his dresser with one of the drawers open. His heart was pounding in his chest as he watched her. He found himself wanting her so much in that moment.

"You look a little crazy," Nathan said from the door way.

Haley jumped at the sound of his voice but made no move to turn around.

"Did you come up here looking for me?" Nathan questioned as he watched her place the shirt back in the dresser drawer and close it.

"Nope," Haley said softly. "I just came up here because I missed my husbands smell…and I miss him."

"So you were looking for me," Nathan stated while closing his room door.

"I said no," Haley said finally turning towards him. All the bad feelings that she had been having for him finally came to the surface. "You are not him. He would never hurt me the way that you have."

"Oh but I am," Nathan said laughing. "You made me this. I wouldn't be this guy if it wasn't for you."

"Ah…you mean because long before I met you I slept with another guy. Oh my god, someone call the cops," Haley said sarcastically. "You're the one that can't deal with the fact that you didn't have me first. Does that mean that I can be all crazy…because it's my understanding that you and Rachel were just playing house. You were fucking her way before I probably even met Felix. Should I hate you because you met her before me?"

"You are crazy," Nathan said harshly. "Do you think that Rachel was the first girl I fucked? Because I got a long list if you want to hear it."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I want," Haley said rolling her eyes. "I'm not gonna feel guilty about my past Nathan. I didn't know you then…I didn't know there was gonna be a _you_."

"I'm just so happy that he was there to fulfill your needs," Nathan said angrily. "God knows how many guys you were fucking."

"What else?" Haley hissed out. "Is that the best you got?"

"I'm serious," Nathan said as his fist balled up. "How many guys have you fucked? I know how you rock stars can get."

She couldn't take it any more. Walking as fast as she could her hand hit his face hard. Her hand had stung and she was sure that his face was feeling worse. He looked at her shocked as he held a hand where she had just hit him.

"What did you make another _mistake_, Nathan?" Haley asked bitterly. "Do I just bring out the worse in you? What is it, huh? Tell me? Tell me what I can do to get my husband back? Because this version of you does not work for me."

"Why are you in here?" Nathan asked angrily.

"Because I love you, you idiot," Haley yelled pounding her fists in his chest. Tears were spilling from her eyes as she hit him as hard as she could. His hands found hers and forced her to stop. Looking up she didn't even have time to say anything. His lips were on hers. He kissed her passionately. This wasn't slow. They didn't have time for slow. He needed her and he needed her now. He kissed her fast and hard as his hands went to her waist pushing her back until she hit the wall. He felt her hands on his chest as she ripped open his shirt, sending the buttons flying to the ground around them. He then felt her hands on his shoulders pushing the shirt off his body.

She didn't know what the hell was happening. One minute she was slapping him and the next they were kissing. She wanted so much to just leave and not give him the satisfaction of being with her. But something wasn't letting her. She hated him right now and somehow she wanted him even more. She felt his hands on her thighs pushing up her dress. He broke their kiss as he bent down and pulled her thong down. He lifted one of her legs and then the other before tossing it to the ground. Looking back up at her he quickly stood up and started kissing her again. His hands didn't stop moving on her body.

Her hands went to his pants undoing his belt before unbuttoning them. Pushing his pants and boxers down she saw just how much he wanted her. Finally he brought his hands down to her thighs rubbing them softly before he pushed up her dress. His hands found her ass before he lifted her up and her legs instantly went around his waist.

"What if someone comes looking for us?" Haley asked breathlessly. Did she want to stop? No. But she didn't want anyone walking in on them either.

Nathan moved his mouth to her neck. "They won't." His voice was ragged and it made her want him more. He placed himself at her entrance before he thrusted himself inside of her. Haley gasped as she felt him inside of her. This wasn't like the other times they were together. It was fast and rough. He didn't waist anytime pounding inside her hard. His lips stayed fused to hers. Her hands stayed glued to his back holding him tight.

"Nathan," Haley panted out. "Harder."

Just like he was told, he started pounding in her harder. His mouth moved to her neck sucking and biting on it. He couldn't stop himself and it only made her scream his name. Nothing had ever sounded so good before. He loved seeing her like this. Hell, he loved hearing her like this. He felt her muscles squeezing around his length and he lost all control. His mouth devoured her neck as he spilled everything he had inside of her. When they were both done riding out the waves together, he heard her heavy panting in his ear.

"I hate loving you," Nathan told her. He placed her back on the ground as he watched her search for her underwear. He lifted his pants and buttoned them back up as he watched her make her way to his bathroom. Once inside she closed the door making sure that he didn't follow. He walked over to his closet pulling out another shirt before putting it on. He made his way to the bathroom door. He tried turning the knob but she had it locked. He knocked softly.

"Go away."

"Haley, open the damn door," Nathan said angrily as he hit it harder.

"I don't want to talk to you," Haley shouted from inside the bathroom. She wiped away her tears before opening the door and standing in front of him. She looked at him for a second before pushing him out of the way and making her way out of his room. "I guess we just made another _mistake_."

She said it loud enough for him to hear. He put his head down and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." But it was too late she was already gone.

AN: Please review! Big stuff happening next chapter for both of them.


	35. When It Isn’t Like It Should Be

**AN: I'm **_**so so so**_** sorry, guys. I was sick all weekend and my lovely boyfriend wouldn't let me out of bed. He actually waited on me 24/7. I know it sucked that he wouldn't let me out of bed but on the plus side he did let me watch all my season's of One Tree Hill and he actually sat down and watched it with me. He's so adorable and I love him so much. Plus, I can't be too mad at him because I'm the same way when he is sick. Eight and a half years together and he has been sick a whole lot.**

**On to this chapter, I know that I said big things were happening and they are believe me. This is a major turning point in the story. Now having said that I wrote this chapter like ten different ways and I basically didn't like any of them. So this is the eleventh chapter 35 if that makes sense. I'm not to sure with the outcome so you guys let me know. Enough with my rambling!**

**Quote of the Day:**

_**(About Marshall)**_**  
****Robin****: This has to stop! Ted, we just started dating. We agreed we don't wanna move too fast and yet somehow we have a baby. He can't feed himself, he cries a lot; he keeps us up all night.  
****Barney****: Have you tried breast feeding? Nailed it!**

_**Chapter 35**_

_**When It Isn't Like It Should Be**_

Brooke stood in the elevator of Scott Towers waiting for it to land on Lucas's floor. It had been four days since Kristen's play and the last time she had seen him. He wasn't picking up his phone or even calling her. This wasn't Lucas. Before they talked every day and even then he couldn't go a day without seeing her. Something was up and she wanted to know what it was now. The elevator finally stopped moving and a second later the door opened. Pulling her purse tighter around her arm, she took off walking.

"Hi, Miss Davis," Lisa said looking up from her cell phone. "He's really busy right now and can't see anyone."

"I'm not just anyone," Brooke said as nicely as she could. Truth was she couldn't stand Lucas's assistant. The girl was never working. It was amazing how she still had a job. Plus, Brooke didn't like the fact that she was cute. She looked like the kind of girl that Lucas used to hook up with before her. What girlfriend would she be if she didn't like this tramp around her man all day long?

"I know that," Lisa mumbled while placing down her Blackberry. "It's not you. I promise. He doesn't want anyone going in. I don't know what's up but –"

"Right," Brooke said with a sarcastic laugh as she walked past Lisa's desk and straight towards Lucas's door. Opening it quickly she rushed inside before Lisa had time to jump up from her seat. She turned towards Lucas who was frantically trying to close a few folders on his desk.

Once he was done he looked up at her and smiled. "Brooke. Hey babe, what are you doing here?"

He looked horrible. It looked like he hadn't slept in days. His clothes were all wrinkled and his hair was messy.

"Well, I just thought I would stop by and see how you were. You haven't been answering my calls," Brooke replied while putting her hands on her hips. "What's going on, Luke? Is this because of what Haley said in the limo that night?"

"What?" Lucas mumbled while trying to think about what she was talking about. "No! It's not that at all. I've just been busy…you have to believe me." He knew the look she was giving him and he had to think of something fast.

"Then why haven't you called?" Brooke asked softly as her body stopped being so tense. She had been worried sick for days about him. Peyton had it in her mind that he probably had gotten scared when Haley had mentioned them being in love. Of course she hoped that it wasn't true but for a guy like Lucas, it wasn't crazy to think that. This was his first serious relationship.

Lucas stood up from his desk and walked over to her quickly. He put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a smile. "I've missed you."

She looked at him for a second. His smile warmed her heart and she couldn't help but smile back. He leaned his face into hers and soon they were in a heated make out session. His hands moved down to her waist pulling her more into him as her hands wrapped around his neck. When air became an issue they broke away but he didn't let her go.

"I'm sorry I haven't called…it's just…I've been taking care of Nathan," Lucas lied. He felt horrible about it but he couldn't tell her the truth. Lying was much better than the truth.

"I thought –I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore," Brooke whispered as his hand cupped her face.

His eyes locked with hers and he felt his heart pound in his chest. How could she think that? Of all the girls he had ever met in his lifetime, and there were a lot, none of them had ever captivated him more than she had. From the moment that they had met he was a goner. Her beauty was something that everyone got to see but not many of them got to see the real Brooke Davis. She had such a big heart. Her laughter alone could make him weak in the knees. She was always saving people. It was just her thing.

Lucas noticed the way Haley would look at Brooke. They were more than best friends. Brooke had saved Haley and in a way she saved him too. Before her he spent his life with things that didn't mean anything. Endless one night stands with empty promises of calling them the next day. Every night had been a different challenge to see which girl would cave first. But not her, she was so different. She was like a breath of fresh air. She didn't buy into his look at me I'm Lucas Scott act. No, she didn't do anything. Sure they flirted at first. But it became more than that. The best thing she ever did was refuse to have sex with him right after they met. He never chased after a girl until her. She had been the only girl that he wanted to chase after. If it had been any other girl he would have moved on right after she turned him down the first time.

She was just different and in a good way. She was the first girl that made him feel anything. She made him care and not just about himself. She got along so great with his family and they all loved her. She was basically like a dream come true. His dream come true. It was like his whole life he had been waiting for her. And now here they were and she thought something that she should never think.

He felt his stomach form in knots and he had to remind himself to breathe. Looking deep into her eyes he found himself getting lost. It was then that he found the strength to tell her the one thing that he had never told another girl before.

"I'm in love with you, Brooke Penelope Davis," Lucas said in a husky tone. "I have been for a while now. I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know how….I've never felt this way before. There's just something about you that makes me feel so alive. So please don't think that I don't want to be with you. It's the exact opposite. I want to be with you all day, everyday. You are so –"

"I love you," Brooke said cutting him off before pressing her lips to his. He slowly opened his eyes as his mouth moved over hers. It was then that he noticed the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Baby, don't cry," Lucas said pulling away and brushing her tears away.

"I'm sorry," Brooke mumble as he lifted her hand in his and kissed it softly. "It's just…Haley. I don't know what to do. She hasn't been eating…or sleeping. She keeps getting sick. I have to do something."

"It's okay," Lucas said pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm supposed to protect her from stuff like this," Brooke cried. "I promised her. I have to fix this."

"Everything is gonna be okay," Lucas said moving his head so that he could look her in the eyes. "I promise you. We're going to fix this. Okay?"

Brooke nodded her head as he kissed her lips softly. He seemed different. The tone in his voice was different. He was so sure that everything was going to be okay, almost too sure.

"I'll call you later," Lucas said as he pulled her back towards his office door. "I've got a ton of work to do."

"But –"

They had just confessed their love for each other. Why was he so eager to get her out of his office?

"I have to do this," Lucas replied as he kissed her once more. "But how about I pick you up for breakfast tomorrow morning? Ice cream and waffles, your favorite?"

"Perfect," Brooke said a little uneasy. Something was wrong and she didn't know what. She smiled at him softly before leaving his office. She heard his office door close shut and she instantly turned around and eyed down Lisa. His assistant must have known something.

"Yes," Lisa mumbled while looking at her nails.

"You know something?"

"So?"

"Tell me," Brooke said whispering as she walked closer. She just poured her heart out to Lucas and he pushed her out of his office in a hurry.

"Why should I?

"I'll make him fire you," Brooke said with a glare.

"He wouldn't," Lisa said shaking her head.

"Try me, Bitch," Brooke said with an evil smirk. "I'm his girlfriend. It wouldn't be the craziest thing if I didn't want him working with a whore such as yourself. Don't play with me. I always get what I want so unless you were looking for a new job I suggest you spill whatever the hell it is that you know."

"Fine," Lisa said rolling her eyes. "The only thing I know and that I found a little odd is that Mr. Scott hasn't left his office in the past three days and he told me to hold all his calls."

"Uh-huh," Brooke mumbled. "And what about Nathan?"

"He hasn't been to work all week," Lisa said nonchalantly. "But then again when mommy is the boss, you don't have to follow the rules."

"Interesting," Brooke said to herself before walking away.

* * *

Nathan tossed his basketball effortlessly into the air and caught it a second later when it came back down. It was late in the afternoon and it had been three days since Lucas hadn't been home. He positioned himself better on the sofa before tossing the ball up in the air again. He had been playing this little game for the past three hours. He thought maybe Lucas would come home eventually but maybe he was just staying over at Brooke's. It did make sense for him to be over at her place. She was his girlfriend.

For the first time the ball fell to the ground. He watched it roll away but he was too lazy to get up and grab it. Sighing he reached over to his side and picked up the remote. He clicked the volume button and a second later he was watching Sports Center with sound. He cursed when he realized that it was a rerun from earlier in the day. He sat up and looked towards the coffee table in front of him. Too many beer bottles and empty pizza boxes were just sitting there.

He placed his hand under one of the pizza boxes and pulled his cell phone off the coffee table. Sitting back he flipped it open and watched as Haley appeared as his wallpaper. His heart skipped a beat as he took in the sight of her. It was the fifty-seventh time he had opened his cell phone today.

He had tried calling her after she left that night but she didn't pick up. Not that he blamed her. He continually kept hurting her. She basically put herself out there and he used her for sex and then told her something stupid. He didn't deserve to hear from her, he knew it. Still that didn't mean that he couldn't hope that she would pick up when he called. Even a part of him wished that she would call him. Anything so that he knew that she still cared.

That night she had finally uttered those words that he wanted to hear for so long. She had actually told him that she loved him. Sure she had said it before but this time there was no alcohol involved. She was sober. Once she had said those words his eyes searched hers and he knew that she meant them. She was being sincere. In that moment everything had left his mind. The only thing that he could think of was her saying those words. And so he kissed her and before he knew it the need to feel her took over. He was such an idiot. He didn't even say it back.

After they were done, he had to open his mouth. He said something that he didn't mean and he hurt her yet again. He wanted so much to run after her and tell her what a jerk he was. He loved her. He loved her more than anything. That's what he should have said. But instead he chose to be a coward and not run after her. He let her run away from him. He didn't deserve her. Not now, not ever.

She deserved someone that would never hurt her.

She deserved someone that wasn't a coward and would run after her no matter what.

Things had played out so differently than he thought they would. So many things had gone wrong for them. The first, being that she didn't remember their wedding night. They were doomed from the start. He should have never agreed to marry her that night. Maybe if he had waited until she was sober then things would have ended up differently. But being Nathan Scott and wanting everything right then and there, he just had to have her. He couldn't wait for the possibility of not haven't her at all.

So he was selfish.

He didn't even think about how this would affect her life or how she felt about the whole situation. All he knew is that he had to have her.

His head turned quickly as he heard someone pounding on the door. Taking one last look at his picture of Haley, he closed his phone and headed for the door. He opened the door to find a pissed off Brooke Davis on the other side.

"Lucas is not –"

Her fist slammed into his face. He backed up instantly and brought his hand to cover the side of his face that she just hit.

"Damn it, Brooke!" Nathan shouted. She was smiling. "You could've at least warned me that it was coming!"

"Where's the fun in that? Plus, you deserved it," Brooke said nonchalantly. "That felt good! But my hand is killing." She hadn't even thought about how much hitting him would hurt her physically. Sure it felt good to hit him but now she was in pain.

"Let's get you some ice," Nathan mumbled while letting go of his face. It was then that he noticed a wrapped box with a bow on it, in Brooke's hands. "Someone's birthday?"

"Haley, made me promise to give this to you," Brooke said tossing it on the sofa before walking into the kitchen. He followed her and pulled out a bag of frozen peas before handing it to her.

"I think that was in there before he moved in," Nathan said with a chuckle. His laughter quickly died down once he saw the death glare that she was giving him. His hand instantly went to the place she had clocked him. The girl had a right hook. He had to give her that.

"It hurts?"

"I deserved it," Nathan mumbled.

"Damn right you do," Brooke replied with a smile of satisfaction. "Be happy that I promised not to hurt you. Because you are so on my list and I promise you, Nathan…that's not a place that you want to be!"

"You deserve to hurt me," Nathan said with a small smile. "She's your bestfriend and I know that she means a lot to you."

"She means everything, Nathan," Brooke said cutting him off. "I thought you knew that?"

"She did. She still does," Nathan replied.

"Does she?" Brooke shot back. "Is that why you told her you hated her? She's in love with you and you broke her heart! I thought that I could trust you with her. I thought you were different from every other guy. I thought you would protect her from pain and instead you're the one causing it."

"I know," Nathan mumbled.

"Why after everything that you two went through, why would you think she wanted someone else?" Brooke asked. It was the only thing that she couldn't understand. Why did he feel the need to wonder about all the guys from Haley's past?

"I didn't realize it then," Nathan said shaking his head. "But two days ago I thought about it. You know, really thought about it. And I realized that I'm terrified that she doesn't care about me as much as she cared about him…Felix. I just…I'm terrified that she doesn't need me as much as I need her. And I'm scared to be vulnerable with her again. I was hurt too, Brooke. This has been the toughest thing that I've ever had to go through and I'm sorry that I acted the way that I did. I just I can't deal with being hurt again…I won't survive it."

"Nathan, she was in love with you," Brooke said trying not to get angry. "She was ready to be your wife. She was ready for all of it. All because you made her. You pushed her in the right direction and for the first time in her life she went after something she wanted. And this is how it ends? It's why she never wanted you in the first place. She knew this would happen…and she was right."

"Brooke –"

"She never wanted to meet your brother," Brooke said cutting him off again. "She didn't want to be the face of your company. She didn't want any of it. But I made her. I told her that this would be a good thing. I told her that I had a really good feeling about her working for your family. I never once doubted my decision until now. Her life would be so much better if she would have never met you."

"You're right," Nathan said feeling guilty.

"Like I said the box is for you," Brooke said before turning on her heels and starting for the door. "Don't worry I'll show myself out."

_She's right about everything_, Nathan thought.

Nathan watched as she left the kitchen. Seconds later he heard the door slam shut. Putting his head down, he walked back into the living room. He picked up the box and slowly walked to his room. Once inside he took a seat on the side of his bed before pulling the silver wrapping paper off. He opened the box and pulled out the contents. It looked like a journal with a disc on top of it. The words play me were written on the disc. He stood up and reached for his laptop before making his way back to his bed. He placed the disc inside and hit the play button. Haley's face appeared on screen. A smile again formed on his face as he saw just how beautiful she was. But it didn't last long because soon she started talking to him.

"I thought that this would be easier then going to see you. You seem to get angry these days when I'm around and I can't deal with that right now. But also there are things that I need to say. Things that you deserve to hear." Nathan's heart was pounding in his chest as he watched her on screen. A sense of dread washed over him and suddenly he was afraid of what she had to say. He was terrified in fact.

"First of all, I want you to know how much I love you. I do, I love you _so_ much. I didn't plan on falling for you but I did. If you believe anything I'm telling you, believe that. I love you, Nathan Scott, and you're the only guy for me. The second thing that I wanted to tell you is really hard for me to say but you deserve to hear it. And this is not some pathetic attempt to get you back. I realized yesterday that we were over and that you wouldn't be coming home and I'm dealing with it. I just thought you deserved to know the truth about me. New Years night you said that you didn't know who I really was and a part of that was true. I never really let you all the way in. So here goes nothing." He could hear her trembling voice and it made his heart pound more.

"When I was six years old…um…it started out like every other day," he watched as she had trouble finding the right words. He could see how hard this was for her. "I had got home from school. Brooke had came over to play. Before I knew it was time for her to go home. My dad was running late that day, so we had dinner without him. My mom had made Mike's favorite, Mac and Cheese." By now she was crying and so was he. He hated to see her crying.

"After dinner we watched a movie and then just like that it was time for bed. My mom tucked me in and read me my favorite bedtime story before kissing me goodnight. I fell asleep instantly…but then it got hot and I woke up. When I opened my eyes I noticed that one half of my room was in flames. I didn't know what was happening at the time but I was _so_ scared…and I didn't know what to do. I moved to the corner of my room and I just started to cry. I can still feel the heat from that night every time I close my eyes."

Nathan couldn't control the tears spilling from his eyes.

"I remember closing my eyes and wanting to be somewhere else. I heard a loud bang and then there he was. My dad. He came for me. I told him how scared I was and he promised that he wasn't going to let anything happen to me. And I believed him. He took me outside and made me wait with Brooke. I didn't want him to leave me but he said that he had to go get my mom and brother. He promised that he would be right out…he promised…but he never came back. None of them. They died and I'm still here. And I have to live with that every day and it's _so_ hard."

"Haley," Nathan whispered as he felt his heart breaking for her. He watched as she wiped away her tears and took a deep breath.

"That was hard," Haley said releasing her breath. "But I'm happy that I told you. And I'm also happy that I'm not there to see your face. I don't want to see you feeling sorry for me. I never want to see that. It's why I haven't told you, Nathan. I know you. You can pretend that you don't care all you want but you do. You care. It's who you are. It's why I love you. Now on to my next thing. Please don't call. It's obvious the last time that I saw you that you don't want me anymore. I don't blame you. None of this is your fault. I hurt you and for that I'm so sorry. I really and truly never meant to do that. You mean so much to me and I never want to be the cause of any pain that you feel. I also wanted to say thank you for everything. You don't know it but you saved me. I'll never forget it. I'll never forget you. And I promise that I'll always love you, just like you promised me on our wedding night. _Always and forever_!" Then just like that she was gone. The screen went black.

He tossed his laptop on his bed and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed her number and waited while it started ringing. But her voicemail picked up. "Haley please answer the phone. I know you're there. Just pick up the phone or I'm gonna come over there. I need to see you. Just talk to me, please. Come on, baby." He heard a beep and he hung up the phone. He wiped away the tears that had spilled from his eyes as he flipped through her journal. He noticed dates from way back when they were just kids. He didn't read the pages though. These were her private thoughts and he wanted to talk to her before he read this.

"I'm gonna get her back…I have to get her back," he mumbled to himself. He heard a knock on his door and he jumped up out of his bed and rushed to the door. "Haley." But it wasn't her. It was his brother. Nathan looked at his brother for a few seconds before turning and walking back to his bed. He took a seat and put his head down. He didn't want Lucas to know that he had been crying.

"Hey, Nate," Lucas said stepping inside his brother's room.

"Not now, Luke," Nathan said softly. He couldn't deal with anything right now. The only thing he wanted to do was hold his wife and let her know that everything was going to be okay. He felt like such an idiot for treating her the way that he did. He really didn't deserve her.

"I have to tell you something," Lucas replied as he gripped the folder in his hands tighter.

"What? Is it Haley? Is something wrong?" Nathan asked frantically. Lucas sounded worried and scared. _Something must be wrong_.

"No, it's nothing like that," Lucas tried to reassure his brother. "Something happened before Thanksgiving and I promised Brooke that I wouldn't say anything."

"What is it?"

"We ran into this lady in Central Park and Brooke she nearly took the ladies head off. I have never seen her so mad before. They exchanged words and I tired listening. They were arguing about Haley, Nate. Brooke she didn't want this lady anywhere near Hales so she paid her to stay away."

"What?" Nathan asked with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"I asked her about it but she made me promise not to say anything to you or Haley," Lucas said shaking his head and closing his eyes. Brooke was going to hate him after this. He knew it. But he had to tell his brother the truth. He thought maybe if Nathan knew everything, then things could go back to the way they were. The only thing he knew is that he hated seeing everyone that he loved hurting. Maybe this was the way to fix things and make them right again. Nathan and Haley could be together and then Brooke wouldn't be so upset over her heartbroken bestfriend.

"And you're just now telling me this," Nathan asked standing up.

"I know," Lucas replied. "I didn't say anything to you but I couldn't stop thinking about their conversation so I checked the lady out. Turns out her name is Nikki James or West whatever…she was Haley's father's sister. She lost her family in a fire, Nate."

"What else did you find out?" Nathan asked nervously. "Tell me."

"It was hard getting this information, Nathan," Lucas said running his free hand through his messy blonde hair. "Really hard. I'm not even going to tell you how much this information cost. Someone didn't want this ever being found."

"What did you find out, Lucas?" Nathan asked again.

"You're not going to like this," Lucas said nervously.

"Give me the damn file," Nathan said walking closer to him.

"Promise me that you won't do anything crazy if I give it to you?" Lucas said backing away from his brother.

"Lucas, I'm not playing with you. She is my wife, okay…I need to know," Nathan said holding out his hand for the file. Lucas thought about it for a second then handed the file over to his brother. Nathan had a right to know. He watched as his brother opened the file and took a look at the photos that he had paid for.

"It's all I have," Lucas said softly. He felt horrible for betraying Brooke but Nathan was his brother.

"Oh my god," Nathan whispered to himself as he looked at the pictures. After he was done looking at the pictures he took the time to read the file. He walked over to the other side of his room and sat on his bed. He turned so that Lucas couldn't see the few tears that did fall. Once he was done reading the file he let the papers fall to the ground. Picking up his cell phone he dialed the number of an old college buddy and waited for him to answer the phone.

"Tim Smith…it's me Nathan Scott…I'm good…that's great man…look I was calling because I know that you're a private detective and I wanted you to find someone for me…his name is Damien West. I don't care what it cost…I want him found yesterday! I'll fax you the information in a few minutes. Call me right when you find him." Nathan hung up his cell phone. His fists balled up and his blood was boiling. He had never been so angry in his life.

"What are you going to do?"

Nathan finally looked up at his brother. "I'm going to kill him!"

* * *

Haley sat nervously playing with her hands. They wouldn't stop moving no matter how much she wanted them to. She was sure that Brooke had already given Nathan the video and journal. He had probably already watched it. She wondered what he was thinking. If he missed her as much as she missed him and she wondered what he thought about everything.

She hated telling him something like that over a recorded video but it was so much better than doing it to his face. Right now things weren't so great for them and she didn't want that to be the reason he wanted her again. But he did deserve to know the truth. She owed him that much.

She found herself getting cold and she pulled her sweater on her lap to try and warm herself.

Looking around the yellow room she found herself getting nervous again. She was sitting there all alone and she knew this isn't how it was supposed to be. Nothing was like it was supposed to be. She felt a few tears wanting to spill but she wouldn't let them. Not now. Not after everything. She needed to be strong. She didn't have time to be weak anymore. Things were different now. She heard the door open and she looked up as the women entered the room.

"Sorry for the wait Mrs. Scott."

Haley smiled. "It's fine. I was just looking at those cute little pictures." She pointed to the pictures on the wall.

"They are adorable aren't they?"

"Yeah," Haley said smiling.

"Will the father be joining us?" The doctor asked. Haley's smile dropped as she looked up. This was the part that she had been dreading. Sadness washed over her and she let it in only for a second. That's all she was going to give it. Then just like that it was gone.

"No," she said shaking her head. Her hand instantly went to her stomach as she gave the doctor a fake smile.

AN: Please review and let me know what you think. Okay so I know it sucks that Nathan had to find all that stuff out from a video she made him but I wanted her to be the one that told him but you could see how it would have played out if she had actually did it face to face. It's not the time for them to suddenly come back together and that's just what would have happen if she had actually gone to him and told him. Certain things still have to happen.

Also, I know that some of you didn't want Haley to end up pregnant but this was planned from the beginning. I always knew that I wanted her to be pregnant from the first time that they were together so this wasn't just some rushed decision. I actually gave it a lot of thought.


	36. Fight and Defend

**Quote of the Day:**

**Nathan****: By the way, nobody's sporting the faux hawk anymore dude.  
****Jamie****: I'm bringing it back!**

_**Chapter 36**_

_**Fight and Defend**_

_Four Days Later_

Nathan sat in the driver's seat of a rental car. His plane had landed just a few hours before and he had rented the car right away. He picked up the black coffee that he held in his hand and brought it to his mouth. He wasn't much of a coffee person but he had been up for the last 24 hours and he needed to stay up.

Tim Smith was very good at his job.

Two days ago he had called with pictures of Damien and the address. Nathan held the file in his hand as he checked to make sure that he found the right place. Tim had told him that this is where good old Damien West could be found. Nathan left New York as fast as he could. After seeing those pictures of what this guy had done to Haley, he couldn't wait to get his hands on this punk. This guy was about to experience pain like he never had before in his life felt.

His whole body tensed up as a flash of a beaten Haley appeared in his mind. She was just a little girl. How could someone be able to do that to her? His heart started pounding in his chest the more he thought about it. It was all he was able to think about for the last four days. Her small innocent body in those pictures.

It was something that he was sure he would never forget.

This guy deserved to die.

Four days ago after Lucas revealed his startling information Nathan had tried calling Haley once again. But just like before all he got was her voicemail. He understood why she didn't pick up. He got it. But she was wrong if she thought that he only wanted her back just because he found out the truth. He loved her. He loved her more than anything. This was going to prove that. He was sure of it.

This Damien West was going to pay. It was one thing to fight another guy but it was a totally different story when you're hitting a defenseless woman or child. Haley was just a kid and from the looks of those pictures he hit her like she was a man. After Lucas had left his room that night he ran straight to the bathroom and threw up. Just the thought of someone hurting her made him sick and pissed off.

Everything made so much sense now.

This was the reason she cried at night. That first night when she thought someone was hurting her, she was dreaming about him, Damien. He was the reason for her tears. She was just a kid and lost her whole family and this guy just beat her. It was the reason why she was this way. He made her this way. All that pain in her chocolate eyes were because of him and what he had done to her.

He read the whole file and knew the whole story.

He was never more thankful for Brooke Davis in his whole life then when he read the part about the little girl driving all the way to make sure her bestfriend was alright. If it hadn't been for Brooke then Haley might have died. It was exactly what the official police report had said. Haley had been so badly beaten that she was in a coma for a week. This guy had tried to kill her and because of Brooke that didn't happen. She saved Haley's life.

After he had read the file a good twenty times and threw up three more, it was then that he started to read her journal. He remembered untying the strings that held it together and unfolding the single white paper. It was a note from Haley to him before he started reading it. He remembered her exact words on that paper.

_Nathan, this is everything. You want to know the real me well then read it. It has everything. I started writing in it after I moved away. Every night before bed I would write in it and say what I was feeling and it's just everything. Please read it. I want you too. I want you too know what I was feeling. I want you too see me –the real me. Again, I love you. _

After he had read that he started reading her most private thoughts. The first one was of her saying how much she missed normal. He remembered the 65th page is where she went on about how she couldn't remember her mothers smell or laugh anymore. It was then that he noticed his tears spilling on the pages with her words. By page 232 it was then that she said she couldn't remember their voices. He stopped reading after that. He couldn't take the pain. His heart broke for her with every word.

And still he tried calling her again and still no answer.

He knew coming here would solve nothing. Hurting this guy would do absolutely nothing but this was his wife. She wasn't just some girl that he sorta cared about. This was the love of his life. The girl of his dreams and hopefully one day she would be the mother of this children. What kind of man would he be if he didn't defend her?

It was any wonder why she could hardly sleep at night. This guy was still out there. She must have been terrified that he would just show up and attack her at any minute. All the people in the world and she was mostly terrified by this guy. This guy who wasn't even a man, he couldn't be. No man would feel the need to hit and innocent child. This guy was seriously disturbed. The official police report had said that he couldn't be found. He never spent time in jail for what he did to her. After two months of looking for him they just stopped. The guy had like three warrants out for his arrest.

It had been days since he had last seen her. Days since he last held her in his arms and made love to her. His body and his heart were aching for her. The need to hold her in his arms and never let her go filled his mind all day long. He had to make things right. No matter what it took he was going to prove to her and Brooke that he was the right guy for her. He would protect her from guys like Damien West. It was his job. He was her husband.

"Tell me why we're here again," Lucas asked while taking off his sunglasses and placing them on the dashboard.

Nathan eyes left the whole in the wall bar that they had been glued to. "I already told you."

"Nate," Lucas said in a serious tone. "You can't kill him."

"He deserves to die. You saw the pictures, Lucas. You saw what he did to her. He almost killed her. She's terrified of him…she can barely sleep at night. She shouldn't have to live like that. She's never going to be okay unless he's gone. It's the only way she's going to be able to move on," Nathan replied while staring his brother down.

"You don't know that," Lucas said softly.

"Yes, I do," Nathan said stubbornly.

Lucas just shook his head. "This isn't you. You're not that guy."

"If I have to be that guy to keep her safe, then that's the guy I'm going to be," Nathan stated firmly. "I'm not going to apologize for wanting to defend her or fighting back when someone hurts her…I can't do that, and I won't do that because that's the guy I'll never be, Luke. She's my wife…I have to protect her, okay?"

"I understand," Lucas mumbled while turning his attention back towards the bar. "Let's just get this over with."

Nathan nodded his head as he turned his head. He hated that Lucas insisted that he come with him. This was something that he needed to do alone. Lucas didn't need to be involved in any of this. This wasn't Lucas's battle.

"You're sure he's in there?" Nathan questioned.

"Yep, I'm sure," Lucas said checking his cell phone. "He was drinking at the bar. It was him. The same guy from the pictures that Tim took."

"I'll wait until he leaves," Nathan said more to himself than to Lucas. He didn't want to just start beating this guy up in a bar filled with men. They would most probably get their asses kicked if they did that. Nathan could wait until this guy went home. Then he would pay.

Two hours had passed by and it was starting to get dark outside. Damien had finally left the bar alone and jumped into his beat up old truck. Nathan nudged Lucas on the arm to wake him up. He pointed towards the truck taking off down the road. Lucas sat up quickly as Nathan started to follow him.

"How long was I out?"

"Hour and thirty minutes."

"That sucks."

"This guy is an alcoholic," Nathan mumbled to himself as they continued to drive. Damien had stayed in the bar almost all day long drinking. The guy must have been drunk off his ass. He just had too.

"I can't do this," Lucas said shaking his head as the car stopped in front of the apartment complex that Damien had pulled up in.

"What?" Nathan asked angrily. "If this was Brooke it would be a different story."

"No," Lucas said timidly. "It's just that I can't go to prison…I won't survive it. I can't be somebody's bitch, Nate. Look at me. I'm good looking…they'll eat me alive."

"Just stay here," Nathan said before getting out of the car.

Lucas did his best to get his words out before the car door was slammed shut. "Don't do anything you'll regret!"

Nathan took off walking with his fisted balled up. He wanted the guy to die but he wasn't going to kill him. No. He was just going to kick this guys ass like there was no tomorrow. He wanted to make it clear that this punk better never go near his wife again. Then after that and at least seeing the guy on the floor in pain, well then he would leave. But nothing was going to stop him from doing this. He watched as the guy stopped in front of a door and put his key inside. He turned the knob and walked inside. Nathan waited until the door was closed before he walked up to it and started knocking. He knocked as loud as he could. It somehow got his adrenaline going.

"Funk off!"

Nathan didn't let those words stop him. He continued to pound on the door. This guy wasn't getting off the hook that easy. It was seconds later that the door finally swung open. Nathan took a second to look at this raggedy old man. His hair was starting to turn gray and his face seemed to age from the pictures that Nathan had saw. The white stained muscle shirt showed way too much of his chest hairs and his beer belly was hanging way out. Nathan decided to take a page out of the Brooke Davis handbook.

"I said fuck –"

His fist collided straight into the guy's mouth sending him flying back a few feet. Somehow just hitting him made Nathan feel better and he walked forward and did it again. But unlike Brooke he couldn't feel the pain in his hand.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Damien yelled as he fell back once again.

"It's not so much fun when you're on the receiving end is it," Nathan yelled as he hit the guy again. It was then that Damien took a swing and slammed his fist right in Nathan's eye. The impact had Nathan backing a few feet before swinging again. Both guys fell to the ground and Nathan positioned himself so that he was on top of Damien and pounding him in his face. He hit him so hard that soon there was blood all over the guys face and his hands.

"What did you do to her?" Nathan shouted. He wanted to stop, he really did. He knew that the guy had enough but something inside wouldn't let him. His fists continued to hit the guy as flashes of Haley's bruised body flashed in his mind. "She was just a kid…how could you –"

It was then that he felt someone pulling him off of Damien.

"That's enough," Lucas said pulling his brother forcefully off of Damien. He backed them up until they were all the way on the other side of the room. Nathan turned to his brother with death glare.

"He deserves this…he deserves more than this," Nathan said heatedly. His blood was pumping and he was sure that if Lucas hadn't of pulled him off then he would have probably killed the guy.

"Nathan, you're bleeding," Lucas said pointing to the cut right above his brother's eye.

They were both so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice Damien get up and reach in a drawer.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Lucas shouted at his stubborn brother.

"No," Nathan said firmly.

"Nobody's going anywhere," Damien shouted with an evil laugh as he pointed the gun in his hands at the two boys. As if on instinct Nathan moved his body in front of his brother's as if it would protect him. "I knew she would send someone after me one day."

"You blame her," Nathan shot back.

"No talking or I will kill you," Damien said wiping the blood from his face while hold the gun firmly in his other hand. Nathan watched as the guy tried to stand up straight but he was obviously still too drunk. It was then that something snapped inside of him. He couldn't explain it then but as he started walking forward he knew that nothing would stop him. The need to protect his wife and brother made his body work in autopilot. He heard his brother calling his name desperately but that didn't stop him from moving forward. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Nathan," Lucas whispered.

"Do it," Nathan shouted as he walked closer.

"So you're willing to die for her, is that it?" Damien asked laughing as he put his other hand on the gun.

_Of course_, Nathan thought. She was his wife. He would die for her in a heart beat.

"Don't," Lucas shouted.

"Do it," Nathan shouted again. "Kill me…go ahead…it's not like you haven't tried to kill someone before…I'm a man…not some helpless little girl so do it….shoot me!" Before Damien had time to pull the trigger Nathan had made it in front of his body and his hands went for the gun. Soon Nathan was trying to get the gun out of Damien's hands. Seconds later the gun went off and both bodies fell to the floor.

* * *

"I still don't see it."

"It's right there."

"All I see are black wavy lines."

"It's this little dot."

"Oh that."

"Yep."

"We'll I noticed that."

"I told you."

"Your baby's a dot," Brooke said laughing as she took the picture in her hands and smiled at it. "I'm going to be the best godmother in the whole wide world!"

"She's been like this the last two days," Haley said laughing as she looked over at an amused Peyton.

"How you doing with all of this?" Peyton asked as she put a comforting hand on Haley's shoulder.

"She's fine," Brooke answered for her.

"Thanks, Penelope, but I would actually like Hales here to talk for herself," Peyton said sarcastically before turning her attention back to Haley.

"I am…I'm good," Haley said softly. "He tried calling but I just…I want him to have time to think about everything. Plus, I know he's only calling because he saw the video and most probably read my journal."

"Which I am still mad about by the way!" Brooke said interrupting them.

"Okay, I have to hear this," Peyton said looking between the two.

"She's mad because I let Nathan read my journal and not her," Haley said rolling her eyes. "Honestly Penelope, you already know the stuff I wrote in there anyways. I tell you everything, Tigger."

"Well I wouldn't hurt for you to say it sometimes," Brooke said with a pout while placing her head on Haley's shoulder.

"The doctor asked if I had a baby before…I didn't know how to tell her about this little one," Haley joked while pointing to Brooke.

"I'm still mad about that too," Brooke added.

"Me too," Peyton replied. "You should have told us. We would have been there with you. You shouldn't have to deal with this alone, Hales. We're your best friends…you should have called."

"Again I'm sorry," Haley said apologetically.

"How far along are you?" Peyton asked.

"Almost four weeks," Haley said smiling.

"How do you feel about the baby?"

"Remember how nerdy she used to be on the first day of school?" Brooke asked as she looked over at Peyton. Peyton nodded her head. "Well, it's like the first day of school, like everyday!"

"That excited, huh?"

"Yep," Haley said with a huge smile. "I don't know guys. At first I went a little crazy. I mean I took like four different pregnancy test before Kristen's play and they were like all positive. I was a little scared at first but I'm just not anymore…I'm so excited. I'm gonna have baby!"

"Yeah ya are," Brooke said clapping her hands.

"I'm going to be a mom," Haley said still smiling. "I never thought I would be this excited about this but I am. I can't help it. I want this…I want to have a baby with him, even if he doesn't want one with me."

"He does…he will," Peyton said with a soft smile.

"I'm going to have a family…like a real one," Haley said placing her hand over her flat stomach. "I actually can't wait until I get fat."

"What?"

"Oh Brookie," Haley said laughing. "I want my baby to be healthy."

"You don't have to get fat to do that," Brooke mumbled.

"But I want him to have fat little chubby cheeks," Haley said with a baby voice.

"You're adorable," Peyton said laughing.

"Enough with this crazy talk," Brooke shouted. "Can we please talk about the most important thing here?" They both looked at her. "I'm just saying and this is a good one. Wait for it…when can we start baby shopping?"

"I knew it," Haley said laughing. It was just so Brooke Davis.

"Maybe after she tells the father he's going to be a father," Peyton joked.

"Haha, real funny, P. Jaglieski," Haley said tossing a pillow at her. "I will tell him once he decides to come back home."

"Oh let's decorate the baby room...or we can decide what to do for Haley's birthday next week!" Brooke said clapping her hands. All three girls laughed as the phone started ringing. Peyton reached over and grabbed it before handing it over to Haley. Haley stood up and walked away from the girls before answering the phone. She knew that if she stayed by Brooke then she would make her laugh more.

"Hello…yes this is Mrs. Scott…what…oh," the phone fell out of Haley's hands as she looked at her two best friends terrified.

"Who was it?"

"The hospital."

AN: Now calm down. We don't really know what happened but feel free to guess.


	37. Healing Hearts

**Quote of the Day:**

**Jack: Will you marry me?**

**Kate: Of course I will. **

_**Chapter 37**_

_**Healing Hearts**_

Standing up wasn't the hardest thing to do in the world and still Haley was having trouble holding herself up straight. This had been the longest six hours of her life. That one phone call had sent her whole world spinning uncontrollably. And still she found the strength to be standing here. She didn't know where it was coming from but she was thankful for it. It was the only thing holding her together at the very moment.

Her hand went to her stomach rubbing it softly.

It still amazed her that there was a baby growing inside of her. In fact it was amazing that she and Nathan had made it. This little person that she would carry for nine months was a little bit of both of them. She didn't know why but she found herself wanting a son. A little boy with Nathan's eyes is what she had dreamed about last night. She could picture Nathan teaching their son how to play basketball. She had woken up with a huge smile on her face.

She then started to wonder if Nathan would be happy about this. He had never actually came out and told her that he wanted kids. What if he thought this was some pathetic attempt to trap him into staying with her? Nathan wasn't acting like himself these days so that possibility didn't seem too farfetched. Still a bigger part of her just knew that he was going to be happy. She just somehow felt it.

This was Nathan. The guy that spent countless nights trying to get her to open up and love him. The guy that pushed and pushed until all her walls were down. This is what he wanted and he got it. He was all she could think about day and night. He filled her thoughts 24/7 and now she was the one wondering if he thought about her as much. Lucas had assured her that Nathan was missing her after he first left. But once Lucas started acting all weird she didn't have that reassurance anymore. Thinking that he didn't care was heartbreaking so she didn't let herself think of it.

He still cared, he had too.

Why else would he have done what he did? Lucas had filled her in on everything once she rushed into the hospital just a little over two hours ago. He didn't hold anything back. He made sure to tell her about how Brooke had paid Nikki to stay away and how he couldn't stop thinking about their conversation. He told her how he found out about everything from her past and gave everything to Nathan. Lucas even mentioned Nathan paying someone to find Damien so that they could hurt him. She actually thought it was sweet for a second. That was until she remembered that he was in a hospital bed unconscious.

Nathan didn't need nor did he deserve to be going through this. This wasn't his battle to fight. It was her past and her demons. Nathan shouldn't be the one hurting because of it. Protecting her was one thing but actually getting himself hurt because of her was another. She didn't know whether to be pissed at him or happy for what he had done.

Being in this room wasn't helping her decide.

The monitors in the room were making such loud noises. She knew that it was a good thing but still it didn't make her feel any better. It was then that she noticed that her hands started to shake. Holding them together she closed her eyes. She pictured a peaceful place in her mind. Just like that she was five years old sitting at the dinner table with her family. Her brother had been telling them a story about this giraffe that had escaped the zoo earlier that morning. It wasn't until he was done that Haley realized that he was just trying to scare her. She could picture all of them laughing as she pretended that she knew it was a joke. But they didn't believe her and later that night when she ran into her parent's room they didn't think twice about letting her snuggle in-between the two of them.

"I was wondering when I would see you again," a raspy voice came to her ears and she felt herself tensing up.

She never thought that she would have to hear this voice ever again and still here he was. She kept her eyes closed and silently prayed for more strength. She was going to need it if she was going to do this. She knew she needed something. This guy haunted her ever move.

"Leave us," Haley said softly still not turning around.

"Mrs. Scott," Shane said in a firm voice. "Miss Davis said that if I left you alone she would do things to me…hurtful things." He stood right next to the closed door all the way on the other side of the room.

"Its Mrs. Scott now," Damien said with a smile. "Why little Miss Haley James went and found herself a husband…I'm assuming that was the chump that thought he could beat my ass?"

"I'm fine," Haley said opening her eyes and turning towards Shane. She knew getting him to leave was going to be hard. Brooke had made him promise not to leave her alone and since Haley refused to let Brooke come with her she made sure that Shane knew to stay. "There are two police officers at the door. I'm fine. Just wait for me out there."

"If you need anything –"

"I can handle this," Haley said giving him a reassuring smile before he left the room. She watched the door close and she was sure that she heard Brooke's voice. Her hands were still shaking as she turned to face him and she quickly shoved them in her pockets.

"Alone at last," Damien said with a smile. His face was black and blue and she could tell that Nathan literally hurt him. He was in a hospital bed.

"Shut up," Haley said surprisingly loud.

"Wow," Damien said laughing. "Not afraid of me anymore?"

"No," Haley lied.

"Funny," Damien said looking dead at her. "You still look like that terrified little girl hiding hoping that I won't hit her."

"You don't scare me," Haley said firmly.

He moved slightly in the bed and she took a step back. "You sure about that," his voice taunted her.

"I'm done being that terrified little girl because of you," Haley said looking at him in disgusted. "And it seems that things never really change now do they. The doctors told me that they had to pump your stomach when they brought you in. Still a worthless alcoholic?"

"Yep," Damien said proudly.

"You make me sick," Haley said shaking her head. "And the fact that you're still the same makes me sick. You living your life with alcohol and abuse makes me sick. A small part of me, and a very small part, always hoped that you learn from your mistakes. Somewhere in the back of my mind I thought that maybe you would be a different person. You're still that stupid little boy that likes to hit helpless little children to make yourself feel powerful."

"I guess you got me all figured out," Damien mumbled while looking away from her.

"Hit a nerve," Haley added as she watched the smile leave his face.

His eyes shot back towards her and for a second she wanted to run. She had never feared anything as much as she feared him.

"I might still drink but I haven't…I'm…the abuse thing…it stopped once I started running," Damien said dryly.

"And yet you're still an alcoholic," Haley stated.

"Not that it's any of your damn business but it's the only way I can live with myself," Damien said closing his eyes. "Every time I close my eyes at night I see your face and all the things that I did to you. I'm in hell. It's my punishment. The liquor numbs the pain…fuck I need a drink."

"Funny," Haley mumbled. "Every time I close my eyes I see you…you almost killed me all those years ago and now you almost killed my husband."

"He attacked me," Damien said bringing his eyes over to hers again. "He found me…not the other way around. And when the gun went off I wanted it to hit me, I tried pulling it towards me and he was the one pulling it away. I wanted him to kill me. I wanted to die."

"No," Haley said shaking her head. "You don't get to take the easy way out. You have to live with what you did to me. You don't get to kill yourself."

"I deserve to die though, right?" It was almost as if he was pleading with her. This aged man that she had come to fear her whole life. She didn't understand why but somehow she felt sorry for him. Deep back in her mind she knew something was wrong with him. Maybe he was abused as a child? Maybe it's why he was the way he was. Something had to have turned him into that person that hit her. People like that can't just be born. Things happen, bad things that shape their life.

All those years of fearing him and so many countless nights sleep didn't come because of him. And still she stood before him and she felt sorry for him. The thought alone had her head spinning. She couldn't feel the hatred that she held towards him. Somehow it was gone. How could she feel sorry for him?

"I forgive you," Haley said softly. The words left her mouth before she even had time to think. The look of shock swirled in his black eyes. Then just like that a weight had been lifted off of her chest. A huge weight. She felt so different standing before him. And when he moved she didn't tense up or move back. It only made her smile. She wasn't afraid of him anymore. She felt free.

"Take it back," Damien pleaded.

"I forgive you for all the things you did to me…and I hope I never have to see you again," Haley repeated she turned and started walking for the door. It was then that she heard him crying. She turned around quickly and watched. "Damien." He brought his eyes to hers. "You better hope he's okay or I'll come back and kill you myself." With that she walked out of the room. The two police officers moved slightly so she could pass and she noticed a crying Brooke standing there nervously.

It was then that everything that just happened flashed in her mind. Bringing her hand straight to her mouth she took off to the nearest restroom. Pushing her way inside she locked herself in one of the stalls and threw up. It was minutes later when she heard a soft knock.

"Hales," Brooke said softly. "What happened?"

"I did something I should have done along time ago," Haley stated while standing up. Unlocking the door she smiled as she saw Brooke standing there. Brooke held out a paper towel. Haley took it and dried her mouth before pulling Brooke into a hug. Being in Brooke's arms always made things better. "I love you."

"I love you," Brooke said smiling as they pulled apart. "Nathan still isn't awake yet."

"I think I'll go sit with him," Haley said softly as she started walking. She stopped suddenly when she noticed Shane standing by the sinks. Looking around she could only smile. "You do realize this is the ladies room?"

"Yes Ma'am," Shane said smiling.

"Okay then," Haley said letting out a little laugh before walking out of the room. It had been an hour since she had visited Nathan's room. She was told that when the gun went off it sent Nathan's body flying and his head hit the corner of Damien's coffee table. He just needed to wake up and then everything would be okay again.

She felt Brooke's hand take hers as they walked towards Nathan's room. Lucas was the only Scott that was there. Karen and Keith had taken the first flight out. Opening the door slowly Haley noticed Lucas holding his brother's hand. Once he noticed them he stood up and walked over to them.

"Can I just sit with him," Haley asked as she looked over at his body.

"Sure," Lucas said eyeing Brooke. "Can we please talk?" She hadn't said a word to him all day long. He was starting to get worried. This wasn't like Brooke but then again after what he had did, he was sure that she never wanted to talk to him again.

"Yeah," Haley said looking over at Brooke. "You guys go talk. I'll be here."

Brooke nodded and took off for the door. She walked out quickly and started down the hall. She didn't care if Lucas followed her or not. At this point she was still pissed at him. He lied to her face.

Haley walked slowly across the room and took a seat right next to the bed. She felt a few tears falling from her eyes as she saw the cuts and bruises. This wasn't supposed to happen to him. He didn't deserve this. All he was trying to do was protect her. He didn't deserve to be punished for that.

"Do you remember on our wedding night when you just wanted to hold me?" Haley said to his unconscious body. "Well, baby, I just want to hold you right now. Please wake up…I need you so much." Her head fell to the side of his bed when nothing happened. She let the bed sheets soak up all her tears before she lifted her head again.

"I'm better now…you healed me," Haley said softly.

It was thirty minutes later when his body had started to stir. Haley watched as his eyes opened and he took in his surroundings. It was then that their eyes locked. Even though she was crying she still had a smile on her face.

"You're hurt," Haley whispered while looking at his bruised face.

Nathan smiled as he reached for her hand. Lacing their fingers together his whole body warmed up with her touch. "You should see the other guy." He let out a small laugh but Haley wasn't laughing with him.

"Nathan, what were you thinking?" Haley questioned. He could have gotten himself killed. And now he was hurt. She never wanted this for him. Hell she never wanted to see Damien again but things change. Turns out seeing him again somehow set her free. Maybe now at night when she closed her eyes she wouldn't have to picture his face.

His smile faded as he held her hand tighter. "I wanted to kill him for what he did to you."

"That's the dumbest most sweetest thing," Haley said through tears. She was so grateful that none of them were killed or hurt too badly.

He had been so terrified when the gun had gone off. His whole life with Haley flashed before his eyes. He prayed for more time with her. He wanted time to make things right for them. He needed to make things right for them.

"We have some important decisions to make," Nathan said while locking eyes with hers.

She simply nodded her head. "We do."

The door opened and Keith and Karen Scott rushed into the room. Nathan's hands instantly let go of Haley's and she stood up and backed away so that they could be closer to him. The joyous sods of Karen could be heard loudly inside the single hospital room. It was minutes later when Karen walked to the door and held it open. She looked across the room towards Haley.

"Nathan will call you when he's better," Karen said firmly. Haley knew it was time to go. His family didn't want her there and maybe he didn't either. She nodded her head before looking over at Nathan.

"I'm happy you're okay," Haley said softly before walking to the door. She walked past Karen and it was then that she noticed that Karen had closed the door and followed her out. _This can't be good_, Haley thought. "I'm sorry this is all my fault."

"I'm not upset with you, Haley," Karen said looking at her. "I wanted you to know that. Nathan, he needs some time. Time to get better and heal from all of this."

"I understand," Haley said as a few tears fell. "I just want you to know that I love your son very much."

"I know," Karen said smiling. "And I want you to know that we consider you family, Haley. That's never changed. I promise Nathan will call you. Just give him time. He loves you very much."

"Thanks," Haley said smiling. It was then that Brooke and Lucas approached both them walking surprisingly a few feet away from the other. Brooke took Haley's hand in hers.

"Let's go home," Brooke said softly before turning and pulling Haley with her. Haley looked back and it was then that she noticed Lucas Scott's heartbroken face.

AN: Please review. I need help. I wrote the next chapter and it's going to be Haley on a talk show and I don't know which one to use. Help me.


	38. Feels Like Home

**AN: Oprah won! So I don't watch that much talk show's so this chapter isn't great. But I love Haley in this chapter and there's one line in the interview that I really love and I think you guys will too. It's totally about Nathan. And also we finally get to know when the first time he took her breath away was.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**James: I am Batman!**

_**Chapter 38 **_

_**Feels Like Home**_

"You can still back out."

Haley's eyes connected with Brooke's. Brooke flashed her million dollar smile and pointed towards the door. Haley actually thought about it for a second. Thought about running as fast as she could to get away. She was about to pour her heart out to millions of people. The thought alone had her wanting to be locked up in the closet just a few feet away. Then looking down she noticed her hand on her stomach. It had been there a lot the last few days.

It was then that she knew she had to do this.

Things had been a little uncertain since she and Brooke had left the hospital three days ago. Before at night she would wake up because Damien haunted her dreams, now she woke up because Nathan wasn't home. But still she wasn't afraid which was a good thing.

Then there was the whole Brooke and Lucas situation. She really felt like the whole thing was her fault. Brooke had hesitantly filled her in on their conversation at the hospital. From Lucas apologizing for what he had done and for lying to her but Brooke had been the one that ended it. She was beyond pissed about the lying but what sent her to her breaking point was that Lucas put his life in danger. He could have gotten himself killed by digging in Haley's past. Damien had tried killing before and it was the second time that Brooke could have lost someone she loved because of him.

Brooke could deal with a lot of things but lying wasn't one of them.

So Brooke and Lucas were over.

It pained Brooke and Haley could tell. The girls had been staying at Haley's place since they got home. It was actually hard getting anywhere once news of their hospital trip to see Nathan. And still somehow someone in the media found out about the fire. The news of Haley's childhood loss of her parents was on every cover of everything. It was all anyone was talking about. A picture of Brooke holding a crying Haley in front of the burnt down house was everywhere. So many years of this being hidden and now just like that the whole world knew.

That had to be the hardest part.

This was something that she had trouble sharing with Nathan. Now suddenly the whole world knew. Things were never going to be the same again. But she knew she had to set the record straight. So here they were. Brooke had pulled a few strings and landed them on this show. It was short notice but she was Haley James. Anyone would kill for a world exclusive interview. Brooke had jumped for joy when Haley finally agreed to come on the Oprah Show. Brooke had actually been trying for the past two years now to get her on this very show.

"We both know I can't run from this, Tigger," Haley stated while taking one last look in the mirror.

Brooke placed both her hands on Haley's shoulders. "Just remember what I told you. You don't have to answer any questions that you don't want to."

"Got it," Haley said smiling. "So have you called Lucas yet?"

"Haley –"

"I just think you should call him," Haley said bringing her hand over to Brooke's. Brooke had been there for everything with her. She wanted so much to help Brooke with this. Brooke loved Lucas, Haley knew that. It was only the matter of convincing her to talk to him. Haley was more than determined to make this happen for both Brooke and Lucas. She loved them both very much and owed them a lot. It was time to put her 'Brucas' plan in motion. Brooke and Lucas would get back together. She would make sure of it.

"_Please!_" Haley whined.

Being Brooke's bestfriend had its perks. Like the fact that Brooke couldn't ever tell her no. Brooke said no to a lot of people but never to her. She watched Brooke struggle with her thoughts and she had to stop herself from smiling.

"Come _on_," Haley continued.

"Fine," Brooke said in defeat. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask," Haley said as her voice turned back to normal. She wondered how many people would be watching. She knew that Jake and Peyton had both missed work to see her. But what about Nathan? She had casually mentioned it to Kristen on the phone two days ago. The only question was, was the little girl smart enough to tell her brother about it? Knowing Kristen as well as she did then she was sure that the whole Scott family would be watching. But then again maybe they had better things to do.

"Its time, Mrs. Scott."

Haley nodded her head and stood up. She hugged Brooke quickly before following the lady towards the front stage. The whispers of the crew members weren't helping with the giant butterflies flying around in her stomach. She didn't think that she had ever been this nervous in her life.

"Now the time has come for the record breaking, Oscar winning actress and Grammy award winner."

Haley listened as the audience cheered loudly as she was being introduced. Her heart was pounding in her chest and for some reason her hands began to shake. This usually wasn't like her but somehow she was just too nervous.

"Here's America's Sweetheart, Haley James." The lady with the clip board moved aside so that she could walk on stage. She put on her best smile and took off. _Here goes nothing_, she thought. She smiled and waved as the audience cheered. Seconds later she approached a standing Oprah holding out her arms. Without a second thought the two ladies embraced each other before they both took a seat.

"Wow," Haley said looking out into the large crowd. She waved one more time as the crowd started cheering again. It was then that she heard one of the women screaming I love you to her. "I love you too."

"I have got to tell you how excited I am to have you on the show," Oprah said smiling at her as the audience got quite.

"I'm glad to be here," Haley responded.

"So first things first, how are you?"

"I'm good," Haley answered which technically wasn't the truth but the world didn't need to know everything.

"Okay," Oprah smiled. Reaching in her lap she pulled out one of the many magazines about her. "Let's talk about your childhood. This is a picture of you and Brooke Davis correct?"

"Yes," Haley said shaking her head.

"How was it for you losing everything at such a young age?" Oprah asked.

The whole place was quite and Haley could hear her heart pounding in her chest. It hadn't stopped since she walked on stage. She looked around at the waiting audience then back at Oprah. There was just no getting out of this.

She felt her eyes brimming with tears. "It was hard. It's still hard. I was only six years old at the time but for me personally it just feels like yesterday when it happened. I wake up every morning and the first thing that I think of is why I'm the only one still here."

"And you've always felt this way?"

"Yeah," Haley said nodding her head. "I guess I just don't understand why my father came for me first, you know? I find myself wondering what would have happened if he tried to save my mother and brother. Would they be here? It's just something I guess I have to live with."

"Well it's always better to talk about things," Oprah said with a smile.

"I'm just learning that," Haley said relaxing. "My whole life I've been so private about everything but it does feel good to talk about these things after all this time. I realize now that I was just bottling everything up for so long. It feels really good to get this off my chest."

"I'm happy to help," Oprah said as everyone started to laugh.

"Why thank you," Haley said smiling. Finally she wasn't nervous anymore. It was actually good talking about these things. It was good to stop hiding from her past. Maybe now she could actually start living. She felt free.

"Is it too soon to talk about Nathan?" Oprah asked pointing to the big screen behind them in which a sexy picture of Nathan appeared on the screen. The audience cheered loudly and Haley started blushing just by looking at him. The huge smile on her face wouldn't go away. "Is he watching at home?"

Haley just nodded her head. "Yep." Or at least she hoped he was.

"So let's talk about that husband of yours," Oprah said smiling at her. "I think the world was in shock when they found out about your Vegas wedding. You had never been known to do something like that before. But let's start from the beginning, how did you two meet?"

"That's a funny story actually," Haley said smiling.

"Tell the world how you two met."

"Well, as you all know I had started working for his company. My friend and I had gone to this club to meet Lucas Scott, his brother," Haley smiled as the women started cheering for Lucas. "So anyways I was dancing with my friend and I noticed this guy sitting at the bar."

"It was him?"

"Yeah," Haley said nodding her head. She never told anyone this story before. "My heart started pounding in my chest and I couldn't breathe. He took my breath away. My stomach was in knots and I was just looking at him. And I was thinking how I never, ever felt that way before."

"And all this just by looking at him?"

"I knew I had to talk to him," Haley said smiling. "I thought if this man can make me feel all these things just by looking at him then I have to meet him. This had never happened to me before. I'm such a loser. You wouldn't believe what I did."

"Did you go talk to him?"

"It's more like how I approached him," Haley said laughing as she remembered. "I was set to perform that night with my friend Chris Keller and I had a dressing room in back. I had only been out of it because my friend wanted to dance. So it was almost time for me to go on stage but I was just being drawn to this guy. This is the embarrassing part…I walked over to the bar next to him and ordered a drink. Now, I know what you are thinking, that's not embarrassing but you should know that I had a dressing room with everything I could want in it."

"That's so cute," Oprah said laughing.

"I felt like such a loser," Haley said laughing. "But I ordered the drink anyway. I realized that after we started talking that he didn't know who I was, like not at all. So we're talking and then Chris is yelling for me on stage so, I have to leave. I got on stage and looked back over at this guy staring at me and his eyes were huge. I'm like talking about popping out of his head."

"So he didn't know Haley James," Oprah said laughing. "How did that feel? Him not knowing you."

"I felt really good actually," Haley said with a soft smile. "It was nice to have someone actually like me for me and not for all the fame."

"That's a way to meet someone," Oprah said looking out into the crowd. "How are things now?"

_This is the part were you lie_, Haley thought.

"There good," Haley said with a fake smile. "Everything happened really fast for us but I love him." There she said it. She declared her love for him to the world. It was the whole point of coming here.

"Okay so on to the goodies," Oprah said reaching for the CD. "Here's your upcoming album, Feels Like Home, and everyone in the audience gets a copy." The audience cheered. "How did you come up with the name for the album?"

"It's actually the first track on the CD which is funny because it's the last one I recorded," Haley said smiling. "But it's my favorite song on the whole CD and I loved writing it so I named the whole album after it."

"Let's have a world premiere sneak listen at it," Oprah said.

"Go ahead," Haley said smiling. Seconds later her voice could be heard on the speakers.

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

_If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

"That was beautiful," Oprah said smiling.

"Thank you," Haley said smiling. "This album was all about me letting everything out that I had been holding in. Some people write what they can't say and I guess I'm one of those people." Haley watched as Oprah opened the CD and took the little side book out.

"So the dedication reads," Oprah started. "To the boy who made my heart whole again."

"Yep," Haley said smiling. "This one's for Nathan."

"Check out her new CD that hits stores in five weeks," Oprah said standing up. "It was good having you." They hugged and the crowd cheered.

"It was good for me too," Haley said before waving bye and walking off stage. She made it to her dressing room where Brooke was waiting for her. She opened the door and Brooke jumped in her arms.

"That was amazing, Hales," Brooke said overjoyed.

"Tigger," Haley said smiling. "Are you crying?"

"No," Brooke said wiping away her tears.

"Yes you are," Haley said smiling.

"Enough about the tears," Brooke said quickly. "Let's talk about the fact that the whores in the crowd all cheered for my man!"

"Your man?"

"Yes," Brooke said turning quickly. "I get like a two week courtesy hold on him because we like dated. So technically he's still my man until I'm ready to take his ass back."

"Oh you do," Haley said smiling as she gathered her things.

"Yes," Brooke said putting her hands on her hips. "It's says so."

"Where?"

"In…in the Brooke Davis courtesy hold manual," Brooke stated.

"Uh-huh," Haley said smiling. "I think I need to read one of those."

"You already know everything," Brooke said winking at her. "Well, except for my courtesy hold policy but we can work on it. The car's waiting for us. And I'm hungry for cake. Peyton makes the best cakes. I can't wait to get there."

"One sugar coma coming right up," Haley said laughing.

"We're going to have so much fun tonight," Brooke said clapping her hands. "I love it when one of us has a birthday, well mostly just me but yours is fun too."

"Gee thanks," Haley said sarcastically. "Plus, I'm not staying that long. My bags are packed and I'm ready for my vacation. I'm getting on that plane tonight."

"Don't remind me," Brooke said sadly. "Lets just party before you leave me."

"I'll be back in two weeks," Haley said hugging her friend.

"Let's just go," Brooke said pulling Haley along with Shane leading the way out of the building. They quickly got into the limo. It took off and started for Jake and Peyton's. Haley's birthday was tomorrow so tonight they were going to party. Haley looked at the phone in her hands. When nothing happened she looked over at Brooke.

"He's going to call, right?" Haley pleaded.

"Of course he will," Brooke said smiling at her. Or she hoped he would. Whatever he was planning on she hoped that he did it fast. Haley would be leaving tonight for two whole weeks.

AN: Did Nathan watch the show? Will he find Haley before she leaves? I guess we will find out in good time. Oh and the sweet line was of course the "to the boy who made my heart whole again." It's the point of the whole story really. I just loved it!

Now I personally think this chapter sucked but whatever! The whole point in having Haley on the Oprah Show was so that she could talk about Nathan. We finally learned the first time he took her breath away. I just wanted her to talk about Nathan to everyone so that he could see and hear it. The song "Feels Like Home" by Chantal Kreviazuk was used. If you haven't heard it you should. It's great. I love it and I think it fits with the story.


	39. Fighting for Everything

**AN: You guys rock! So someone asked how much longer this story has and well when I first planned it, it was about 40 chapters but I think now it's like between 43 to 45 chapters. So it's almost over. I know so sad :(**

**I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Haley****: **_**(On the phone)**_** hey mom, it's Haley, Haley James, your daughter. Listen, I'm gonna go out after work then I'll be home okay. Alright bye.  
****Lucas****: Was your mom drinking?  
****Haley****: No, I got the machine.**

_**Chapter 39**_

_**Fighting for Everything**_

Nathan loosened his tie as he approached Lucas's apartment door. He had been stuck at the office all day long going over the plans for the Clothes over Bro's project. So many things needed to be decided. Too many things. It also wasn't a good thing that he hadn't been to work in a while. Paperwork had been piled on his desk. So many things to do, so little time to do them.

His mother had told him not to worry about work but he couldn't help it. After he was released from the hospital and they made it back home, he started getting back on track. For one he stopped drinking. Yesterday he and Lucas spent the whole day at the gym just playing the game. It had been a good thing for both of them. They both needed to relax and just let everything go. Lucas had this whole breakup thing with Brooke going on and well he was just trying to give Haley time.

He wanted her back so bad, but he couldn't have her thinking that he only wanted her because he felt sorry for her. He needed to prove to her that she meant everything to him and he still hadn't figured out a way to do that yet. It's the only reason he hadn't run home to her yet. As much as he wanted too, he just couldn't. She deserved better.

He unlocked the door and walked in. For the first time in weeks the place was actually cleaned. They had decided yesterday to pick the place up. It actually looked nice. He tossed his keys on the table by the door and hung his jacket up. It was seconds later he heard someone running down the hall.

"Where have you been?" Kristen's voice rang in his ears. He hadn't even made it more than five feet away from the door yet.

"Huh?" Nathan asked curiously.

"I tried calling you. Why didn't you pick up? You always pick up," Kristen said sadly as she took a seat in a chair. Nathan took in the sight of her. She was growing up so fast. He smiled as he noticed her wearing a Knicks shirt. The girl certainly loved basketball.

"My ringer was off," Nathan replied. "Plus, I didn't know you would be here. Lucas didn't tell me you were coming over. I've been stuck in my office the whole day doing boring paper work. Luke can't be that bad. Well, he is but I'm here now. What is it that you wanted? We can do whatever it is that you want."

"Well," Kristen said rolling her eyes. "I tried calling because I talked to Haley and she said that she was going on the Oprah show and I wanted to watch it with you!"

"You talked to her?" Nathan asked eagerly.

"Uh-huh," Kristen said nodding her head. "And we missed it because you didn't answer your stupid phone and it's already like almost midnight…and can I just add that mom is going to kick your ass for going into work when she told you not to!"

"Hey, watch your mouth," Lucas said walking into the living room and joining them.

"Sorry," Kristen mumbled.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," Nathan stated while putting his hand on her shoulder as he kneeled before her. "I would have been here in a second if I would have…I'm sorry I missed it."

"Well, lucky for you big brother I made Lucas TiVo it," Kristen said smiling. "And you owe me so much because I wanted to watch it so bad but I didn't."

"That's right," Lucas said nodding his head. "It practically killed her but she didn't."

"Yeah, I just decided to kick his a…I mean butt in NBA Live," Kristen said smiling.

"I taught her well," Nathan said proudly.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded. "It's actually kind of embarrassing but she totally beat me three times in a row. I'm losing my edge."

"I take it Brooke still hasn't called?" Nathan looked at his brother sympathetically. He knew exactly what his brother was going through and there was nothing he could do about it to help him. He felt like it was his fault. Lucas had gotten that information for him behind Brooke's back. Lucas didn't deserve to be punished for that.

"Nope," Kristen said shaking her head. "And we made sure that all the phone lines were clear and he even called the phone company to make sure that everything was fine and –"

"He gets it," Lucas rushed out.

"You boys are such morons," Kristen mumbled while sitting back.

"Hey," they both said in unison. Both their voices came out equally hurt by her words.

"I'm just saying," Kristen said shrugging her shoulders. "You both finally find these two perfect girls and just like that you go all _Scott_ crazy on them and boom…their gone. Haven't you boys learned anything?"

"From you?" Lucas laughed.

"Laugh all you want, _bro,_" Kristen said confidently. "But I can talk to your girls any time I want. You two _losers_ are the ones that can't even call them."

"Dude, she has a point," Nathan said sadly to his brother.

"Duh," Kristen said smiling. "You boys need help. Lucky for you I am welling to help you. But it will cost you."

"She's not going to make this easy," Lucas eyed his brother.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kristen asked innocently.

"Name your terms, _munchkin_," Nathan said smiling. "I'll do whatever it takes to get Haley back. And I'm sure that Lucas wouldn't mind having Brooke back either. So help us please."

"Don't let her extort you," Lucas said quickly.

"Dude, I miss my wife. Plus, she's got an in with both of them. They love her," Nathan stated while glancing over at his brother.

"He's right, Luke," Kristen said smiling.

"Fine," Lucas said caving. "I miss Brooke too."

"Okay," Kristen said tapping her hands together. "First things first, I want sleeping privileges. Any time I want to come over to each of your houses you have to let me, no matter what other plans you might have had."

"Okay," both boys said.

"I want a Wii. Dad can't seem to find one anywhere," Kristen said smiling.

"This is extortion," Lucas mumbled.

"Plus, I want you guys to take me on a fun vacation for spring break," Kristen said giddily. "With two friends of my choosing."

"Fine," Nathan said nodding his head. "Is that all princess?"

"Oh and I want to watch the show like _now_," Kristen said pointing towards the TV. "I miss Haley so much. I betcha she looks pretty."

"She always looks pretty," Nathan said smiling as he tossed her the remote.

"After this I want to know how you plan on getting Brooke to forgive me," Lucas said quickly before she hit play. They all got comfortable as the show started. Nathan sat there nervously. He didn't know what to expect. He didn't know that she was going to be on TV. He would have certainly been home to watch it. He felt bad for getting Maggie to hold all his calls. His heart started pounding in his chest as she walked on stage. And the funny thing was as the show played his heart didn't stop beating fast once. When it was done he looked at his sister and she too had tears rolling down her face.

"Nate," Kristen said wiping her face. "What did you do?"

"I messed up," Nathan said sadly.

"You have to go get her back…like _now_," Kristen said in a high pitched voice. "And I'm coming with you. I can't have you messing this up too. Plus, it's her birthday like now." She pointed over towards the clock that hung on the wall.

"Dude, I can't believe you let her make the first move," Lucas said with a chuckle as all three of them stood up.

"Have you not seen her?" Nathan said annoyed.

"Yeah…and?" Lucas questioned.

"She's like the hottest girl on the planet," Nathan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I didn't think I would have a shot!"

"You have a point," Lucas agreed.

"Totally true," Kristen said walking in between them as they rushed downstairs. "She's totally classy and you're well…not!"

"That hurt," Nathan said lifting her in his arms and tossing her over his shoulders. "Now you're going to pay."

"Nathan Royal Scott put me down _now_," Kristen squealed as Lucas held her legs so that she could stop kicking.

"Since you were so nice about it," Nathan said placing her back on the ground. She kicked him in the leg before running to hide behind Lucas.

"_Ouch_," Nathan held his hand over the spot that she hit.

Kristen smiled in triumph. "Teach you to mess with me…daddy taught me how to fight!"

"Us too," Lucas said smiling. "Of course I'm assuming he was a little rougher with us. You are a girl after all."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Nathan said in a strained voice.

"Did I hurt you?" Kristen asked as she approached him.

Nathan quickly stood up and smiled. "No, but I wanted you to feel bad."

"Jerk," Kristen mumbled as they made it to his car.

"Where are you learning these words," Lucas asked.

"From you," Kristen said with a smile as she pointed towards him.

"Did not," Lucas said quickly.

"Alright children," Nathan said laughing. "Let's focus on one problem at a time. Now I need help getting my wife back."

"We need flowers," Kristen told him.

"And a sweet ass apology," Lucas added.

Nathan looked between the two as they both continued to give him advice. He didn't know which one to listen too. Kristen was a girl and she actually talked to Haley. Lucas on the other hand only recently had become a good person and advice giver. He didn't know much but he knew that he had to get Haley back. After watching the show tonight he knew that he couldn't live another day without her. He had to get her back no matter what.

* * *

"You knock."

"Maybe you should go in before us."

"Why?"

"They don't hate you."

"So?"

"Please."

"Yeah you owe us."

"And why is that?"

"Because I let you come over while mom and dad took that business trip to Virginia," Lucas reminded her. "You would probably be sleeping right now if it wasn't for me."

"Whatever," Kristen said rolling her eyes as she knocked on Peyton and Jakes door. She laughed as both boys backed up a little. "You guys owe me. I'm the one that told you they would both be here."

"Just –"

Lucas shut his mouth as Brooke opened the door. She smiled as she noticed Kristen but it quickly faded once she noticed Lucas and Nathan standing a few feet away from their sister.

"Hey girly," Brooke said smiling as she bent down. "What are you doing here so late?"

"We wanted to wish Haley a happy birthday," Kristen said as they hugged. "Can we see her?"

"Oh," Brooke said pulling away. "I'm sorry but she's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Nathan quickly asked.

"As in she left a few hours ago," Brooke said looking straight at him.

Lucas's eyes stayed glued to Brooke. He missed her so much. He prayed to god that she would forgive him soon. He needed them to be back together. He didn't know how to be single anymore nor did he want too.

"Where is she?" Nathan asked.

"She went home," Brooke told him.

"Okay," Kristen said smiling. "We will just go see her there."

"Yeah," Nathan said as his heart rate returned to normal. He held the dozen of white roses in his hands tighter as Brooke looked at him sadly.

"Home as in Tree Hill, North Carolina," Brooke said. "Her plane left a few hours ago. You're too late."

"I have to see her," Nathan pleaded.

"Why now?" Brooke shot back. "Why didn't you need to see her a day ago? Why didn't you call her today?"

"I'm sorry," Nathan said softly. "I messed up. I know that. But she is my wife. I need to tell her that I'm sorry for everything because –"

"Because what?"

"Because I love her, because I need her, and because I'm sorry," Nathan finished.

"Fair enough," Brooke said turning around. She returned minutes later with a small piece of paper. "This is the address. She owns a house right off the beach. It's a small town. You shouldn't have trouble finding it."

"Thank you," Nathan said gratefully.

"Don't make me regret giving you that," Brooke said looking him dead in the eyes.

"He won't," Kristen said smiling.

"I won't," Nathan told her.

"Good luck…it's about time you start fighting for you wife," Brooke said with a smile. Brooke heard Jake and Peyton shouting for her. She looked back towards their voices before looking back out the door. "Well, I have to go."

"Thanks again," Nathan repeated.

"Just don't ruin it again," Brooke said before closing the door. Both Kristen and Nathan turned to see Lucas looking at the ground.

"She can't even look at me," Lucas said sadly.

"Don't worry I have a plan," Kristen said taking his hand in hers. "We can start on it tomorrow. You guys will be back together in no time."

"Where does she get this stuff?" Lucas questioned as he looked over at Nathan.

"I don't know," Nathan said smiling. "But I'm going to Tree Hill, North Carolina."

"Sweet," Kristen said smiling as she high fived both her brothers. "One down, one to go."

AN: Please review! Kristen rocks, huh? So will next chapter!


	40. Some Kind of Miracle

**AN: OMG! I'm seriously sorry for the long wait. I got home one day a few weeks ago and the computer was just gone. My boyfriend had to take it back to the dumb squad! I was so pissed. Anyway I had no way of getting on and the worse part is that I lost everything. They had to restore it and everything is gone. EVERYTHING! But I'm not freaking out. Who cares if I had everything only written and saved on here? I'm so over it…well, I'm working on it! The really sad news is that I have to type everything again:( **

**But other than that I'm great. I really missed you guys. Thanks for all your lovely reviews. As promised this chapter rocks or at least I think I does. There is a part towards the end with Naley and it's a big moment for them and I just want you to picture Nathan just the way he was when he found out they were having a boy. That little laugh that he gave made my heart melt.**

**Rated: M**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Phoebe****: I don't think it's very nice of you to park here. You know you're blocking the entrance.  
****Gary****: Don't worry about it. It's not a problem.  
****Phoebe****: Well, it's a problem for me, which means it's a problem for you, 'cause I'm a cop.  
****Gary****: **_**(Slams flashing-light on the hood of his car)**_** So am I.  
****Phoebe****: Oh no!**

_**Chapter 40**_

_**Some Kind of Miracle**_

Looking out the plane window, Nathan felt his hands slightly shaking. After waiting all night at the airport he finally caught the first flight out to Tree Hill. It was almost nine in the morning and he continued to have his eyes glued to the endless amount of blue outside of the window. It somehow clamed all his fears and as nervous as he was to see her again, he couldn't wait to get there. It felt like such a long time ago when he last held her in his arms. He found himself smiling at the thought of holding her again.

Kristen had been so angry when she couldn't fly to Tree Hill with him. She even made a huge scene at the airport when Lucas had dropped him off. He felt really bad and he really wanted her to come but Karen didn't want Kristen flying anywhere without her. So as much as Kristen missed Haley he just couldn't take her with him. Plus, he needed alone time with his wife. He just prayed to god that she would forgive him for everything. He had been such an idiot. He let his jealousy take over and he knew if he wouldn't have then none of this would have happened. He and Haley would probably be home making love right now. But being Nathan Scott he just had to go and ruin everything.

He felt his stomach turn as he remembered all the hurtful things that he had said to her over their time apart. He didn't mean any of them. He just hoped she believed him.

He felt a pair of eyes on him and he looked to the side to see the lady two seats over looking directly at him.

He shifted nervously in his seat and quickly glanced away.

She had been staring since they boarded the plane. _So much for first class privacy_, he thought. The lady was looking at him like he had a third eye or something. She didn't even bother to turn the first two times he caught a glimpse of her watching him. It was obvious that the girl knew that he was married to Haley James.

Closing his eyes, he wondered what Haley was doing at that very moment. A smile formed on his face as he pictured her standing barefoot on the beach watching the sunset. His little fantasy only got better when he reached her and she jumped in his arms with a smile. If only it was that easy.

He found himself wondering if she missed him at all. After watching her interview he had been so certain about everything but once he realized that she had left the city he wasn't so sure anymore. What if she had left to get over him? He knew that it was crazy but up until a few weeks ago she couldn't stand him. Her exact words were "_I hate you_." And to him it was like suddenly she was on TV dedicating her whole album to him. She had been trying to prove her love for him over the last few weeks and all he was doing was feeling sorry for himself because she hadn't felt the same way as him. Maybe if he would have been really paying attention then he would have realized how much he meant to her.

She had tried so many times to tell him.

He remembered her begging him not to leave that night he had listened to Felix's love message to her. His brother had tried so many times to get it into his head that she missed him and wanted him home. She hadn't signed the annulment papers that she once couldn't wait for. Then New Years Eve night when she tried to get everything off her chest and finally told him that she loved him. To top things off at his baby sister's party he basically treated her like some whore as he fucked her up against a wall. All because he was too stubborn to realize what was right in front of him. _Her._

Just Haley.

This girl that had walked into his world and turned it upside down.

Before her his whole life was figured out. Work at his mothers company then marry Rachel and maybe if he was lucky she would some day want to have kids. That was his future. It was always the plan until she changed his whole world.

Her beauty had paralyzed him. And she was the first girl he had ever been nervous around. He too remembered the first time he saw her and how just being around her had him stuttering and acting like a teenage boy in love. Listening to her talk about the night that they first met had seriously made him fall more in love with her if possible. This whole time he had been thinking that she actually hated him but as it turns out she liked him. In fact she loved him. It might have not been love at fist sight but they eventually got there. Thanks to his persistence, they finally got there.

He was broke out of his thoughts as he heard the pilot announce that they would be landing shortly. To Nathan it couldn't come soon enough. He instantly went to tapping his fingers on the armrest. This time Lucas wasn't there to stop him. He somehow found it comforting. It distracted him from thinking about other things. Like, what if Haley slammed the door in his face?

What if she wouldn't even hear him out?

He needed to explain everything and he prayed that she would listen – even though he would totally understand if she didn't. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve her. But that didn't mean that he wasn't going to fight like hell to get her back.

His hands gripped both of the armrests as the plane slowly started going down. Aside from the actual take off, this was the part that he hated most about flying. He just could never get used to that unsettling feeling he always got.

Closing his eyes that vision of Haley on the beach suddenly appeared and for some reason he wasn't nervous anymore.

He loved the fact that his wife could calm him even when she wasn't around. His eyes opened and he took the time to take in the view as they landed. It seemed like a nice place and he had a feeling that he was going to like Tree Hill.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Of course."

"But what if she thinks that I'm pathetic?"

"She probably will…and you are."

"Thanks," Lucas mumbled while rolling his eyes. They were currently in his mother's living room going over last minute plans. Brooke would show up any minute now and Kristen had been giving him advice. Well, it was more like telling him what to say. She had called Brooke over thirty minutes ago saying that she just had to come over now it was an emergency. Lucas knew that if he had been the one to call her then she wouldn't have said she would be right over.

"Don't forget about the groveling," Kristen said smirking as she flipped through her latest Teen Vogue.

Rolling his eyes once again, he turned towards her and shook his head. "How could I forget the groveling?"

"Just checking," Kristen told him as her smirk only grew wider. "Daddy says that we Scotts are the best at getting people to do what we want. I'm starting to think it's true. What do you think, Luke?"

He felt knots form in his stomach as he heard the door bell. "Let me answer that question after I'm done talking to her."

Kristen laughed as she bounced out of the room.

He wanted to be the one that opened the door so that he would be the first thing that Brooke seen but he knew it was better just to let Kristen con her into the living room. That way she couldn't run away that easily. He heard footsteps and he quickly lit the last of the candles that were surrounding them. This was absolutely the most romantic thing that he had ever done for a girl and he hoped that Brooke would like it. It was only seconds later when he heard his sister's voice growing closer and he made sure to hold the dozen of red roses tight in his hands, as he stood up straight.

"…and so I didn't know who else to call…" his stomach felt uneasy as he heard his sister try to explain why she called Brooke to come over. Leave it to Kristen to come up with a good excuse. She was turning out to be a very reliable asset as his father would say. He stood completely still as both girls entered the room and he found himself holding his breath as he took in the sight of Brooke.

She stood there with a shocked expression on her face as she took in the sight of the living room. It had taken a few hours but him and Kristen had placed enough candles and flowers all over to make the place look romantic enough. She wore a simple t-shirt with a pair of jeans and he couldn't remember a time where she looked so beautiful. He then remembered to breathe and he finally let his mouth open as he took in some much needed air.

"You totally tricked me," Brooke said as a matter of fact as she glanced down at the little girl on the side of her with a huge smile.

"Sure did," Kristen mumbled. She looked at Brooke for a few more seconds before glancing at her brother. Their eyes locked and Lucas got the feeling that she was trying to send him a message with her eyes. One that said don't blow it by the look on her face. He smiled at her. "Excuse me." She said quickly as she noticed they both had their eyes on her. Lucas had his eyes glued to her, waiting for her to leave the room. But he wasn't all that surprise when she took a seat on the sofa and pulled her bowl of popcorn on her lap.

"W –"

She quickly cut her brother off. "Continue." Was all she said as she looked on between the two of them. Lucas shook his head before turning his attention back towards Brooke as she once again took in the sight of the room.

"Brooke," Lucas started softly. "I wanted to say how –"

"Sorry you are," Brooke finished for him.

_Can't a guy finish his sentence around here_, he thought. "How did you know?"

She pointed to the rose pedals just before his feet in the middle of the room. He forgot that the first thing he had did when they arrived home was spell out I'm sorry with as many rose pedals as he could. He felt his cheeks heating up as he looked back at her.

"What a dork," Kristen mumbled as she continued to munch on her popcorn. "The apology." She tried to cough out but quickly stopped once Lucas sent her a death glare.

"She's good," Brooke said laughing as she watched the two siblings.

"Let me just get this out, please," Lucas said softly as he walked the rest of the distance to stand before her. Brooke gave him a nod and he suddenly reached for her hand. He only got more confident when she didn't pull away from him. He squeezed her hand softly as he began to talk.

"I can't tell you enough how sorry I am," Lucas started. "I know that you told me not to tell Nathan but you have to understand that he needed to know. They're married…but even more than that I want you to know the reason why I told him. I don't know if you remember that time I brought you to that Thai place you liked with the really good food." She gave him a soft smile letting him know that she remembered and he continued. "It was right after the whole Nathan and Haley thing had happened and you just seemed so sad…and it made me sad to think that there was nothing I could do to help make it all better. That night after I dropped you back at Haley's, you didn't even kiss me goodnight."

"Luke," Brooke said softly.

"Let me just finish," Lucas interrupted her. "I know you didn't do it on purpose, Brooke. But you were so upset and I just wanted to make everything okay in your world again. And I'll admit that I wanted to make things better for Nathan and Haley. I knew how much my brother really loved her and I just remembered that day in the park when you were yelling at that girl. So I looked into it. The more I looked the more I found. You have to understand why I told him…I didn't do it to betray you, you have to believe me…I'm so sorry for everything and I hope that you can forgive me. Please, Brooke, I love you."

"Wow," Brooke said looking away from him for a second.

"I'm begging you," Lucas pleaded as he dropped to his knees. It was then that Brooke's eyes locked with his. "I never meant to hurt you. That wasn't my intention. I just wanted to make you happy again."

"Get up," Brooke said softly pulling his hand and trying to make him stand on his feet. It was seconds later when she realized that he wasn't going to stand up. She continued pulling as he placed down the roses and reached into his pocket. Once she noticed the ring he was holding she quickly stopped trying to force him up.

"Will you be my wife?"

"Oh my god!" Kristen shouted as she jumped up and rushed towards the two adults across the room. She made it to them in record time. Neither Brooke nor Lucas seemed to notice her standing there. "Look at the size of that rock!"

"Lucas," Brooke said removing the hand that she had clasped over her mouth. "You can't ask me to marry you just because we had a fight."

"Who cares with the size of this ring," Kristen blurted out. Her brother gave her another death glare. "I'll just be over there." She quickly walked away but made sure not to take her eyes off the couple.

"I'm not," Lucas said smiling as he squeezed her hand softly again. "I'm asking because I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh," Brooke mumbled as she tried to understand what was happening. Her heart was hammering in her chest. The look in his eyes let her know that he was dead serious. He wasn't just doing this because he felt it was the only way to get her back. He really wanted to get married and it scared her.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me?"

* * *

He got of the cab quickly. Holding his bag tight in his hand, he took in the sight of the house before him. Just like Brooke had said it was right on the beach. Even though he had to walk a good distance to reach the front door, he could hear the waves crashing. He smiled as he took a look around. This place was so peaceful. It was quite. In Manhattan you could hear everything all at once but here the sound of almost nothing was nice. The smell of fresh air filled his lungs and his smile only grew as he started his journey to Haley's front steps.

The place was nice. It was white with blue shutters. It was simple and _so_ Haley. If it had been anyone else famous the place would have probably taken up the whole beach and there wouldn't be any close neighbors. But not Haley. The place wasn't small but it certainly didn't look like something America's Sweetheart would live in. But then again the world didn't really know Haley James like he did. _Haley James-Scott_, he quickly reminded himself.

He made sure that the white roses in his hands were presentable. It was the only ones that he could find last minute at the airport. The Tree Hill airport was like the size of a small shopping center in the city. But luckily for him they had a small flower shop. Walking up the steps he surprisingly didn't seem nervous at all. His hands weren't shaking and his palms weren't sweating, which was a good thing. He didn't need to be nervous around Haley and he was happy that he was finally composed.

He took a deep breath as he knocked on the door softly.

It was minutes later when the door finally opened. Then just like that his world stopped moving. His smile only grew as he noticed her face brighten up at the sight of him. She was standing there with a simple plain white muscle shirt and a pair of light blue shorts. Her hair was down and he watched as she nervously tucked a few strains behind her ears. Their eyes never left each others. _Damn my wife's hot_, he thought. He only got more confident as he noticed the look on his wife's face. That look that told him she had been waiting for him.

"I'm looking for my wife," Nathan started to joke with a smile. "I was told that I could find her here…she's about this tall." He held up his hand to the length of her. "Beautiful brown eyes and she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Things had been so serious lately between them. It was good to finally relax around her. It was just what they needed.

"And the roses?" Haley questioned raising an eyebrow as she continued with his little game.

"I was a jackass," Nathan said softly. "Plus, it's her birthday. I thought I would fly down here and apologize all day, just hoping that she would take my sorry ass back."

"You must have messed up pretty bad, huh?" Haley mumbled softly.

"You wouldn't believe," Nathan told her. "I said some pretty hurtful things to her and I didn't really mean any of them. I was just trying to push her away so that I wouldn't get hurt again. You think she'll forgive me?"

"I don't know," Haley said shaking her head. "Seems like you were a total jerk."

"The worse," Nathan said in a matter of fact tone. "I just want her to know that she means the world to me and I'm sorry that it took me so long to find you."

"Are you taking to me now," Haley said smiling.

"I've so missed you so much," Nathan said softly as he closed the distance between them. His lips landed on hers softly as her hands instantly went around his neck. He pulled her more into him as his tongue brushed her bottom lip before going inside of her mouth. His grip on her waist tighten as he kissed her hungrily. It was minutes later when they finally pulled away. He softly placed his forehead against hers as their eyes stayed locked. "It's a miracle that I found a plane this early in the morning."

She smiled up at him as she got lost in his beautiful intense blue eyes.

Brooke had told her before she got on the private plane that Nathan would realize how much she meant to him. Brooke swore that Nathan would be in Tree Hill by the end of the week. Even then Haley believed her. In the short time that she and Nathan had known each other they had been through so much but she was certain that he loved her. She knew that it was a matter of time before they found each other again.

Hearing Nathan talk about miracles made butterflies erupt in her stomach and his intense gaze wasn't helping. She knew that now wasn't the ideal time to tell him something like this. They were still standing on her porch with the door wide open. But then again when really was the perfect time for any kind of news. All she knew was that they were finally close enough to touch each other. There was something so intimate about the way he was looking at her and the feel of his hand on her waist. It was like they were the only two people in the world. Letting one of her hands fall off of his shoulders she reached for his free hand on her waist and brought it to her stomach.

She placed his hand softly over her shirt. Her hand covered his and for the first time Nathan was touching their baby.

"No…this is _our_ miracle," Haley whispered as she watched so many emotions dance across his face. She watched as he came to the realization of her words and his eyes instantly shot down to their join hands. The wind started to pick up and she felt herself shivering. The cool air was refreshing and it helped her cool down a little. She had been craving Nathan for so long. In the background she heard the waves crashing angrily on the shore as the wind picked up more. It was seconds later when rain started falling above them. She was thankful that they were covered by the second story balcony above them.

A few rolls of thunder could be heard from not to far away. But she wasn't afraid anymore. With Nathan, she wasn't afraid of anything.

He finally looked up at her with a smile playing on his lips. It was then that he released a school boy laugh.

"We're pregnant," Haley whispered again as she felt Nathan's hand spread over her stomach. She breathed a sigh of relief just watching his face as he took in this information. A part of her had been terrified of his reaction. But seeing his face now she didn't know why she ever doubted him. Seconds later she heard the items in his other hand crash on the ground as he placed both hands on her stomach as if trying to feel for their unborn child.

Nathan couldn't trust himself to say anything. Haley was pregnant with their child. He felt like the luckiest man on the planet. The need to feel her and their baby seemed to take over as his hands stayed on her stomach. He bent down looking at her flat stomach in wonder. That was their baby in their. They created something so special with their love and it was right there in his wife's belly.

"We're going to have a baby," Nathan told himself. He felt Haley's hands running threw his hair and his eyes closed as he felt her touching him. It was then he realized how long it had been since he last made love to her. Standing up he quickly crashed his lips onto hers as he walked them inside the house. He didn't care about his bag as he slammed the door shut with his free hand. As soon as it was free he brought it up to her face holding her while he kissed her. "I need you." He managed to say in between kisses as he fought to get her clothes off.

He felt her hands working on his shirt and once she got to the last button he quickly pulled away so that she could push it off. He brought his hands down to his pants unbuttoning them as fast as he could before pushing them down. He stepped out of them and went back to kissing her. His hands moved down to her waist lifting her up as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Bedroom," Haley mumbled as she grabbed a fist full of his hair. He held her body close to his as he started walking in no particular direction. He had never been to this place before. He had no idea where the hell the bedroom was.

"Baby, a little help," Nathan told her as he pulled away from her lips.

She couldn't help but laugh at that. "The stairs." She pointed to the side of them where the stairs were located. He simply nodded his head before attacking her lips again. It was seconds later when he finally made it to the top with her still in his arms. Her mouth moved to his neck sucking as she mumbled something about an open door. He didn't care nor did he understand. The only thing he knew was that he had to have her now. He rushed through the open door and they both fell on the bed. "We made it." Haley whispered as she placed soft kisses on his shoulder blade.

"I was about to take you on the stairs," Nathan mumbled against her skin as he kissed his way down. This made her laugh. He finally reached her stomach and he smiled at her before placing a soft kiss on her belly.

Her hands moved to the top of his head running her fingers through his hair. She watched as he finally removed his boxers and laid himself on top of her again.

"You're so beautiful," Nathan told her.

His intense gaze had her body temperature rising by the second. If he only knew what he did to her?

"Nathan," Haley said softly.

"Yeah." His hands stayed moving along her flat stomach. It still amazed him how their baby was growing inside there.

"I'm so sorry if I made you feel like I wanted someone else," Haley stated while running her hands up and down his arms. His lips traveled up her stomach all the way to her breasts, planting soft kisses along the way. Finally, his lips landed on hers and he kissed her passionately. Before Haley could grasp what was happening he had already entered her quickly as she found herself biting on his bottom lip. He removed his lips from hers and rested his forehead against hers. He started moving slowly inside her. "You're the one I want." She told him, her eyes never leaving his.

"Just me?" Nathan asked huskily as he continued with his slow tortuous pace.

Her hands gripped his shoulders as she reached up and kissed his lips. "Only you…I'm yours." Her declaration made something inside of him snap. He started moving faster loving the way she seemed to like it as she gripped him harder. Her nails were piercing his skin and her soft moans let him know he was doing good. There was something so special about knowing that she was all his. That he was going to be the only man from now on to see her like this.

"Yeah," Nathan asked his head dipping down to her lips for a kiss. "Tell me again."

His pace only quickened and her moans only grew louder. If it was possible her grip on his shoulders tighten and he was sure that he could feel the blood pouring from where her nails were. "I'm…just yours…all yours…only yours." Her words came out loudly as his mouth worked its magic over her neck. He felt himself loosing control.

"Hales, I love you," Nathan mumbled against her skin. That was all it took for her. As everything tighten in her body and she screamed his name. It was then that the explosion inside both of their bodies went off at the same time. He felt her writhe beneath him as he continued to pour everything inside her. It was seconds later when his body collapsed on top of hers. Their heavy panting filled the room.

"I love you," Haley told him as he made no move to leave her body. She felt his hand on her stomach again rubbing softly. Outside the rain continued to fall and shots of lighting frequently shot across the sky, lighting up the bedroom they were currently in. The rain poured down on the tin roof above them and the sound was soothing. Haley brought one of her hands to Nathan's back and started rubbing him softly. It was then that she started humming a softly melody.

Nathan smiled as he looked up at her in amazement. His hand never once moved from her belly.

"I'm so glad you're here," Haley whispered before going back to humming the pretty little melody in her head. Her hand continued to rub her husbands back as neither tried to move away from the other. Both content with saying so intimate. His hand continued rubbing her belly softly. It was then that he knew he would remember this day for the rest of his life. Closing his eyes, he made sure to listen to everything. He wanted to remember this moment –the feeling, the sound of her voice. He wished more than anything that this moment would last forever.

"There's no place in the world I'd rather be. Happy Birthday, baby."


	41. The Perfect Man

**_Chapter 41_**

**_The Perfect Man_**

**_New York_**

Jake and Peyton sat next to each other at their kitchen table as they watched Brooke pace the room. It had been a good ten minutes now since she had arrived. Peyton looked over at her husband smiling as Brooke tried to tell them what was wrong. The only problem was she was talking so fast they couldn't understand a word that was coming out of her mouth. Jake winked at Peyton before looking at Brooke's pacing figure. He knew that one of them had to stop her and Peyton looked too scared. When Brooke Davis was in one of her rants it was just better to leave her alone. He had to learn that the hard way in high school. One of his buddies from the rivercourt had slept with her in the boy's locker room and told everyone in school the next day. To say that Brooke was pissed was an understatement. While in her rant at lunch Jake had tried to ask a question and got water thrown in his face. It was the last time he interrupted her.

"…and the place was so nice. And it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Oh…and you guys should have seen Kristen…"

"Did you understand a word?" Peyton whispered over to her husband making sure that Brooke had not heard her.

Jake continued to smile as he answered his wife. "Not a thing."

"What?" Brooke questioned as she stopped pacing and put both of her hands on her hips. Both adults looked terrified, like they had just been caught smoking by their parents.

Peyton reached under the table and took Jake's hand. "Nothing." They both said in harmony. Brooke gave them a knowing look and Peyton squeezed Jake's hand letting him know that he had to be the one that told her they hadn't understood a word since she burst through their door.

"We um…we just can't understand you," Jake said softly making a scared face as soon as the words left his mouth. He didn't need another high school flashback. That one memory had been enough to last him over the years. Brooke Davis was a force to be reckoned with.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I –"

"We tried," Peyton said shrugging her shoulders as she tried to help her stuttering husband out. She knew he was really afraid of Brooke or as he liked to call her the Brookie Monster.

"So you didn't catch anything that I've said since I've walked through your door?"

Both of them shook their heads as Brooke started pacing again.

"Just please stop doing that," Peyton quickly told her. "You're making me sick with the going back and forth. Please, just stay still and tell us what's wrong."

"What are you doing?" Jake whispered shouted to his wife. Brooke stopped pacing and stood in front of them again.

"She stopped didn't she," Peyton shot back. "Relax, there's no water for her to throw."

He looked to his side and noticed the huge smile on her face. "So _not_ funny."

"So _is_," Peyton said laughing. Brooke smiled at them before she got to thinking about why she was really over here in the first place. Haley had been back in Tree Hill and she didn't have anyone to talk to. She needed someone to listen to her.

"Guys," Brooke said loudly.

"Sorry," the both mumbled in unison.

"What is it that you wanted to tell us?" Peyton asked timidly.

"Yeah, what she said," Jake added pointing over to his wife.

"Lucas asked me to marry him," Brooke said slowly so that this time they would hear her.

"What?!" They both shouted together. Brooke nodded her head before showing them her hand with the huge diamond ring on it.

"I think I'm engaged," Brooke told them.

"Wait, you think?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, you either know or you don't," Jake stated while standing up and following his wife over towards Brooke to get a better look at the size of the ring.

"Well, after he asked me to marry him he told me to think about it," Brooke said as Peyton held her hand looking the ring over.

"So you're thinking?" Jake asked.

"And if you're thinking why is the ring on your finger?" Peyton added.

Brooke gave them a girly smile as she shrugged her shoulders. "The drive here was a little long so I just wanted to see what it would look like on my hand." They both started laughing at that. It was such a Brooke thing to do.

"And?"

"What?"

"You know what."

"Do not," Brooke said like a child. "But I'm totally in love with this ring!"

"Brookie, you can't marry him for the ring," Peyton said getting serious. "As beautiful and perfect as it is…you just can't."

"She's right," Jake told her.

"I know that," Brooke said pulling her hand away from them. "But it's beautiful, huh?"

"Yeah," Jake mumbled while Peyton nodded her head.

"The only question is, Brooke Davis, do you want to be married and more importantly is Lucas the guy you want to marry?" Peyton questioned. Peyton looked over at her husband as Brooke seemed to disappear into another world.

Brooke thought about the question. When they had all been younger and had their sleepovers, Brooke always had a pretend wedding. Most of the time she would make Jake pretend to be her boyfriend for the day, other times she made his friends. Her weddings had always been perfect. Well, except for the endings when none of the boys wanted to kiss her. But still they had always been perfect.

Once she got older, she could still see herself walking down the aisle and as time went on the man standing at the end of that long walk waiting for her started to fill in. First, it was Brad Pitt. Then, it was Tom Welling. Although she knew she really wasn't ever going to marry those guys, they had been the man she pictured holding her true loves spot until she met him. Now, she found it funny, but it was Lucas waiting for her.

He had been the boy chasing after her day after day. He was the one that she had thought about even when she refused to date him. He was the one that made her relax and have fun. He had been the one that looked past everything and for the first time just saw Brooke –the real her behind all the makeup and pretty clothes. But most importantly he fell in love with the real Brooke and she had fallen in love with him. Although it wasn't planned, Lucas Scott became everything to her.

If she had learned anything over their time apart was that she wanted and needed him in her life. People search their whole lives looking for what they had. Why would she turn away from that?

Closing her eyes, a vision of Lucas waiting for her appeared. He was the one for her, she was sure of it. Now, all she needed to do was tell him that.

"Yes!"

* * *

**_Tree Hill_**

Haley's eye's fluttered opened. Her hand instantly moved to the other side of the bed feeling for him but it was met with nothing but sheets. That warm feeling that she had woken up with died. The rain hit the tin roof hard and she sat up quickly thinking about the days previous events. Although it felt like everything had been right in the world again, she knew that there was a good chance that she had been dreaming. Nathan showing up at her door step and finding out about their baby had been a reoccurring dream. Placing her head back down, she closed her eyes. She sometimes hated when her dreams didn't come true.

Why today of all days?

Ever since she had started acting and singing she would always fly down to Tree Hill for two weeks for her birthday. It had been something that she had done and nothing got in the way of this. When she had arrived last night the first thing that she did was take a long stroll on the beach. She took in the fresh air and let the sand run through her bare feet. There really was no place like home. For the longest time she just sat in the sand watching the waves roll on shore. So many childhood memories happened on that very beach. Good memories that she often though about.

Building sand castles with her mother had been such a warm memory. Or the time that Mike and her ran straight into the water after their parents told them not to. Even the time her father let her bury him with sand. These were the things she would always remember. It's the main reason she bought a beach house here. Tree Hill was home no matter what.

Had earlier that morning really been a dream?

Everything seemed so real –from Nathan finding out to their love making.

Opening her eyes again she sat up. She smiled as she noticed clothes thrown around the room. Pulling the sheets tighter around her body she felt the cool air hit her naked back. _Of course he's here_, she thought. All her worries went away as she stood up and put on his white button up shirt that he had been wearing when he arrived. This morning had been too perfect to be a dream. Once she buttoned it up high enough she looked down and noticed the rose pedals sprinkled on the ground. She felt a huge smile on her lips as she took of following the path that they lead in.

The path stopped in the living room and so did she. She took in the sight of the room and the sight of him. In the darkness he stood over the coffee table lighting a single candle in the center. Once the candle was lit it gave them room a certain glow and Haley felt her heart hammering in her chest. She had seriously married the perfect man.

"Hey you," she said softly from the doorway. Her head titled slightly on the frame of the door as she smiled at him. He looked at her surprised for a second before closing the distance between them. She didn't waste anytime as her hands moved around his neck and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"I was about to come and wake you," he whispered against her lips.

Haley pulled away and smiled up at him. "How long was I out?"

"Just a few hours," he told her. She took the time to look at him. They certainly weren't in Manhattan anymore. Nathan didn't stand before her in Armani like he normally would have. No, he was in cargo khaki shorts with a plain white shirt. He didn't look like the New Yorker that he was. For the first time he looked like he was from a small town.

"You look _so_ sexy right now," Haley said biting her bottom lip.

He smiled at her before fully taking in the sight of her. Her long hair flowing over his shirt, which was the only thing she was wearing. Before he could get lost in his thoughts he quickly took her hand in his. "I do believe that you're the sexy one." He pulled her along the living room before stopping in front of the coffee table. She smiled as she remembered the first time she had been willing to give him a chance.

"You're totally copying my style," Haley joked as she took a seat on the floor.

He quickly shook his head. "I like to think of this as the _Scott family_ style." He smiled down at her as he handed her a champagne glass.

"Honey, I'm pregnant," Haley said softly as she placed the glass down on the table.

He couldn't help but laugh. "Hales, its apple juice."

"Oh," Haley mumbled with a nervous laugh. "How exactly did you get all this stuff?"

"Well, my dear wife, when you were sleeping I took your car and ran down to the grocery store," Nathan told her. It wasn't that hard to find. Tree Hill had been the smallest place he had ever been too.

"So you met –"

"Ned," Nathan finished for her. She nodded her head smiling. "You know at first I was a little scared. But after he noticed who I was, your husband, he started talking. He helped me find all the things I needed. He seems like a good guy."

"He is," Haley said with a smile. "His family has been living in Tree Hill since forever. They own the grocery store. The nicest people…he comes off as a little scary but once you get to know him, he's a real good guy."

"He told me that the storm should be over by the end of the night," Nathan told her.

"Good."

"Yep," Nathan said smiling. "I'll be right back don't move an inch." As he disappeared into the kitchen, Haley sat there with a smile on her face. Today had been perfect so far. The only bad thing now was the weather. The rain seemed to be pouring down harder than it had that morning. Looking at the clock she noticed that it was only three in the afternoon. Minutes later Nathan walked back into the living room with two bowls in each hand. He placed one in front of her before taking a seat right next to her.

"Mac'n cheese," Haley asked smiling at him.

"Dude, didn't you hear. Its food of the gods," Nathan joked before placing a soft kiss on her nose.

"Really," Haley joked back.

"At least that's what my wife tells me," Nathan said shrugging his shoulders. He smiled at her before reaching over and grabbing their forks. He held it out for her before watching as she placed it in her bowl.

"This looks really good," Haley stated while taking her first bite. He watched as she closed her eyes. He licked his lips as he watched how sexy she looked eating. It was seconds later that she opened them and smiled at him. "How hungry do you think I am?" She looked down at the tower of food that he had fixed her. Looking over she noticed that he didn't even have that much in his plate.

"I was just um…baby, you're carrying our son and –"

"Son?" She couldn't help but smile at this.

"Or girl," Nathan said shrugging his shoulders. "I just want you both to be…okay." He gave her a reassuring smile before leaning in a kissing her lips.

Her heart melted at his words. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know," Nathan said before kissing her one more time. They both started eating their food. Fifteen minutes later Nathan watched as Haley finished the last bite in her plate. He smiled as she took her time before washing it down with the apple juice that he had fixed them. He kissed her softly on the lips before lifting their plates and taking off back into the kitchen.

She couldn't help but smile as she took in the sight of the room again. It was so romantic and special –the white roses on the mantle above the fireplace and the one lit candle. For being a guy, Nathan had been such a romantic. She never even thought that about him before. She heard his footsteps and turned to watch him walk into the room. Once he appeared her heart went right back to hammering in her chest. He walked slowly with the cake in his hands. The one candle lit in the middle of it. She felt tears well in her eyes as she heard him singing. Once he was done he placed the cake right in front of her.

"Make a wish," Nathan told her.

Closing her eyes she made her wish before blowing out the candle. Leaning over she kissed his lips softly. Pulling away she felt his thumbs trace her tears away.

"Happy birthday, baby."

"Where did you get the cake?"

"Oh, Ned had sent me over to Miss Mae's," Nathan replied. "That bakery she owns is like a little trip to heaven. She made me try so many things. She's an amazing little cook. Don't tell my mom though."

"She's great," Haley said smiling at him.

"She said that this was your favorite," Nathan said pointing to the white frosting cake with chocolate filling. Once Haley had fallen asleep earlier that morning he had taken off in her car to get all the things he needed. The town was so small but so friendly. But the best part about this place was there were no cameras. Nobody around here cared about stuff like that. Everybody knew everybody.

"It is," Haley told him. "Did I mention that I love you?"

Every time she said those three little words his heart pounded in his chest. Never in his life had those words meant more than they did now. He felt unbelievably powerful when she declared her love for him. It was like he was on top of the world and nothing or no one could bring him down. He felt like superman. Like being with her had made him into the best possible version of himself and for the first time he was someone that was good enough.

"Present time," Nathan said reaching over and pulling out the small little blue box. He handed it to her. He watched as she pulled the little white ribbons before they fell onto her lap. She pulled the top off and noticed the diamond earrings. "Kristen helped me pick them out. She said that you almost bought them one day you guys went shopping but Brooke had yelled for you guys to a sale at the next store."

"They're perfect," Haley whispered before reaching up and kissing him on the lips.

"I'm happy you like them," Nathan said with a look of accomplishment on his face.

"This is the best birthday ever!"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"And I haven't even given you your final gift yet," Nathan said with a smirk.

"You've done enough," Haley told him. "Today has been perfect."

He smiled at her before pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the side.

"Or you know…"

He laughed as she started to ramble. He loved it when she got like that. Reaching over he pulled the huge red ribbon that Ned had helped him pick out. Her eyes never left his chest. He quickly placed the ribbon in the center of his chest. He laughed as she continued to ramble on.

"Honey."

"Um…yeah," Haley said looking up and locking eyes with him.

"What were you saying?" Nathan questioned.

"Are you teasing me?" Haley questioned.

"No," Nathan said shaking his head. "Do you want to open your last present?" He licked his lips as he watched her eyes travel down his body. He loved every second of this. He wanted her to always look at him this way. _Always and forever_, he thought. He noticed her eyes sparkling with desire.

"Just what I wished for."


	42. There's No Place Like Home

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I think that there are about three more chapters left in this story. This chapter is Rated M!**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Veronica: Face paint, hair streaked the colors of the school, at my old school, I was Horny! _(gets weird looks)_  
We were the Rhinos. I was the mascot.**

**_Chapter 42_**

**_There's No Place Like Home_**

She lay on the front porch swing with a book in her hands. It had been three days since Nathan had arrived in Tree Hill. Everything had been absolutely perfect. Nathan had been perfect. They spent most of their time making love and when they weren't doing that they were talking. They talked about everything. She told him all about her past and her family. She told him about Damien and Nikki and that part of her life. She even told him how amazing her three best friends were and he understood why they were her family now. They talked about the future and most importantly the baby that was growing inside of her. On his second day in Tree Hill, Nathan had brought her to hospital just to make sure that everything was okay. He had been the perfect husband.

She closed the book and started to stare out into the sky. It had to be at least noon by now but she wasn't sure. Nathan had gone up to take a shower.

She didn't know what life would be like once they returned to the city but she was sure that no matter what they would get through it. There was something about Nathan that made everything better.

Over the last three days and pretty much through their whole marriage he had been a bit of a romantic. These last two days he had been spoiling her. She had joked with him about it, telling him that she would be expecting this for the rest of their lives and he simply smiled and told her to get used to it.

She closed her eyes.

Tree Hill had been so peaceful. It always had been ever since she was little. It was calming in a way that New York could never be. This would always truly be home no matter where she lived. It held all the memories of her family. It held all her childhood memories with Brooke, Peyton, and Jake. It was the place that she lived most of her life. And it was the only place she could go and people would leave her alone. To them she wasn't America's Sweetheart Haley James. She was just simply Haley, the little girl they all watched grow up. The whole town was sweet and gave her privacy. They didn't call the reporters and let them crawl around town with cameras. Tree Hill was a small place and almost everyone else in the world had no idea that it existed.

She heard the faint sounds of voices and car doors. Opening her eyes she watched as Brooke ran away from the car. She smiled as she stood up and took off down the stairs. It wasn't just Brooke. It was everyone. It was seconds later that both girls finally met up and hugged.

"Guess what? I'll tell you," Brooke said giddily. "I'm engaged!"

"What?!" Haley asked shocked as she pulled away. Brooke held up her hand with the huge ring on it. Haley's mouth dropped open as she looked at the beautiful engagement ring on Brooke's finger. It was then that Lucas approached them with a huge smirk on his face. His arm slung around Brooke's shoulders and he pulled her closer. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead before taking off his sunglasses.

"This place is small," Lucas mumbled observing his surroundings.

"But that ring is not, huh?" Kristen asked giddily as she pushed her way around Lucas and Brooke and jumped in Haley's waiting arms. "You missed me?"

"Of course I did," Haley said smiling before placing Kristen back on the ground.

Jake soon followed pulling two suitcases with him. "How much stuff did you pack?"

"Not enough," Peyton said laughing as she watched him struggle.

"What are you guys doing here?" Haley questioned as she watched Karen and Keith get the rest of the luggage out of the rented car. Everyone looked at her smiling but no one was talking. "And congratulations…I told Peyton you guys would get married."

"It's true," Peyton said smiling.

"Hey, Haley," Karen said smiling as she hugged her daughter-in-law. Karen pulled away and then placed her hand on Haley's stomach. "How's my grandson?" Haley started blushing as everyone looked at her smiling again.

"Nathan told you, huh," she stammered nervously.

"We think it's great," Keith said moving in front of his wife and hugging her.

"Best news ever," Kristen said clapping her hands. "Well, that and Lucas actually getting married. We _never _saw that one coming!"

"_Hey_," Lucas said faking hurt.

"Honey," Karen said smiling. "We love you but it's the truth."

"She's right, Luke," Keith said laughing.

"They are, Broody," Brooke said before kissing his cheek softly. He smiled knowing that they were right. Before Brooke he wouldn't have even considered tying the knot. But that was before she made him fall in love. Now, he couldn't picture not being married to her.

"I _still _don't understand," Haley asked confused. She didn't understand why everyone was here. Kristen took Haley's hand in hers as they started walking back towards the house as everyone followed. Once inside they guys placed the bags by the door before they all stood there looking around.

"This place is real nice, Haley," Karen told her.

"I'll show everyone to their rooms," Brooke said clapping her hands as she led them up stairs. Haley watched as just about everyone followed her but Peyton and Jake. Walking over to them she pinched Jake.

"Tell me what you know," Haley told him.

"Um…I don't know what you're talking about," Jake played innocent. "Where's Nathan?" It was the only thing he could think of to make her let go of him.

"Find Nathan," Peyton told her with a smile. Nodding her head she looked all around the house for her husband. But he was nowhere to be found. Not in their room or the bathroom. He wasn't in any of the spare bedrooms. Finally, she made it to the back porch. Then there he was, on the beach looking out at the water. She smiled as she seemed to float towards him. He was standing there with a plain red t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. He stood barefoot in the sand as did she. Making it to him she wrapped her arms around his waist as she rested her head on his back.

"_Our_ whole family is here," Haley whispered. She smiled at the words she used. Family. And it was true. They were all family. But more importantly since the first time her family had died she finally felt like she belonged. She belonged with Nathan and his family and her friends. Everyone just seemed to belong.

"I invited them," Nathan said smiling as the wind started to pick. He moved his hands over hers, meshing their fingers together. They stood in silence for a few seconds before he finally turned and faced her. His hands took hold of hers and everything faded away.

"What is it?" Haley asked nervously.

"Walk with me," Nathan whispered softly. She gave him a smile before they started on their journey. Their feet moved as they past over the hot sand in their way. It was minutes that they walked in silence. No one could be seen on the beach for miles. The sun beamed from high in the sky as the wind started to pick up a little more. In the distance she could see the lighthouse. It was the one her mother always pointed out to her every time they were there.

The breeze was refreshing and Haley wondered what was happening? But soon her thoughts were interrupted as he started to talk as he bent down on one knee.

"Haley –"

"What are you doing?" She nervously asked as he took hold of her hand.

"Ever since I met you, I've learned so much about life and love. And even if I could take away all the bad stuff that happened between us I wouldn't, because it brought us here this moment, this beach. Marry me Haley. Marry me again in front of all our family and friends."

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she looked down at him. His crystal blue eyes were sparkling as they searched hers. "Always." She pulled him up to his feet. "Always and forever."

"Always and forever," Nathan repeated softly before leaning in and kissing her lips. "I want to marry you right here on this beach, Hales, with our whole world watching us as we start our life the _right_ way."

"So that explains why everyone is here," Haley told him as she started laughing. He pulled her in for a hug. Closing her eyes she let the moment sink in. Everything about this moment and how she felt.

"I have everything planned for tomorrow," Nathan whispered into her hair as he held her tight.

"I love you," Haley stated while looking up and smiling at him. He rested his forehead against hers as his eyes stayed glued to hers. His heart was hammering in his chest and he couldn't remember a moment when he had been more happier. The love of his life was in his arms, his whole family had come to watch them get remarried, and their perfect little baby was growing inside of his wife.

"I was thinking that maybe we could live here," Nathan said softly. It was minutes later when she finally started talking again and even then his heart didn't stop pounding. He loved Tree Hill. He loved everything about this place and he loved the fact that it made his wife smile, like she was doing now.

"Are you for real?"

"Yeah," Nathan said smiling as he looked around. "This will be a great place to raise the baby and a great place to build our home. I want to build our future here."

"Yes," Haley said pulling him into her body. She held him tight, as she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Broody," Brooke said playfully as he whispered something naughty in her ear. "Your parents are down the hall." He pulled away from her looking at her curiously. The Brooke Davis he had come to know and love would have never been too ashamed to do anything.

"When has that _like _ever stopped you?" He raised an eyebrow and sent her a smirk.

"Since now," Brooke told him as she blew him a kiss. "We're engaged now, Luke. I want everything to be perfect for us."

"It will be," Lucas told her as he pulled her on his lap. It had been hours later since they had arrived and everyone had gone up to their rooms for sleep. Today was a big day for their whole family. Nathan and Haley would be remarried again the right way. "There's going to be a wedding…you're going to be a beautiful bride…and I'm going to be the happiest man on the planet. How is that not perfect?"

"Until then," Brooke mumbled before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "No sex with your parents practically in the next room, okay!"

"Fine," Lucas mumbled. "I so hate my parents right now!"

"Lucas Eugene Scott," Brooke said giggling. "That's just mean."

He started laughing as he reached down into his bag and pulled out the handcuffs. "Yeah, well tell that to these."

"You dirty little boy," Brooke said with a proud grin on her face.

"Only for you," Lucas told her as he kissed her lips.

"Good boy," Brooke mumbled against his lips. His hands went to her face as his palms cupped her cheeks. He kissed her softly before pulling away and just stared at her. His heart was hammering in his chest.

"I'm so happy," Lucas said honestly. "I can't wait to be married to you!"

"Good," Brooke said smiling. "Because I can't wait to be married to you, too!"

"Well, aren't you guys _adorable_," Haley stated as she stood in the door way. She smiled as she watched two of her best friends drift off into their own world. After Nathan had proposed again they had gone back to the house to visit with their family. The whole afternoon was spent talking about both upcoming weddings and the baby on the way.

"He brought the handcuffs," Brooke said proudly as she held them up so that Haley could see. As soon as she saw them a blush formed on Haley's cheeks and she laughed nervously. She would never truly understand Brooke Davis.

"That's very…_very_ nice," Haley stammered out. The thought of Lucas and Brooke having sex in her house was enough. She didn't need to have a visual aid.

"So what can we do ya for?" Lucas asked curiously.

"I just wanted to tell you guy's congratulations again," Haley said smiling. "I'm really happy for the both of you. Nathan and I both. You guys mean the world to us and I'm so happy that you're both here."

"Tutor mom," Brooke said jumping off of Lucas's lap and rushing towards her bestfriend. "You're going to make me cry."

"Me too," Lucas joked as he winked over at the girls.

"Oh shut it," Brooke said glaring at him.

"And we're not even married yet," Lucas said smiling as he looked over at Haley. "This marriage thing is going to be a trip. I can see it now. Put down the toilet seat. Pick up your clothes."

"Sounds about right," Brooke said shrugging her shoulders as she glanced at him.

"I can't wait," Lucas said smiling.

"Good man," Haley said nodding her head in approval. "Well, I guess I should get going. Nathan's waiting for me."

"I'll bet he is," Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows. Haley's cheeks turned a dark shade of pink as Brooke and Lucas started laughing. "Well, it's the night before your wedding so go get _some_…or just get some rest!"

"Ha ha," Haley said laughing.

"Well, someone should get some action," Lucas said getting himself situated in the bed.

"I am _so_ going," Haley mumbled before walking out of their room.

"Cheery," Lucas laughed as he watched Brooke take off her robe. "Are you sure we –"

"Nope," Brooke said laughing. "You can wait until we are back in the city."

"Then we should leave right after the wedding tomorrow," Lucas said with a pout as he rested his head back on the pillow. "I don't see why we have to be here anyway. We attend their first wedding and I gotta tell you it wasn't that great the first time."

"Someone's cranky when they don't get any," Brooke mumbled her herself as she turned off the lamp next to the bed.

* * *

Haley made her way towards her bedroom. Today had been so amazing. Nathan really caught her off guard with flying the whole family down here so that they could be remarried. It was the sweetest thing ever. She couldn't wait to become Mrs. Scott once again. Thankfully this time no alcohol would be involved. Nope not this time, they were doing things the right way.

Brooke and Nathan already had the whole thing planned and according to them it was a surprise. The only thing she knew was that it would be held tomorrow.

Smiling she pushed their bedroom door open. Walking inside the room she looked around for any signs of her husband. With no sign of him in the room she walked over to the bathroom and noticed him sitting on the counter waiting for her. The lights were out and he had a few candles lit. He sat there with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and the sight of him made her temperature rise to a whole new level. She didn't think it was possible to want someone as much as she wanted him.

"I was thinking we could act out your little shower fantasy," Nathan said huskily as he took in the sight of his wife. Hopping off the counter top he marched slowly towards her before softly pressing his lips to hers. "I want you _so_ bad." Her whole body shivered as his kiss deepened and he pushed her into the wall. His hands went to her waist pulling her into him as his tongue explored every inch of her mouth.

She wasn't thinking about anything but him. The thought of everyone else in the house was completely out of her mind. The only thing on her mind was him. She didn't care if they would be heard or if anyone would know. She could careless if they heard them. It amazed her how quickly Nathan could make her feel so wanted enough that she didn't care about being embarrassed.

"I want you too," Haley said breathlessly in between kisses. His hands moved slowly up her body before lifting the short summer dress that she had worn for the day. Her hands moved to the towel covering him before tossing it on the side of them. Pushing his chest lightly she walked them back until they reached the shower. "Get in." He let out a low growl as he heard her demand him. Doing as he was told he got inside the shower. He moved over to the showerhead letting the hot water fall on his body as his eyes stayed glued to his wife.

She smiled as she watched him watch her. Never in her life had a man made her feel so desired before. Her hands slowly moved up her body, slowly down on her stomach before reaching her breasts. She bit her bottom lip as she glanced down at her husband's arousal. Unclasping her bra, she let it fall to the ground before moving her hands back towards her stomach. Removing her underwear she slowly stepped out of them before walking into the shower. She took a few steps before she was standing before him. The water started hitting her body as her hands moved up his chest feeling his muscles.

"You're so fucking sexy," Nathan told her before dipping his head down and kissing her lips. His hands moved from her waist up to her breasts cupping them in his hands. He heard her moaning and he smiled against her lips. He couldn't explain how amazing it was to make her feel so good. Her hands moved down his chest before grabbing hold of his length. Her hand moved slowly up and down. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and pulled her hands off of him. She smiled as she saw the look in his eyes. That look that let her know that he couldn't wait a minute longer to be inside of her.

His hands went to her waist lifting her up as he walked them to the back of the shower. Her back soon came into contact with the cold wall as he pressed her up against it. Her legs wrapped around him as her hands moved to his shoulders.

"I love you, baby," Nathan said softly as he locked eyes with hers. She smiled before leaning in a kissing him with everything she had. It was then he finally joined them as one and he stilled himself as he heard his wife scream in pleasure. Seconds later he started moving again and it wasn't long until he felt her sweet lips kissing his shoulder blade.

His mind was in a haze as he pounded her into the wall. He kept on hearing her repeating _"God baby yes!"_ over and over again. His whole body was in overdrive as he made love to her. His eyes rarely left hers and when they did he made sure that his lips were on her.

"Nathan!"

He felt her whole body tighten around him and as she bit his shoulder. That's all it took for him to loose control with her. His head rested in the crook of her neck as he continued to ride of the waves of his orgasm. He felt her soft lips leave kisses all over his neck. Smiling he brought one of his hands to the wall supporting her. Moving his head, he smiled before kissing her lips softly.

"Lets do it again," Haley said breathlessly.

AN: Please review!


	43. True Love

**Quote of the Day:**

**Logan****: Mr. Wu must really like his egg-drop soup.  
****Dick****: Uh, does this assignment come with **_**(in Chinese accent)**_** pot stick**_**ah**_**?  
****Mr. Wu****: Students! This experiment is a major test grade. For some of you, **_**(looking at Dick)**_** it means passing this class or not.  
****Dick****: **_**(to Logan)**_** Dude, is Mr. Wu hitting on me?  
****Mr. Wu****: Okay, people, that does it. I'm assigning your partners alphabetically. Dick, I think it's a bad idea for you and Mr. Echolls to be working together.  
****Dick****: So bad, it's good?  
****Mr. Wu****: No.  
****Dick****: **_**(to Logan)**_** God, I don't know how I'm gonna quit you. Shh! It's not me, it's Wu.**

_**Chapter 43**_

_**True Love**_

"…all done."

Haley breathed a sigh of relief as Brooke finished putting on her makeup. Finally, after hours she was ready to be married. Earlier that morning Brooke had given her a box with the perfect little wedding dress that was designed just for her. It wasn't too flashy or big, it was just a simple white dress. Standing up she walked over to the body mirror and took in the sight before her. Her blonde locks were down. Lifting her hands, she pushed her hair behind her ears before turning and smiling at Brooke.

"It's perfect," Haley stated with a huge smile.

"I aim to please," Brooke told her with a wink. Tossing the rest of the makeup back into the bag Brooke looked across the room to find Kristen looking at Haley dreamily as Peyton did her hair.

"This is so awesome," Kristen said excitedly.

"You look beautiful," Peyton said admiring Haley.

"So are you nervous?"

"Tigger," Haley said laughing as she looked over at her crazy bestfriend. "Why would I be nervous? Nathan and I are already married."

Brooke simply shrugged her shoulders. "Still."

"Yeah," Peyton said laughing. "It's not like she could just back out now…ya know…run for the hills."

"Very funny, Goldilocks," Brooke mumbled sarcastically.

"Well," Haley said sitting at the edge of the bed. "I am not nervous. In fact, the only thing I'm worried about is my morning sickness which by the way comes at every time but the morning. So let's just pray that I don't throw up on him. That's the last thing I want to happen."

"I'll pray for you," Kristen said seriously.

"Me too," Brooke told her. "That's the last thing I want also. I'll be right behind you. My chances are you'll turn and get it on me. You see this dress?" She pointed to red dress that she was currently wearing. "It's beautiful…please, don't. Just don't!"

"Oh…okay, then," Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Jeeze, Brookie," Peyton said laughing. "It's not like she can control it."

"Yeah," Brooke mumbled. "Well, I know. But I don't think you ladies understand how much I love this dress. It's like the dress of all dresses. I'm in love with this dress. This dress and me are pretty serious. Would you want someone throwing up on something that you loved?"

"She was talking to _it_ earlier," Haley whispered over to the other girls.

"I know," Kristen mumbled. "I was a little concerned. Now, I'm _really_ concerned."

"You," Peyton mummbled shaking her head.

"Be nice."

"I was."

"Uh-huh," Brooke stated while rolling her eyes. "You're just mad because I'm fabulous and your well...not!"

"Right," Peyton said laughing. "That's it...you got me."

"And good too," Haley mumbled to Kristen as she sent her a wink.

The three girls laughed as Brooke looked at them confused from across the room. Haley smiled as her hand instantly went to her stomach. Rubbing it softly she closed her eyes taking everything in. In just a few short minutes she would become Mrs. Scott again. She felt a few butterflies flying around in her belly. Being Nathan's wife was going to be one of the best jobs of her life, other than being their son's mother. Their little bundle of joy would be here in almost seven months. They both couldn't wait.

There was a soft knock on the door before Karen popped her head in. "Am I interrupting?"

"Look, mom," Kristen said standing up. "Don't I look pretty?"

"Of course you do," Karen said smiling at her daughter. "I just wanted to tell you ladies that it's time."

Haley took a deep breath as Brooke handed her the lilies sitting on the dresser. Haley held them in her hand tight as each girl left the room. Once Brooke got to the door she turned and smiled. She had been so happy when Nathan had called with his plan to marry Haley again. Plus, she was all too excited to help with everything.

"Let's not keep your husband waiting," Brooke said softly, with that she walked out of the room. Haley smiled before walking out also. She made it to the bottom stairs where all the girls were standing. They all were in light conversation as Jake stood by the back door. This morning he had walked into one of the bathrooms only to find Haley in tears. It was minutes later when she told him that it was because her father wasn't there to give her away. He didn't hesitate to offer to walk her down the aisle.

"Kristen," Karen called out. "Make sure to walk slowly. Just like we practiced." Kristen rolled her eyes as her mother left the house. Turning around she looked over towards Brooke.

"Like I need practice walking," Kristen mumbled. "I've been doing it since I was like one."

"And that is why I said she was hanging out with you too much," Peyton whispered, glancing over at Brooke. "You're such a badass, Brooke Davis. It was only a matter of time before you started corrupting the youth of today."

"No," Brooke told her quickly. "She got that from her brother not me." Peyton gave her a knowing look. "Alright, maybe a little from me but Lucas has been in her life way longer than I have. Plus, I think she's adorable."

"It's time," Jake told them.

Kristen was the first to walk out of the house. It was seconds later that Peyton followed and then Brooke. Jake smiled as he closed the door once everyone was out. He looked Haley up and down.

"Don't you have a wife already?" Haley joked.

"You're absolutely beautiful," Jake said smiling at her. "Kristen had told us earlier that you looked like a princess…she was right."

"Thanks buddy," Haley said smiling as they linked arms. "And thank you for walking me down the aisle it means a lot." Jake had been like a brother over the years. He had been the only guy before Nathan that she could depend on. No matter what he was doing if you needed him he was there. He was the best. Her heart had melted this morning when he offered to walk her down the aisle. Other than her father, he was the only man she would have said yes to.

"Yeah, well," Jake said shrugging his shoulders. "You mean a lot to me, Haley James soon to be Scott again."

"Ditto," Haley told him. With that they gave each other soft smiles before they started walking. It was seconds later when she finally came into view of everyone. Everyone was standing in the middle of the beach. Nathan stood before a beautiful white archway with the minister a few feet away from him. Haley had been surprised when Nathan had told her that Father Robert would be performing the ceremony. He had been her childhood minister.

A few tiki torches were in a large circle surrounding everyone in. She smiled as they finally reached the beach. Her bare feet finally came in contact with the warm sand and that's when her heart started pounding. Everyone was looking at her and it was then that she finally noticed Nathan. He stood there in nothing but a white button up shirt and a pair of khaki pants. His eyes were glued to hers as she made her way towards him.

The world stopped moving for him once he saw her step on the beach. He couldn't hear a thing. His eyes locked with hers and then she started moving in slow motion towards him. He took in the sight of her and he couldn't remember a moment when she was more beautiful. He felt a lump form in his throat as she got closer to him. It was seconds later when he shook Jake's hand and then took hers. He squeezed it softly as he walked them a few feet in front of the minister. His eyes never left hers.

"Friends and loved ones, we are gathered here today to witness the renewal of a commitment. A commitment between Nathan and Haley, to love one another unconditionally and endlessly. Nathan and Haley, there are many things I could say to you today but instead I chose to listen to the words you have for each other. Haley."

Haley smiled as she squeezed both of Nathan's hands. Her smile only grew as she looked into his eyes. What words could she say to him to make him understand how much she loved him? He saved her. He gave her a family. He loved her when all she did was push him away. He stood by her. He defended her. He taught her how to really love someone. She realized that there weren't words. Nothing could ever capture it. She could only try to find words that were true in her heart. Their eyes locked and she found herself calm.

"Nathan, it's been said there's one word that will free us from the weight and pain of life. And that word is love. And I believe that. That doesn't mean that it hasn't been hard or that it won't be. It just means that I found a stillness and a bravery in myself with you. You make me brave. And I will love you until the end of time. This I vow today."

His heart was hammering in his chest as he listened to her beautiful words. In the distance he would hear the waves crashing on the shore. His eyes stayed glued to hers. This memory he was sure would stay in his mind forever. The look of her, the smell, and the way she was making him feel. He couldn't wait to start their life together again. The first time things were all wrong. He didn't regret his decision to marry her in Vegas but now he knew that it wasn't the right way for them. He knew they started out the wrong way. But he was grateful that it led them to here. This moment.

"Nathan."

"Not that long ago we stood in front of an Elvis wannabe and I told you how much I loved you. And how I would always, always protect you. That day nobody believed that this would work. But I don't think anybody understood the love I had for you. Because if they did, they would have never doubted us. So I wanted to marry you all over again in front of most of our world. Because today, when I look into your eyes, my love for you only grows. It's even stronger now. My love will never waver. And this I vow to you, today, and always and forever."

Her heart was pounding. She could see all the love he held for her in his eyes. Her hands held onto his tightly not wanting to let him go, ever.

"Haley, on this day, do you reconfirm and rededicate yourself to the vows you promised to uphold?"

Turning Brooke handed her his wedding band. Taking it she turned and pushed it on his finger. "I do."

"Nathan, on this day, do you reconfirm and rededicate yourself to the vows you promised to uphold?"

"I do," Nathan stated while reaching in his pocket. "And uh…actually I have a new ring." He glanced at his shocked brother before turning back to his wife and pushing the wedding ring on her finger. He knew she was surprised by it as she glanced back at Brooke and Peyton.

"Thank you," Haley mumbled softly as she took in the sight of her new ring.

"And now before the eyes of god, I once again pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"I love you, Haley," Nathan told her.

"I love you, too," Haley whispered before her lips landed on his. It was then that they heard clapping and cheering of their family. Pulling away from each other, they linked their hands before looking out at their family.

AN: Please review!


	44. I Now Pronounce You…

**Quote of the Day:**

**Wallace****: Anything to reinforce the P.W.T. stereotype.  
****Veronica****: There's a pretty young thing stereotype? Do I fit it?  
****Wallace****: P.W.T. Poor White Trash.  
****Veronica****: Oh them.**

_**Chapter 44**_

_**I Now Pronounce You…**_

_**Seven Months Later**_

"I think that's enough," Haley whispered towards Brooke and Lucas. The minister had just pronounced them man and wife and they had been kissing for the last five minutes. It seemed as if they didn't care that all of their family and friends were watching.

"Just a little more," Brooke mumbled against Lucas's lips.

"They're like teenagers," Peyton whispered to Haley.

"Only married now," Haley said giggling.

"Lord help us," Peyton said joining in on the laughter. Finally, they broke away and waved out into the crowd of people watching them. Brooke smiled as she noticed her mother watching and shaking her head.

"I take it she doesn't approve," Lucas whispered as he noticed Victoria's evil gaze upon him. He had noticed when they met a couple of months ago. She had been anything but nice to him.

"Nope," Haley answered for Brooke.

"It's a good thing that Brooke loves pissing her mother off," Peyton mumbled.

"In that case," Lucas said softly. His grip on her hand tightened as he pulled her into him, dipping her body down and kissing her again. Everyone clapped as the now man and wife kissed. It was seconds later when they pulled away and took off walking down the aisle. Haley and Nathan followed behind them and then it was Peyton and Jake's turn. Once they all made it back to the rooms in the church Lucas and Brooke started kissing again.

"Get a room."

"Oh we plan to," Lucas told them wiggling his eyebrows.

"As much fun as it is watching the two of you," Nathan stated while rolling his eyes. "I think we should head out to the reception."

"Yeah, I agree," Haley said standing up from the seat she had just taken.

"Surprise, surprise," Jake said laughing at them. Haley sent him an evil glare.

"Honey," Peyton said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Have you ever been beaten by a pregnant woman before because it _will_ hurt."

"Sorry," Jake said moving behind his wife.

"I forgive you," Haley told him before reaching for Nathan's hand. "I have to pee _again_."

"I'll walk you," Nathan told her as they both started walking out of the room. "We'll see everyone at the reception except for maybe those two." He pointed towards Lucas and Brooke still kissing each other.

"Don't worry we'll get them there," Peyton said before they left the room.

"Are at least we will _try,_" Jake mumbled as he watched Lucas grab Brooke's ass. Turning his head quickly, he heard his wife laughing.

"Break it up," Peyton told them.

"Why?" Brooke asked turning towards them, her lips swollen from his kisses.

"Oh I don't know," Peyton said shrugging her shoulders. "There's this thing I don't know if you've heard of it but it's called your wedding reception and you kind of have to be there."

"Oh…the party. I forgot," Brooke said smiling.

"How unlike you," Jake said sarcastically.

"Funny," Brooke said placing her hands on her hips. "I don't remember inviting you."

"_Ouch_," Lucas said laughing.

"Don't worry, sparky," Peyton said with a smile. "I have a plus one."

* * *

Haley smiled from her seat. Her eyes were glued to Lucas and Brooke at the moment as they danced. It had been over two hours ago when they finally became man and wife. They hadn't stopped smiling since then. She noticed how happy her bestfriend seemed. For the last seven months Brooke had been tough to deal with. Since they decide to move to Tree Hill, Brooke would call at all hours of the night for wedding plans. There were more than a couple times when Haley wanted to fly to New York just to kick Brooke's ass.

But now here they all were. A little over a hundred people down in Tree Hill, North Carolina. Most of them were from New York. In fact the only reason the wedding was in Tree Hill is because she was in her third trimester and couldn't fly. Nathan wouldn't here of any plans for her to leave their home. She was surprised that he let her leave the house for the wedding. At nine months pregnant she looked like she was ready to pop. It was the only reason why she was sitting now. Her hand was firmly on her very large stomach when Nathan and Kristen finally left the dance floor.

"I showed him a few moves," Kristen said smiling, as she took a little bow right in front of Haley.

"No," Nathan said shaking his head. "I showed her the moves." As he spun himself in a circle both girls started laughing. His face dropped and he quickly took a seat next to his wife.

"Stick to the _slow dancing_, babe," Haley told him as she reached over and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her before reaching over into her plate and taking a piece of her cake. She watched him as he brought it to his mouth and ate it quickly. "Watch it, buddy. Just because you already ate your cake doesn't mean you get to finish off mine!"

"Hales, if I remember correctly you ate my cake," Nathan pointed out, as he gave her a smirk.

"You don't have any proof," Haley told him.

"We kind of saw you from the dance floor," Kristen said before skipping off back to the dance floor. Haley watched her go as Nathan kept his eyes on her. He smiled as he felt her hand on his leg. He had to admit he loved pregnancy hormones. Well, only the times when she wanted sex. Those had been the best. Her waking up in the middle of the night crying not so much. It hadn't happened much but when it did he had no idea what to do. She would just cry and go on and on about the simplest of things. Finally, his mother had filled in him on how emotional women get when they're pregnant. Haley had been real emotional.

He noticed that it was hard for her after they moved to Tree Hill. The main reason was Brooke Davis herself. Brooke stayed in New York to be closer to Lucas, not to mention her new Clothes over Bro's business. The first three months the girls stayed on the phone for hours each day. After that it was more like every other day. Once they both got used of not seeing each other everyday, then things go better. Nathan had made Haley realize that even though Brooke wasn't just down the street anymore she would always be in her life. Now things were normal. Sure the girls talked all the time but Nathan knew it was easier on Haley now.

"Here?" Nathan questioned as he noticed the look in her eyes. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink and he watched as she bit her bottom lip nodding her head. "Now?"

He felt himself growing hot as she nodded her head again. Here they were at his brother's wedding and his sexy pregnant wife wanted him. Life couldn't get better than this. His hand reached over lifting hers as he brought it to his mouth. He placed a soft kiss there.

"You sure?" Nathan questioned again. This place was huge, he was sure that he could find a place for them to have sex.

"When a girl offer's you sex, ya take it," Haley told him. There were those hormones again. He knew not to argue with her. But still it was fun to mess with her from time to time.

"_Any_ girl?" He watched as her face dropped.

"As long as you are married to her, honey," Haley joked as she sent him a wink.

He moved his hand over to her cheek, rubbing it softly. "It's a good thing I'm only married to _you_ then, huh?"

"Uh-huh," Haley told him as her eyes closed. "I think you should take your chance on this offer. You never know when I'll change my mind. I'm kind of known as a shy girl." With that he had to laugh at the way she sounded so innocent.

"You shy?"

"What they don't know won't hurt them," Haley said with a smile as she took his hand and pulled him up. It was then that they noticed Brooke and Lucas walking towards them. Out of all the times for Jake and Peyton to be actually dancing at a party it had to be this one. Now they had no one else at the table for Lucas and Brooke to talk to.

"Tutor mom," Brooke said as she approached them. "My parents want us to meet some of their friends that just showed up." Haley looked at Nathan apolitically as Brooke pulled her away.

"Their both glowing," Lucas said smiling as he watched his wife walk away from him. He took a seat at the table. It was seconds later that Nathan did the same.

"Your wife just totally cock blocked me," Nathan said dumbfound.

"Really?" Lucas asked with a chuckle. "I'm sure if you would have just told her, she would have let you two have at it. You know she's all for PDA."

"A little late for that," Nathan mumbled while watching Haley talking to Brooke's parents and what he assumed were their old ass friends.

"Sorry, dude," Lucas said as his laughter died down.

"That's the forth time this week," Nathan stated while glaring at Lucas. "She's driving me crazy. It's been five days, man. We haven't gone this long without…you know. And it's all because you can't keep your woman satisfied."

"Whoa," Lucas said holding up his hands.

"All I'm saying is if you were satisfying her the right way she wouldn't have wanted to say at my house this whole week you've been in Tree Hill," Nathan told him.

"I'm satisfying her just fine thank you very much," Lucas said with a smug grin. "I've been sneaking into your house every night with the spare key under the plant by the door."

"Let me get this straight," Nathan said sitting up in his chair. "You've been getting more action than me in my own house?"

"Yep," Lucas said with a smirk. "I'll consider it my wedding gift from you."

"I _so _hate you," Nathan mumbled.

* * *

Brooke waved to everyone watching them as Lucas pulled open the limo door and got it. Blowing a kiss to everyone she then got in with her husband. The next two weeks would be spent in Greece. She prayed that Lucas didn't have much planned. The only thing she had on her mind required them to stay in the honeymoon suite.

"I can't believe you're finally my wife," Lucas said softly as he poured her a glass of champagne.

"Well, believe it," Brooke told him.

"I will say Mrs. Scott you throw one hell of a party," Lucas told her with a smirk. "Best party I've been to in years."

"That was fun," Brooke shouted from the limo as they made their way to the airport. Lifting her glass of champagne she drank the rest of it before holding her glass out for him to pour more.

"I think you've had enough," Lucas told her as his hand softly caressed her cheek.

"Okay," Brooke mumbled before leaning over and kissing him softy on the lips. "The wedding was beautiful wasn't it?"

"Yep," Lucas said smiling at her. "You did such an awesome job, baby. This whole day was perfect."

"Really," Brooke asked unsurely. Things had been rather stressful over the last four weeks. Everything seemed to be going wrong for them. If it wasn't the flowers it was the wedding china or the food. It got to the point were they both wanted to just say fuck it and run off to Vegas and get married like Nathan and Haley did. But they both knew their parents and friends would kill them. But finally their day had come and surprisingly everything went as planned.

"This has been the best day of my life," Lucas told her honestly.

"Well, you my dear husband are in for treat once we arrive in Greece," Brooke told him before moving her lips back to his. She felt his hands on her cheeks pulling her closer to him. Her eyes were shut tight as she fell under his spell. It was something that they joked about often. He would laugh and tell her how all girls at one time or another were under the Lucas Scott spell but she was the only one he wanted to be.

"Don't I know it," Lucas mumbled against her lips. Brooke Davis was shaping up to be the best wife in the world if you asked him.

* * *

"It sucks they didn't win," Jake mumbled.

"Yeah, man," Nathan added. "They worked so hard. It wasn't their fault that stupid big red bitch stole all their material. They so should have won." Haley and Peyton glanced at each other smiling as the end credits of Bring It On finished rolling.

"You ladies about done?" Peyton questioned as she folded the blanket that had been covering her body. "Because I am ready to go."

"Yeah," Jake said standing up with her.

"You guys are leaving early," Haley said glancing over at the clock. "It's only nine thirty."

"Yeah, but we're staying with my parents until our flight leaves tomorrow," Jake told them. Nathan glanced over at his wife before speaking.

"And what you have a curfew?" Nathan asked curiously.

"No," Peyton said rolling her eyes. "They're pretty old and go to bed early but his mom will stay up worrying about us if we don't arrive home."

"It's true," Haley told him.

"It's why we moved," Peyton said smiling.

"Yeah," Jake added. "It had nothing to do with my _job_."

"It all makes sense now," Haley said sarcastically. "You guys have a safe flight."

Jake reached for Peyton's hand. "We'll call you before we leave."

"Okay," Haley said standing up at hugging them. "I love you guys."

"Love ya too," Peyton told her. Nathan stood up and hugged them as well before they left the house. Nathan made his way around turning off all the lights as Haley went upstairs to get ready for bed. Making sure all the doors were locked, he then made his way upstairs to their bedroom. Once inside he noticed the bathroom door opened with the light on. Smiling he walked over to his side of the bed and stripped himself of everything but his boxers. Tossing a few pillows off the bed, he then pulled the covers and got inside. His eyes stayed glued to the bathroom door waiting for her.

"Nathan, do you think I'm fat?" Haley shouted from the bathroom.

"What? No," Nathan told her quickly. It was like a daily question ever since her stomach started showing. "You're pregnant. It's only normal for you to get bigger."

"So I am fat," he could tell by her voice that he didn't like the way this conversation was going. They almost never ended well. He searched for the right words. He didn't want to upset her more than she already seemed to be. "It feels like I'm actually getting fatter by the minute.

"I sure hope so," Nathan said to himself.

"I heard that," he heard her say. "And you're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No," Nathan said smiling. "I'm saying that because the bigger you get, the taller our son's going be!"

It was then that she stuck her head out of the bathroom to look at him. To his surprise she was smiling. "So it's alright if I look like a weeble wobble as long as our son can dunk a basketball?"

"Basically," Nathan said with a chuckle as she rolled her eyes and went back into the bathroom. Finally, he got too tired of waiting for her. Getting out of the bed, he made his way to the bathroom. Once inside he walked up behind her putting his hands on her hips and pulling her into him.

"Hey you," Haley said smiling as she glanced up at him from the mirror. His head shot up and did the same. His eyes locked with hers and he was so happy that Brooke was finally on her honeymoon with Lucas. Now, he could have all the alone time with his wife and not have any interruptions.

"You're so beautiful," Nathan whispered in her ear. His eyes finally left the mirror as he pulled her hair to one side. It was then that his mouth moved to her neck. He kissed her softly and his eyes watched hers close in the mirror. One of his hands moved from her waist and made it up to one of her breasts kneading it softly.

"Nathan," Haley whimpered.

"I want you," Nathan told her as his mouth moved steadily over her soft skin. He noticed her hands holding onto the countertop. He presses himself further into her wanting her to feel his want for her.

"Baby," it was then that he noticed her eyes open. "I think it's time."

"What?" He asked confused. It was then that he noticed her looking down and he did the same. He noticed all the water surrounding her feet. He looked up quickly and his eyes locked with hers. "Oh my god."

"Please don't freak out," Haley said calmly. Her hands gripped the countertop tighter as she felt a sharp pain. "Fuck!"

"Are you okay?" Nathan quickly asked.

"No…not really," Haley said loudly as her eyes stayed shut.

"We have to go to the hospital," Nathan said quickly. His head was spinning. Rushing out of the bathroom he quickly put on his clothes. He gripped her bag in his hands before rushing back into the bathroom. "I'm ready!"

"Yeah…as long as _you're_ ready," Haley said glaring at him.

"Everything is going to be okay," Nathan told her as he took hold of her hand. He smiled at her and finally she started smiling back. Bending down he kissed her softly. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"We're having our baby," Haley whispered softly. A lump formed in his throat and he found himself not being able to speak. He nodded his head before squeezing her hand softly.

AN: Please review!


	45. It’s a Wonderful Life

**AN: So here is the last chapter. Thanks to all of you the read and reviewed, I love you guys. Thanks for making me really enjoy writing this story. It was all about Haley finding a place where she belonged and we all know she did. I don't have any plans for a sequel as of right now. I have like four different stories that I'm working on but maybe there might be one in the future. So here's the last chapter with a little comedy from the Scotts. **

**Quote of the Day:**

**Veronica****: Who sent you that video?  
****Chip****: Don't know, don't care.  
****Veronica****: You don't care **_**now**_**, but holy crap! Are you gonna care when I start to get my revenge on — you'll be doing all sorts of carin'.**

_**Chapter 45**_

_**It's a Wonderful Life**_

**_2 years later_**

Looking around, she noticed it started snowing again. She shoved her hands instantly in her pockets to keep them warm. She was currently kneeling before her parents and brother's grave. It was often that she found herself coming out here. It felt comforting coming by when she needed to talk to them. Most people would think the she was crazy talking to her dead parents and all. But she didn't care. She would kneel before their grave for hours just talking about anything and everything.

It was so easy talking to them and even though she knew they wouldn't answer back she knew that they were listening. She felt them there, watching over her. She always had. Tears barely came anymore. She had cried so much before she met Nathan. But now, she had nothing to cry about. Her life was absolutely perfect.

For years she felt so alone. Even with the millions of fans and her closest friends, she still felt like she didn't belong. Day after day she spent playing other roles hoping that they would make her forget the real her. It was one of the main reasons she wanted to act. She was so unhappy with her own life that all she wanted was to pretend to be someone else. It was nice playing someone that wasn't her –someone that wasn't so broken. For years she forgot who she was. The façade had suddenly become real. She wouldn't let herself think about the past and all that she had been through. Blocking it all out had been the best way. And yet still it didn't stop the endless sleepless nights when she was alone.

The nights were the worst. The dreams of her dead family or Damien haunted her. It was like she couldn't escape them. For the rest of her life she was sure that she would be alone. For the longest time she thought that it was how it should be. Her all alone. Everyone that she had ever truly loved and gotten close to left her. Brooke, Peyton, and Jake were the only ones that stayed. But other than them, there was no one else. She was sure that she was destined to live her life alone.

Then walked in Nathan Scott the love of her life.

From that first moment that they met she knew they connected. She felt it and she knew he did too. For the longest time after that she let her fear take over. The fear that he would eventually leave just like everyone else was overwhelming so she did the only thing she knew how and pushed him away. She had fought so hard not to let him in. But there came that point when she couldn't fight it any longer. It all started with that first dinner that she surprised him with. It was the night she had started falling in love with him. He had told her once that that night had been one of the best moments in his life. She knew in her heart it was one of her best moments too. Nothing topped dancing with him on that perfect night.

After that night things changed for her. Suddenly, he wasn't this guy that she wanted to push away. He was the guy that she prayed every night would stay. And he did. No matter how much bad stuff that had happened they made it through it. He fixed her in a way that no one else could. He healed her heart and taught her how to love again. He taught her how to truly love someone with an unconditional love. It's what they shared now. Three years of marriage. The best three years of her life and they only seemed to be getting better.

After they decided to live in Tree Hill, some big changes were made. For one Nathan quit his job. It was a shock to the whole family but not to Haley. He had told her that he wanted to help around Tree Hill. It wasn't long before he built the James Recreational Center. He had named it after her last name. It was a place where kids could go and have a fun time hanging out playing sports. He enjoyed working there. He even coached one of the basketball teams. They were called the little Ravens after the high school team in town. She even attended all the games cheering on her husband and the eleven year olds playing.

She on the other hand hadn't worked. Being a mother was more important than acting and singing. She had her hands full. It was tough on both of them at first but eventfully it got easier. When they had first brought their son home, Haley wouldn't let herself fall asleep. She was too afraid of something happening to their baby. The only time she would allow herself to sleep was when Nathan agreed to stay up. They had gotten into a rhythm of taking turns. It was a blast being parents.

She smiled as she placed a white rose just before the grave. It was then she felt a hand on her shoulder, comforting her. Her hand reached up holding his hand as she stood up. She leaned into him and closed her eyes as his other hand wrapped around her holding her tight.

Nathan didn't feel the need to say anything, he never did. Just him coming out here with her was enough.

"Merry Christmas," Haley said softly looking down at the grave. They stood there for a few more seconds before turning and walking towards their car. Once inside, Nathan pulled onto the road. His hand went across the seat and took hold of hers. He squeezed it softly as he glanced over and smiled at her.

The car ride home was silent. Once they pulled into the driveway and got down Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they made it inside their house. Nathan was the first to take off his jacket before turning and helping his wife take off hers. It was seconds later when they walked into the living room.

"Did you have fun?" Nathan questioned to Lucas who held James in his arms.

"He didn't cry this time," Lucas admitted with a smile as Haley walked right over to him and lifted him in her arms. She kissed his head softly as he smiled at her. James Michael Scott had been the best thing that ever happened to her besides Nathan. Nathan had suggested one night that they name him after her father and brother. In that moment she fell in love with him all over again. Nathan and Jamie meant the world to her.

"Ma-ma."

"Did you miss mama?" Haley questioned with a smile as she kissed his face. Her little boy laughed as she continued to kiss him. She felt Nathan's presence behind her and she smiled.

"Da-da," they heard him say.

"Come see daddy," Nathan said in a baby voice as he took his son from his wife. She stuck her tongue at him before he bent down and kissed her softly.

"I guess I'll go help in the kitchen," Haley said before leaving the living room as he heard Kristen and Lucas shouting at the TV. She was sure that some football game was on. Once inside she noticed Brooke and Karen cutting various vegetables.

"You guys are back," Brooke said smiling. "We've been stuck in here all morning. How's Angie looking? Is Keith holding her right?" Haley and Karen laughed at the worry in her voice. Angie was only three months old and Brooke was having trouble being in separate rooms from her daughter.

"Angie's fine," Haley said with a giggle. "She's sleeping in his arms. She's so adorable when she sleeps."

"It's the only time _I _sleep," Brooke said with a pout.

"It'll get easier. Trust me," Karen said laughing. "Imagine having twins. Nathan and Lucas drove me crazy right after they were born. They were two too many. I didn't sleep for the first year of their life."

"I'm so happy I had one," Brooke quickly mumbled.

"You are both lucky," Karen stated looking between the girls. "Twins run in our family, ya know. I'm sure eventually either you or your children will have twins."

"I'm a terrible mother for saying this but I hope it's not me," Brooke said as she placed down the knife. One kid was seriously enough for her.

"I wouldn't mind," Haley said shrugging her shoulders.

"You say that now."

"I really wouldn't."

"Whatever."

"Tigger," Haley said glaring at her. "I'm serious."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Brooke said with a smirk. "You're not pregnant again are you?"

"What?" Nathan stammered as he just so happened to walk into the kitchen. Haley quickly turned to him as she ignored the laughter of Brooke from the side of her. "You're pregnant?"

"No," Haley said shaking her head. Turning towards Brooke she glared at her. "No, I'm not pregnant. You happy Brooke Penelope Davis-Scott my soon to be _ex_-bestfriend?"

"_Jeeze_," Brooke said glancing over at Karen. "Say one little thing and everybody starts tripping."

"Why are you in here?" Karen questioned as she glanced over at her son kissing his wife. It was seconds later that he pulled away from her lips. Glancing over at his mother, he suddenly became afraid to ask her but he knew Keith sent him in here for a reason.

"Keith wants to know when the foods going to ready," Nathan said softly before hiding behind his wife.

"Well, tell him if he comes in here and helps it might be quicker," Karen said with a smile. "But seriously in like two more hours. And he just ate. That man could eat all day long if I let him."

"All I need to know."

With one last kiss, Nathan walked out of the kitchen. It was minutes later that Peyton walked inside. She didn't even get a chance to say anything before Brooke jumped in her arms holding her tight. It wasn't long before Haley joined them.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Brooke questioned as she pulled away. "Do you know how much work has to be done in here?"

"I'm here," Peyton said holding up her hands. "Put me to work. My lazy husband has joined all your lazy husbands in the living room for the football game. It's exactly like last year. We do all the hard work while they sit on their asses and watch a dumbass game."

"We know."

"How's my godchild?" Haley questioned as she glanced over at Peyton's five month baby bump. Peyton placed her hand over her stomach with a smile.

"She's fine," Peyton said with a smile.

"It's a _she_?" Brooke questioned excitedly.

"Yep," Peyton said with a proud smile. "We found out a few weeks ago that it was a girl. I wanted to tell you ladies in person when we were all together. Jakes parents were so thrilled. They went out and bought all kinds of baby stuff. Let's just say that it looks like a pink explosion in our whole house."

"I was the same way with Angie," Brooke said with a smirk.

"We remember," Haley said with a laugh as she glanced over at Karen.

"Peyton, can you mix this?" Karen questioned.

"Sure thing, Karen," Peyton replied. She walked over to the counter before throwing all the fruit inside a bowl.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Haley questioned as she noticed Brooke take a seat at the table. Brooke dropped the magazine in her hands before looking at the three angry women staring at her.

"I _just_ had a baby," Brooke quickly replied.

"That was three months ago and we told you, you couldn't use that excuse anymore, Tigger," Haley told her. Brooke sighed in frustration as she stood up.

"You guys are mean," Brooke told them before they all started laughing.

* * *

"Touchdown," Jake shouted.

"Shh," Keith mumbled quickly pointing to a sleeping Angie in his arms.

"How is my baby girl?" Lucas questioned as he glanced over at Keith and Angie across the room.

"Sleeping…but you morons might wake her up," Keith mumbled while glaring at them. Jake started to chuckle before turning his attention back towards Lucas.

"My mom won't let him eat until lunch," Lucas said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah," Kristen added. "You have to excuse him. He loves food way too much. I think he has a problem."

"Well, I can understand with mom's cooking," Nathan mumbled.

"Okay…so how much did we have on this game?" Kristen asked glancing over at Lucas. He smiled as he looked at the score and noticed that his team was winning by two touchdowns and there were only about nine minutes left in the game.

"Hundred bucks," Lucas told her.

"Yeah, about that," Kristen mumbled. "I'm not supposed to be gambling. Mom almost killed me and dad for betting on the Knicks. So the deals…like off."

"No way," Lucas said shaking his head.

"A bet is a bet," Nathan told her.

"Mind _your_ business," Kristen said glaring at him.

"You owe me," Lucas told her. "You can't change your mind just because your team is losing. Now, do you want to pay me now or later?"

"Fine," Kristen said with a pout. "But my Christmas presents better rock!" With that she stormed away from them. They all watched as she walked right over to her daddy. It was seconds later when Keith handed her a hundred dollar bill.

"That little –"

"Baby in the room," Nathan said quickly pointing to Jamie in his lap.

"She's good," Jake said with a chuckle. "Didn't she take you for like five hundred last year for Christmas?"

"Sure did," Lucas mumbled. "Now, she owes me."

"Here's your money," Kristen said handing it to him. "But you should feel horrible for taking money from your little sister. You boys are mean." Turning she walked towards the kitchen.

"I should feel bad but I don't," Lucas said with a smirk. "All I have to do is picture her smug grin last year when I handed over the five hundred dollars that she won and I suddenly don't feel so bad anymore."

"Lucas Eugene Scott," Karen shouted from the kitchen. "Are you taking money from your sister?"

"What a little –"

"Again, baby in the room," Nathan said pointing towards Jamie. No telling what words Jamie would pick up and repeat. Haley would kill him.

"I was going to say what a little rat," Lucas said as he stood. Angie started crying and Lucas smiled as he walked over to Keith and took her in his arms. It was the perfect shield to protect him from his mother.

"Is daddies little girl okay?" Lucas asked her in a soft voice. She instantly stopped crying as he started walking them towards the kitchen. Once inside he noticed all the women staring at him.

"Is she okay?" Brooke questioned as she walked over towards them. Lucas kissed her softly before Brooke started fixing the blanket that was wrapped around Angie's little body. "How's my little angel?"

"Did you take money from your sister?" Karen questioned from across the kitchen.

"I uh...um –"

"You are in trouble," Haley whispered as she walked past him and out of the kitchen. He watched as his sister smiled from behind their mother. Moving his body behind his wife for protection he finally spoke.

"She took money from me _first_," Lucas pointed out.

"I thought I told you no more betting," Karen said glancing over at Kristen.

"But _mom_," Kristen whined. "That was _last_ year."

"I think I'll go see my husband," Peyton said with a chuckle as she walked out of the kitchen. Brooke shook her head before taking Angie in her arms.

"I think you should put him in time out Karen," Brooke said laughing as her eyes stayed glued to Angie's little body in her arms.

"What am I going to do with the two of you?" Karen questioned as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Let us off the hook," Lucas mumbled softly.

"Oh...I _like_ that," Kristen said pointing towards her brother.

* * *

"Did you like your gift?" Haley asked as Kristen held the ticket in her hands. She nodded her head before hugging her sister-in-law. "That ticket is for anytime you want to come and visit us."

"I'll be using it," Kristen said with a smile. "Often."

"Great," Nathan chimed in. "We'd love to see more of you. Plus, you can baby sit James while you're here."

"Funny," Kristen said holding up the plane ticket and looking at it. "I didn't see the string attached."

"Ha-ha, _very_ funny," Nathan mumbled. "You know what I meant."

"I know, big brother," Kristen said with a chuckle. "Plus, you're just lucky that I love your wife and son very much."

"We love you, too," Haley said with a smile. Jamie sat in her lap clapping his hands as he played with the small ball his father had handed to him minutes before. Kristen reached over before kissing Jamie on the cheek.

"I'm going back by the tree," Kristen said standing up. "I have more presents to unwrap." They both watched her walk away before looking at each other and laughing. Jamie moved off of his mothers lap and took off walking towards his father a few feet away.

"Ball," Jamie said handing it to his father.

"Say it again buddy what is this. Huh?" Haley rolled her eyes as she watched her husband make Jamie repeat his words. It all started a week ago when Jamie had said ball for the first time. Before that his only real words were mama and dada. "Ball." When Jamie didn't say the words again, Haley reached over and lifted the small guitar she had gotten him for Christmas. "Ball."

"See I'm telling you, the kid's gonna be a rockstar and a very well behaved rockstar. Right? Hey, Jamie. Guitar," Haley told him as she held up the guitar towards him.

Nathan wasn't going to let his wife win this one. "Ball," Nathan mouthed softly to his son. Jamie smiled as he glanced over at his father.

"Ball," Jamie said again.

"Uh, no fair. Ball is so much easier than guitar," Haley said with a pout.

"Ball," Jamie repeated again as he placed the ball in the little basketball goal his dad had set up. Smiling, Haley reached over and took Jamie in her arms before moving them over towards Nathan.

"Let's get daddy," Haley said with a laugh as they fell onto of Nathan. Lying on the floor, Nathan lifted Jamie in his arms as his little feet landed on his father's chest. Resting her head on Nathan's shoulder she kissed him softly on the cheek. "I love you so much." She told him.

"I love you, Hales," Nathan said before kissing her softly.

"Ball," Jamie repeated again.

"We're starting the Grinch now," Kristen told them as she walked across the living room towards them. "Come on, it's Scott family tradition."

Haley smiled as she remembered her first Christmas with Nathan. The three of them had watched it all together and now it was something that they had done every year.

"Let's go, buddy," Haley said sitting up and taking Jamie in her arms.

"Ball," Jamie repeated handing the ball to his mother. Taking it from him she glanced over at Nathan laughing. He held his hands up in surrender as he noticed the look she was giving him. She turned back towards Jamie who now was holding out his arms for her.

"Come see mama," Haley said softly as Jamie walked towards her smiling.

"Ma-ma," Jamie said as she lifted him in her arms. Standing up she felt Nathan right behind her. She turned her head slightly as he bent his head down and kissed her. Closing her eyes, she kissed him deeper. Pulling away she smiled at him as his hand landed on the small of her back. It was then she started walking towards the rest of their family. Jamie was in her arms and Nathan was right behind her. Her life was prefect and she was certain that she would never feel alone again.

The End


End file.
